Love Confused!
by youngfish
Summary: Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-") Chap. 14 UPDATE! KyuMin/BL/Shounen-ai/ RnR ya ,
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Other.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC,Abal, Gaje, Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh jenis Ikan adalah saudara Donghae, berbagai macam pisang yang ada dunia adalah makanan favorit Euhnyuk. Tapi, hanya seorang Lee Sungmin yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun merasa bangga memilikinya. Dan Fic gaje ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya :D #ditabok!

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

_**Chap.1**_

"Kyunie, aku menyukainya!"

"Ne, Aku tahu."

Sungmin, namja manis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping –ke arah lawan bicaranya yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya.

"Kau tahu, Kyu?!" Serunya kaget. Bola matanya membulat, menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Setahunya, dari dulu Kyuhyun itu adalah orang yang cuek dan tidak akan peduli dengan apapun kecuali pada benda _portable_ berwarna hitam yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Tentu saja, Min. Aku tahu, kau sangat menyukai namja bermarga Choi itu kan?" jawab Kyuhyun santai, sedikitpun tak berniat memindahkan pandangannya pada PSP yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Hah? Dari mana kau tahu, Kyunie?" Sungmin bertanya dengan antusias. Kemudian dengan raut penasaran, Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kyuhyun agar dirinya bisa mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu semua tentang Lee Sungmin. Kita sudah tinggal bersama selama 10 tahun, Min. Kau terlahir 1 Januari 1994, menyukai warna pink, hobi memasak, menyukai boneka kelinci, takut dengan petir, menyukai makanan dan minuman manis dan… walau wajahmu cantik seperti wanita, tapi kau pernah memenangkan kejuaran Matrial Art tingkat International." Kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Kyuhyun tak menoleh sedikitpun karena dia masih berkonsentrasi dengan game yang ia mainkan.

"Sedikit lagi Kyu! Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan game mudah ini," Kyuhyun berseru tegang menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Seolah-olah sedang bertarung di hadapan banyak orang.

Kyuhyun terlalu serius dengan gamenya, sampai-sampai tak memperhatikan tangan Sungmin yang sudah terangkat ke udara untuk mendaratkan jemari indahnya di kepala pemuda berambut ikal tersebut. Semenjak Sungmin diperkenalkan dengan Kyuhyun oleh Appanya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia bersumpah akan mengutuk orang yang sudah berani menciptakan benda yang membuat Kyuhyun mengabaikan dirinya.

_Hei! Bagaimanapun aku lebih baik dari benda yang tidak bisa bicara itu_, Sungmin berteriak kesal di dalam hatinya.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. Ia berdiri, bersiap melayangkan pukulan –dari tangannya yang terkepal- di kepala Kyuhyun. "Yak! Appoyooo!" jerit Kyuhyun kaget. Tiba-tiba saja ubun-ubunnya terasa panas. Ia buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu dan matanya segera mendapati hyungnya yang sudah memasang wajah merah menahan amarah –yang menurut Kyuhyun malah terlihat semakin imut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Tentu saja memukulmu, lalu apa?" Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Matanya membulat marah seolah menantang dan siap-siap untuk menelan Kyuhyun tanpa proses.

_Aku akan senang, jika mati ditangan manusia kelinci ini Ya Tuhan…_

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menyelesaikan harapannya, namun dirinya segera tersadar saat tangan putih mulus milik orang yang tak pernah dianggapnya hyung –meski Sungmin memaksa- hampir mendarat untuk kedua kalinya di kepalanya yang jenius itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Kyuhyun berseru panik, segera ia menegakan tubuhnya dan menangkap tangan putih tersebut.

"Lepaskan! Berani kau mengatakan aku seperti wanita, aku akan menghajarmu, Kyuhyun pabo." Sungmin memberontak, dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Bukannya memang seperti itu." Kali ini Kyuhyun menarik kuat tangan Sungmin, sehingga tubuhnya yang mungil itu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat melihat wajah merah Sungmin dengan jarak sedekat ini. Sungmin tampak manis jika sedang marah! Ini adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik Sungmin-ah…" napas Kyuhyun berhembus menerpa wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin seharusnya sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun, tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya, dan juga darahnya yang mengalir cepat kebagian pipinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengembang. Niatnya untuk lebih lama menikmati pemandangan indah itu harus gagal karena bel istirahat sudah berakhir. Sial! Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Le-lepas! Bel istirahat sudah habis, Kyu. Aku harus masuk kelas."

"Kita, Minnie! Aku dan kau akan masuk kelas bersama, karena kita adalah sekelas." Kyuhyun berucap santai sembari melepas pegangannya pada tangan Sungmin. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menarik pipi hyungnya yang tengah mengembung seperti balon.

Tanpa bicara, Sungmin langsung membalikan badannya dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tanah yang tak bersalah itu. Rasanya Sungmin ingin berbalik dan memberi satu pukulan kecil ke rahang Kyuhyun saat indra pendengarannya menangkap kekehan bak setan. Tapi tidak! Tidak disaat pipinya masih saja terasa panas.

_Oh gosh! Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Minnie?_, gerutu Sungmin, dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Minnie~ tunggu aku!" teriakan Kyuhyun tak dihiraukannya. Disadari Sungmin atau tidak, sebelah telapak tangannya meraba pelan jantungnya.

Ya. Setiap harinya, saat bel istirahat. Sungmin akan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya melihat pemandangan indah –yang menurut Kyuhyun tak ada yang lebih indah dari pada Sungmin. Kata Sungmin, Choi Siwon –orang yang disukai Sungmin- adalah pangeran yang sangat tampan. Dan menatap Siwon dari kejauhan adalah pemandangan indah yang setiap harinya tak boleh dilewatkan.

Sialnya… kenapa Kyuhyun harus ikut menemaninya? Mungkin saja karena Kyuhyun yang memang tak pernah bisa membantah perintah ataupun permintaan orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Apalagi kalau manusia bergigi kelinci itu sudah melancarkan aegyo attack andalannya. Maka seorang Kyuhyun yang cuek itu lemah seketika. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, tapi nanti dia akan mencari tahu!

.

.

.

Inilah pekerjaan baru Kyuhyun. Semenjak satu bulan yang lalu, tepat saat kelasnya kedatangan murid baru bernama Siwon. Telinga Kyuhyun selalu –bahkan setiap harinya- mendengarkan ungkapan kagum yang ditujukan teman sebangkunya pada orang yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon tersebut.

Yeah… Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah teman sekelas, bahkan mereka duduk bersama. Berkat kejeniusan Kyuhyun yang sudah dianugerahi dari dalam kandungan Ibunya, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa setingkat dengan Sungmin saat duduk dibangku kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar. Atau karena Sungmin yang mengatakan tubuh Kyuhyun lebih pendek dari dirinya, sehingga memotivasi bocah berkulit pucat itu untuk lebih banyak mengkonsumi minuman kaya vitamin dan mineral bernama Susu.

Walau kenyataannya usia Kyuhyun yang terpaut satu tahun lebih muda dari Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun jelas tak terima dianggap adik yang 'manis' oleh Sungmin. Karena menurut Kyuhyun –walau saat itu umurnya masih 7 tahun- Sungmin lah yang lebih manis dari dirinya ataupun Seohyun, seorang maid di rumah Sungmin yang digilai para tukang ojek di luar sana. Dan ketika itu Kyuhyun bertekad untuk lebih rajin belajar agar bisa setingkat dengan Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil naik satu tingkat, dan ia sangat senang bisa satu kelas dengan kelinci garang tersebut. Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk ditingkat ke 3 sekolah menengah atas.

"Waw~ pangeranku keren sekali…"

Kyuhyun terpaksa menekan tombol 'pause' pada game yang ia mainkan, saat lagi-lagi mendengar gumaman yang sangat membosankan itu. Bukan karena Kyuhyun membenci suara tenor tersebut, kalau boleh jujur Kyuhyun malah sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja…

Aish!

"Sudah tampan, tinggi, pintar lagi! Siwonie memang hebat~" Sungmin, orang yang bergumam tadi sedang menatap kagum ke arah depan –di mana sosok Siwon yang berhasil mengerjakan soal matematika yang diberikan oleh Jung seongsaenim.

Padahal saat ini tengah berlangsung jam pelajaran. Tapi kedua orang ini malah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya jenius dan menguasai pelajaran favoritnya itu, lebih memilih melanjutkan game yang tadi sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri kebalikannya, karena dia tidak mengerti dan juga begitu anti dengan mata pelajaran hitung menghitung tersebut, memutuskan memandang pangerannya yang begitu tampan dari tempat duduknya yang berjarak dua meter. Karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di barisan belakang, sedangkan Siwon dengan Eunhyuk –teman sebangkunya- duduk di barisan paling depan, sehingga ada dua meja yang membatasinya.

"Berhenti berlaku seperti seorang fangirl, Minnie!"

Mendengar cibiran tajam tersebut, Sungmin segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang kebetulan juga sedang menoleh ke arahnya, "Aish… sebaiknya kau diam saja, Kyunie." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan segera mengalihkan wajahnya untuk –kembali- menatap pangerannya. Lagian… Sungmin sering merasa aneh kalau menatap Kyuhyun dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa tidak mengatakannya secara langsung." Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali berkonsentrasi pada gamenya berucap santai.

Ia ingat bagaimana Sungmin menatap Siwon, saat pemuda dengan sejuta pesona itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Kyuhyun dengan jelas melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi bulat Sungmin. Belum lagi, sejak saat itu Sungmin terus-terusan memuja ketampanan Siwon. Di rumah, di kamar, di sekolah, bahkan di meja makan sekalipun, Sungmin selalu memuji ketampanan dan kehebatan Siwon. Awalnya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Sungmin seminggu setelahnya bahwa dirinya mengaku menyukai Siwon dan berniat mendekatinya.

Bagaimanapun Sungmin dan Siwon berjenis kelamin sama, tapi entah mengapa dari lubuk hati Kyuhyun yang tak terdeteksi sebelah mana, dirinya merasa… senang! Meski tidak dengan Sungmin yang menyukai Siwon.

"Tidak! Aku malu, Kyu~~" Sungmin menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, pipi menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut. "Siwonie itu tampan. Pasti banyak yeoja ataupun namja yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya." Lirih Sungmin. Bola matanya berkedip-kedip menatap kagum punggung orang yang disukainya.

Sungmin tak menyadari, bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. _Sesungguhnya memandang Sungmin yang seperti ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada bermain game_, bathin Kyuhyun. Benda portable berwarna hitam itu sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam laci.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan yang ia dapat dari teman sebangkunya, akhirnya Sungmin menoleh. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sangat manis.

Deg!

"Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Kyunie?" tanya Sungmin yang entah kenapa merasa gugup.

"Kau itu benar-benar sangat indah, Sungmin-ah…"

"Mwo?" Mata Sungmin membulat. Ia ingin marah, tapi… lagi-lagi perasaan ini—

_Apa aku terkena serangan jantung?_, bathin Sungmin kebingungan. Tangannya terkepal menahan detakan jantungnya untuk tidak bekerja memompa darah kebagian wajahnya.

Kyuhyun segera meralat ucapannya, saat dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang memerah dengan telapak tangan terkepal. Seketika otaknya menyimpulkan bahwa nyawanya dalam bahaya,"Oh tidak! Maksudku wajahmu yang terbilang cantik itu, akan sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan pangeran impianmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan panik.

_Jangan sampai tangan kecil berkuatan super itu mendarat lagi di kepalaku_, Kyuhyun menggeleng membayangkannya.

Namun Sungmin masih saja bergeming, sampai Kyuhyun berhenti dari tindak autis –menggeleng kepala- dan memutuskan untuk menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Minnie!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya ke wajah Sungmin, tapi nihil. "Minnie-ya~~" hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

"Eh?" Sungmin tersadar, ia begitu kaget saat mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat dengannya, "Aish… kenapa wajahmu bisa sedekat ini, Kyunie!" Sungmin berdesis tertahan. Ia masih sadar bahwa saat ini mereka masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Kau melamun, Min. Aku pikir kau akan marah." Kata Kyuhyun menggaruk malu pipinya.

Sungmin mengabaikan debaran jantungnya dan mencoba bertanya pada Kyuhyun, "Kyunie, apa kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya.

"Bantu apa?" Tanya balik Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin melakukan pendekatan pada Siwonie, dan kau harus membantuku."

"MWOYA!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriakan Kyuhyun bersambut dari arah meja guru. Dan tentu saja dirinya bisa menduga siapa yang tengah berteriak di sana. "Aku tahu kau itu begitu jenius dalam pelajaran matematika. Tapi tak bisakah kau menghargai gurumu yang sedang menjelaskan di sini." Jung Seongsaenim menatap tajam muridnya yang satu ini. Sebenarnya guru muda tersebut sudah berbaik hati membiarkan Kyuhyun bermain game, dengan catatab untuk tidak protes lagi dengan berkata sombong, 'Aku sudah bosan dengan Bab itu, Seongsaenim' –yang bahkan guru tersebut belum pernah membahasnya pada murid lainnya.

"Mi-mianhae, seongsaenim." Ujar Kyuhyun terbata. Hei… biarpun guru itu sudah berbaik hati padanya. Tapi… kalau guru itu sudah marah, maka—

"KELUAR DARI KELASKU!"

Glek!

"Ta-tapi…" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang menatapnya cemas, seolah berkata, 'maafkan aku, Kyunnie~' dengan bola mata yang berkedip lucu.

"Tunggu apa lagi!"

"Ba-baik, seongsaenim." Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, tapi sebelumnya ia mengarahkan tatapan membunuh pada teman sebangkunya yang malah memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

_Awas kau Lee Sungmin!_

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

Entah ff apa ini? Gyaaaaaaaaa… saya juga tidak tahu apa?!

Udah lama gk buat FF, jadinya malah begini#plak

Sebagai percobaan(?) segini dulu ya^^

Saya serahkan pada reader sekalian, mau dilanjut apa selesai aja sampai sini~~

hu… hu… saya tunggu keputusannya.

terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak..*Bow~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Other.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC,Abal, Gaje, Typos Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : Labu adalah makanan kesukaan Lee Sungmin, dan Lee Sungmin adalah 'makanan' kesukaan Kyuhyun. FF ini adalah milik saya :D

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**_Chap. 2_**

.

"Kyunie~~ ayolah bantu aku mendekati Siwonie."

Sudah hampir setengah jam Sungmin berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun untuk menuruti keinginannya. Sungmin sudah lelah, biasanya tak memakan waktu lama untuk membujuk dongsaengnya tersebut. Cukup mengembungkan pipi, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ditambah kedipan lucu, biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung luluh! Tapi tidak sekarang ini.

_Apa Kyunie masih marah padaku?_, sesaat Sungmin menatap sedih ke arah tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertutupi selimut.

"Kyunie~ ayolah… kan aku sudah minta maaf!" Sungmin masih saja berusaha menarik selimut berwarna biru terang itu, agar tubuh jangkung yang berada di dalamnya bisa melihat bibir merahnya yang –bersikap- seolah minta dicium tersebut.

Sungmin sudah sangat putus asa tidak diacuhkan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ditatapnya selimut yang –berisikan Kyuhyun- itu dengan raut kesal. Ia mendengus sejenak, dan kemudian, "Kyunieeee-ya!" berteriak kesal tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Gyaaaaaaa..."

_Yes, berhasil!_

"Hehehe…"

Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut, dan kemudian matanya menemukan wajah innocent Sungmin yang tersenyum lucu ke arahnya. Sebenarnya senyuman itu adalah hal yang sangat disukai Kyuhyun, tapi melihat apa yang barusan dilakukan terhadapnya, membuat Kyuhyun ingin menguliti kelinci tersebut dan memakannya mentah-mentah.

Belum lagi, kekesalannya yang harus tertahan sejak siang tadi. Hancur sudah reputasi murid tampan dan jenius seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya karena dikeluarkan dari kelas secara tidak layak! Dan itu karena Sungmin. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir, mungkin daging kelinci itu akan lebih enak disantap bila diolah terlebih dahulu! Ya… pasti lebih nikmat.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Diberi tatapan membunuh, bukannya takut, malah melebarkan senyumannya sehingga gigi putihnya itu terlihat jelas.

_Cih! Gigi jelek seperti itu dipamerkan!_, ejek Kyuhyun dalam hati –yang sebenarnya iri.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di kamarku, Sungmin?!" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan berteriak tepat di telinganya. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan bantal agar suara-suara manja yang begitu menggoda itu tidak mengganggu jiwanya.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku, Kyunie. Membantu aku untuk mendekati Siwonie." Sungmin mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun, mentah. Baru saja Kyuhyun berniat menutupi kembali seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut –agar terhindar dari 'serangan' itu- namun ternyata, tangan Sungmin lebih sigap menarik kain biru terang tersebut dan membuangnya ke lantai dengan cara menendang.

"Aish! Apa yang kau lakukan, Minnie. Aku ingin tidur, dan aku tidak mau diganggu!" Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

Ia begitu kesal dan lelah. Kesal karena dikeluarkan dari kelas, dan lelah karena Sungmin terus mengganggunya. Untung saja pada saat itu jam mata pelajaran terakhir, jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang. Tidak bisakah?

Diliriknya Sungmin sekilas, Kyuhyun jadi menyesal. Dirinya tak bermaksud membentak orang yang paling disayangnya itu. Dan benar saja, bola mata bak rubah yang selalu berbinar cerah itu kini mulai tampak menghasilkan cairan bening yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Kyuhyun beranjak dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bahu Sungmin yang bergetar, "Min, a-aku—"

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sungmin lebih dulu menyela."Kyunie jahat!" lirihnya tertahan.

"Min, a-aku minta maaf. Bukan maksudku begitu, a-aku hanya lelah!" Kyuhyun berujar gugup. Ia berusaha meraih bahu Sungmin untuk dipeluk. Tapi Sungmin terus menghindar, dan setiap kali tangan Kyuhyun mendarat di lengannya, Sungmin segera menepisnya.

"Yak! Kau jahat, Kyunie. Jangan sentuh aku! Kau sudah tidak mau membantuku, dan kau malah membentakku. Hiks~" Sungmin terus-terusan menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Rasanya begitu sakit saat seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi membentakmu.

Padahal dari dulu Kyuhyun itu tak pernah marah, bahkan membentak Sungmin sekalipun. Entahlah… mungkin karena Kyuhyun yang sering mengalah, maka Sungmin jadi terlihat lebih manja dan sensitif padanya. Salah satu sebab, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

"Maafkan aku, Minnie. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu untuk mendekati Siwon hyung." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya. Hah… lagi-lagi dirinya harus mengalah.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia menatap Kyuhyun ragu, "Jeongmal?" tanyanya.

"Ne. Aku akan membantumu, Min."

"Kyunie, kau tidak sedang ingin mengerjaiku 'kan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan polos. Menggunakan jemari mungilnya, ia menyeka bulir air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sikap Sungmin yang seperti itu, membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan tawa.

"Aku benar akan membantumu, apa kau puas?!" Kyuhyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tubuh mungil itu ketika orbs sehitam malamnya, menatap langsung tepat ke iris berwarna coklat keabu-abuan milik Sungmin yang kembali bersinar cerah.

_Cepat sekali moodnya berubah, dasar!,_ cibir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Bruk!

"Gyaaaaaa… Gomawo, Kyunie-ya!"

Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika lengan putih Sungmin melingkar di lehernya. "Kau memang dongsaengku yang paling baik, Kyu. Hyungmu yang tampan ini beruntung sekali. Hehehe…" Ujar Sungmin kesenangan, sedangkan Kyuhyun? well… seharusnya dia bahagia, ternyata Sungmin yang lebih dulu memeluknya. Akan tetapi ucapan Sungmin barusan membuatnya down!

_Hei… yang tampan itu aku! Bukannya kau, Minnie_. Perkataan itu harusnya bisa dengan lancar keluar dari mulut tajamnya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun berpikir, setidaknya ia harus menyiapkan surat wasiat terlebih dahulu jika ingin mengucapkan kalimat tersebut secara langsung.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke arah depan, kemudian menghela napas sejenak. Napasnya yang berhembus itu, mau tak mau menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam Sungmin yang berada diantara hidung dan mulutnya. Tiba-tiba otak jeniusnya terbesit ide yang begitu brilian. Tanpa diketahui Sungmin, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai.

Dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun paling membenci melihat Sungmin bersedih. Dan melihat senyuman bahagia dari bibir hyungnya itu adalah kebahagian besar yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Demi melihat senyuman itu terus bertahan di bibir Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali mengalah. Tapi… tidak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit mengerjai orang yang masih betah menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang miliknya, bukan?! Hitung-hitung sebagai bentuk 'pembalasan' karena sudah membuat dirinya kesal!

"Tapi harus ada syaratnya," Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada santai.

Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya, dan detik itu juga dirinya sadar ketika mendapati seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajah stoic tersebut. Sungmin menyesal mengatakan, Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng yang baik. Kyuhyun, 'dongsaeng' nya itu adalah pangeran tampan jelmaan iblis! Dan selamanya akan tetap seorang evil.

Sungmin segera mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, dan menatapnya tajam. "Seharusnya aku bisa menduga. Kau tidak akan rela membantuku jika tak ada keuntungan yang kau peroleh." Sungmin mendengus sebal. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat pouts kebanggaan Sungmin.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak masalah. Dan pangeran tampanmu tidak akan—"

"Baiklah. Lalu aku harus apa?"

Lagi-lagi senyum setan itu harus tercipta tanpa paksaan dari sang pemilik, "Panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung. Panggil aku Kyuhyunie hyung!"

"Shireooo!" bola mata Sungmin membulat tak percaya, "Yak! Seharusnya kau yang memanggilku hyung, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku bahkan lebih tua satu tahun darimu, dan juga dulunya kau lebih pendek dariku. Jadi yang seharusnya memanggil hyung itu adalah kau!" jari telunjuknya tertuju ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Muahahahaha… tidak untuk sekarang, Sungmin. Lihat wajahmu itu?" Kyuhyun bangkit dan berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. _Ini sungguh menggelikan_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Dengan senyum mengejek Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Berdiri!" pintanya pada Sungmin. Dengan raut kebingungan yang menggemaskan Sungmin menurut. "Lihat! Siapa yang lebih tinggi sekarang?" Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, dan terlihat jelas perbedaan yang begitu mencolok. "Dan—" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin. Namja manis itu sempat bergetar merasakan napas Kyuhyun yang menggelitik lehernya. "—tingkahmu yang kekanakan, cengeng dan manja tidak mencerminkan seorang hyung." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, saat dirasanya ujung hidung Kyuhyun menyentuh kulitnya. Tapi ternyata refleks Kyuhyun lebih cepat, Ia menarik tangan Sungmin sehingga tubuh keduanya terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. Dengan kesal, karena merasa harga diri seorang 'hyung' dilecehkan, Sungmin pun naik ke perut Kyuhyun –yang kebetulan dirinya jatuh menindih Kyuhyun.

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" ujar Sungmin murka.

Perkelahian sengitpun tak terelakan. Sungmin mencoba mengambil selimut yang tergeletak(?) di lantai, lalu menutup wajah Kyuhyun dengan selimut tersebut, berharap bocah setan itu tidak bisa bernapas, dan Sungmin akan puas! Tapi ternyata lawannya begitu tangguh, Kyuhyun segera membalik posisinya dengan Sungmin yang sekarang berada di bawah tubuh tingginya. Menggunakan selimut tadi, Kyuhyun membungkus tubuhnya dan juga Sungmin, lalu dengan kesal ia menggelitik pinggang namja manis tersebut.

Tawa Sungmin pun pecah di dalam selimut berwarna biru terang tersebut, "Rasakan Sungmin! Kau itu hyung yang tak berperasaan. Berani-beraninya menyuruhku—aish! Rasakan ini…"

"Gyahahahaha, hentikan Kyu! Kyunie paboya~~ gyahaha… hentikan… aku tidak tahan! Gyahahha.. geli Kyu! geliii~~ hentikan!"

"Rasakan! Kelinci tak berperasaan sepertimu pantas mendapatkannya."

Kegiatan tak jelas tersebut, berlangsung cukup lama. Sesekali tawa nyaring Sungmin, harus terpendam di bahu Kyuhyun, karena namja jenius itu tak hanya menggelitiknya, tapi juga menenggelamkan kepala mungil Sungmin di dadanya. Gemas sekali rasanya! Sungmin bahkan tak terlalu mempedulikan geraman marah yang Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya. Rasa geli pada bagian pinggang, dan lehernya lebih mendominasi isi kepala.

Lagian Kyuhyun cukup menikmati kegiatan anehnya itu bersama Sungmin. Semenjak Sungmin menceritakan pada dirinya tentang rasa cintanya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun jadi tidak bebas memeluk Sungmin-nya kapanpun dia mau. Kata Sungmin, 'bagaimana nanti kalau Siwon melihat kau memeluk diriku di sekolah? pangeranku pasti akan kecewa, Kyunie' dengan alasan itu lah Kyuhyun terpaksa memendam 'hobi' nya tersebut. Dan hanya bisa terlaksana jika sedang berada di rumah seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"Kyunie, jadi kau akan membantuku 'kan?!"

"Panggil aku hyung, Min. Apa kau lupa?"

"Aish… baiklah. Kyuhyunie hyung, kau pasti akan membantuku untuk mendekati pangeranku 'kan?!"

"Memangnya kau ingin hyung melakukan apa, dongsaengku yang manis~"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, pipi bulat Sungmin menggembung, kemudian bola matanya melirik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun –yang merebahkan diri di samping tubuhnya. Yeah… karena kelelahan dengan aksi –mari menggelitik Sungmin- keduanya memutuskan beristirahat. Posisi mereka berlawanan arah, sehingga saat Sungmin menoleh, yang terlihat oleh matanya adalah leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Besok aku akan membuatkannya bekal makan siang. Kyunie hyung, kira-kira makanan kesukaan Siwonku yang tampan apa ya?!" Katanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar.

Sejenak Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, kemudian seulas senyum terkembang dari bibir tebalnya, "Aku tahu!" serunya. Sungmin pun menoleh, "Dia suka segala jenis makanan, misalnya; kimchi, tempura, bulgogi, bimbimbab, gimbap. Hanya saja dia sangat membenci yang namanya sayuran. Dia benci itu! sangat benci! Baunya an—hehe," Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung ketika mendapati bola mata Sungmin melotot marah padanya.

"Yang aku tanya itu Siwonie, bukan hyung jelek sepertimu!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, malas. "Ah… terserah kau saja, Min. Aku sudah lelah, sebaiknya kau pergi dari kamarku dan aku mau melanjutkan tidurku."

_Kyuhyunie benar, dia pasti sangat lelah_, bathin Sungmin merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun yang selalu direpotkan oleh dirinya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin pun juga tampak lelah, terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang mengucek pelan bola mata indahnya. "Hoamm~ ya sudah, besok pagi kau harus membantuku. Aku juga ingin tidur, Kyu~" katanya dan menyamankan diri di sisi Kyuhyun.

Dan keduanya pun tidur di tempat tidur yang sama –di kamar Kyuhyun.

.

**~~~Love Confused~~~**

.

Mungkin inilah cobaan terberat bagi gamer hebat seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Pasalnya dia harus bangun pagi-pagi demi seorang Lee Sungmin. Hah… bahkan matahari saja masih tampak malu-malu menunjukkan dirinya. Terlalu bersemangat juga tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, khususnya untuk Kyuhyun. Padahal tadinya Ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi bagian pinggangnya, rasanya... begitu nyaman! Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa, rasanya sama seperti saat kau dipeluk oleh orang yang begitu menyanyangimu . Dan semuanya rusak ketika suara tenor Sungmin membangunkannya di subuh hari.

"Kyunie, ppaliwa nanti kita terlambat!" teriak Sungmin dari luar rumah. Ia sudah duduk manis di atas motor –menunggu sang pengemudi untuk sama-sama berangkat sekolah.

"Aish! Dasar cerewet." Ujar Kyuhyun jengkel.

Bahkan untuk sarapan pagi saja, Ia harus terburu-buru seperti sekarang ini, "Aigo~ pelan-pelan saja Kyuhyunie. Uri Sungminnie tampak begitu semangat, ia bangun pagi-pagi untuk memasak. Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya eomma Sungmin dengan nada lembut.

Kyuhyun mendongak sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan sarapannya, "Minnie hyung sedang jatuh cinta, eomma." Sosok lembut itu dapat mendengar nada datar yang keluar dari ucapan namja tampan yang sudah dia anggap sebagai putranya tersebut.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah wanita paruh baya yang masih saja tetap terlihat cantik, rupanya mirip dengan Sungmin. Perlahan nyonya besar dari keluarga Lee itu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, tangannya terulur mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun, "Aigo~~ anak itu…" sejenak wanita itu tampak menggelengkan kepalanya –membayangkan tingkah putranya yang manja itu. Padahal Kyuhyun lebih muda dari putra kandungnya, akan tetapi sifat Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih dewasa dan selalu mengalah pada Sungmin, membuat dirinya seperti sosok 'hyung' yang sesungguhnya.

"Kyuhyunie, eomma harap kau bisa bersabar menghadapi Sungmin yang seperti itu. Mungkin kau terlalu menyanyanginya, makanya dia jadi manja." Kata eomma.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyanyanginya, eomma!" Tanggapan Kyuhyun yang terlalu cepat itu, membuat Nyonya Lee tergelak.

"Eh? Kenapa eomma tertawa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan. _Apa ada yang lucu dengan ucapannku?_, alisnya bertaut seraya mengusap mulutnya dengan tissue, Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan makan paginya.

Namun, sebelum wanita cantik yang tak lagi muda itu menjelaskan, jeritan membahana menghentikan bibirnya yang sudah terbuka,"KYUHYUNIEEE~ PALLIWA!"

Sudah jelas, siapa yang tengah menjerit di luar sana?

"Sebaiknya cepat susul Minnie di sana. Dia itu kenapa cerewet sekali," Sang eomma hanya dapat menghela napas.

Sekilas Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan wanita yang ia panggil eomma tersebut, "Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu, eomma. Nanti Minnie hyung bisa marah," katanya menunduk untuk mencium tangan eomma-nya itu.

"Ne~ hati-hati di jalan!" seru sang eomma. Kyuhyun hanya melambai, dan perlahan tubuhnya menghilang(?) di balik pintu.

Sesaat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut dan memandang penuh arti ke arah kedua putranya –yang terlihat dari gorden jendela. Meski hanya Sungmin putra kandungnya, tapi dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari kecil ia rawat, Nyonya Lee juga telah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai putranya. Dari dalam rumah ia bisa melihat Sungmin yang terlihat kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Aigo~ ternyata mereka sudah dewasa," serunya menggeleng pelan, kemudian meremas tangannya yang menempel di pipi. Gesture gemas yang mirip dengan putranya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun marah. Sebagai manapun Sungmin marah, wajahnya sama sekali tak membuat orang takut, melainkan—"Yak! Appoyo~~" ringisnya menahan sakit pada pipinya yang ditarik Kyuhyun.

"Makanya jangan cerewet, bahkan kita masih punya setengah jam lagi untuk sampai di sekolah." Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum ketika mendapati pipi Sungmin memerah karenanya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau waktuku berkurang untuk melihat Siwonie pengeranku yang tampan."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus bosan mendengaranya. Wajah Sungmin yang merona karena orang lain membuatnya kesal. Buru-buru Kyuhyun naik ke motor, dan mulai menghidupkanya. Sungmin sudah siap dengan helm-nya, namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik gas dan Sungmin yang belum menyamankan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, terlonjak kaget. Sehingga mau tak mau, Kyuhyun mendengar jeritan yang sama sekali tidak manly.

"Kyaaaaa~"

.

**~~~Love Confused~~~**

.

Sungmin duduk gelisah di dalam kelas, ini jam pelajaran terakhir. Tapi entah mengapa terasa begitu lama baginya. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin berbicara dan menatap Siwon dengan jarak dekat. Ketika istirahat tadi, Sungmin sudah meminta Kyuhyun untuk berbicara pada Siwon, bahwa dirinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada pangerannya.

Waktu itu Siwon terlihat bingung, _Ada perlu apa Lee Sungmin ingin berbicara padaku_, pikirnya saat itu. Namun kemudian, ia hanya mengangguk setuju dan berjanji menemui pemuda manis itu di taman belakang, sepulang sekolah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun merasa risih.

"Aigo~ kenapa bel pulang sekolah lama sekali. Huh… jantungku berdebar, Kyu." Kata Sungmin.

"Kalau tidak berdebar, itu tandanya kau tidak bernyawa." Kyuhyun berkata dingin. Entah kenapa rasa kesalnya kian menumpuk.

"Ishh~" Sungmin hanya berdesis tak peduli, ia kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada sosok di depan sana.

Hingga akhirnya menit yang paling ditunggu namja aegyo itu pun tiba. Bel pulang sekolah membahana di penjuru keras. Tak sadar Sungmin berteriak kesenangan, "Yeay~~" soraknya.

Semua murid tampak terburu membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka. Rasanya pelajaran sejarah yang diajarkan oleh Jong Woon songsaenim begitu sangat membosankan. Bab yang membahas tentang sejarah perkebangan hewan melata berkulit keras pada punggungnya, padahal sudah dibahas pada pertemuan sebelumnya. Tapi guru tampan bermata sipit itu, begitu semangat untuk mengulangnya lagi. Tak jarang banyak murid yang tertidur.

"Kyunie, aku akan pulang telat nanti. Sebaiknya kau tak usah menungguku, kau pulang saja diluan," kata Sungmin sembari memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas sandangnya.

Kyuhyuh menoleh dan menatap ragu, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin setelahnya aku akan kencan dengan Siwonie, jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Dia pasti akan mengantarkan aku pulang." Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat pipi Sungmin terhias semburat merah.

"Baiklah, aku pulang diluan. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu telepon aku segera," Kyuhyun berujar tegas. Tak sadar Kyuhyun memperlihatkan sikap protektifnya.

"Arraseo! Sebaiknya aku segera ke taman belakang, mungkin Siwonie sudah berada di sana. Aku ingin makan siang dengannya." Wajah Sungmin terlihat berbinar semangat. Kyuhyun yang melihat hanya tersenyum miris.

"Aku akan pulang, Min! Kau ingat, kalau terjadi sesuatu teleopn aku."

"Iya~iya~ aku mengerti," Sungmin tampak mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi. Jantungnya begitu berdebar membayangkan dirinya akan berbicara sambil saling bertatap dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat dengan sesuatu, ia segera memanggil Kyuhyun yang mulai tampak menjauh dari pandagannya, "Kyunie!" teriaknya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan malas. _Tadi disuruh cepat pergi, sekarang dipanggil lagi_, bathinnya kesal. "Apa lagi?" balasnya teriak.

"Berikan semangat pada hyungmu yang tampan ini!"

Bola mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, bibirnya mencebik tak suka. Tapi melihat semangat hyungnya itu –yang secara tak sadar- juga membangkitkan semangatnya, akhirnya pun Kyuhyun menuruti, "Minnie babo, fighting!" jeritnya dengan tangan terkepal ke udara.

Dan sebelum suara tenor itu memecahkan gendang telinganya, Kyuhyun lebih dulu mengambil cara aman, yaitu LARI!

"Yak! Awas kau, CHO!"

.

.

.

"Hah…" Kyuhyun tampak menghela napas bosan.

Entah sudah keberapa kali ia membuang napas dengan percuma. 'Kekasih' yang selalu berhasil menghilangkan kepenatannya kini tergeletak di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun sudah tak bersemangat untuk memainkannya. Pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang yang begitu menyebalkan tetapi begitu dirindukan dalam waktu bersamaan.

_Kenapa Minnie belum pulang?_, tanyanya dalam hati.

Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun sangat khawatir dengan Sungmin. Langit sudah mulai gelap, tetapi suara kelinci nakal itu belum terdengar dari sebelah kamarnya, yang Kyuhyun duga Sungmin belum menginjakkan kakinya di mansion besar ini. Biasanya saat mereka pulang sekolah, Sungmin akan langsung menuju kamar kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur merah muda miliknya. Atau paling tidak, namja kelinci itu akan masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan menganggu dirinya. Setelahnya mereka akan tidur bersama dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Itu adalah kebiasaan mereka sedari kecil.

Berbagai macam pikiranpun sempat singgah di otak jenius Kyuhyun, "Apa benar Siwon hyung akan mengantarkan Minnie pulang? Lalu kenapa lama sekali," Gumamnya berpikir.

Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin mengirimi pesan pada hyungnya itu, hanya saja dirinya takut Sungmin akan terganggu dan berakibat dengan pendengarannya yang rusak berkat omelan panjang Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya aku menanyakan pada eomma." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Buru-buru ia turun tangga untuk segera menuju taman yang ada di belakang mansion. Kyuhyun bisa menebak bahwa sang eomma pasti berada di tempat itu, karena di jam sore menjelang malam seperti saat ini, perempuan cantik itu akan berada di sana sembari menikmati matahari yang berpulang ke ufuk barat.

Namun setelah kakinya sudah berada di sana, Kyuhyun malah menemukan wanita lain, yang Kyuhyun baru tahu namanya setelah Ia mendengar para tukang ojek membicarakan yeoja terebut.

Ah… maklum saja! Dirinya adalah orang yang cuek, hal yang dirasa Kyuhyun tidak menguntungkan malas ia pikirkan, hanya Sungmin yang selalu menyita perhatiannya. Yeoja itu adalah maid dari keluarga Lee, "Seohyun ahjumma, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. mianhae, Tuan muda." Yeoja itu tampak menunduk hormat. Kemudian kepalanya terangkat untuk membalas tatapan bertanya dari Tuan muda nomor 2 di mansion ini. Karena yang nomor satu itu adalah Sungmin. Yeah… Seohyun, diam-diam mengangumi namja aegyo tersebut.

"Apa Tuan muda mencari Nyonya?" tanyanya balik. Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk karena benar dirinya sedang mancari sang eomma.

"Nyonya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tadi siang, Tuan Lee menelpon dan menyuruh Nyonya untuk segera berangkat ke Jepang untuk menemani dirinya, katanya akan ada kunjungan yang mengharuskan Nyonya ikut dengan Tuan. Nyonya Lee tak sempat berpesan pada Tuan muda Cho maupun dan Tuan muda Lee, Beliau meminta maaf akan hal ini. Dan lagi, Nyonya mengatakan pada saya agar Tuan muda bisa menjaga Tuan muda Lee." Kata maid itu menjelaskan.

Sekilas Kyuhyun tampak mengangguk, namun kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Sungmin!" Gumamnya pelan. Dahi maid itu tampak berkerut ketika matanya melihat bibir Tuan nya itu seperti bergumam. Tapi ia tak mendengar, sampai akhirnya memutuskan bertanya.

"Ada apa, Tuan? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu."

"Ah, tidak. Aku akan pergi sebentar. Oh ya, apa Minnie sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berharap ahjumma itu memberi jawaban sesuai keinginannya. Namun sayang, Seohyun ahjumma menggeleng.

"Belum," katanya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun segera berlari, meninggalkan maid tersebut dengan raut kebingungan.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari ke kamar, mengambil kunci motornya, memakai helm dan jaket, sebelum kaki panjangnya berlari menuruni tangga. Perasaannya mulai tak enak.

"Ini hampir malam, kenapa bocah itu juga tak memberi kabar. Apa Siwon hyung berbuat macam-macam padanya? Kalau itu sempat terjadi, akan kuhabisi namja itu!" Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal marah.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi, membayangkannya saja sudah ingin membuat Kyuhyun memangkas poni kuda kebanggan orang itu. Siwon memang terlihat seperti orang yang baik, tapi siapapun tidak bisa menyangka, bukan? Bahkan Kim Heechul –guru Biologi di sekolah- yang dianugerahi dengan wajah cantik bak malaikat saja bisa berbuat nekat dengan memasukkan Ddangkoma –kura-kura peliharan Jong woon adiknya- ke dalam rebusan air panas. Itu karena, guru muda –yang sering disapa dengan panggilan Yesung- mengecat bulu kucing kesayangan Heechul menjadi berwarna merah muda.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat dengan ponselnya –yang sebelumnya sudah ia kantongi- karena Ia tadi, sempat berpkir untuk mengirimi Sungmin pesan.

"Sebaiknya aku meneleponya dulu," Kata Kyuhyun menekan angka 1 untuk panggilan cepat.

Jantungnya berdebar hebat saat panggilannya terangkat. "Yeoboseo. Minnie kau di mana sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

**_"Kyu. Hiks!"_**

"Min, kenapa menangis? Jawab aku, kau di mana?" kali ini suaranya terdengar meninggi.

**_"Hiks~ aku di se—"_**

Bip!

"MINNIE! SUNGMIN-AH KAU DI MANA?"

Kyuhyun semakin panik saat suara dari seberang sana tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kenapa mati? Arghh… sial!" Kyuhyun mengumpat marah dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Segera Kyuhyun memacu motornya dengan kencang, ia harus menemukan Sungmin segera. Kyuhyun jadi teringat dengan pesan sang eomma untuk menjaga Sungmin. Dan… kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan mengutuk Siwon jadi kuda! Karena hanya orang itulah yang –mungkin- jadi tersangka utama di pikiran pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

.

**TBC**

**Wohohoh... Yang udh review pada part sebelumnya terimakasih ya~~  
Nih saya bawa part 2. Semoga pada suka (o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Other.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC,Abal, Gaje, Typos Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : Lee Sungmin adalah milik PUMPKIND! Tapi dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, luar-dalam, atas dan bawah, Lee Sungmin adalah MILIK Cho Kyuhyun! dan fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk uri Sungminnie. _**"Sungmin Hyung~~ Saengil Chukkae hamnida,"**_ -By youngfish :D

.

_**A/N :**_ Dialog yang bertulis miring adalah masa lalu Sungmin, bisa dibilang hayalannya. Mungkin dari HP kagak kelihatan! Di sini juga ada flashback. Tapi gampang kok untuk diketahui. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, nanti jika sabar ceritanya akan jelas#jiah.. sok misterius -_-"Oh ya.. yang nebak Sungmin ditolak Siwon, lets check this out :D

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**_Chap. 3_**

.

Seorang namja manis, dengan hidung mancung yang memerah, dan bola matanya yang basah, terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Sungmin—namja itu, duduk terdiam seorang diri di salah satu bangku kayu yang terletak di bawah pohon mangga –taman belakang sekolah.

Yeah… Sungmin duduk seorang diri setelah ditinggal pergi oleh orang bernama Choi Siwon, pangerannya. Oh… apa Sungmin masih menganggapnya pangeran atau malah peternak kuda?! Mungkin karena Kyuhyun yang selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa, poni Siwon mirip dengan surai kuda. Entahlah… mungkin kali ini Sungmin akan setuju, walau sebelumnya ia selalu marah pada Kyuhyun yang menghina Siwon.

"Brengsek!" gumamnya kesal.

Air matanya sudah tak mengalir lagi, hanya cairan-cairan lendir yang masih bertahan di dalam hidungnya –yang membuat dirinya sedikit kesusahan untuk mengambil napas. Di saat seperti ini entah kenapa rasa rindunya pada namja evil bermarga Cho itu kian membuncah. Sungmin menginginkan Kyuhyun sekarang!

Sungmin ingin memeluk Kyuhyun, menghirup bau tubuhnya yang selalu membuatnya tenang, dan setelahnya Kyuhyun akan mengelus punggungnya untuk membuatnya nyaman. Sungmin jadi ingat, ketika dulu Kyuhyun duduk dibangku kelas satu, Ia diganggu oleh sekumpulan anak nakal yang diketuai oleh Kim Kangin –kakak kelas mereka sewaktu SD. Saat itu, Kyuhyun menangis karena dibully oleh kakak kelasnya yang bertubuh besar hanya karena para yeojadeul mengagumi ketampanannya dan membuat Kangin iri dan marah.

Kangin memukuli Kyuhyun sampai bibirnya berdarah, Sungmin yang melihat langsung menghadang sekelompok anak berbadan besar tersebut. Bahkan sampai sekarang Sungmin masih bisa mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkan anak lelaki bertubuh tambun bernama Shindong.

_"Heh? Lihat! Adiknya datang untuk menolong kakaknya, hahaha…"_

Sungmin yang mendengarnya langsung marah, kemudian melempari mereka dengan batu-batu kecil, dan entah ada malaikat tanpa sayap –yang mungkin sedang berada di pihak mereka- sehingga lemparan Sungmin tepat mengenai sasaran! Lemparannya mengenai jidat dari ketua kelompok mereka, Kim Kangin. Dan Sungmin sempat-sempatnya menertawainya.

_"Bwahahaha… rasakan! Aku tidak akan takut dengan kalian semua, meski tubuh kalian sebesar karung beras di rumah eomma, aku akan melawan kalian karena telah berani membuat Kyunie-Ku menangis. Dan asal kalian tahu, aku bukan adiknya Kyunie, melainkan kakaknya!"_

"Hahaha…" Sungmin terkekeh kecil mengingat kejadian 10 tahun silam. Tawanya terdengar merdu. Umurnya yang masih berusia 8 tahun, akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan para sunbae yang nakal-nakal itu.

Tapi tidak ada yang menduga, setelah Sungmin memenangkan perkelahian antar anak lelaki tersebut, ia langsung menangis sekuat-kuatnya saat mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh luka. Dan apa itu… darah?! cairan merah berbau karat tampak mengalir dari pelipis Kyuhyun karena mereka sempat menimpuk Kyuhyun dengan sepatu. Sungmin menangis histeris!

Dan apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun—bocah berkulit putih pucat itu bukannya menangis melainkan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dengan bola mata sipitnya dibuat membesar. Padahal sebelumnya Kyuhyun selalu bergumam takjub saat tangan mungil Sungmin memukul perut mereka dengan ganas(?).

Ia berpikir, mungkin hyungnya itu mendapat luka sehingga menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi saat bola matanya tak mendapati luka sedikitpun yang merusak kulit putih Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun terheran dan panik. Ketika ia tanya, mengapa? Sungmin menjawab;

_"Minnie hyung sedih melihat wajah Kyunie yang penuh luka seperti ini, wajah Kyunie yang jelek pasti akan semakin jelek. Hiks~ tapi Kyunie tak usah khwatir. Meski wajah Kyunie jelek, Minnie hyung tetap menyayangi Kyunie kok. Jangan takut lagi~~"_

Kyuhyun ingin marah waktu itu, tapi karena tubuhnya merasakan nyeri di seluruh bagian tertentu, mau tak mau ia hanya bisa terdiam sembari mengelus punggung hyungnya. Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun bertekad tak akan membuat Sungmin menangis. Namja manis itu sangat takut kehilangan Kyuhyun, kemudian Ia hanya bisa menangis dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Sungmin masih saja melamun mengingat masa anak-anak mereka. Dirinya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, sehingga tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun kecil-nya yang penuh luka. Pipinya kembali basah, tapi sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman lembut.

"Kyuhyunie~" lirihnya. Terdengar nada rindu yang begitu mendalam saat Sungmin menyebutkan nama tersebut.

Hingga sebuah getaran –yang menggelitik pahanya- menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunan. Sungmin segera mengusap pipinya yang basah. Buru-buru ia merogo ponsel yang berada di kantong celananya, dan betapa jantungnya ingin meledak saat mata rubahnya melihat nama seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya terpampang di layar.

"Kyuhyunie!" seru Sungmin senang. Buru-buru ia menekan tombol 'yes' dan segera menempelkan di telinganya.

**_"Yeoboseo. Minnie kau di mana sekarang?"_**

Mungkin karena perasaan bahagianya yang terlalu berlebihan, sampai rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis, "Kyu. Hiks!" isaknya.

_"__**Min, kenapa menangis? Jawab aku, kau di mana?"**_

Sungmin semakin sedih saat menangkap nada khawatir dari seberang sana.

"Hiks~ aku di se—"

Bip!

"Kyu! Kyuhyunie… Cho Kyuhyun!" jeritnya ketakutan. Sungmin baru ingin mengatakan keberadaanya agar Kyuhyun segera di sini, menemani dan membawanya pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ponselnya mati karena daya aktifnya semakin melemah.

"Gyaaaaaa… kenapa ponselku mati. Huweee… hiks… hiks…" seketika tangisnya pun pecah, membuat rumput dan ilalang yang menghiasi tempat tersebut bergoyang. Atau karena angin sore yang berhembus terlalu kencang. Sungmin bergidik dengan tangis yang memilukan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus memacu motornya menembus kota Seoul yang masih saja disibukan dengan lalu lintas yang berlalu lalang. Ia harus mencari Sungmin! Hei… tapi kemana? Kemana Kyuhyun harus mencarinya? Andai saja suara Sungmin tidak terputus begitu saja, mungkin Kyuhyun akan tahu keberadaan hyung tersayang-nya itu.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Kyuhyun terus berpikir tempat-tempat yang mungkin disinggahi oleh Sungmin.

_Oh, iya! Mungkin saja Minnie mengajak Kuda Poni itu pergi ke kedai es krim milik Teuki hyung, Kona Beans_. Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Biasanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi ke sana dan memesan es krim dalam porsi jumbo. Tapi beberapa belakangan terakhir mereka sudah lama tak berkunjung ke sana. Kyuhyun sangat tahu, kalau hyungnya yang manja itu bisa menghabiskan es krim rasa strawberry dalam satu cup penuh.

_Tapi… kenapa dia menangis?,_ tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya berpkir.

Berbagai macam pikiran baik dan buruk terus berkelabat di kepala Kyuhyun, entah mengapa sulit sekali rasanya untuk berpkir jernih. Baiklah… Kyuhyun tak akan mendapat jawaban kalau motornya terus saja melaju tanpa arah. Hingga akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk melaju menuju Kona Beans.

Kyuhyun segera memarkirkan motornya pada tempat yang disediakan, ia agak sedikit berlari untuk segera masuk ke dalamnya. Orbs hitamnya menatap kagum ke sekeliling kedai es krim tersebut. Dinding yang bercat putih itu banyak foto-foto sang pemilik bernama lengkap Park Jung Soo, tersusun rapi dengan senyuman bak malaikat kebanggaannya. Kona Beans sama sekali tak berubah, masih sama ketika pertama kali Sungmin mengajak dirinya ke tempat ini. Bahkan sang pemilik masih saja terlihat muda.

Bibir Kyuhyun terangkat ketika matanya menemukan orang yang dicari, segera ia berjalan ke arah meja kasir, tempat di mana sang pemilik duduk sambil menghitung uangnya.

"Annyeong haseyo," sapa Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Pria yang duduk di meja kasir tersebut segera mengangkat kepalanya, dan menghentikan jemarinya –yang sedang menghitung uang— saat mendapati seorang pemuda tampan yang sudah lama tak ia temui.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kemana saja kau bocah? Sudah lama tak datang kemari. Hyung punya menu es krim rasa baru." Serunya senang. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung saat diberi rentetan pertanyaan. Hei… dirinya juga ingin bertanya. Baiklah… tak sopan bila mengabaikan pertanyaan orang, dan terlebih orang yang di hadapannya kini, lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Ah… mianhae, Teukie hyung. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, jadi tidak sempat untuk datang kemari." Kata Kyuhyun merasa tak enak hati. Dan namja yang disapa Kyuhyun dengan nama panggilan –Leeteuk/Teukie- itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Oh, ya!" seru Kyuhyun sesaat mengingat tujuannya datang ke Kona Beans. "Apa Minnie ada datang kemari?" tanyanya. Raut wajahnya kembali terlihat gusar.

"Minnie?!" seru Leeteuk bingung.

"Ne, Sungmin hyung. Apa dia ada datang ke sini, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bukannya Sungminnie kemari bersamamu, kalian 'kan selalu bersama." Kata Leeteuk. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Biasanya, bahkan dari mereka sekolah dasar sampai saat ini akan selalu datang bersama untuk mencicipi menu es krim baru buatannya.

"Oh, begitu?!" Sejenak Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. "Tapi saat ini aku sedang mencari kelinci itu, hyung. Kau yakin dia tidak datang kemari, bersama namja yang tinggi badannya hampir sama denganku?"

"Tidak ada!" jawab Leeteuk yakin.

Well… perasaan Kyuhyun semakin tak enak saja.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, hyung. Mianhae, lain kali aku akan kemari bersama Minnie. Aku janji akan membawanya kemari lain waktu, tapi sekarang aku harus pamit. Annyeong~" Kyuhyun segera beranjak pergi –dengan membungkukkan tubuh sebelumnya- dan meninggalkan sang pemilik Kona Beans dengan dahinya yang berkerut –tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun segera menuju ke parkiran. Ia melirik jam berwarna putih—jam tangan yang kembar dengan Sungmin—yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah hampir jam 6 sore, sebentar lagi akan malam. Tapi Sungmin belum ia temukan.

"Arrgghh… pergi kemana anak kelinci itu, dan kenapa dia menangis?!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya dengan kesal. Dia benar-benar frustasi memikirkannya.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat akan sesuatu. "Akh… bodohnya! Kenapa aku tidak tanya Kuda Poni itu saja. Bukankah Sungmin bersamanya?" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memukul kecil pelipisnya. Ish… kenapa baru ingat sekarang?

Cepat-cepat ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana untuk mengambil ponselnya, dan kemudian mencari nomor Siwon yang sebelumnya ia minta ketika Sungmin meminta dirinya untuk berbicara pada Kuda Poni itu.

**_"Yeoboseo…"_** kata orang di seberang sana.

Ah… Kyuhyun tersenyum saat suara sang pemiliklah yang ia dengar, berarti dirinya bisa bertanya keberadaan Sungmin sekarang.

"yeoboseo, Siwon-sshi. Apa Minnie bersamamu?"

**_"Lee Sungmin?"_**

"Ah… ne, apa Sungmin sedang bersama dirimu?"

**_"Aniya. Aku sudah pulang dari tadi."_**

"Apa maksudmu, Siwon-sshi?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

**_"Aku sudah menemui dirinya di belakang sekolah. Kami juga sudah berbicara, namun setelahnya ia menyuruhku pulang." _**

"Jadi maksudmu kau meninggalkan Sungmin di sana, di sekolah?" nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar mengintimidasi. Kalau saja Siwon sedang berhadap langsung dengan sosok evil ini, maka dijamin poni kebanggaannya akan hangus karena tatapan menyalang yang Kyuhyun berikan.

**_"A-aku tidak tahu, Kyuhyun-sshi. Mungkin saja, tapi aku sudah berniat mengantarkannya pulang. Namun dia menolak—"_**

Tuts..tuts..tuts..

Kyuhyun segera memutuskan panggilannya dengan sepihak, rasanya seperti ada asap yang keluar dari telinganya. "Brengsek kau Choi Siwon!" geramnya marah. Wajah pucatnya sekarang sewarna dengan lipstick berwarna merah mencolok, dan sangat terlihat norak jika digunakan oleh Seo ahjumma.

Kyuhyun kembali menyalakan motornya, ia harus cepat. Perjalanan dari Kona Beans menuju sekolah kurang lebih memakan waktu 20 menit. Kyuhyun harus segera menemukan Sungmin sekarang juga. Sungmin di sana pasti sendirian, kedinginan dan ketakutan. Dan yang lebih parah dia itu cengeng! Menurut gosip dari kalangan murid yang didengar Kyuhyun, bahwa penjaga sekolah bernama Lee Soo Man itu suka kegenitan pada siswa yeoja maupun namja.

Oh Tuhan… membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Walaupun Kyuhyun sangat yakin dengan tangan dan kaki Sungmin yang terlatih, namu tetap saja rasa khawatir mendominasi kepalanya. Kalau sempat terjadi apa-apa dengan hyungnya yang imut itu, Kyuhyun menjamin keesokan hari saat bertemu Siwon di sekolah ia akan memotong habis poni orang tersebut menggunakan gunting pagar.

Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir, ia sudah berjanji pada eomma –Nyonya Lee- untuk menjaga Sungmin. Terlebih janjinya pada diri sendiri sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat obsidian miliknya menatap ke dalam bola mata rubah yang –menurut anak 7 tahun seperti dirinya- terlihat mendung. Hingga tanpa di duga kehadiran dirinyalah membuat iris kecoklatan yang terlihat sedikit keabu-abuan itu kembali bersinar.

.

_Flasback –Sepuluh tahun yang lalu._

"Kyuhyunie kamu tunggu di sini ya, sayang. Ahjumma—ah tidak, mulai sekarang kamu bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan eomma. Aku akan menganggap mu sebagai putraku juga." Sosok perempuan itu mengelus sayang rambut seorang anak kecil yang hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

Perempuan itu kembali tersenyum sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang suami tercinta, "Yeobo, tolong panggilkan Minnie. Aku akan mengenalkan Kyuhyunie pada dirinya. Dia pasti sangat senang." Seru wanita itu lagi, dan sang suami hanya balas tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kaki kokohnya pada sebuah kamar tempat di mana putranya mengurung diri.

Tok…tok…tok

Diketuknya pelan benda persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu, "Minnie-ya, buka pintunya chagi. Appa ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu. Kau pasti senang, sayang…" ujar pria yang diketahui bermarga Lee tersebut.

Sungmin yang saat itu sedang melamun, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu tepat saat indra pendengarnya menangkap suara sang ayah yang sangat ia sayangi. Sungmin segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Cklek.

Tuan Lee memberi senyuman lembut saat matanya menatap wajah manis putranya. Tapi Sungmin, bocah berumur 8 tahun itu hanya menatapnya datar. Bola matanya terlihat hampa.

"Ada apa, Appa?" tanyanya dingin.

Tuan Lee sekali lagi hanya bisa tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyumannya terlihat terluka. "Ayo turun ke bawah, chagi. Appa dan eomma ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu." Katanya, dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya di bawah –ruang tamu. Sungmin melemparkan tatapan bingung pada ibunya, di sebelahnya ada seorang anak lelaki yang mungkin seumuran dengan Lee Sungjin, adiknya. Seketika rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis. Melihat bocah bermata sipit itu, Ia jadi sangat merindukan sosok adiknya yang 2 minggu lalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. Yeah… Sungjinie –panggilan sayang dari Sungmin- adiknya meninggal karena sebuah penyakit.

"Minnie, ayo perkenalkan namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia putra dari kerabat Appa. Sepertinya dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kita, Appa dan eomma-nya Kyuhyunie meminta pada Appa untuk menjaga dan merawatnya bersamamu di rumah ini." sesaat Tuan Lee terdiam memandang ekspresi anaknya yang masih saja bergeming.

Sedikit menghela napas, Ia pun melanjutkan, "Kedua orang tuanya malam ini akan berangat ke Los Angeles untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan mereka yang baru akan dibuka, sekalian akan mendaftarkan anak perempuannya untuk melanjutkan studynya di sana. Cho Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun akan berkuliah di sana. Karena kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk, jadi Appa menawarkan untuk merawatnya agar kau mempunyai teman di rumah, Minnie-ya~" Kata Tuan Lee menjelaskan dengan pelan, agar apa yang ia katakan dapat dimengerti oleh Sungmin.

Tuan Lee sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun bisa saja dirawat oleh para pekerja di rumahnya. Hanya saja Tuan Lee segera menawarkan diri, sekaligus mencoba menebus kesalahannya dengan menjaga dan merawat Kyuhyun seperti anaknya sendiri. Lagian Tuan Cho, ayah Kyuhyun adalah kerabat dekatnya juga.

Kemudian, tanpa sadar Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah ibu dan seorang anak kecil yang –masih terdiam- berdiri di sisi sang Ibu. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu hanya tersenyum takut.

Ya… Kyuhyun takut! Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak lelaki –yang menurutnya terlalu manis— kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya, dan memberi tatapan yang begitu menusuk.

"Sungjinie…" gumam Sungmin pelan. Tapi kedua orang tuanya bisa mendengar tak terkecuali Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tak tahu siapa Sungjinie itu! _makanan kah?_, pikir Kyuhun asal.

Sang eomma terkesiap mendengarnya, ia segera merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua bocah yang saling bertatap.

"Aniya, namanya Kyuhyun, Minnie chagi." ujar Sang eomma, ia mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya agar rasa sakit yang berasal dari bagian dadanya tidak terealisasikan melalui cairan bening yang sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ini bukan kemauan seorang Ibu. Tidak akan ada ibu yang ingin kehilangan putranya. Lee Sungmin putra pertamanya itu pasti merasa terpukul akan kepergian adik lelakinya bernama lengkap Lee Sungjin. Adiknya meninggal karena mengidap penyakit demam berdarah. Awalnya kedua orang tua Sungmin mengira demam yang diderita adiknya adalah demam biasa. Mereka yang saat itu sibuk dengan perusahaan –mengingat perusahaan mereka sedang berkembang pesat- mempercayakan anaknya pada Seohyun yang sedari remaja sudah bekerja sebagai maid keluarga Lee.

Seohyun hanya bisa merawat semampu yang ia bisa, namun ketika keadaan Sungjin semakin parah, ia baru sadar bahwa bocah itu harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Bersama Sungmin, ia membawa keduanya ke rumah sakit dengan memanggil supir –yang diperuntukkan mengantar Sungmin dan Sungjin ke sekolah– bernama Yong Hwa.

Namun Tuhan berkata lain, sistem imun Sungjin yang sangat lemah, ternyata semakin memperburuk keadaan. Hingga akhirnya Tuhan mengambil nyawa bocah berusia 5 tahun tersebut, membuat Sungmin terpukul dan seketika menjadi anak yang pendiam. Bola mata Sungmin yang selalu berbinar kini meredup. (Sungjinie~ maafkan eonni-mu ini, ne? –kedip-kedip- dicolok umin pake jari -_-)

"Appa, eomma…" panggil Sungmin dengan nada suara yang begitu terdengar lirih, Ia tak sedikitpun berniat mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok bocah berkulit pucat dengan rambut bagian depannya hampir menutupi matanya yang segaris.

"… bolehkah Minnie memanggilnya, dengan Kyunie?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

Kedua orang tua Sungmin sontak terkejut. Putranya yang beberapa hari belakangan ini cuma bisa diam, kini sedang bertanya, apakah artinya?

Grep!

Kyuhyun, bocah itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Minnie, boleh panggil Kyunie, kok!" bocah itu berseru senang. Kyuhyun tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya ingin memeluk sosok manis ini, tubuhnya seolah bergerak untuk segera mendekap dan berbagi kehangatan pada Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin malah menggeleng polos, "Kyunie sekarang akan menjadi dongsaengnya Minnie, jadi panggil Minnie dengan sebutan hyung, ne?" Ujar Sungmin tersenyum. Yeah… bocah yang sangat menyukai kue dari bahan labu itu akhirnya tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum, hingga tanpa sadar kedua orang tuanya menangis dalam diam.

"Minnie kalau tersenyum manis sekali, Kyunie suka!" ujar Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, senyumannya begitu lebar sehingga memperlihatkan gigi bagian depannya yang kosong(?).

Sungmin sedikit merengut saat Kyuhyun tak menuruti apa yang ia katakan, dan malah mengatakan dirinya manis. Hei… jelas-jelas Sungmin itu namja!

"Appa, eomma… Minnie akan membawa Kyunie bermain di kamar, boleh ya?"

Oh gosh! Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sungguh tak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi, Sungmin bertanya dengan tatapan memohon yang selalu ia lakukan ketika menginginkan sesuatu, dan lagi tatapannya yang dulu kini kembali.

"Tentu saja boleh, sayang. Kau bisa bermain dengan Kyunie sepuasmu." Kata sang eomma senang, kemudian wanita cantik itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sembari mengelus sayang rambutnya, "Kyunie mau kan menemani Minnie bermain," tanyanya.

"Ne, eomma. Kyunie senang bermain dengan Minnie yang manis~"

"Aigo… hahahah…" Kedua orang tua Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Semenjak saat itu Sungmin sudah tak murung lagi. Ia kembali menjadi anak yang periang, terlebih dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin jadi sedikit manja padanya. Walau pun begitu, Sungmin sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan selalu berusaha melindunginya. Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun berjanji akan menjaga dan membuat Sungmin selalu tersenyum, karena bagi Kyuhyun, Senyuman Sungmin adalah kebahagia besar baginya. Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa pertemuan singkat itu akan menjadi sebuah ketetapan Tuhan yang akan mengikat kedua bocah tersebut dalam suatu hubungan.

_Flashback End_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus melaju motornya dengan kencang, ia tak peduli dengan air matanya yang sudah tampak menggenang dan siap meluncur dalam sekali kedipan. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun memikirkan bahwa pandangannya yang mengabur bisa saja mencelakai dirinya. Sungmin! Yang ada didalam kepalanya saat ini adalah bocah manja yang cerewet itu.

_Minnie pasti akan baik-baik saja. Bersabarlah Min, aku akan segera datang,_ dan akhirnya tanpa bisa ditahan air mata itu pun jatuh.

Kyuhyun tak lagi memikirkan bahwa dirinya itu namja yang tak seharusnya menangis. Tapi ketika sesuatu yang kau anggap begitu berharga dalam hidupmu sedang terancam ataupun terluka, apa kau masih bisa tersenyum? Kau tak bisa mengetahui keadaannya dengan pasti, meski masih bisa menduga tapi kenyataan perasaan takutlah yang terus mendominasi isi kepalamu. Dan itulah yang sedang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Kini motor ducati berwarna hijau muda itu sudah berada di halaman sekolah. Halaman sekolah itu begitu luas dan sepi. Tentu saja! Karena sekarang bukanlah jam sekolah.

Kyuhyun teringat dengan perkataan Sungmin yang akan menunggu Siwon di belakang sekolah. "Apa bocah kelinci itu masih berada di sana?" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan kemudian segera berlari menuju tempat Sungmin berada.

_Sementara itu..._

"Huwee~~ Kyunie... neo eodiga Kyuhyun-aaahh…"

Sungmin masih saja menjerit histeris. Meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun ibarat seorang bayi kelaparan yang ingin segera meminum susu dari Ibunya.

"Kyu~~ hiks! Hiks!" Kini Sungmin terisak pelan. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis ia sedikit kehabisan tenaga. Pipinya basah, dan terlihat mengembang, tak terkecuali matanya yang semakin membesar pada bagian atas dan bawahnya. Tapi entah kenapa bukannya terlihat aneh, malah semakin imut. Oh… jangan lupa bibirnya yang berkilap basah, karena Sungmin sedikitpun tak berniat menghapus airmatanya, yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi sampai bibirnya.

"Fuuyaaaaahh.. asiiin… huwe~~ Kyu…" dan sesekali Sungmin mengumpat kesal karena tingkahnya sendiri. Ia masih menangis –meski tidak kencang- juga menghentakan kedua kakinya ke tanah yang dilapisi tumbuhan hijau tersebut, tanpa tahu… seseorang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Grep!

Seketika isak pilu Sungmin berhenti saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, _Oh ya Tuhan… apa ini penjaga sekolah yang genit itu?,_ pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Huwaaaaa~ jangan ganggu aku ahjussie… aku takut… jangan ganggu aku…" rancau Sungmin panik. Sungmin segera bersiap untuk berbalik dan memberikan pukulan telak kalau saja sebuah suara yang begitu tak asing menyebut namanya.

"Min…"

Sungmin terdiam membeku, jantungnya berdebar. Suara ini… apakah suara ini…

"Minnie… apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kyunie?" panggil Sungmin memastikan. Dan Sungmin segera yakin saat sepasang tangan putih yang melingkar dipinggangnya kian mengerat. Itu Kyuhyun-nya…

Sungmin segera berbalik dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Perasaan takutnya seketika menguap digantikan kenyamanan seiring jemari Kyuhyun yang mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Kyunie-ya bogoshipoyo~~"

Kyuhyun tampak mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi kemudian dia hanya tersenyum dan semakin memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, "nado Minnie-ya.." bisiknya lembut –setelah beberapa kali tampak mengbuang napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan.

"Kenapa kau sendiri di sini? Apa Siwon hyung meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang!" kata Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun tampak bergeming sejenak, kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Sungmin. "Kau kacau sekali, tubuhmu dingin. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang dan jelaskan padaku di rumah." Kyuhyun mengulurkan jemarinya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yang menempel di pipi bulat itu.

"Hmmm…" gumam Sungmin mengangguk setuju sembari memejamkan matanya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun segera membawa Sungmin meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah, ia menautkan jemari panjangnya pada jari-jari Sungmin, berpikir dengan begitu mungkin hyungnya yang manis itu akan merasa aman.

**.**

**~~~Love Confused~~~**

**.**

Tubuh Sungmin sudah lebih baik setelah mandi dengan air panas yang telah disiapkan oleh Seo ahjumma. Matanya juga sudah tidak terlalu bengkak. Dan… Kyuhyun sudah menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur pink milik Sungmin –siap untuk mendengar cerita. Kyuhyun penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, meski dirinya bisa menduga, akan tetapi mendengar cerita dari nara sumbernya langsung akan lebih seru.

Oh… entah kenapa Kyuhyun mempunyai firasat baik.

"Minnie… ayo ceritakan," kata Kyuhyun.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, sudah lebih dari 10 kali kalimat yang sama ia ucapkan. Tapi sang nara sumber hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong yang tak ada arti.

_Apakah itu artinya…?,_ oh tidak! Kyuhyun menggeleng tak –sepenuhnya- setuju dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, tidak boleh senang dulu. Tapi… melihat ekspresi kebingungan Sungmin, bolehkah Kyuhyun sedikit saja menarik sudut bibirnya?

"Sebenarnya…" Sungmin memulai dengan ragu. "Aku… hiks—"

.

_Flashback On~_

Sungmin. Namja manis bergigi kelinci itu duduk gelisah di atas kursi kayu. Sesekali iris kecolakatannya melirik ke arah jam putih yang melingkar di tangannya, jantungnya sudah berdebar tak nyaman menunggu sang pujaan hati.

Namun kemudian bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk senyuman saat kedua foxynya menatap sosok pemuda tinggi nan rupawan melangkah ke arahnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Sungmin-sshi." Sapa siwon dengan sopan.

Sejenak Sungmin menatap kagum dari ujung rambut hingga ke kaki. _Orang ini benar-benar sempurna,_ gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Tanpa sadar semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubby-nya.

"N-ne.. bangaseupmida Siwon-sshi." Ujar Sungmin sedikit gugup.

"Tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan padaku, katanya kau ingin berbicara denganku. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sungmin-shhi?" tanya Siwon.

"Err.. itu…" Ujar Sungmin terbata. Oh tidak! Dia tidak mungkin langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada Siwon. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekeliling, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Lalu tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika bola matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak nasi, "…ah ini, aku ingin memberikan bekal makan siang untukmu. Kalau kau tak keberatan maukah kau makan siang denganku?!" tanpa sadar Sungmin menautkan kedua tanganya, berharap cemas.

"Gumawo, Sungmin-sshi. Aku akan memakannya," Siwon menyambut bekal nasi yang disodorkan ke arahnya. "Tapi… aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu. Eunhyukie sudah menungguku di gerbang. Sebelumnya aku berjanji padanya ingin pulang sekolah bersama." Kata Siwon. Pemuda tampan itu menunjukkan ekspresi menyesalnya.

"Eunhyukie?!" lirih Sungmin sangat pelan. _Kenapa terdengar begitu akrab,_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sungmin-sshi?" Siwon melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke wajah Sungmin. Sang ketua kelas yang tampan itu sedikit menyesal karena melihat kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas dari bola mata yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Bukan maksudnya ingin membuat Sungmin sedih, hanya saja Siwon juga tak ingin membuat teman sebangkunya –Lee Hyukjae- merasa kecewa karena ia lebih dulu berjanji pada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ah.. iya, gwaenchana.." kata Sungmin mencoba tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin pamit, mungkin Eunhyukie sudah menunggu lama di sana. Sekali lagi terimakasih Sungmin-sshi atas bekal makan siangnya, dan aku mohon maaf karena tak bisa menemanimu. Annyeong." Siwon Sudah bersiap akan pergi saat Sungmin kembali memanggilnya.

"Siwon-sshi…" panggil Sungmin, dan Siwon pun kembali membalikkan badannya saat dilihatnya Sungmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "sebenarnya, ada hal lain yang ingin aku katakan." Dengan perlahan Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arah Siwon.

"Ada apa?" sebelah alis Siwon terangkat.

Sungmin sedikit menarik napas sebelum membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sosok pemuda tampan di depannya kini, "Sebenarnya aku." _–Minnie-ya, ayo semangat, kau pasti bisa._ Tangannya terkepal dan terasa basah. Ia benar-benar gugup. "—aku menyukaimu semenjak pertama kali kau masuk sekolah." Ujar Sungmin akhirnya.

Sedangkan Siwon jelas tampak terkejut dengan pengakuan Sungmin, ia tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin, dan oh… Sungmin hampir meleleh melihatnya. Tapi kemudian raut pemuda tampan itu berubah serius.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin-sshi…"

"Ma-maaf?"

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi, tapi aku tak bisa menerima cintamu. Karena aku sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"Be-benarkah?"

_Siapa? Siapa? Siapa kekasihnya, kenapa aku tidak tahu!,_ ingin rasanya Sungmin menjeritkan kalimat itu sekarang juga. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Sungmin bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Ne," pemuda di depannya itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sungmin membayangkan betapa beruntungnya orang itu mendapatkan senyum terbaik Siwon.

Sungmin sendiri tak bisa memungkiri rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Siwon dekat dengan siapapun.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa orangnya?" Sungmin mengigit kuat bibirnya untuk mempersiapkan rasa sakit yang mungkin lebih parah dari –rasa perih pada bibirnya.

"Eunhyukie."

_Flashback Off~_

.

.

.

"Aku ditolak, Kyu. DITOLAK…! Huweeeeeee~~"

Sungmin segera menghambur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Setelah ia selesai menceritakan kisah cintanya yang baru akan dimulai namun sudah berakhir mengenaskan, Sungmin pun kembali menangis. Dan kali ini tangisannya lebih dahsyat. Mungkin karena ada Kyuhyun yang mau mendengarkan ceritanya, jadi setidaknya Sungmin berpikir kesedihannya akan terbagi pada Kyuhyun.

Atau entah ada hal lain Sungmin juga tidak mengerti. Tapi bersama Kyuhyun, perasaannya selalu menguar tanpa harus ditahan-tahan. Apa yang ingin ia katakan akan dengan mudah terucap.

"Uljima, Minnie-ya.. uljima…"

Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa hal yang paling ia benci adalah ketika melihat Sungmin menangis. Tapi entah mengapa tangis Sungmin kali ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan senyuman lebar yang tercipta dari bibir tebalnya tersebut.

Besok-besok Kyuhyun akan berdoa dan meminta ampun kepada Tuhan karena sudah berani melanggar janjinya untuk tidak membuat Sungmin menangis. Hei… lagian Sungmin menangis juga bukan karenanya 'kan?!

"Kyunie~ Kuda Poni itu menolakku… dia lebih memilih Eunhyuk dari pada aku…"

Dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat didengarnya Sungmin mengejek Siwon.

"Uljima… dia tidak pantas untukmu. Lagian ada Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan di sini. Minnie tak usah takut…"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan mendongak menatap dirinya, "Huh?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun merasa salah tingkah karena Sungmin menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kyunie tampan!"

"Hah?"

"Ya~ kau memang tampan, tapi tetap saja Kuda Poni itu menolakku, huweee…." Dan kembali Sungmin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Tak peduli Kyuhyun akan marah karena air mata dan ingusnya yang menempel di kaus putih tersebut. Anehnya langit di kota Seoul malam ini seperti turut berduka atas patah hatinya Sungmin. Yeah… langit kota Seoul diguyur hujan lebat malam ini.

"Uljima Minnie-ya…" bisik Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar lirih sarat dengan keprihatinan, akan tetapi sangat bertolak belakang dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Lengkungan sabit itu bahkan tak berubah sedikitpun sejak Sungmin menceritakan kisah cintanya yang tragis.

Kyuhyun berharap kisah cintanya nanti semoga tidak seperti Sungmin. Tapi… entahlah… Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap.

Sungmin sudah tidak lagi menangis, namun namja cantik itu masih saja menyamankan dirinya di dada Kyuhyun. "Minnie apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sesaat tak merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh mungil yang sedang ia dekap.

"Hmmm…" Sungmin hanya bergumam pelan, untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya masih terjaga dan mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur kau terlihat sangat lelah," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memang sudah tampak leleh, bola matanya tampak berkedip pelan pertanda rasa kantuk mulai menjalari dirinya.

"Ne~ aku memang sudah mengantuk, Kyunie…" Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Kajja! Berbaringlah… aku akan menyelimuti dirimu. Aku juga sudah ingin tidur," Kyuhyun sedikit beranjak untuk membantu merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di atas kasur kemudian menyelimutinya agar Sungmin merasa hangat. Perlahan Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk segera mencapai dunia mimpi. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

_Oh gosh!,_ Kyuhyun menggeleng. "A-apa yang aku pikirkan?" Kyuhyun bergumam sembari meremas rambut bagian depannya.

"Sebaiknya aku juga harus tidur," ujar Kyuhyun saat di lihatnya Sungmin sudah terlelap. "Jaljayo Sungmin-ah…" bisiknya sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Sungmin dan segera berlari ketakutan. Takut ketahuan!

Namun saat langkahnya hampir menuju pintu, tiba-tiba saja listrik padam, dan hal yang tidak di duga pun terjadi. Petir menggelegar dengan gemuruh yang sangat mengejutkan.

JDEEERRRRR!

"Kyaaaaa…. Eommaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Kyuhyun lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar jerit ketakutan Sungmin.

"Eommmaaa…" Sungmin menjerit memanggil ibunya dengan sangat ketakutan. Kyuhyun terkesiap dan segera berlari menuju tempat tidur Sungmin, untungnya saat berlari kaki Kyuhyun tidak menabrak apapun. Karena suasana benar-benar gelap.

"Eommaaa… Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Minnie!" Kyuhyun segera mendekap tubuh Sungmin dengan erat.

"Kyaaaaaa… eomma aku takut!"

"Minnie tenang, ini aku Kyuhyun. jangan takut.." bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Hiks… hiks… aku takut, Kyu!"

JDERRR!

"Kyaaaa.. hikss…hikss…"

"Ya Tuhan… Sungmin! Tenang ada aku di sini, jangan takut," Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir. Ia baru ingat bahwa Sungmin sangat takut dengan petir. "Min tenanglah…" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Namun Sungmin masih saja menangis ketakutan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup telingannya. Kyuhyun semakin sedih dan panik.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya dan Sungmin untuk kembali ke tempat tidur dan terus memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sembari berbisik untuk menenangkan.

"Kyunie, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut…" lirih Sungmin. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher putih Kyuhyun. Dan demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun bahkan lebih memilih disambar petir dari pada harus mendapati dirinya dan Sungmin dalam posisi yang cukup… membuat darah Kyuhyun naik hingga ke kepala.

"Ne, tenanglah. Pejamkan saja matamu." Kyuhyun sibuk menenangkan Sungmin, sedangkan dirinya—oh jantungnya— tidak bisa tenang melihat wajah Sungmin dengan jarak yang sedekat ini. Bahkan indra penciumannya bisa menangkap bau strawberry yang tanpa sadar membuatnya memejamkan mata.

"Kyu~ aku takut…"

"Pejamkan matamu, dan tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu di sini, jangan dengarkan suara petir itu, lebih baik dengarkan saja detak jantungku."

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata dan merutuki isi kepalanya, ia tak menyangka dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan, tapi untungnya Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan dan malah mengikuti saran dongsaengnya itu. Sungmin merapatkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdebar saat tanpa sadar Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli dengan hujan badai, halilintar yang begitu cetar dan membahana terus saja bersahutan di langit gelap, kota Seoul. Di langit sana mungkin dewa hujan sedang berperang, saling menggesekan pedang, sehingga kilat dan petir begitu menakutkan. Tapi demi bokong bulat Sungmin yang sedang ia pegang, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak terganggu dengan suara gemuruh itu.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kini malah sedang berperang batin dengan otak dan organ tubuhnya sendiri. Sungmin sudah kembali terlelap dengan kepala yang beralaskan lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri bingung harus memarahi dewa hujan yang berperang itu atau malah bersyukur, karena kini Sungmin sudah tertidur dengan nyaman. Wajahnya itu… begitu damai, hanya saja…

"Ya Tuhan… kalau seperti ini aku akan terjaga sepanjang malam," Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. Jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar saat obsidiannya menatap wajah Sungmin yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat bercahaya.

Padahal penerangan di kamar itu sangat minim. Bahkan tidak ada sama sekali, karena Kyuhyun tak sempat menyalakan lilin. Atau karena cahaya yang berkelabat dengan cepat di langit itu yang memantul ke wajah Sungmin, sehingga namja manis itu terlihat seperti… putri!

"Lalu pangerannya itu aku!" gumam Kyuhyun tak sadar. "Eh—apa?!"

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat memindahkan arah pandangannya. Apa saja yang bisa mengalihkannya, tapi tetap saja wajah indah Sungmin tidak bisa membuat Kyuhyun berpaling, sehingga mau tak mau otaknnya yang jenius itu sedikit konslet.

"Ya Tuhan… sebaiknya aku cepat tidur! Ayo Kyu, pejamkan matamu." ujar Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja usahanya itu sia-sia, karena otaknya memang sedikit tidak beres malam ini. Perkataan dan pikirannya sedang tidak sejalan, dan tatapannya sangat jelas terarah ke bibir shape M yang tengah terbuka itu.

"Sungmin, maafkan aku. Semua ini salahmu yang selalu berhasil membuat isi kepalaku berantakan…"

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencapai bibir plum Sungmin, mengecupnya beberapa kali, kemudian membuka bibirnya untuk meraup bibir menggoda Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa menduga hanya dengan melihat teksturnya saja, bahwa bibir itu benar-benar lembut dan kenyal.

Dan hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa membuktikannya dengan mengulum dan menyesapnya dengan lembut. Tak hanya sampai di situ, ketika daging tak bertulang miliknya menjelajahi isi mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun terkejut saat rasa manislah yang ia cecap dari sana. Rasanya seperti… gula, tapi manisnya tidak begitu terasa, hanya saja rasa manis itu membuat ketagihan untuk terus berlama-lama menghisap belahan shape M tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia bisa menikmati bibir sewarna sakura tersebut. Kalau saja dirinya tahu rasanya begitu nikmat, maka seharusnya dari dulu ia berani melakukan ini. Walau terdengar curang, tapi Kyuhyun bahagia.

"Maafkan aku, Min~" bisik Kyuhyun sebelum kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di sana. Mengecupnya beberapa kali dan tersenyum saat tautan bibirnya terlepas.

Kyuhyun memandang takjub bibir Sungmin yang berkilat basah dan merah. Sudut bibirnya semakin lebar saat dilihatnya Sungmin –tanpa sadar- memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun terdiam memandangi makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini, kemudian ia tersenyum dan menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam pelukkannya sambil berbisik lirih.

"Jaljayo, yeobo~" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul Sungmin ke dalam mimpi.

.

**TBC**

**Yang sudah mau Read n Reviews, TERIMAKASIH banget ya! FF-a akan tetap dilanjut kok. Tenang aja, meski agak lama, tapi diusahakan cepat publish! Maaf ya, saya belum sempat balas reviews kalian, tapi semua saya baca kok! saya senang :)**

**Review lagi Ok!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Other.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC,Abal, Gaje, Typos Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah anak Ibunya, baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga begitu. Kelak.. anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah tetap anak mereka. Yang jelas FF ini milik saya. Hahahaha *Gk jelas banget nih orang -_-*

.

_**A/N :**_ Haloha~~ ada yang nunggui ff aneh ini? Maaf ya... kalau publishnya kelamaan. Nih saya kasih part panjang, semoga gk ngebosanin*doa-doa* Oh iya... nih FF modelnya(?) sama kayak kemaren. Ntr dialog yang di italic itu sejenis flashback, berbeda sama yang dibold+italic. Dan juga, kalimat yang italic tanpa tanda kutip itu adalah isi hati. Baca dari HP emang kagak klihatan, tapi tenang... pasti gampang untuk dipahami. Kalau ada yang mau ditanya, tanya aja... nanti saya jawab. Tapi yang masih berhubungan sama nih FF ya.. kkk~ Terimakasih semuanya~

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**_Chap. 4_**

.

Minggu pagi yang indah.

Setidaknya begitulah menurut bocah berkulit pucat yang sudah membuka mata, bahkan—saat langit Seoul masih terlihat gulita. Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lekang sejak terbangun, kini tersenyum cerah layaknya cuaca di langit Seoul hari ini.

Orang buta sekalipun sangat tahu bahwa kondisi kota Seoul pagi ini masih saja dibasahi oleh air yang menetes dari langit. Hei... seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas tetesan air yang menghantam genteng atap mansion mereka. Atau setidaknya percikan air dari kaca jendela yang tak sempat tertutupi gorden bisa menjelaskan cuaca hari ini.

Ah... Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Yang jelas, cuaca hari ini—Ia anggap—begitu cerah, secerah saat dia memutuskan membuka mata dan menemukan wajah malaikat milik orang yang sangat ia sayang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Bahkan sangat dekat karena hidungnya yang mancung bertemu dengan ujung hidung bangir hyung-nya, Lee Sungmin.

Mengingat kejadian malam tadi, darah tiba-tiba saja mengalir cepat di kedua pipinya. Ish... terlihat seperti yeoja saja!

Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh shape M berwarna sakura tersebut. Bibir itu... benar-benar lembut.

"Eunghh..."

Namun Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah panik saat bibir yang tadi malam ia cecap mengeluarkan suara lenguhan. Secepat Heebum berlari, Kyuhyun segera menarik jemarinya dan kembali memejamkan matanya—mendadak takut.

"Eungh~ apa sudah pagi?"

Kyuhyun bahkan seperti dipaksa menahan napas saat bibir itu kembali mengeluarkan suara. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar seperti saat, ketika Kim Heechul mendapati dirinya sedang memotong habis kumis kucing kesayangan orang tersebut. Ukh... itu pembalasan karena guru cantik itu pernah menghukumnya dengan alasan tak jelas.

Sungmin yang saat itu sudah membuka matanya, dan mencoba menyesuaikan iris kecoklatannya dengan cahaya yang tak terlaru terang –karena langit masih mendung. Ia berkedip dan melemparkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela kamarnya. Kemudian Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat bola matanya mendapati Kyuhyun tertidur dengan sebelah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini, Kyunie?" Sungmin bertanya pelan dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung.

_Hei... Minnie-ya! Aku mendengarnya. Kau yang memintaku untuk menemanimu dan kau juga bilang padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, karena kau takut dengan petir. Aish!,_ Seandainya organ yang berfungsi mengedarkan darah ke seluruh tubuhnya tidak berdebar seperti saat ini, mungkin Kyuhyun akan dengan sombong menggerutu di depan Sungmin sembari bertolak pinggang.

Sungmin masih saja berpikir, dan kemudian tersenyum manis ketika mengingatnya, "Ah... iya! Aku yang memintamu untuk menemani. Hihi... kenapa wajahmu memerah, Kyu?" Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang dulunya tampak tirus kini terhias semburat merah.

Tangannya yang mulus terulur untuk menyentuh pipi dongsaengnya tersebut. Akan tetapi ketika Sungmin baru saja ingin mendaratkan jemarinya di sana, bola mata sehitam malam yang berada di hadapannya terbuka lebar. Sungmin terkejut, tapi Ia tidak sempat menarik tangannya karena Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Minnie?" mungkin karena Kyuhyun terlalu gugup sehingga nada suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Tidak ada. Tadi aku hanya berniat membangunkanmu, Kyu." kata Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajah cantiknya, membuat jantungnya berdebar nyaman. Sungmin tidak sadar bahwa kini wajahnya tampak sama dengan Kyuhyun. Yeah! Sama-sama terlihat merona.

Beberapa saat mereka tampak saling memandang. Terlihat satu sama lain seperti tengah mengagumi keindahan iris yang tampak mempesona dengan berbagai warna sebagai ciri khas. Sungmin tersenyum canggung karena Kyuhyun terus menatapnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri seperti tengah bergelut dengan isi kepalanya. Dahinya sesekali tampak berkerut, beberapa saat kemudian menghilang. Begitu seterusnya hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya mengumamkan sesuatu.

"Yeoppoyo," gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mendengarnya, tapi tidak terlalu jelas, "Kyu, kau bilang apa?" tanyanya dan sedikit mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup. Ia tahu bahwa hyungnya yang manis ini belum mandi, tapi saat bau tubuh Sungmin –yang memiki bau khas- tercium oleh hidungnya, semakin membuat niat Kyuhyun untuk terjun dari lantai 2 kamarnya kian besar. Setidaknya, pingsan beberapa saat bisa membersihkan isi kepalanya saat ini.

Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa posisi kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun –sejak malam tadi- begitu ekstrem, tentunya buat Kyuhyun yang menyadari lebih dulu. Kyuhyun berpikir, bahwa hyungnya yang imut ini terlalu polos untuk menyadari keadaan dadurat seperti sekarang ini.

_Ini terlalu membahayakan_, kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Keadaan seperti ini membuat jiwanya bergejolak.

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menarik wajahnya ketika merasakan sesuatu –dari kyuhyun- menusuk bagian paha dalamnya.

Sungmin berkedip. Hitungan detik, darah dengan cepat menyebar ke suluruh wajah dan telinganya. Wajah manisnya memerah padam.

"Se-sebaiknya, aku harus pergi. A-aku ingin segera mandi," Ujar Sungmin dengan gugup, karena jantungnya terus berdegup tak normal, ditambah dari penglihatan Sungmin sendiri, Kyuhyun-nya terlihat sangat... sexy dengan rambut yang sedikit acakan pada bagian depannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun malah menahan pinggang Sungmin, dan semakin menekannya. Sungmin membulatkan matanya dengan takut. Tatapan orang yang berada di hadapannya ini begitu sangat menyeramkan. Ia teringat dengan seekor Singa jantan bernama Leo, memburu mangsa dengan tatapan yang sama persis dengan Kyuhyun. Walau film tersebut bergenre anak-anak –karena dalam bentuk animasi- akan tetapi tantangan dalam film tersebut sangat disukai olehnya. Oleh sebab itu Sungmin begitu hafal dengan raut Singa tersebut, dan Kyuhyun-nya kini tampak seperti singa kelaparan.

"Kyuhyun, aku harus pergi mandi!" dengan suara tenor yang Sungmin buat terdengar tinggi –jadi lebih seperti berteriak- akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tersadar dan segera beranjak dari tidurnya.

Dia berdiri kaku di sisi kasur Sungmin, "A-aku juga akan mandi," Ujar Kyuhyun datar, dan segera berlari meninggalkan kamar penuh dengan warna cinta—PINK!

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri terdiam sembari mengerjap. Otaknya berusaha memikirkan sesuatu dengan—apa yang sedang terjadi pada dongsaengnya barusan. Bibirnya terbuka seperti ingin berucap, tapi entah mengapa lidahnya terasa keluh. Hingga pada akhirnya kerutan di dahi lebarnya kian nyata saat tak sedikitpun berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu yang membuat suhu tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Gyaaa... yang tadi itu apaaaaaa?!" jerit Sungmin begitu frustasi, kemudian dari tempat tidur Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, guna mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan... apa yang kau pikirkan, Cho? Tadi pagi itu kau hampir menerkam Minnie."

Kyuhyun—entah sudah berapa kali Ia harus merutuki kebodohannya. Dirinya hampir saja hilang kendali dan 'memakan' kelinci manis itu hidup-hidup. Untungnya jeritan Sungmin segera menyadarkannya, kalau tidak... Kyuhyun sendiri tidak berani membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya pada Sungmin saat itu. Salahkan Sungmin yang begitu menggoda... terlebih namja manis itu begitu polos. Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin-nya cepat melupakan kejadian memalukan tersebut.

"Minnie pasti takut. Aku benar-benar bodoh!" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun meremas kuat rambut ikalnya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Tatapannya begitu kosong, seolah tak menyangka dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat dan membayangkannya kejadian tersebut. Sesaat setelah Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, langkah kakinya segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menghidupkan shower agar dinginnya air yang memancur itu bisa membersihkan isi kepalanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak begitu peduli dengan piamanya yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

Demi Sungmin yang membuat 'sesuatu' dari tubuhnya ON! Pagi itu cuaca benar-benar buruk untuk mandi tanpa menggunakan pemanas. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan santai berdiri sembari memejamkan mata, menikmati aliran air yang menyentuh kulit pucatnya. Kyuhyun hanya berpikir dengan begitu suhu tubuhnya segera mereda, terlebih—yang bangun itu—cepat tertidur kembali. O.o

"Kira-kira apa yang Minnie pikirkan saat itu..." Kyuhyun tak bisa menampik kekhawatirannya terhadap Sungmin. Ia takut, hyungnya yang polos itu akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya. Misalkan, Kyuhyun terkena penyakit yang menyebabkan 'miliknya' menegang. Hei... itu bisa saja terjadi!

Kyuhyun juga ingat bagaimana dirinya menghabiskan satu botol sampo dengan menuang seluruh isinya di atas kepalanya. Saat itu, Kyuhyun berpikir dengan mencuci bersih rambutnya, maka isi kepalanya juga akan bersih.

Semuanya terasa percuma ketika Kyuhyun masih saja menyesali dirinya, meski ia telah mengalihkan pikirkannya dengan bermain game, akan tetapi wajah manis Sungmin yang merona masih saja terbayang dibenaknnya. Hingga tanpa sadar ringtone dengan nada sambung bergenre pop rock dengan judul 'NOW' mengejutkan lamunan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"YAK!" seru Kyuhyun begitu terkejut, sampai-sampai ia memegang jantungnya agar tidak melompat keluar dari tempat yang seharusnya.

Kyuhyun membuang napas keras sebelum meraih benda canggih tersebut yang berada di bawah bokongnya. Ia mendengus begitu membaca nama si pemanggil.

_Ahra Nonna is Calling._

"Aish... mengapa yeoja ini tiba-tiba menelepon?!" Kyuhyun menggerutu menatap malas nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tampak menimbang untuk menerima panggilan tersebut atau malah mengabaikannya. Namun kemudian bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum sesaat memutuskan untuk berbicara pada kakak perempuannya, "Sebaiknya aku angkat dan menceritakan tentang hal ini padanya," kata Kyuhyun sebelum menekan tombol 'yes' dan menempelkannya pada telinga.

"Yeoboseo..." sapa Kyuhyun.

**_"Ya! Pergi kemana saja kau, Bocah. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku, Kyu?!"_**

Kyuhyun bru-buru menjauhkan ponselnya begitu mendapati rentetan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh orang di seberang sana. _Kalau setiap yeoja ini menelepon dengan cara seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku mendadak tuli,_ kesal Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Nonna, kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Telingaku bisa rusak mendengar suaramu yang jelek," ejek Kyuhyun yang tentu saja bermaksud bercanda. Sejujurnya Ia sangat merindukan kakaknya tersebut, sudah sangat lama Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengannya, akan tetapi Kyuhyun masih saja betah berada di Negeri Ginseng –tempat dimana pertama kali ia membuka mata dan melihat dunia. Terlebih sekarang ia tinggal bersama seorang yang sangat ia sayangi dan berjanji akan selalu menjaganya.

Yeah... namja berkulit pucat itu ternyata diam-diam sering berbagi cerita dengan kakak perempuannya yang tinggal di Los Angeles –tentu saja bersama kedua Orang Tuannya. Selama tiga tahun belakangan ini, Kyuhyun memang selalu berbagi cerita dengan kakaknya. Itu adalah kesepakatan yang Ia buat bersama kakaknya, karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun terus menolak tawaran Ayahnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di LA setelah lulus SMP.

Dalam hal itu, tentu saja Ahra berperan aktif. Maka dari itu kesepakatan tersebut dibuat. Adiknya yang tampan itu berjanji akan selalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan juga Sungmin. Ahra sendiri begitu bersemangat ketika mendengar pengakuan adiknya, bahwa Kyuhyun telah jatuh cinta pada anak teman Appanya. Akan tetapi, Ahra sendiri tak bisa menduga bahwa anak teman Appanya adalah seorang namja, karena foto-foto yang Kyuhyun kirim lewat email itu sungguh sangat cantik dan imut.

_Teman-temanku yang kebanyakan bermata biru di sini saja masih kalah cantik dengan bola mata bak rubah miliknya. Sungminnie benar-benar indah_, pikir Ahra saat itu.

Namun perlahan Ahra menyadari bahwa adik lelakinya itu –benar- mencintai namja manis tersebut. Bahkan Ahra sering mendapati Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat manakala Ia menceritakan tentang orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Dan Ahra sangat memakluminya. Ia berpikir, mungkin jika dirinya berada di posisi Kyuhyun waktu itu, bisa saja dia mengalami hal yang dialami adiknya kini, yaitu jatuh dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin. Ahra sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia juga –diam-diam- sudah terperangkap dalam indahnya manik karamel milik Sungmin. Tak jarang Ahra sering menjerit gemas melihat gambar-gambar yang Kyuhyun kirim untuknya.

Kyuhyun mencibir kelakukan kakaknya yang berlebihan itu, _"Nonna, kau tampak seperti fangirl berumur di atas rata-rata,"_

Saat itu mereka melakukan video call, dan tentu saja Ahra membalas perkataan adiknya yang tajam itu, _"Bilang saja kau cemburu, Kyunie."_

Dan setelahnya mereka hanya tertawa. Kyuhyun tak tahu, bahwa ada sebuah rahasia yang disembunyikan kakaknya dari dirinya. Perempuan yang Ia panggil 'Nonna' itu diam-diam menarik sudut bibirnya. Sekilas... benar-benar mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Bodohnya, adiknya itu tidak menyadari sama sekali.

Well... semuanya terungkap saat Kyuhyun menemukan kedua orang tuanya berada di ruang tamu keluarga Lee –setahun yang lalu. Ternyata Ahra memang sudah lebih dulu mengetahui 'rahasia' tersebut, tapi perempuan itu sengaja tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun. Membuat namja berkulit pucat itu murka dan berdoa agar kakaknya berubah menjadi nenek sihir. Biar saja... Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Kakaknya itu benar-benar jahat, sampai kedatangan kedua orang tuanya juga tak dikabari.

**_ "Baiklah, lalu bagaimana kabar adik iparku?"_**

Suara Ahra diseberang sana segera menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya, Ia tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan kakaknya barusan, "Jangan berbicara sembarangan, Nonna. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia mendengarnya?"

**_"Itu bagus!"_**

"Aish... sudahlah," Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kakaknnya itu senang sekali menggoda dirinya. "Kau ingin tahu kabarnya 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sesaat ia tampak ragu, "tapi aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, Nonna." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian.

**_"Ne, cepat ceritakan sesuatu tentang Sungminnie yang manis itu,"_** Suara Ahra terdengar tak sabaran.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi—" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Sekali lagi Ia menimbang, apakah menceritakan hal memalukan itu pada kakaknya adalah keputusan baik. Kyuhyun takut kakaknya yang usil itu akan memperolok dirinya.

**_"Cho Kyuhyun, kau masih hidupkan? Cepat katakan sesuatu, waktuku tidak banyak. Kau harus bersyukur karena aku menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon dirimu." _**

Ahra menggerutu tak jelas di seberang sana. Sebagai wanita karir yang memegang anak perusahaan milik Appa-nya, waktunya itu tidaklah banyak.

**_"Cho Kyuhyun!"_** yeoja itu kembali berteriak.

Kyuhyun segera tersadar saat tiba-tiba saja telingannya berdenging akibat teriakan maha dahsyat kakaknya. Tangannya kembali bergerak menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingannya kemudian menatap kesal pada benda tak bersalah itu, "Aish... kenapa yeoja aneh ini senang sekali berteriak," keluhnya dengan raut kekesalan.

Kyuhyun tampak menghela napas sebelum kembali menempelkan benda tersebut pada telingannya. Setelah ini Ia pasti menyesal dengan keputusannya, "Iya, aku mendengarnya, Nonna. Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, nanti kalau Minnie mendengar, aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakan apapun tentangnya lagi kepadamu." Kata Kyuhyun mengancam.

_Yeoja aneh sepertimu memang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, Nonna_, kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya saat akhirnya mendengar hembusan napas kekesalan bercampur pasrah dari balik telepon genggamnya.

**_"Baiklah..."_**

Kyuhyun sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya yang kini sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, kemudian ia menarik napas dalam dan bersiap menceritakan semuanya. "Tadi pagi aku hampir saja memakannya, Nonna." Ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya.

**_"Jamkkan-man! Makan... maksudmu—"_**

"Ne, salahkan wajahnya yang terlalu manis itu," desah Kyuhyun.

**_"Memangnya kejadiannya itu seperti apa?"_**

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Bukannya menjawab, Ia malah berbalik bertanya, "Apa aku harus menceritakannya juga?" kata Kyuhyun.

**_"Tentu saja, Kyunie pabo. Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati..."_**

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi... salahkan saja kenapa Minnie memasang wajah yang begitu polos di depanku."

**_"Lalu karena itu kau jadi horny?"_**

Kyuhyun bisa memastikan bahwa kakaknya di sana sedang menahan tawa. "Hm..." jawabnya malas. "Malam sebelumnya aku tidur di kamarnya, saat itu hujan turun dengan deras. Kau tahu Siwon yang pernah aku ceritakan waktu itu kan?" Seperti bisa membayangkan Ahra mengangguk, Kyuhyun kembali berucap, "Dia menolak Minnie. Minnie menceritakan semua yang terjadi, sampai aku harus mengigit bibirku kuat agar tawaku tidak pecah saat melihat wajahnya yang lucu ketika menangis. Pada saat Minnie sudah kelelahan dan ingin tidur, tapi tiba-tiba petir berbunyi sangat keras, dia ketakutan. Maka dari itu dia memintaku untuk menemaninya hingga ia tertidur."

Sesaat Kyuhyun terdiam untuk menunggu tanggapan dari kakaknya, tapi karena Kyuhyun tak juga mendengar penyelaan, ia pun memutuskan melanjutkan ceritanya kembali, "Paginya... saat aku membuka mata, wajah malaikatnya begitu indah. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Nonna." Mata Kyuhyun terpejam sembari merasakan darahnya berdesir dengan nyaman. "Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa aku hampir saja memperkosanya saat itu juga. Tapi untunglah aku segera tersadar..."

**_"Ya! Kau itu... dasar bocah mesum!"_**

Kali ini Kyuhyun memang sengaja mengabaikan tindak protes kakaknya, "Dan kau tahu, Nonna? Aku juga sudah mencuri ciumannya sesaat setelahnya ia tertidur dengan lelap. Minnie benar-benar indah..." lanjutnya menjelaskan. Dari nada yang keluar dari mulutnya, sepertinya pemuda berkulit pucat itu tengah berbangga hati.

**_"Kyu, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Kalau sempat itu terjadi, aku yakin Sungminnie akan membencimu. Dia itu terlalu polos. Kuharap kau tidak lagi tidur bersama dirinya."_**

"Jangan menyalahkanku. Aku sudah pernah memintanya untuk tidak datang ke kamarku ataupun memintaku untuk menemaninya belajar di kamarnya. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, kalau aku menolak, Ia pasti beranggapan bahwa aku bukan dongsaeng yang baik dan tidak menyanyangi hyungnya. Jika seperti itu, dia akan berkata 'Kyunie, kau jahat sekali. Apa kau tidak menyanyangi hyungmu yang tampan ini?'.

**_"Bwahahaha..."_**

Ahra tak bisa lagi menahan tawa, saat adik lelakinya meniru cara bicara orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

**_"Kau harus lebih bersabar menghadapi Sungminnie, Kyu. Kau seharusnya tahu, bahwa Minnie itu sangat menyanyangimu sebagaimana dia menyanyangi adiknya yang telah meninggal dunia."_**

"Tapi aku bukan Sungjin!" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

**_"Aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak boleh memaksanya, biarkan Minnie menyadari bahwa kau itu adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa UNTUK TIDAK ia pikirkan."_**

Ahra menekankan suaranya pada dua kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan agar adiknya yang jenius itu bisa mengerti. Kyuhyun mendesah lelah, "Baiklah... tapi lain kali aku tidak bisa menjamin untuk bisa menahan diri agar tidak mencium Minnie. Noona... bibir Minnie benar-benar lembut dan manis."

**_"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Jika kau benar-benar masih ingin bersama Minnie, kau harus bisa menjaganya. Kalau tidak, aku akan meminta pada Appa agar dia memaksamu kembali untuk tinggal di sini. Aku juga akan merekomendasikan seorang yeoja dari kerabat Appa agar dia menikahanmu dengan teman anaknya di LA."_**

"Lakukan saja. Dan Arwah kakek akan datang menghantuimu..."

**_"Aish... menyebalkan sekali kau, Cho!"_**

"Seperti kau tidak saja, Nonna."

Sesaat Ahra ingin membalas perkataan adiknya itu, namun ternyata Kyuhyun menghentikannya lebih dulu. Samar-samar sepertinya Ia mendengar pintu kamarnya yang diketuk.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Kyunieeee~ buka pintunya!' dan benar saja, Sungmin sedang berteriak di balik pahatan kayu mahoni tersebut.

Kyuhyun tentu saja mengenali suara lembut kesukaannya itu, "Nonna, kita sudahi dulu. Sepertinya Minnie tengah memanggilku, mungkin dia memerlukan sesuatu..."

**_"Kyu, aku ingin berbicara padanya."_**

"Tidak bisa!" potong Kyuhyun cepat. "Aku rasa kau belum saatnya mendengar suaranya yang imut itu." tersirat niat Kyuhyun untuk menggoda kakaknya itu, "Sekali-sekali kau harus memperhatikan bahwa tekstur bibir Minnie itu benar-benar lembut, dan aku sudah membuktikannya, hahaha..."

Tuts...tuts!

Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dengan tawa setan kebangga'annya. Sudut bibirnya juga terangkat sebelah, sungguh menawan. Akan tetapi ekspresinya itu segera lenyap saat suara Sungmin kembali terdengar.

"Kyuuuu~~ bukaaaaaaa!"

Bola matanya terbelalak ketika melihat pintu kamarnya –yang seolah ingin terlepas dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun segera berlari ke arah pintu untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi.

"Ya, Tuhan. Kaki Minnie benar-benar terlatih." gumam Kyuhyun takjub sebelum membuka benda persegi panjang tersebut.

Cklek.

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali?" bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkejut, "Ada apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Kyunie, aku lapar~"

**.**

**~Love Confused~**

**.**

Setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin memberikan sesuatu hadiah yang mahal untuk Appa dan Eomma Lee. Hitung-hitung sebagai bentuk ucapan terimakasih karena telah melahirkan sesosok manusia semanis Lee Sungmin. Ck! Dirinya itu bukan seorang penggombal, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Kyuhyun membayangkan betapa beruntungnya orang yang akan memilik manusia bergigi kelinci seperti namja manis di depannya kini. Kyuhyun bahkan rela selama sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu keluarganya, hanya demi bisa terus bersama dengan orang tersebut. Kelak... Kyuhyun berharap Dialah orang yang beruntung itu.

Apa yang akan kau pikirkan ketika di depanmu dihadapakan dengan pemandangan seorang Lee Sungmin menyantap es krim dengan sangat begitu menggemaskan?

_Menerkamnya sekarang juga_, pikir Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum. Oh tidak! Kyuhyun segera menggeleng, _Ini belum saatnya_, ralatnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengerti dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Apapun yang tengah Sungmin perbuat, semuanya tampak menggemaskan. Termasuk menemukan kaki mulusnya terangkat di depan pintu. Setelahnya orang itu cepat-cepat merubah ekspresi 'terbaiknya' dan kemudian menggeluarkan suara memohon yang hampir membuat –niat terpendam- Kyuhyun terlaksana.

"Kyunie, kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan es krimnya?" tanya Sungmin tanpa berniat sedikitpun memindahkan pandangannya dari benda dingin –yang dengan cepat melumer di mulut.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ternyata Sungmin sadar bahwa dirinya yang manis sedang diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun. ukh... memalukan!

"A-aku sudah kenyang, Min." Ujar Kyuhyun gugup. Wajahnya memerah!

Sungmin mengangguk, ia bersiap memasukkan satu sendok es krim vanilla—dengan campuran alvokat yang dihaluskan, dan diatasnya dihiasi dengan susu coklat kental dan taburan coklat bubuk—kalau saja sebuah suara tak menghentikannya.

"Yeay~~ Hyung membawakan satu porsi lagi untuk kalian. Ini adalah resep baru buatan hyung. Es krim rasa blueberry bercampur selai strawberry. Uh... rasanya manis, asam, dan tentu saja dingin." Teukie –sang pemilik kedai es krim- datang dengan membawa cup ukuran jumbo. Pria tampan itu langsung turun tangan untuk melayani tamu spesialnya.

Oh.. yeah! Dan tentu saja saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di Kona Beans. Pagi itu—sesaat setelah Sungmin berhasil menghilangkan suhu panas di tubuhnya, pemuda manis itu segera menerjang kasur pinknya yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu hangat. Setelah hawa panas itu menghilang, rasa dingin dengan cepat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya—tepatnya saat kedua kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Rasanya aneh! padahal bersama Kyuhyun, rasa dingin sama sekali tidak dirasakan olehnya. Setelah mengganti baju, Sungmin buru-buru naik ke tempat tidur, dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya kemudian tertidur dan bangun saat perutnya berteriak minta diisi. Lagian... saat itu terlalu pagi untuk sekedar membuka mata. Biasanya hari minggu Sungmin bisa terbangun saat jam makan siang.

"Huwaaa~ ini pasti enak. Teukie hyung, kau baik sekali..." Bola mata Sungmin berbinar terang melihat makanan kesukaannya.

"Ah... jangan sungkan, Minnie-ya. Makanlah yang banyak, karena semua ini Kyuhyun yang bayar. Hahaha..." Leeteuk tertawa melihat Kyuhyun melempar tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. "Oh iya.." serunya tiba-tiba. "Sungmin-ah, semalam kau itu pergi kemana? Kulihat semalam Kyuhyun terlihat panik saat mencarimu. Hyung merasa aneh, karena tak biasanya kalian terpisah..." kata Leeteuk.

Sungmin menghentikan suapannya, ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain. "Benarkah?" bola matanya mengerjap.

"Gwaenchana, Teukie hyung. Semalam aku hanya lupa menghubungi Kyunie." Kata Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kalian hyung tinggal dulu. Sepertinya banyak pengunjung yang datang hari ini."

Kemudian Sungmin balas menundukan kepalanya kepada Leeteuk, saat pria berwajah malaikat itu permisi pamit.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan berpura tak tahu saat Sungmin terus memandangnya sembari tersenyum. "Kyunie..." panggil Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan gugup, "Hm," gumamnya.

"Mianhae..."

"Wae?"

"Membuatmu khawatir."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Setidaknya tujuan utama Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kemari adalah, agar namja manis itu tidak larut dalam kesedihan akibat cintanya yang kandas di tengah jalan, dan hitung-hitung untuk menepati janjinya pada sang pemilik toko. Terlepas dari itu, Sungmin sama sekali tak mengingat kejadian memalukan pagi itu. Hah... Kyuhyun legah, setidaknya dia tak harus bersikap canggung di depan Sungmin.

"Kajja, habiskan semua es krim itu. Aku dengar makanan manis sangat baik untuk orang yang sedang patah hati. Hahahaha..." ejek Kyuhyun tertawa senang.

"Yak, kau ini! lihat saja... suatu saat kau juga akan merasakannya, wekk~" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Uh... siapa suruh telah berani menghinanya seperti itu. Dan anehnya, Kyuhyun tidak membalas Sungmin, kali ini dia hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

**.**

**~Love Confused~**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berhadapan. Siang ini kantin sekolah begitu ramai. Yeah... demi mendapatkan 2 porsi nasi goreng kimchi, 2 tempura dan juga 2 minuman kaleng dingin, Kyuhyun sampai rela berdesakan dengan seorang namja cina kelebihan tinggi badan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun memesan makanan itu untuk dirinya dan Sungmin. Biasanya Kyuhyun menyebut angka 3 disetiap pesanannya. Berhubung kelincinya itu sedang proses pengurusan badan, jadi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu kerepotan saat membawa pesanan double dalam satu nampan.

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja merasa kesusahan saat pandangan matanya terus terhalang oleh leher namja cina bernama Zhoumi. Kyuhyun baru mengetahui namanya dari name tag –saat namja cina itu berbalik dengan wajah menyeramkan. Saat itu Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk melawan, tapi tiba-tiba saja tatapan Zhoumi berubah lembut. Kyuhyun sendiri yakin, bahwa teriakannya di telinga namja cina itu sangatlah kuat.

_Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?!,_ pikir Kyuhyun agak merinding.

Kyuhyun malas berpikir lebih jauh, yang jelas si Zhoumi itu sudah berbaik hati merelakan barisan antriannya untuk memudahkan Kyuhyun memesan makan siangnya dan Sungmin. Kapan-kapan Kyuhyun akan berterimakasih padanya.

Soal makanan Sungmin jagonya. Tapi entah kenapa tatapan namja manis itu terlihat tidak fokus dengan hidangan yang berada di depannya. Tangan putihnya terus saja mengaduk tanpa sedikitpun beniat untuk memindahkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, kalau Sungmin tidak memakan makanan yang sudah susah payah Ia pesan, rasanya... menyebalkan. Perjuangannya sama sekali tidak dihargai!

"Min, aku tahu kau sedang diet. Tapi tak seharusnya makanan itu terus diaduk dan kau sama sekali tidak memakannya." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang datar.

Sungmin membuang napas pelan sebelum mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, "Mianhae~" ujarnya terdengar lemah.

"Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aniya," kepalanya menggeleng sehingga surai hitamnya yang begitu lembut ikut bergoyang. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka Siwonie lebih memilih Eunhyuk dari pada aku. Padahal jelas, aku terlihat lebih manis dari Eunhyuk, ya... walaupun gummy smile-nya itu memang mempesona." Bibir berbentuk unik itu otomatis mengerucut.

Kyuhyun terdiam memandang Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin-nya masih memikirkan kuda jelek itu. Pandangan Kyuhyun sontak berubah dingin saat mendapati Sungmin memandangan ke arah depan, tepat di mana Siwon duduk berdua dengan Eunhyuk. Lelaki dengan senyum menawan itu tampak membujuk kekasihnya dengan menyendokan makanan ke mulut namja berambut pirang, akan tetapi Eunhyuk –si namja berambut pirang- tampak menolak tawaran yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Rasanya... untuk membuat Sungmin agar selalu 'menatap' dirinya memang tampak begitu sulit. Ahra nonna benar, Kyuhyun harus benar-benar sabar menghadapi Sungmin yang polos. Dirinya hanya tak ingin membuat Sungmin suatu saat nanti menyesal, dan jelas Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun sudah membuka mulutnya agar Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, namun seorang yeoja berambut pirang dan juga seorang namja tinggi datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Kyuhyun Oppa!" panggi yeoja itu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera memindahkan pandangannya ke asal suara, Sungmin yang saat itu mendengar nama kyuhyun dipanggil juga ikut menoleh.

Yeoja itu mendekat, "Eh, Victoria ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Namja yang berdiri di sebelah yeoja yang bernama Victoria ikut tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun, "Kyu, sepulang sekolah nanti apa kau ingin ikut bersama kami pergi ke game center? Aku dengar ada game keluaran limited edititon di sana. Victoria juga akan ikut bersama kita." Ujar namja itu semangat.

Mendengar kata; game center, limited edition, wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah sumringah. "Jinjjayo?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, Oppa." Seru Vict lebih dulu, mengabaikan Changmin yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Hei... apa mereka bertiga itu tidak sadar ada Sungmin Sunbae di situ!

Sungmin dengan bola mata yang menyipit dan juga pipi mengembung itu, jelas tampak kesal dengan dua orang hoobae yang tiba-tiba mendatangi dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Meski kenyataan wajah Sungmin itu tampak manis, imut dan selalu muda, namun tetap saja Dia lebih tua dari ketiga orang yang seolah berada di dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Walau kenyataan Victoria dan Changmin seumuran dengan Kyuhyun, tapi mereka itukan berada di tingkat dua. Jelas-jelas seharusnya dua orang itu juga menyapa dirinya yang imut ini.

_Aish... menyebalkan!,_ kesal Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun diam-diam tengah memperhatikan dirinya dari sudut obsidiannya.

_Apa kau merasakan yang aku rasakan, Minnie?,_ Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya saat didengarnya Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Kyu, kau harus ikut!" ajak Changmin lagi.

"Aku akan—" Kyuhyun baru saja ingin menjawab tapi Sungmin memotongnya dengan cepat, "ANDWAE!" teriak Sungmin. Kemudian berdiri di antara kedua hoobae-nya, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, Kyu! Sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan habis, sebaiknya kita cepat masuk ke dalam kelas." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi, Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan dua orang yang tengah menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Ada apa dengan adik Kyuhyun itu?" tanya Changmin kebingungan.

Hell... tak ada yang salah dengan kalimat Changmin barusan. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang selalu bercerita pada dua sahabatnya itu bahwa Sungmin adalah dongsaengnya. Padahal baik Vict maupun Changmin sangat tahu bahwa Sungmin setahun lebih tua dari mereka. Untuk membuat agar teman-temannya itu yakin dan percaya, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa wajah imutnya hyungnya lebih bisa menjelaskan dari pada sebuah akta kelahiran. Huh?

.

.

.

Halaman sekolah Super Everlasting High School memang begitu luas, tapi Kyuhyun yang sudah mengarahkan pandangannya pada tempat itu selama hampir 20 menit benar-benar merasa bosan.

Baik di halaman sekolah dan lapangan parkir, orang yang tengah Ia cari juga tak kunjung terlihat. Banyak Siswa dan Siswi yang tengah berlalu lalang mengisi setiap sudut sekolah, karena memang sekarang ini jam pelajaran sudah habis dan saat ini adalah waktunya pulang. Tapi kemana Sungmin?

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya untuk mencari Sungmin di antara kerumunan para Siswa. Kemudian bibir seksinya membentuk seulas senyuman hangat saat akhirnya obsidiannya menemukan Sungmin tengah berdiri sembari memperhatikan sesuatu yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui.

"Bukankah itu Siwonie dan Eunhyuk?! Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti tengah bertengkar?" Sungmin yang saat itu ingin segera menyusul Kyuhyun di parkiran, sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat pandangannya tanpa sengaja tertuju ke sebuah taman—tempat di mana Sang ketua kelas dan kekasihnya saling melemparkan tatapan serius.

"Omo... kenapa Eunhyuk menangis?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin berniat untuk mendekat agar apa yang dibicarakan mereka terdengar olehnya, akan tetapi langkah kakinya harus terhenti saat sebuah suara meneriakinya.

"MINNIE-YA PPALIWA!" teriak seseorang dari arah parkiran. Oh.. tentu saja itu Kyuhyun!

Sungmin tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arahnya. "Tunggu sebentar, Kyu!" katanya. Kemudian kembali menatap fokus pasangan kekasih tersebut.

"Sungmin, kalau kau masih saja berdiri di situ, maka aku akan meninggalkanmu!" raungan motor ducati milik Kyuhyun mulai terdengar. Pertanda...

"Gyaaaaa... gidarida, Kyuhyun-ah~" Sungmin segera berlari kencang menyusul Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat di sana, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Motor ducatinya berjalan pelan diantara pengendara yang lain. Sungmin sendiri menyamankan kepalanya di punggung Kyuhyun. Tempat yang benar-benar nyaman untuk berlindung dari teriknya matahari, dan sesekali Sungmin juga menggesekkan hidungnya, menghirup bau tubuh Kyuhyun yang selalu disukainya.

"Huh?"

"Tadi aku memanggilmu, kenapa kau berdiri lama di sana? Memangnya kau melihat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, karena sepertinya hyungnya yang imut itu tidak mendengar.

"Oh... bukan apa-apa," Jawab Sungmin tak acuh. Ia lebih memilih menyamankan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Begitu," Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sebenarnya Ia cukup penasaran, tapi karena kelinci manis itu berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya tak berniat mencari tahu. "Oh, ya! Besok aku akan pergi." Kata Kyuhyun.

Kedua alis Sungmin menyatu, "Kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ke Mokpo."

.

**TBC.**

**Nih FF berasa Sinetron banget ye? -.-**

**tapi... masih pada mau dilanjutkan ya? Saya akan tetap melanjutkannya kok^^**

**Untuk semua yang udh review... TERIMAKASIH banget ,**

**tanpa kalian, saya bukanlah apa-apa... #jiah ==a**

OKhae... saya berniat balas reviews di chap depan aja. Ne? Yang jelas... semua koment, masukan dan apapun itu -terlebih uang jajan- akan saya terima. Wakakaka...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Other.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC,Abal, Gaje, Typos Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : Choi Siwon itu member terganteng di SUJU! Tapi bagi saya Lee Hyukjae yang paling kece. Akan tetapi saat Lee Sungmin menganggap dirinya namja yang tampan, Kyuhyun—kekasihnya itu langsung menolak dan berteriak, "Andwae! Yang tampan itu aku. Dan yang cantik, manis, imut kayak marmut adalah Sungmin cintaku." Maka dari itu abaikan saja, karena sesungguhnya FF ini mutlak milik saya. (wakakakakaka#author stress!)

_**A/N**_ : Yuhu~~ saya kembali! berhubung part sebelumnya gk ada pertanyaan, jadi kemungkinan part ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran readers sekalian#plak Kajja! Temukan cerita selanjutnya di sini, semoga gk ngebosanin *remas tangan Umin sambil pejamkan mata O.o

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**_Chap. 5  
_**

.

Dunia ini sempit. Kyuhyun langsung setuju dengan peribahasa lama itu saat orbs kelamnya menemukan Lee Hyukjae –teman sekolah merangkap classmatenya— duduk berdampingan dengan kakak sepupunya—Lee Donghae.

Memang beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun diminta oleh Ibunya yang berada di LA, untuk menjemput anak dari adik kandung ibunya—yang berarti adalah bibik Kyuhyun. Donghae adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas tinggi di Mokpo. Ibu Kyuhyun berkata, bahwa sepupunya itu akan pergi ke Seoul untuk melakukan praktik sebagai guru magang di salah satu sekolah elite—di Seol. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, Donghae mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk mengajar di sekolah Kyuhyun, itulah sebabnya mengapa Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya salah satu kota di tepi laut ini.

Di Mokpo, nama Donghae begitu terkenal sebagai seorang anak pengusaha nomor satu di wilayah tersebut. Ayahnya adalah pengusaha dibidang perikanan. Usaha pemasaran yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya terbilang sukses, mengingat tak sedikit Negara tetangga yang memasok hasil lautan dari daerah tersebut.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Donghae sendiri memang tidak bisa dikatakan dekat, karena kenyataan intensitas pertemuan keduanya itu bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri masih bisa mengingat bagaimana seorang Lee Donghae yang berumur 7 tahun menatap tubuh kecilnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut sarat dengan kasih sayang. Saat itu Kyuhyun masih berumur 5 tahun, dan kata Donghae dirinya terlihat menggemaskan dengan mata yang menghilang ketika tersenyum.

Tentu saja otak Kyuhyun masih bisa mengingat dan membedakan kedua namja di depannya kini, meski ia hanya bertemu dengan Donghae satu kali saat liburan akhir musim panas, akan tetapi tatapan yang meneduhkan hati itu sama sekali tak pernah berubah. Waktu itu Ibu Kyuhyun berniat membawa suami beserta Ahra dan juga Kyuhyun untuk berlibur ke Mokpo, hitung-hitung sebagai bentuk perayaan kelulusan anak lelakinya dari Taman Kanak-kanak, dan juga Ia bisa berkunjung ke rumah adiknya, sekalian memperkenalkan anggota baru dari keluarga Cho. Ah... sudah lama sekali, dan pertemuan mereka terakhir kali adalah ketika Ahra terlahir.

Oh ... tentu saja, Lee Donghae adalah benar kakak sepupu Kyuhyun. Lalu mengapa Eunhyuk juga harus berada di sini? Di Mokpo. Dan itu adalah salah satu pertanyaan penting yang harus segera diajukan. Mungkin sepupunya itu bisa menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun—pemuda berkulit pucat itu melemparkan tatapan kosong pada dua orang yang duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya.

Kalau seperti ini, Ia jadi ingat Sungmin. Seandainya namja manis itu ikut bersamanya, paling tidak dia bisa menghindari hal-hal yang tidak perlu seperti saat ini. Bukannya Kyuhyun tak suka dengan kebahagian orang lain, hanya saja Dia merasa kurang senang melihat orang lain bermesraan di depannya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak. Minimal, jika Sungmin bersama dirinya, Kyuhyun akan mengajak orang yang—diam-diam— sangat dicintainya itu pergi untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan keindahan daerah pesisir pantai khas Mokpo. Kemudian berjalan di pasir putih dengan tangan saling bertaut, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat sang surya kembali ke ufuk barat.

Hah... tapi bayangan indah itu harus sirna sesaat Kyuhyun mengingat percakapannya dengan Sungmin di atas motor—sepulang sekolah.

.

_Flashback~_

Kedua alis Sungmin menyatu, "Kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ke Mokpo."

Sungmin sudah terlihat lelah, tapi ia berusaha menanggapi perkataaan Kyuhyun. "Ada perlu apa kau pergi ke sana?" tanyanya. Setelahnya Sungmin menguap lebar, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, berusaha mencari kehanggatan berbeda dari teriknya sinar matahari yang membakar kulit.

"Menjemput kakak sepupuku. Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku, Min?"

"..."

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat tak mendapat tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya, sehingga Ia harus mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk memastikan dari spion –kenapa Sungmin tak merespon pertanyaannya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuang napas pelan ketika melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya sudah tertidur nyaman di punggungnya.

"Aish... anak ini. Apa punggungku sebegitu nyamannya, hingga kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak seperti itu?" dengus Kyuhyun diiringi kekehan karena ia merasa lucu melihat mulut Sungmin yang terbuka.

"Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu, dan bolos sekolah. Besok aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena kebagian tiket kereta jam 6 pagi." Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah setelahnya. Kemudian menarik gas agar bisa segera sampai menuju mansion mereka.

_Flashback End~_

.

Kyuhyun terbatuk kecil memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya itu adalah makhluk hidup –yang tentu saja dapat melihat dan mendengar- dan bukannya sebongkah batu ataupun pajangan yang biasa tidak dianggap.

Otak pintar Kyuhyun tentu bisa menyimpulkan arti dari interaksi yang dilakukan oleh teman sekelas dan juga sepupunya itu. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Lee Hyukjae 'ada apa-apanya' dengan Donghae. Mereka berdua itu terlihat intim.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebelum bersuara,"Baiklah... siapa yang akan memulai?" tanyanya dengan nada terdengar datar. Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan, dan Ia tidaklah takut kalau nantinya Donghae akan beranggapan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yang angkuh dan dingin. Bahkan Kyuhyun berani bertaruh bahwa sepupunya itu pasti sudah mendapat banyak informasi mengenai dirinya yang tampan ini, tentunya info yang didapat berasal dari Lee Hyukjae—namja yang bergelar sebagai teman sekelasnya.

_Hah... orang tampan sepertiku pasti selalu dibicarakan!_, pikir Kyuhyun sesaat tingkat kenarsisannya mulai kambuh.

Donghae tersenyum lembut menanggapi, dan sepertinya Ia tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam yang begitu menuntut. "Kyuhyun-ah," panggilnya pelan. Sebelah tangannya tiba-tiba terulur meraih sebelah tangan Eunhyuk, kemudian ia meremasnya dengan lembut. Terlihat seperti tengah memberi kekuatan ataupun dukungan semangat. "Perkenalkan... namja manis ini adalah Lee Hyukjae, aku memanggilnya Hyukie, dan dia adalah kekasihku..." ungkapnya dengan bangga.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut atas pengakuan Donghae barusan, kemudian dengan cepat Ia merubah kembali ekspresi stoicnya. Sedangkan namja berambut pirang itu jelas sekali terlihat gelisah, dari pergerakan tubuhnya Kyuhyun bisa menduga. Oh... tentu saja! Hal seperti ini sangat muda untuk ditebak. Akan tetapi berita baru ini benar-benar mengejutkan, pasalnya Kyuhyun sangat tahu bahwa Eunhyuk sedang berpacaran dengan Siwon. Berselingkuh, eoh?

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah tak percaya.

"Eunhyukie sebenarnya adalah temanku sewaktu masih kecil. Tepatnya dia adalah tetanggaku, dulunya kami selalu bermain bersama, sampai akhirnya Appa Hyukie harus berpindah ke Seoul untuk mengembangkan usaha pertambangannya dibidang batu berharga seperti permata, intan dan sejenisnya." Kyuhyun tampak mengangguk kecil beberapa kali, seperti tengah memahami apa yang Donghae jelaskan, namun tampaknya Kyuhyun belum menemukan inti dari semua perkataan kakak sepupunya tersebut.

Donghae berniat kembali melanjutkan ucapannya saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun berminat untuk menyela, "Sebenarnya..." namja yang tak lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun itu menjeda kalimat sebentar, kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi duduk diam di sampingnya, Ia tersenyum sesaat sebelum membuka suara"...hyung mulai menyadari perasaan cinta terhadap Eunhyuk tepatnya setelah ia pergi meninggalkanku di sini. Waktu itu hyung sudah duduk ditingkat satu sekolah menangah atas, sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri baru akan memulainya, tapi tidak disangka bahwa Appa-nya akan meninggalkan Mokpo dan berniat menyekolahkan Eunhyuk di Seoul." Donghae tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya sesaat mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mendengarkan secara seksama setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda berwajah sendu itu. Terlebih untuk Kyuhyun, namja berkulit pucat itu seperti tengah bisa merasakan kesedihan Donghae.

Kyuhyun sempat berpikir, kalau saja ia memutuskan untuk ke LA dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, akan kah namja berwajah manis itu segera menyadari perasaanya? Diam-diam Kyuhyun mengigit kuat sudut bibirnya. Lalu bagaimana kalau ternyata Sungmin akan baik-baik saja setelahnya? Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran buruk tersebut. Membayangkannya... Ia lebih memilih menenggelamkan tubuhnya di lautan es abadi. Dengan begitu, mungkin luka tak kasat mata yang mendera hatinya akan membeku, dan Kyuhyun tak perlu lagi meringis menahan sakit.

Donghae menarik napas sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Untunglah ternyata Eunhyuk juga membalas perasaanku. Sesaat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku, rupanya dia meninggalkan surat yang ia titipkan kepada eomma." Jelas Donghae tersenyum.

Suara Donghae yang lembut itu segera membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu kembali menatap ke manik berwarna coklat keabu-abuan milik sepupunya, "Lalu bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk hyung berada di sini?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang berada di sebelah Donghae.

Eunhyuk baru akan membuka suara, tapi ternyata Donghae memotong dengan cepat. "Di dalam surat yang ditulisnya untukku, Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku. Kemudian dia juga berkata, bahwa jarak bukanlah hal yang perlu ditakuti untuk terus bisa menjalin hubungan. Aku pikir apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk dalam surat cintanya ada benarnya juga, mengingat zaman sekarang banyak benda-benda canggih untuk memudahkan dalam berkomunikasi."

"Dan... hal yang tidak disangka bahwa ternyata Eunhyuk melampirkan nomor ponselnya di dalam surat tersebut, padahal sebelumnya saat aku meminta, ia sama sekali tak pernah memberikannya padaku." Ungkapnya kemudian. Donghae harus menahan diri agar tidak membawa tubuh kurus Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, saat kedua bola matanya menemukan semburat merah di kedua pipi putih kekasihnya.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun sudah mulai memahami situasi, Ia menyimpulkan bahwa dua orang ini mempunyai ikatan bathin yang cukup erat. Dan yeah... keberadaan Eunhyuk di Mokpo bisa dipastikan bahwa sebelumnya mereka telah bertukar berita dan informasi. Hell... lalu apa gunanya Kyuhyun harus berlama-lama seperti ini? Apa Kyuhyun harus merusak matanya demi melihat kemesraan dua orang ini? Saling bertatapan dan tersenyum, kemudian berpelukan untuk melepas rindu? Tanpa Sungmin, begitu?!

_Oh.. tidak! Terimakasih_, desah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Mengingat Sungmin, Kyuhyun hampir melupakan satu hal. Dia harus menanyakan hal penting lainnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah kemesraan yang tercipta dari dua orang dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai saat dilihatnya Eunhyuk mendadak diam dengan kulit wajah berubah seputih kapas.

Donghae memandang bingung wajah Eunhyuk yang pias, "Ada apa? Siapa Siwon?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya, Kyuhyun-ah." Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk memang harus mengaku, ia tahu lambat laun Kyuhyun akan menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Siapa itu Siwon?" tanya Donghae terdengar memburu. Pertanyaannya seperti diabaikan.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulut, "Siwon itu keka—"

"Aku bisa menjelaskan, Donghae-ya!" potong Hyuk mengabaikan tatapan tajam manusia Evil seperti Kyuhyun. Setelahnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum setan menanti perihal yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Di satu sisi, Donghae sendiri sangat penasaran kenapa saat Kyuhyun menyebut nama Siwon, Eunhyuk-nya tiba-tiba berubah panik? Di sisi lain, dia membenci senyuman Kyuhyun yang selalu –tanpa sadar- membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Kyuhyun mencebik tak sabar, ia ingin menjelaskan tapi lagi-lagi Hyuk memotong dengan cepat, "Siwon itu mantan pacarku, Hae-ya." Kata Hyuk menjelaskan.

"Apa!" Seru Donghae terkejut. Jadi selama ini...

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, Hae-ah." Seru Eunhyuk dengan cepat, seperti mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak mencintai Siwon sama sekali. Siwon itu sebenarnya chairmate-ku, dia adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah lain. Seminggu setelah Ia duduk bersamaku tiba-tiba saja dia datang menyatakan cintanya padaku." Jelasnya, kemudian milirik Donghae takut-takut.

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae mulai tertarik. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku telah memiliki kekasih di Mokpo. Tapi dia terus saja memaksaku untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasihku. Aku sudah menolak ratusan kali, tapi Siwon tetap memaksa."

"Dan akhirnya kau menerimanya?" Kyuhyun menyela tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa firasatnya mulai tak enak.

"Mianhae, Hae-ya~~" suara Eunhyuk terdengar parau, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi bulir air mata yang tampak menggenang di pelupuk mata sipitnya akan meluncur. "Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya. Hiks~" isak Hyuk akhirnya, karena sebenarnya Eunhyuk itu memang hobi menangis.

Donghae tersentak, cepat-cepat ia membawa tubuh Eunhyuk yang bergetar ke dalam dekapannya, "Gwaenchana. Aku percaya padamu, Hyukie." Ujar Donghae membuang napas kuat. Biar bagaimana pun sebelum mereka terpisah jarak, baik Donghae dan Eunhyuk pernah membuat janji untuk saling percaya.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Donghae. Hyungnya itu ternyata benar-benar mencintai teman sekelasnya. Kyuhyun merasa... iri dibuatnya. Andaikan...

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun harus memutar bola matanya dan membuang napas lelah saat melihat suasana yang tadinya terasa sedih dan pilu, kini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi romantis, "Sebaiknya aku harus segera pamit dari sini," Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar dingin dan menusuk sontak memecah aura lovey dovey yang sempat mengudara di sekitarnya.

Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk, mereka berdua tersenyum canggung ke arah Kyuhyun. Namja dengan rupa kekanakan itu segera menarik sebelah tangannya dari wajah Eunhyuk –karena Donghae sempat mengubek-ubek wajah kekasihnya sebagai bentuk kasih sayang abstrak—yang dulu sering dilakukannya ketika bersama.

_Dasar pasangan aneh!,_ cibir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa kau tidak mengajak Sungmin hyung, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba sok akrab. Kyuhyun tahu Eunhyuk hanya memilih pertanyaan random untuk menututpi kegugupannya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak diketahui pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu –bahwa hanya mendengar nama Sungmin disebut, jantung Kyuhyun akan bergetar nyaman karenanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, Ia sempat tak menyangka bahwa Eunhyuk adalah teman masa kecil sepupunya, yang berarti namja kurus itu adalah penduduk asli Mokpo. Mengapa dirinya tak mengetahui hal ini? Entahlah... Kyuhyun sendiri malas mencari tahu. Semenjak bertemu Sungmin, Kyuhyun seolah mempersempit jarak pandanganya pada yang lain. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar telah membatasi dirinya dengan sekitar. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Zhoumi menyukai dirinya.

Kyuhyun baru mengetahui, ketika kedua kakinya melangkah melewati toilet wanita dan mendengar percakapan yeoja-yeoja tak kasat mata di sekolahnya. Jelas saja! Karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang tak punya kerjaan berbincang di dalam toilet.

"Dia ketiduran saat aku mengajaknya." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin hyung 'kan, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. Ternyata teman sekelasnya ini benar-benar cerewet.

"Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke Seoul." Mengabaikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Donghae, "Hyung, sampai ketemu di Seoul. Aku akan berangkat naik kereta api sore ini juga." Katanya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tak perlu khawatir bagaimana sepupunya akan sampai di Seoul, karena dirinya yakin segala sesuatunya, bahkan di mana Donghae akan tinggal, Eunhyuk—kekasihnya—sudah mengatasi lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Sungmin, sesaat setelah Eunhyuk bertanya tentang perasaannya pada namja manis yang selama sepuluh tahun mengisi hari-harinya.

Kyuhyun duduk terdiam di dalam kereta api yang membawa tubuhnya kembali ke Seoul. Pandangannya terarah pada sisi jendela di sampingnya. Mengingat-ingat kejadian tentang kisah cinta Donghae dan Eunhyuk, dirinya tiba-tiba merasa cemburu. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, setelahnya saling mencinta. Terdengar klise memang, tapi bagi Kyuhyun sendiri, Ia tidak bisa menutupi senyumannya saat membayangkan cinta keduanya saling terbalas. Kyuhyun benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus seolah ikut merasakan kebahagiaan teman sekelas dan juga sepupunya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya dan Sungmin? Jelas... Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin, bahkan jauh sebelum ia mengetahui perjanjian antara kakek Sungmin dengan kakeknya sendiri. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri selalu menganggap Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng yang teramat disayanginya.

"Ini terasa sulit. Kau harus kuat, Kyuhyun-ah." Gumam Kyuhyun terdengar letih.

Lelah berpikir, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur. Kereta api yang mengantar dirinya ke Seoul mungkin akan tiba saat jam makan malam terlewat.

**.**

**~Love Confused~**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Ia berniat melewatkan makan malamnya dan lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih 3 jam dalam perjalanan.

Di bawah tadi, dirinya sempat bertegur sapa dengan Seo ahjumma. Wanita yang belum menemukan pendamping—di saat umurnya tak lagi muda—itu tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun menebak bahwa maid-nya itu tengah menunggu kepulangan-nya.

Kyuhyun juga sempat menanyakan apakah Sungmin sudah tertidur?! Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk sekedar menyapa Sungmin, saat pertanyaannya di jawab oleh Seo ahjumma, bahwaTuan Muda Lee yang manja itu masih terjaga untuk menunggu kepulangan-nya juga.

Biarlah... Kyuhyun terlalu lelah. Dan entah semenjak kapan perasaannya semakin tak enak saja.

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit lebih segar setelah berendam di dalam air hangat. Tidak terlalu lama memang, tapi cukup membuat otot-otot tubuhnya sedikit rileks.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya, kalau saja suara tenor yang begitu di hafalnya tiba-tiba menyeruak di seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

"Kyuhyuuuniiieee~~" jerit Sungmin membahana.

Tanpa takut Kyuhyun marah, Sungmin melompat ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun, sehingga orang yang berada di dalam selimut itu harus meringis sakit.

"Aw~ appoyo Minnie-ya..."

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyunie~~" desak Sungmin mengabaikan keluhan Kyuhyun dan memaksa masuk ke dalam selimut dongsaengnya.

"Tapi aku tidak!" balas Kyuhyun mencoba mengeluarkan Sungmin dari dalam selimut.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal ketika tubuhnya sudah lebih tinggi dari Sungmin, Ia selalu memberikan jatah susunya untuk diminum oleh tuan muda yang manja itu. Alasannya karena memang Kyuhyun tak menyukai minuman penuh gizi dan kaya protein tersebut. Kemudian saat itu Kyuhyun berpikir, bahwa Sungmin lah yang perlu mengkonsumsi minuman itu lebih banyak lagi, karena pertumbuhan tinggi badannya memang sangat diragukan. Selain itu, Kyuhyun lebih suka melihat sisa susu yang tertinggal di sudut bibir mungil hyungnya. Sungmin benar-benar menggemaskan!

Tapi efeknya, Kyuhyun jadi tidak bisa melawan tenaga seorang matrial art seperti Sungmin. Walau tubuh Sungmin tidak tumbuh dengan baik, akan tetapi kekuatan tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa diremehkan. Beginilah jadinya saat Sungmin terus memaksa masuk ke dalam selimutnya, dan Kyuhyun yang masih saja berusaha menjauhkan Sungmin dari sana.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah saat sebelah tangan Sungmin sudah melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar kekehan puas manusia kelinci yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Meski tidak terlihat, tapi Kyuhyun bisa membayangkan wajah kesenangan Sungmin saat berhasil menjalankan misinya. Sudahlah... lagian tenaga Kyuhyun tidak akan cukup melawan namja bergigi kelinci itu, selain tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, dan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Aish... aku sangat merindukanmu. Ayo bangun ada hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, Kyu!" deru napas Sungmin menggelitik punggung Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Min. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat." Kyuhyun menolak dengan suara parau. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Aish... kau jahat sekali, Kyu. Kau memang dongsaeng yang—"

_Dia mulai lagi_, desah Kyuhyun dalam hati sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

Sungmin tersenyum lucu menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang rapi. " Ayo duduk dulu!" tanpa meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menarik tubuh lelah Kyuhyun untuk duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Oh, iya! Bagaimana dengan sepupumu itu? Kapan kau akan mengenalkan dirinya padaku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kedua bola matanya yang tadi mengantuk kini terbuka.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memasang wajah aneh seperti itu, Kyu. Ish.. jelek sekali." Cibir Sungmin tak suka.

_Ya Tuhan~ tabahkanlah hatiku. Besok-besok aku berjanji akan lebih rajin lagi untuk beribadah ke gereja, asal namja bernama Sungmin ini, tidak lagi menyebalkan_. Doa Kyuhyun begitu khusyuk, sampai-sampai ia harus menengadah menatap langit-langit kamarnya, berharap Tuhan akan dengan cepat mengabulkan permintaannya.

"KYU!"

"Iya, aku mendengar." Kyuhyun mencebik melihat tingkah Sungmin yang hampir membuat tanduk setannya keluar dari kedua sisi kepalannya. "Kau ini menganggu sekali, Minnie. Apa hanya ingin bertanya tentang Donghae hyung, maka kau harus repot-repot merusak tidur nyenyakku." Dengus Kyuhyun terlihat kesal.

"Oh... jadi sepupumu itu namja, dan namanya Donghae?!" Ujar Sungmin mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang tertuju padanya.

"Sudahlah... aku ingin segera tidur. Jika kau ingin bertanya tentang manusia ikan itu, maka di sekolah besok kau juga akan menemukannya." Kyuhyun baru saja ingin merebahkan kembali tubuhnya saat Sungmin mencegahnya lebih dulu.

"Jamkkanman-yo!" Seru Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mworago?"

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Kyunie?"

"Cepat katakan, kalau tidak aku akan tidur!"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Lama Kyuhyun menunggu, hingga akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tertidur dengan membelakangi tubuh Sungmin.

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat saat Sungmin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan tangan putihnya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan betapa lentiknya bulu mata Sungmin, sampai-sampai Ia harus merasa geli di bagian punggungnya—karena Sungmin terus mengerjap—pertanda pemuda cantik itu masih terjaga.

Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu Sungmin kembali bersuara. Tapi saat dirasanya Sungmin terus bergeming, maka Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata secara perlahan.

"Kyunie, apa kau sudah tidur?"

Suara lembut Sungmin menggagalkan Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Tanpa niat menyahut, Ia lebih memilih diam agar namja cantik itu segera menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Saat berada di sekolah tadi..." Sungmin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, kemudian menarik napas secara perlahan. Dirinya sendiri tak tahu kenapa harus melakukan ini. "...saat kau tak ada bersamaku, tiba-tiba Siwonie datang dan menyatakan cinta padaku."

Deg!

Sungmin terkejut ketika merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dalam pelukannya. Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa menit yang cukup lama.

Dalam keheningan, Kyuhyun berpikir tentang perasaannya yang tak enak selama berada di Mokpo.

_Jadi ini...? Ya, Tuhan~, _desahnya tak habis pikir.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun membawa sebelah tangannya menuju dada, tempat dimana hatinya berdenyut sakit. Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam sebelum memutuskan bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu?" tak bisa menutupi rasa takutnya, Ia mengigit kuat sudut bibirnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberikan kesempatan padanya..."

Beruntung saat ini posisi Kyuhyun sedang membelakangi tubuh mungil itu. Jadi Sungmin tak perlu menangis saat melihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir dongsaengnya. Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu tak perlu terulang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Ia tidak peduli dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba saja keluar tanpa seizinnya. Biarlah...biarkan dirinya saja yang menangis asal bukan Sungmin. Biarlah untuk malam ini saja Kyuhyun menjadi seorang namja yang cengeng. Asalkan Sungmin tidak mengetahui, maka tak ada masalah.

Sedikit memaksakan hatinya, Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, "Apa kau mencintanya, Min?"

Sungmin tidak menyadari suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar serak. Dia mengambil kesimpulan, karena Kyuhyun memang kelelahan.

"Aku rasa begitu."

"Heh? Haha..." Kyuhyun telanjur tertawa sinis saat penuturan Sungmin terdengar ragu di telinganya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik hingga tawanya pun harus pecah, " haha... hahaha... kau lucu sekali, Min. Hahahaha..."

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Setahunya kalimat yang dia ucapkan sama sekali tidak terdengar lucu, tapi kenapa dongsaengnya itu bisa tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata?

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Kyu?" kedua alis Sungmin bertaut pertanda ia kesal. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya terus tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk kuat bagian dadanya. Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun-nya jadi terlihat aneh.

"Hahahaha..." Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa sampai Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mulutnya terdiam. "Aku akan tidur di sini." Putus Sungmin seenaknya.

"TIDAK!" teriak Kyuhyun, mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Ia menyekah air matanya dan menatap Sungmin sendu. "Aku mohon kau keluar dan tidur di kamarmu, Min." suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih, tapi Sungmin lagi-lagi tak menyadarinya.

"Tapi aku ingin tidur di sini. Sudahlah... kajja kita tidur, aku sudah lelah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tak menyangka bahwa ada manusia seperti Sungmin. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama, tapi entah kenapa kali ini Kyuhyun merasa sangat kesal pada namja manis—yang kini sudah menyamankan diri di tempat tidur miliknya.

Sesaat Kyuhyun tampak memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam, kemudian membuangnya dengan keras. Berharap dengan begitu rasa sakit pada bagian dadanya akan berkurang.

"Terserah kau saja..." desah Kyuhyun putus asa.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Mengabaikan senyum manis Sungmin—yang saat ini begitu menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun—akhirnya pemuda bertubuh kurus itu merebahkah tubuhnya di sisi Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya merengut saat Kyuhyun lebih memilih membelakangi tubuhnya. Bagi Kyuhyun dengan begitu, ia bisa terhindar dari hal-hal tak penting. Lagi pula untuk saat ini, rasanya begitu malas melihat wajah hyungnya yang tengah berbahagia karena orang lain. Semuanya sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang tengah Ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kyunie, jaljayo~~" bisik Sungmin merapatkan dadanya pada punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menolak menjawab. Seperti biasa, Ia hanya membiarkan kaki mulus Sungmin melingkar di pinggangnya. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan hembusan napas teratur Sungmin menerpa punggungnya.

"Ternyata dia sudah tidur," gumam Kyuhyun yang terdengar berbisik. "Tapi gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa tidur." katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun meraih sebelah tangan Sungmin yang berada di perutnya, kemudian menuntun tangan putih tersebut menuju dadanya. "Sungmin..." panggilnya pelan. "...kau tahu? Di bagian sini rasanya sangat... sakit." menggunakan telapak tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun membuat gerakan memutar di daerah itu.

Kyuhyun berharap, dengan begitu jarum-jarum tak kasat mata yang terus menghujam jantungnya bisa sirna hanya dengan sapuan lembut dari telapak tangan orang tercinta.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sungmin. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau telah menyakitiku terlalu banyak." Kyuhyun terus berusaha menyekah air matanya, menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Aku tak yakin akan bisa bertahan atau tidak." Mencoba tersenyum, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, " tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, bahwa aku bukanlah Sungjin atau sebagaimana kau menganggap diriku adalah adikmu. Aku tak akan membagi rahasia Ahra nonna jika kau belum juga menyadari perasaanmu. Dan aku akan berusaha membuatmu sadar tentang perasaanku, dengan begitu kau harus membalas cintaku juga..."

Kyuhyun mengakhiri percakapan sepihaknya dengan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Dengan begitu, air matanya yang kembali terkumpul lolos dalam satu kedipan.

"Jaljayo, yeobo~" bisiknya parau, kemudian mencium lembut punggung tangan Sungmin sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun berdoa semoga malam ini Ia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa harus merasa sakit pada bagian dadanya. Tapi anehnya... sampai Kyuhyun terlelap, jarum halus tak kasat mata itu masih saja melukai dirinya, hingga Kyuhyun harus menangis dalam tidurnya.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Saya balas reviews chap 4 ya, berhubung isinya sama semua, jadi saya balas : INI SUDAH DILANJUT! wakakakka #ditabok. Reviews lagi ya yeorobun~~**

**buat Paijem : Semoga part ini dapat menjelaskan kenapa dengan WonHyuk! masalah KyuMin dijodohkan apa gk, ntr tunggu aja kelanjutannya :)**

**Oh, Iya... yang kamu permasalahkan itu, cara bacanya(?) udh dijelaskan dari author note! Nah, itu yang dialog italic sejenis flashback. Kalau baca di HP **

**emang gk klihatan :) makasih ya udh mau reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Others. (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita... )

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC,Abal, Gaje, Typos Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : Bulat~ bulat~ bulat! Bokong bulat Minnie hyung adalah MILIK Kyuhyun Oppa, dan saya adalah Ahli Warisnya. Yeay~~~ ^o^/ dan FF membingungkan ini saya buat untuk kalian yang menyukainya. No Copast, Key^^

**A/N** : Maaf ya, part ini share-nya agak kelamaan. Nih saya buat panjang, dan semoga gk ngebosanin. Oh iya, mau kasih warning kecil-kecilan(?), ntr scene di Kantin, itu ada beberapa sudut pandang sebenarnya, akan tetapi setting waktu, dan tempat saya jadikan satu. Mudah kok dipahami^^ dan juga saya mau kasih tahu, bahwa cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita, entah itu hanya di mention ataupun melakukan dialog. Tapi hanya beberapa yg menetap, selebihnya mungkin akan timbul tenggelam#plak. Main cast tetap HyukMha! #eh? gk dink~~ KYUMIN donk... tentu saja! Nih ff beberapa part lagi kayaknya udh END, tapi gk tahu kapan ._.

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**_Chap. 6_**

.

"..."

"Aku bukan namja cengeng, nonna!"

"..."

"Ne, arraseo! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Minnie direbut dari Cho Kyuhyun, tidak seorang pun termasuk Siwon."

"..."

"Nado saranghae~~ fighting!"

Tutt...tutt...

Sesaat sambungan teleponnya terputus, Kyuhyun terdiam merenung. Kemudian mendesah lelah sembari menatap sendu gadget berwarna hitam yang masih berada di tangannya.

Terlalu pagi memang untuk berangkat sekolah. Bahkan jam dinding berbentuk kepala kelinci di kamar Kyuhyun masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Akan tetapi sang pemilik kamar bernuansa biru laut tersebut sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun menyelesaikan panggilan ke luar negeri—menelepon sang kakak untuk berbagi keluh kesah. Kyuhyun bersyukur mempunyai kakak seperti Ahra. Kakaknya itu, meski terkadang tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya—bersifat lemah lembut—akan tetapi Ahra sangat bisa diandalkan bila Kyuhyun merasa memerlukan sokongan ataupun dukungan untuk bisa lebih tegar menjalani hidup.

Hei... bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah anggota termuda di keluarganya, dan lagi ia harus bisa hidup berjauhan dengan keluarganya hanya demi seorang Lee Sungmin yang sangat ia cinta. Rasanya, tak ada masalah jika sewaktu-waktu dirinya merasa sedih, maka ia perlu tempat untuk mengadu.

Seperti pagi ini misalnya. Kyuhyun terbangun lebih awal dari pagi biasanya, kemudian langsung memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa malamnya begitu buruk setelah mendengar langsung pernyataan Sungmin. Sepanjang malam ia mencoba memejamkan mata. Akan tetapi rasanya begitu sulit, sampai-sampai di alam mimpi rasa sakit tak kasat mata itu terus mengikutinya. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun terbangun pukul tiga pagi dan memutuskan untuk menelepon kakaknya.

Ahra begitu terganggu dengan adiknya yang tak mengenal waktu, ia berniat menghancurkan ponselnya kalau saja suara isak Kyuhyun tidak terdengar olehnya. Jelas! Ahra begitu tersentak mendengarnya. Adik lelakinya itu adalah seorang lelaki bermulut tajam dengan sifat usil kelebihan dosis. Tetapi saat telinganya menangkap suara lirih dari Kyuhyun, dirinya langsung tertegun.

Pelan-pelan Ahra bertanya perihal yang menyebabkan adiknya menangis, kemudian saat Kyuhyun menceritakan masalahnya, rasanya Ahra ingin segera memeluk erat adiknya. Seperti bisa merasakan kesakitan yang melanda Kyuhyun, tak ayal wanita mapan tersebut ikut menitikan air mata.

Menutupi kesedihannya, Ahra mencoba memberi semangat pada adiknya. Kemudian sebagai alasan pengalihan, ia juga tak segan-segan memaki Kyuhyun yang telah mengganggu tidurnya hanya demi mendengar cerita konyol. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat kakak yang sangat ia rindukan mengatai dirinya adalah seorang namja yang cengeng. Bahkan Kyuhyun langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kakaknya hanya takut dikatai cengeng olehnya lebih dulu, karena biar bagaimanapun isakan Ahra begitu terdengar jelas diantara keheningan malam menjelang matahari terbit.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam sebelum meletakan ponsel berwarna hitam itu di meja kaca—tempat dimana Kyuhyun mematut penampilannya. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kosong pada bayangan tubuhnya yang terpantul melalui cermin besar tersebut.

Bayangan yang terpantul dari cermin itu terlihat sangat rupawan. Tubuh tinggi berbalut kulit putih pucat, begitu kontras dengan wajah tampannya. Hidung macung, rahang tegas, juga bibir tebal berwarna merah itu sungguh sangat sempurna untuk dimilik oleh Kyuhyun. Dan juga, Kyuhyun adalah pewaris tunggal dari keluarganya. Tapi semua itu tidak berguna disaat Kyuhyun belum juga mendapatkan hati seorang Lee Sungmin. Dia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, agar pemuda manis itu menyadari perasaannya.

"Hah~" Kyuhyun menghela keras. Jarak wajahnya dengan kaca begitu dekat, sehingga hembusan napasnya membentuk embun pada cermin tersebut. Tanpa sadar, jarinya terarah pada bagian cermin –yang membentuk titk-titik air—kemudian menuliskan nama Sungmin dalam bentuk hangul.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman, namun perlahan menghilang seiring sapuan angin yang menghilangkan nama tersebut.

"Eungh~"

Sebuah lenguhan sontak membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Dari dalam kaca ia bisa melihat Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya—pertanda namja cantik itu akan terbangun. Tapi Kyuhyun harus mengerutkan dahi saat dilihatnya Sungmin malah menyamankan diri dengan bergelung di dalam selimut.

Namun kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun segera menghilang tergantikan senyuman manis di sudut bibirnya. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun rela berpisah dengan keluarganya hanya demi bisa hidup bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun selalu merasa senang, saat-saat dimana ia menemukan pemandangan menarik dari orang yang ia cinta. Saat sedang memejamkan mata saja Sungmin bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan kegiatannya mematut diri, dan memilih membangunkan Sungmin. Rambut ikalnya belum ditata rapi, akan tetapi kesan berantakan dari rambut basah tersebut membuat wajah tampannya terlihat mempesona.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur—menghadap Sungmin. Memandang malaikatnya sebelum menjulurkan tangan untuk menepuk pipi bulat itu, "Min..." panggilnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Menggunakan ibu jarinya, Kyuhyun mengelus pipi bulat tersebut. Ia tidaklah terkejut saat rasa halus dan lembut yang ia dapat ketika menyentuh kulit Sungmin. Karena memang, dilihat dari jauh pun Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kulit bercahaya Sungmin-nya—ketika tertimpah matahari—benar-benar terlihat indah dan begitu terawat. Walau nyatanya Sungmin hanya mengkonsusmi berbagai macam sayuran dan buah sebagai perawatan.

Dulu Kyuhyun sempat berpikir, bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang namja yang terjebak di tubuh yeoja. Tapi ia segera memukul cangkang Ddangkoma dengan kuat saat merasa hasil pikirannya itu benar-benar terdengar bodoh. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa tak ada tonjolan di dada namja manis itu. Kemudian Kyuhyun segera berlari saat Jong Woon seonsangnim mendapati tubuh kura-kura kesayangannya terbalik dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya mengambang di udara. Teriakan guru berkepala besar itu benar-benar mengejutkan Kyuhyun, sehingga tanpa sadar ia melemparkan hewan melata itu dengan kuat ke arah gurunya.

Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya, disaat ia ditugaskan oleh Jung seonsaengnim—mengantar tugas ke ruang guru— bisa-bisanya ia meragukan gender seorang Lee Sungmin. Anehnya lagi, sembari berpikir langkah kakinya tiba-tiba saja berhenti di meja guru sejarah dengan sebuah akuarium di atasnya. Disaat itulah nyawa hewan peliharaan guru bermata sipit itu dipertaruhkan. Aish... padahal sudah jelas Sungmin itu adalah seorang namja. Tapi sampai detik ini, Kyuhyun masih saja meragukannya, karena kenyataan Sungmin benar-benar terlihat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja, dan itu sama sekali tidak didukung oleh tubuhnya yang memang berisi dan mempunyai kulit bagus.

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Untungnya guru sejarah yang aneh itu, tidak sempat mengejar dirinya karena beliau lebih mengkhawatirkan hewan peliharaanya. Kemudian, sesaat setelahnya Kyuhyun segera memindahkan arah pandangnya pada manusia manis yang selalu berada dalam pikirannya.

"Ireona Sungmin-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun sedikit keras. Ia tergelak ketika pipi mulus itu tiba-tiba menggembung lucu.

"Aigo..." Kyuhyun mendesah gemas melihat Sungmin—tanpa sadar—mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Melihatmu seperti ini, maka aku tak bisa berlaku lembut lagi." kata Kyuhyun membuang napas keras sebelum memutuskan membangunkan Sungmin dengan cara lain.

Mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berdegup tak sesuai aturan, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sungmin, "Sungmin-ah, ppaliwa ireona!" teriaknya sesaat sebelumnya kembali menarik napas dalam.

"Yak!" keberhasilan Kyuhyun bersambut. Sungmin terbangun dengan pekikan yang tak kalah kuat dari teriakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan telinganya berdenging sakit, sama seperti ketika dirinya melewati kelas musik dan mendengar suara maha dahsyat Changmin yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Ukh... sampai-sampai peralatan diruang laboratorium kimia harus pecah karenanya.

Kyuhyun tergelak melihat wajah kekagetan Sungmin. Belum lagi selimut tebal yang hinggap di atas kepalanya, sehingga membuat namja manis itu terlihat seperti bayi yang menggemaskan. Sedangkan Sungmin, mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan satu sudut bibirnya yang terangkat.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?!" senggak Sungmin menatap marah pada Kyuhyun, namun disisi lain ia harus bersyukur.

"Karena kau tidak mau bangun." Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan nada santai.

Sungmin terdiam, tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah sendu, "Kyunie..." panggilnya terdengar seperti bergumam, tapi Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

"Hmm..."

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," Sungmin berujar lirih menatap dalam orbs kelam milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku bermimpi kau akan pergi meninggalkanku." Kyuhyun tersentak saat tubuh Sungmin menghambur kedalam pelukannya. "Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menginggalkan ku sama seperti Sungjin..." lirihnya dan memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Dahulu, ketika dirinya diperkenalkan dengan anak dari kerabat dekat Ayahnya, Kyuhyun seketika bertekad untuk selalu bersama dan menjaga anak lelaki tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Sungmin. Entahlah... Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa?! Yang jelas... hatinya seperti memaksa melakukan itu, terlebih saat obsidian kelamnya bertemu dan jatuh dalam pesona magical eyes milik Sungmin.

Kenyataannya, sejak saat itu Kyuhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu berada di sisi Sungmin.

Dari balik surai kehitaman milik orang yang berada dalam dekapannya, terlihat seulas senyum yang terbentuk dari bibir tebalnya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, karena aku bukanlah Sungjin." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati wewangian dari helaian lembut yang menggelitik hidung mancungnya.

Kyuhyun hampir bersin saat Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat, karena sebagian anak rambut Sungmin berhasil masuk ke lubang hidungnya. "Lalu sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?" kata Kyuhyun mencoba menyingkirkan rambut Sungmin dari hidungnya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. Mata bulat itu berkedip lucu, dan Kyuhyun harus menahan napas saat jemari lentik Sungmin tiba-tiba mendarat di sudut bibirnya. "Bibir Kyunie terluka..." katanya dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Ia buru-buru bangkit, membuat pelukan Sungmin terlepas dari tubuhnya. "Ah! Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak hati-hati ketika menyikat gigi tadi pagi." Kata Kyuhyun mencoba berbohong.

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah... ini tidak akan menjadi masalah," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin dengan cepat, dirinya harus bisa meyakinkan namja cantik itu.

Demi sandal putus milik Seo Ahjumma. Kyuhyun akan membelikan yang baru untuk maid itu kalau saja matanya tidak menemukan binar kesedihan dari foxy milik Sungmin.

"Minnie, luka di bibirku ini tidak terlalu sakit," katanya mencoba lebih meyakinkan. _Ini tidak seberapa_ _dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di hatiku_. Sambungnya dalam hati. Tapi... Sungmin masih saja bergeming.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah melupakan rasa sakit di hatinya, bahkan dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, jika seandainya namja manis itu melihat dirinya terluka dan bersedih setelahnya. Luka yang yang sebenarnya tak sebanding dengan luka tak kasat mata di dalam hatinya.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar sesaat pandangannya teralih pada jendela kaca memperlihatkan langit Seoul yang kini mulai terlihat terang.

"Ya... Sungmin-ah! Mau sampai kapan kau akan melamun seperti itu?" teriak Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Huh?"

"Ha! Hu! Ha?!" Kyuhyun mencibir menanggapi ekspresi kebingungan Sungmin. Berusaha mencoba membuat ekspresi marah, Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua lengannya di sisi pinggang. "Kajja! Apa kau tak ingin sekolah. Kalau kau melamun seperti itu terus, maka kita akan terlambat." Ujarnya berteriak.

Sungmin tersentak. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. "Gyaaa... aku kesiangan!" jerit Sungmin sembari melompat dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah namja manis bergigi kelinci kesayangannya. "Aku lebih pantas menjadi ibunya dari pada—" desahnya tertahan sembari menggeleng tak percaya

.

.

.

"Kyunie... kau sangat menyebalkan!" Sungmin bersungut kesal di belakang Kyuhyun.

Saat ini keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor bangunan area kelas tiga yang tampak mulai ramai. Karena tak hanya mereka yang berjalan di tempat itu, beberapa murid tingkat tiga juga terlihat—dengan tujuan yang sama—menuju kelas masing-masing. Ada juga para hoobae yang lalu-lalang untuk sekedar mencari perhatian para sunbae.

Mengabaikan Sungmin yang terus menggerutu di belakangnya, Kyuhyun terus berjalan di depan dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya, "Kalau aku tidak berkata seperti itu, maka kita akan benar-benar terlambat, Minnie." Ujarnya santai.

"Tapi ternyata kita punya waktu 15menit lagi sampai bel masuk benar-benar berbunyi." Sungmin masih protes sembari berusaha menyeimbangkan jalannya dengan langkah lebar Kyuhyun.

Kemudian langkah kecilnya harus terhenti ketika sebuah suara diiringi tepukan di bahu, menginterupsi percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin sunbae!" Panggil sebuah suara dari belakang tubuhnya.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap heran pada namja berambut berbentuk wadah sayur di depannya. Tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun, langkah kakinya seketika ikut berhenti dan berbalik memperhatikan sosok namja bermata sipit yang kini saling berhadapan dengan kelinci manisnya.

"Eh?" bola mata Sungmin berkedip dengan dahi yang ikut berkerut pula. Sepertinya Sungmin sedang mengingat siapa orang yang tengah menyapanya ini?! Dilihat dari wajahnya yang jarang ditemui dikalangan tingkat tiga, sepertinya namja cantik di depannya ini adalah adik kelasnya. Hei... bukankah anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan sunbea. Aish... tapi Sungmin tidak bisa membaca name tag-nya karena tertutupi tali dari bagpack-nya.

"Sungmin sunbae, chukhaeyo~~" seru anak lelaki itu tersenyum senang. Kedua alis Sungmin semakin terlihat menyatu. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa hoobae-nya itu mengucapkan selamat.

Tiba-tiba—dari arah yang sama dengan kedatangan orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan Sungmin— seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan bola mata besar berteriak menghampiri mereka, "Ya, Taemin-ah! Kajja, kita masuk kelas!" dan kini tak hanya anak lelaki yang bernama Taemin yang menoleh ke asal suara, baik Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin, ikut menolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eh, Minho hyung?" Taemin terkejut menatap namja tinggi yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ya! Kajja... di sini wilayah tingkat tiga, anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh bermain di sini." Kata namja tinggi bermata besar itu menarik paksa tangan Taemin. Kemudian Taemin berkedip berusaha memberi kode untuk mengikuti arti dari kedipan matanya.

Seolah mengerti, namja bermata besar itu segera memindahkan arah pandangnya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Eh? Sungmin sunbae dan Kyuhyun sunbae, annyeong haseyo." Sapanya mencoba ramah.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak mengenal dua orang ini. Namun entah kenapa dua hoobae itu bisa mengetahui nama mereka?! Oh... jelas. Karena Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, keduanya sama-sama tidak mengetahui bahwa ternyata mereka berdua sering menjadi bahan perbincangan bagi murid-murid Super Everlasting High School. Kejeniusan dan sikap cuek yang sering ditunjukkan Kyuhyun banyak menarik perhatian para yeoja maupun namja. Belum lagi wajah tampannya begitu mendukung dengan pembawaan sikap usilnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri terkenal dengan keimutannya. Padahal kenyataannya, di kelas Sungmin adalah murid tertua, walau hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dengan murid lainya—karena memang terlahir ditahun yang sama namun berbeda bulan, dan hanya Kyuhyun lah murid termuda di kelas 3A. Bahkan keakraban keduanya juga sering dibicarakan, karena banyak murid menilai mereka seperti pasangan kekasih. Bahkan ada pula yang menganggap mereka seperti pasangan 'suami-istri'.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan dari namja yang bernama Minho. "Panggil kami dengan sebutan hyung saja," balas Sungmin tak kalah ramah.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Minho mencoba bersuara lagi, "Ah~~ Sungmin hyung, chukhaeyo~~" kata Minho di sertai dengan sambutan tangan. Sungmin semakin tak mengerti, sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha menahan diri pada hoobae-nya itu agar tidak mematahkan tanganya, yang sudah berani menyentuh Sungmin-nya seenak hati.

"Hehe... ne. Sebenarnya ini ada apa?" Sungmin mengaruk pipinya dengan ekpresi bingung yang menggemaskan. "Kalian mengucapkan selamat padaku. Tapi aku sedang tidak merayakan ulang tahun hari ini." Kata Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Bukankah sekarang Sungmin hyung sudah menjadi kekasih dari Siwon sunbae!" ujar Minho lagi menjelaskan maksudnya.

"MWO!" Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menutupi keterkejutannya. Otaknya segera bekerja.

_Jadi... mereka sudah resmi berpacaran?,_ Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa, memikirkan hal tersebut membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Tapi aku belum mengatakan perasaanku padanya," kilah Sungmin dengan cepat. Akan tetapi, rona merah yang terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya seolah menjelaskan maksud lain.

"Soal itu kami tidak tahu. Tapi seluruh murid Super Everlasting High School ini sudah mengetahuinya, bahkan beritanya juga sudah tersebar sampai di kelas satu." Ungkap Taemin. "Aku dengar Siwon sunbae yang keren itu sedang menyiapkan kejutan di kelasmu." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Mwoya?!" Kyuhyun kembali berseru. Mendengar penjelasan adik kelasnya itu, tiba-tiba bagian tertentu di dalam tubuhnya ingin meledak dan akan hancur bila disentuh.

Dirinya penasaran. _Kejutan seperti apa yang tengah dipersiapkan kuda sok ganteng itu. ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!,_ Kyuhyun bersungut di dalam hati. Kesal sekali mendengarnya.

Tanpa peduli dengan kedua hoobaenya. Kaki pajang Kyuhyun segera melangkah cepat menuju kelas. Sungmin yang menyadari, cepat-cepat menyusul di belakang, sesaat sebelumnya tampak sedikit menundukkan kepala dan tentu saja disambut dengan hal serupa oleh Taemin dan Minho.

_Aish... pantas saja lorong kelas tiga ini begitu ramai_, pikir Sungmin tak habis pikir.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

_Berlebihan._

Itulah komentar pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat melihat taburan kelopak bunga mawar merah berjatuhan dari depan pintu kelas mereka.

_Sok romantis._

Komentar kedua ketika melihat Siwon bernyanyi di depan kelas dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya. Disusul komentar pedas lainnya, ketika Siwon mulai mendekat dan mengenggam jemari Sungmin dengan bersimpuh di depan tubuh namja manis tersebut.

_Sialan! Apa yang tengah dilakukannya?!,_ umpatan dan cibiran terus saja bergulir dari pikiran Kyuhyun, meski hanya bisa diwujudkan lewat suara hati. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini otak jenius benar-benar bisa diandalkan agar tidak berteriak dan meretakkan dinding kelas mereka. Kyuhyun tampak menarik napas, menahan emosinya yang meluap.

Dan... hei! Demi sanak saudara Donghae yang diperjual belikan di pasar ikan. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan memasukkan ikan-ikan beserta Donghae di penggorengan, jika saja obsidiannya tidak menemukan Sungmin tersenyum dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah. Biar saja! Dirinya tak peduli, toh ini semua juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan namja ikan itu.

"Sungminnie, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" akhirnya kalimat tanya yang menyebalkan itu keluar dari bibir Siwon.

Kyuhyun berpikir keras dengan jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir plum yang pernah ia cecap. Dan, jika seandainya kelinci manis itu menjawab sesuai dengan harapannya, maka kali ini Kyuhyun akan berjanji untuk merubah sikapnya seperti—julukan yang didapat pemilik Kona Beans— malaikat tanpa sayap.

"A-aku... mau..."

Dari nada suara lembut itu, Kyuhyun bisa menilai bahwa orang yang berdiri disebelahnya sedang dilanda kegugupan.

"Mau apa?" tanya Siwon seolah mengulang pertanyaan. Raut wajahnya tampak kahwatir kalau saja ternyata Sungmin malah menolaknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai ke tempat duduknya. Bunyi pecahan yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya terasa begitu nyata. Nyawanya seolah dicabut paksa saat mendengar dengan jelas bahwa namja yang selalu ingin ia jaga menerima perasaan cinta dari orang lain.

Kyuhyun terduduk dengan pandangan yang benar-benar hampa. Lima belas menit berlalu setelah bel berbunyi tepat dimana Sungmin membalas pernyataan cinta dari Siwon.

_"Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Siwonie."_

Sesaat yang lalu Kyuhyun berharap kalau ternyata Sungmin salah menyebutkan nama. Bahwa nama yang seharusnya disebut oleh namja cantik itu adalah Kyuhyunie. Akan tetapi, duri-duri tajam tak kasat mata itu semakin menghujam hatinya, ketika kedua bola matanya melihat dengan jelas, dimana Siwon memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi indah calon 'istrinya'.

Kyuhyun merasa sepuluh tahun hidup bersama, seolah tidak ada arti sama sekali. Pelukan, senyuman, perhatian dan juga kasih sayang yang diberi Sungmin padanya tak lebih dari sebatas seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Rasanya menyesal, kenapa saat itu dirinya tidak menceritakan dan berkata jujur atas perasaannya selama ini. Setahun yang lalu—ketika mereka duduk ditingkat dua—seharusnya Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ternyata mereka berdua sudah dijodohkan bahkan sebelum terlahir kedunia. Sungmin tidak mengetahui bahwa ternyata Kyuhyun adalah calon suaminya.

Saat ini Sungmin mungkin terlalu bahagia, karena pada akhirnya orang yang Ia cinta meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih. Sungmin terus tersenyum, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari teman sebangkunya kembali menangis dalam diam. Kyuhyun hanya perlu bersyukur dengan ketampanan sepupunya yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan sana, karena berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua temannya sehingga ia tidak perlu malu ketika seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengaan kecuekannya ketahuan sedang dalam keadaan menangis. Namun ternyata Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada satu orang yang menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_Mungkin ini salahku. Aku akan membantumu menyadarkan Sungmin hyung bahwa kau mencintainya. Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah._ Ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati sembari tersenyum sedih sesaat sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke depan.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam, memberi pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya yang sejak tadi merasa sesak. Otaknya kembali berpikir, jika setahun yang lalu ia menceritakan perihal keberadaan orang tuanya di Mansion keluarga Lee, maka Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Sungmin akan menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang selama ini disayang dan dianggap adik olehnya akan menjadi suaminya kelak. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima jika setelahnya Sungmin malah akan membenci dan memutuskan untuk menjauhi dirinya. Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk membayangkan hal yang mengerikan itu.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya, mengapa Sungmin tidak mengetahui semua ini? Karena pada saat itu Sungmin sedang tertidur didalam gendongannya sepulang sekolah, kemudian saat itulah Kyuhyun memutuskan dengan meminta kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Sungmin untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun begitu sadar bahwa dirinya adalah anak yang durhaka, karena detik itu juga ia malah meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk kembali ke LA setelah sebelumnya datang jauh-jauh dari LA menuju Korea hanya untuk bertemu dengan anaknya dan memberi sebuah kabar bahagia—yang ternyata sebuah rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan kakaknya. Dan Kyuhyun berniat memberi tahu Sungmin, jika saja namja kelinci itu ternyata balik mencintai dirinya. Tapi... mungkin sekarang bukanlah waktunya, karena Sungmin masih belum menyadari perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Mengingat hal itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lembut. Saat itu adalah hal yang benar-benar membahagiakan baginya. Meski sekarang ini hatinya merasa sangat sakit, namun membayangkan wajahnya yang memerah malu—ketika Lee eomma menggodanya dengan memanggil anak menantu—setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Kyuhyun tampak menyekah air mata yang—kembali—terkumpul di sudut matanya. Lee Donghae guru magang yang tampan itu masih disibukan dengan para murid yeoja yang memintanya untuk berfoto bersama.

Untuk kesekian kali, Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia berpikir dengan terus mengalah pada Sungmin, bukan berarti namja cantik itu akan segera menyadari perasaannya. Setidaknya Kyuhyun harus mengikuti saran yang diajukan oleh kakaknya untuk mencari kesibukan dengan teman-temanya yang lain tanpa harus mengabaikan Sungmin. Karena selama ini Kyuhyun selalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok manis itu.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Memandang teman sebangkunya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa ternyata yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin sedari tadi hanya melamun—sama seperti dirinya. Kelinci manis itu terus tersenyum seperti orang gila, disaat kelas mereka dalam keadaan ricuh yang tak terkontrol.

"Well... pertemuan kita sampai di sini dulu, dan—"

"YAK!" sebuah teriakan segera memotong ucapan guru Lee yang tampan itu. Donghae malah tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah marah.

Teriakan penuh emosi yang dilakukan Eunhyuk, akhirnya berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Jessica, Yoona, Sunny dan wanita genit lainnya untuk bisa mengambil foto bersama dengan guru tampan itu.

"Berhenti mengambil foto dengan kekasihku!"

JDEERRR!

Pernyataan Eunhyuk benar-benar seperti petir yang menyambar indra pendengar mereka. Wanita-wanita genit itu seketika menatap Donghae tak percaya. Bahkan Sungmin langsung terbangun dari lamunan tak jelasnya, dan terkesiap begitu Eunhyuk begerak ke depan mencium bibir Donghae di depan semua teman sekelasnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdesis dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri seperti dipaksa untuk berpikir dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia hendak menyusul Kyuhyun di parkiran.

"YA! LEE HYUKJAE APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentakan dari Jessica sama sekali tidak menghentikan lumatan Eunhyuk di bibir Donghae. Ikan ganteng itu malah tersenyum dibalik pangutan bibir mereka yang menyatu.

_Aku mulai menikmati keberadaanku di Sekolah ini_, pikir Donghae sok ganteng.

Sesaat setelah tautan bibir guru dan murid itu terlepas, keadaan kelas semakin ricuh dengan sorak sorai dan teriakan frustasi dari yeoja-yeoja kegenitan itu. Apalagi setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Donghae seonsaengnim—guru mata pelajaran bahasa inggris—membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menatap dengan bota mata yang membulat. Bibirnya juga terbuka lebar sehingga membuat Kyuhyun berniat memasukan pensil ke dalamnya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Pasalnya ia benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk sepenuh hati.

Hei... apakah kalian juga ingin mengetahui keadaan yeoja-yeoja kegenitan itu?!

Saat ini tangan Jessica sedang berada di rambut Sunny, dan sebaliknya. Ada juga Sooyoung yang menyeringai menatap Yoona. Dan setelah ini, sepertinya Yoona akan memikirkan untuk menerima pernyataan Sooyoung padanya. Wanita-wanita kegenitan itu benar-benar frustasi saat namja populer yang selama ini mereka taksir tidak berhasil didapatkan. Di satu sisi, Kyuhyun bersyukur Sungmin-nya begitu polos sehingga tak menyadari yeoja centil bernama Sunny selalu berusaha mencari perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sekarang, perasaannya juga sudah sedikit membaik. Kyuhyun sendiri tak perlu merasa khawatir karena dirinya yakin otak jeniusnya bisa menangani semua masalah yang terjadi.

Kelas mulai tampak senggang setelah bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Mata pelajaran Donghae juga sudah habis, dan mungkin guru itu langsung mengajak Eunhyuk untuk makan siang bersama, begitu pula orang-orang frustasi itu.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun berniat mengajak Sungmin untuk makan siang bersama di kantin, "Minnie-ya, kajja... aku sudah lapar." Ajak Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Sungmin ternyata masih berada di dalam dunia hayalnya, membuat Kyuhyun menghela karenanya.

"Minnie-ya!" panggil Kyuhyun sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi bulat Sungmin menggunakan pensil—yang sebelumnya berada di mulutnya.

Sungmin tersadar, "Eh? Mwoya?!" katanya.

"Ke Kantin. Aku lap—"

"Sungmin-ah!"

Pegangan Kyuhyun dipergelangan tangan Sungmin harus terlepas, ketika Siwon datang menghampiri mereka.

"Eh, Siwon?"

"Maukah kau makan siang denganku?" tanyanya. Sungmin jadi bingung karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah mengajaknya lebih dulu. Hei... tapi kan dirinya itu pacarnya Siwon?! Menurut pembicaraan yeojadeul tak kasat mata yang didengarnya—ketika pipis—bahwa pasangan kekasih seharusnya selalu bersama.

Sungmin melempar tatapan memohon pada Kyuhyun, "Baiklah... aku akan makan siang sendiri saja kali ini." putus Kyuhyun dan berlalu begitu saja. Sikapnya berubah dingin seketika, hingga Sungmin dibuat heran karenanya. Sungmin sebelumnya tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun-nya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Yang dikatakan Ahra nonna memang benar adanya. Sewaktu berjalan menuju Kantin, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Changmin dan Victoria—dua orang hoobae yang berstatus sebagai teman dekat. Beberapa murid yang seumuran dengan mereka sampai dibuat iri dengan keakraban yang terjalin satu sama lain.

Mereka bertiga makan disatu meja yang sama. Changmin begitu bersemangat menceritakan keberhasilannya mendapatkan game limited edition yang waktu itu pernah ia ceritakan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminjamnya saja darimu." Kata Kyuhyun sembari memasukan satu sendok nasi goreng kimchi ke dalam mulutnya. Victoria hanya memperhatikan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Boleh saja, asal kau mau mentraktir makan siangku hari ini." Changmin tak berniat menoleh, ia terlalu berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

"Bukankah kau bisa membayarnya sendiri?!" ujar Kyuhyun terlihat kesal. Temannya ini bisa sangat perhitungan hanya gara-gara makanan.

"Kalau begitu, gamenya bisa kau beli di Toko langganan kita. Dan... itu juga kalau masih ada." Balas Changmin tak acuh.

Vic terkekeh melihat raut kekesalan di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah... kalian ini selalu bertengkar," katanya mencoba melerai. "Kyuhyun oppa, kau bisa mendapatkan game dari Changmin oppa. Dan semua makanan ini, biar aku saja yang traktir." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Qianie~~ kau memang yang terbaik." Changmin berseru senang, sampai-sampai harus mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada wanita keturunan cina itu. Kyuhyun berdesis sinis melihat kelakukan Changmin.

Penghuni kantin saat ini begitu ramai. Bahkan pasangan Siwon dan Sungmin juga sudah berada di sana semenjak lima menit yang lalu. Meja mereka berjarak 3 meter di belakang meja Kyuhyun, jadi bisa dipastikan Sungmin dapat melihat keakraban tiga sekawan itu.

Tempat yang menyediakan makanan dan minuman untuk para murid dan guru itu semakin ramai ketika pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tiba di sana. Donghae terlihat bersemangat saat banyak yeoja yang berteriak histeris padanya, hingga membuat Eunhyuk harus mencubit pinggang guru sok kegantengan itu.

"Waw~ it's so beautiful, ternyata sekolah ini benar-benar ramai," seru Donghae senang mengabaikan rasa nyeri di pinggangnya, dan lebih memilih mendudukan pantatnya di salah satu kursi dari meja yang tak jauh dari tempat Siwon dan Sungmin saat ini. Donghae semakin kegirangan ketika mendengar beberapa yeoja meneriakan sesuatu seperti 'HaeHyuk' berulang-ulang—yang mana guru magang itu menyimpulkan gabungan namanya dan Eunhyuk. Well... gosip menyebar dengan cepat sepertinya.

Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi matanya terus tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Dalam diam, Sungmin menatap punggung lebar dongsaengnya. Di sana Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia, entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan sehingga membuat dahi indahnya berkerut tak suka.

Kedua foxynya juga bisa melihat, bagaimana yeoja keturuan cina itu membersihkan remah-remah makanan yang menempel di bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin menyipitkan mata, rasanya sangat menyebalkan ketika dongsaengnya itu tidak menampik sama sekali. Sungmin merasa hanya dia yang boleh memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu.

_Menyebalkan!_, cibir Sungmin dalam hati.

Mungkin namja bergigi kelinci itu benar-benar merasa kesal melihat keakraban ketiga orang itu, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya yang memegang sendok menciptakan bunyi gesekan yang terlalu keras.

Centang!

Siwon terkejut. Ketua kelas yang tampan itu menatap kekasih barunya dengan bingung, "Sungminnie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mencoba perhatian.

Sungmin mendegar, namun pandangannya sama sekali tidak teralih dari meja yang diduduki Kyuhyun, "Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawabnya sinis.

Siwon terus memperhatikan pergerakan namja manis di depannya, makanan yang berada di dalam piring Sungmin masih tersisah separuh. Kekasihnya itu tampak menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, akan tetapi arah matanya sama sekali tidak menghadap ke piring, melainkan...

Mau tak mau, Siwon pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin. Siwon penasaran, apa yang menyebabkan namja manis itu lebih tertarik menatap hal lain, dibandingkan dirinya yang nota bene adalah sang kekasih.

Siwon mengerutkan dahi. Tak ada yang aneh sebenarnya, di sana hanya ada Kyuhyun, dua orang hoobae dan... satu namja keturunan cina yang baru saja ikut bergabung. Siwon mengetahui namja tinggi yang baru saja bergabung di meja Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" gumam Sungmin tak sadar. Siwon langsung menoleh karena sepertinya ia mendengar namja manis itu berbicara.

"Sungmin-ah..." panggilnya memastikan.

"Yak! Siapa lagi namja tiang listrik itu?!" cibirnya lagi. Bibir sewarna bunga sakura itu mencebik ketika mendapati namja tiang listrik itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuhyun—sesaat sebelum mendudukan tubuhnya di samping kursi dongsaeng-nya.

Sungmin terus menggerutu sembari memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut. Siwon jadi khawatir, bagaimana caranya Sungmin terus berbicara dengan mulut yang terisi penuh? Belum lagi pandangannya sama sekali tidak fokus terhadap makanannya. Tidak takut tersedak kah?

"Hei.. Lee Sungmin!" panggil Siwon dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Eung?" Sungmin menoleh dengan pipinya berisi makanan.

Siwon menghela napas, akhirnya kekasihnya itu menyahut, "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

Sungmin berkedip, Ia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada Siwon yang memperhatikan dirinya. Aish... memalukan sekali!

Sebelum menjawab, Sungmin tampak berusaha menelan semua makanannya, "Ah... Mianhae." Katanya merasa tak enak. Kemudian ia tampak berpikir untuk bertanya satu hal. "Siwon-ah, apa kau mengenal namja tiang listrik yang baru saja bergabung di meja Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bertanya dengan antusias.

"Zhoumi seangkatan dengan kita. Dia berada di kelas 3B, dan aku dengar ia menyukai adikmu Kyuhyun." jelas Siwon tanpa ragu.

"MWO?" jerit Sungmin, sampai tak sadar sisa-sisa makannya yang belum tertelan habis mencelat ke wajah Siwon.

"Eh... eh... mianhae, Siwonie..." ujar Sungmin buru-buru membersihkan wajah Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa menarik napas mencoba bersabar. Kekasih barunya ini berbeda sekali dengan Eunhyuk. Sungmin terlihat kekanakan dari dirinya yang ternyata lebih muda.

"Gwaencahana," kata Siwon mencoba maklum. Siwon berniat akan meluangkan banyak waktu untuk kekasih barunya ini. Ia menilai, Sungmin adalah seorang yang lucu dan polos. "Memangnya ada hal apa kau ingin bertanya tentang Zhoumi?"

"Ah... tidak ada." Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya ke udara. "Kajja... kita lanjutkan saja makannya," katanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_Kenapa aku bisa tidak mengetahuinya?!,_ pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa pekikannya tadi membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Donghae-ya," Eunhyuk menatap kekasihnya dengan intens.

"Mwoya?"

"Aku harus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun."

"Wae?"

"Ini tentang Sungmin hyung."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah memandang meja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian, "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Eunhyuk memang sudah banyak menceritakan tentang sekolah dengannya, juga Kyuhyun yang ternyata tinggal bersama Sungmin. Sedikit tidaknya ia sudah mengetahui tentang namja manis itu.

"Kyuhyun menyukainya, dan aku rasa Sungmin hyung juga begitu. Hanya saja... mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengalami kesulitan." Kata Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah yang serius, dan Donghae tampak mengangguk mencoba memahami.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan mantan kekasihmu Choi Siwon itu?"

Sebagai tanggapan, Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk malu.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Hai... hai... *lambai2

langsung aja... saya mau balas yg review chap 5. Yang Koment pake akun, udh saya PM yo~

Review lagi, Ok^^

.

**Zia Oktaviani : **Iya.. Gpp! Nih eon udh bawa chap 6. Langsung baca aja, Ok! Hehehe. Kemaren ntuh emang niat share di FB, tapi eon malas banget mau nge-tag. Eon share FF ini di grup juga, zia bisa baca di sana. Di sini juga bisa kok, mana aja boleh, yang penting tinggalin jejak^^;

**Guest : **Kalo Umin nya langsung sadar gk seru ah! Entar saya gk bisa menyalurkan bakat(?) mesumnya Kyu. Ini udh saya lanjut, review lagi ya~~ pake penama donk, biar kece gitu :D

**Cho Sa Min : **Udh tuh, saya nurut apa kata kamu ^^; summarynya udh kembali kayak semula, review lagi ya~~

**Kyuqie : **Terus... maunya Kyu sama Won gitu? O.o #dicakar Min. Ahihihi... cuma bentaran doank itu mah... ntr klo Min nyadar(?) bakal balik ke orang tampan sedunia, Cho Kyuhyun.

**KyuWie : **Seru ya? malah saya pikir aneh dan membingungkan sesuai judul#plak. Btw, makasih^^ tunggu aja, bakal happy end apa gk#jiah.. sok misterus -.-

makasih semuanya~~ nih aneh, yang Nge-FAV dan nge REVIEW gk kontras banget! Tapi yodah deh... saya baik hati kok*tumbuh sayap~  
yang mau review silahkan~~ gk ya sudah^^;  
terimakasih buat yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan tinggalin jejak :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Others. (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita... )

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC,Abal, Gaje, Typos Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : Siapapun kalian? Kyuhyun tidak peduli, Yang terpenting Sungmin miliknya. Eits... jangan sedih! Walaupun begitu, baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun juga tak beminat memilik kalian yang tak punya nama. Tapi ELF adalah milik mereka dan Super Junior milik ELf. Waw~~ yg jelas FF ini milik saya. Hehehe (gk nyambung! #ditabok)

**A/N** : Baca aja ya?! Moga gk ngebosanin :)

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**_Chap. 7_**

.

Raut kelelahan sangat terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat, melepas bagpack dari punggungnya, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ia menendang benda tak bersalah tersebut, seolah melampiaskan rasa lelah, letih dan kekecewaannya—saat tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari—dari sang pemilik kamar, tempat dimana dirinya kini berada. Dan... ya, saat ini Kyuhyun memang berada di dalam kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak mendesah lelah, sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas bed cover berwarna merah muda milik hyungnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubunya terlalu keras, sampai-sampai boneka kelinci berukuran besar—yang terususun rapi di tempat tidur tersebut—harus jatuh menimpah boneka- boneka berukuran kecil di sisinya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore, dan Kyuhyun tiba di Mansion seorang diri. Tidak ada seorang Lee Sungmin yang biasanya selalu menarik seragam sekolahnya dari belakang—sebagai tumpuan berjalan saat penat atau rasa kantuk yang menyerang setelah beraktifitas di Sekolah. Dan... tidak ada pula Sungmin dalam keadaan tertidur nyaman di balik punggungnya.

Parahnya lagi, Kyuhyun tidak menemukan namja bergigi kelinci itu di kamarnya!

Kali kedua dimana Sungmin pulang terlambat—saat sebelumnya Ia pernah berada di sekolah hingga sore hari, hanya karena di tolak seorang Choi Siwon. Dan hal serupa pun terjadi lagi oleh orang yang sama, namun dengan cerita yang berbeda pula. Sungmin pulang terlambat karena sebelumnya sudah meminta izin pada Kyuhyun untuk pergi menemani Siwon, dan meminta pada dongsaengnya untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya, sebagai calon suami—yang belum diketahui—Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengikat tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya, agar namja berparas cantik itu selalu berada di dekatnya. Tapi... Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin bersikap egois dengan membatasi semua pergerakan calon 'istirnya' tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin, kelak menjadi seorang suami yang pengekang.

Rupanya Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Sungmin, sampai hal seperti itu sudah ia pikirkan lebih dulu.

Kedua obsidian gelapnya tampak memandang lurus ke langit-langit kamar hyungnya yang berwarna merah muda. Kyuhyun tampak tak peduli, kalau saja retina matanya akan rusak efek warna terang yang tersaji diberbagai sudut ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan wajahnya sembari mendesah berat, ia teringat dengan perbincangannya dengan Eunhyuk saat sepulang sekolah.

.

_Flashback On~_

.

Kelas sudah mulai tampak Sunyi, karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang terlihat saling bercanda atau sekedar mengobrol sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Dengan ekspresi datar, Kyuhyun berdiri menatap kosong ke arah pintu kelas mereka. Di sana Sungmin baru saja pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk pergi bersama Siwon.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berhasrat ingin memakan sup daging kuda hari ini!

Demi wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mencincang Siwon sampai bagian terkecil—saat bagaimana kedua bola matanya melihat dengan jelas sang ketua kelas itu tersenyum satu sisi ke arahnya.

"Dasar kuda jelek. Awas kau!" sunggut Kyuhyun menggepalkan sebelah tangannya ke udara.

Sesaat yang lalu, kalau saja Sungmin tidak meninggalkan rasa hangat dengan satu pelukan di tubuhnya, maka Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjamin cengiran kuda kebanggan Siwon akan bertahan lama. Kyuhyun tak ingin berburuk sangka, tapi Ia sangat yakin bahwa pembawaan tenang seorang Choi Siwon hanyalah kedok belaka. Lelaki itu tampak...

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Seruan seseorang berhasil merusak lamunan Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh pada sang pelaku, yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Kyuhyun menatap tak suka dengan sebelah tangan yang tersampir di bahu kirinya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ujar orang itu tersenyum, mengabaikan tatapan menusuk yang jelas tertuju padanya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Eunhyuk-ah." Kata Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Hei... magnae! Sopanlah sedikit, tak lama lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga juga." Balas orang itu yang ternyata Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun berdesis malas. Lelaki ini?! Jangan hanya karena dirinya berstatus sebagai pacar Lee Donghae, lalu bisa mengakrabkan diri seenaknya. Hei... Kyuhyun tak suka itu. Tak tahukah bahwa sekarang Ia tengah kesal?

"Itu tidak penting." Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan kata-katanya terdengar begitu kasar. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kasar dari namja yang berada di hadapannya ini. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tengah kesal bukan karena dirinya, melainkan seseorang—ah bukan! Melainkan dua orang yang sesaat lagi akan menjadi topik perbincangan mereka.

Sekilas, Eunhyuk tampak memperhatikan isi kelas. Ia harus memastikan bahwa hanya ada Kyuhyun dan dirinya di ruangan itu. "Ini tentang Siwon." ujar Eunhyuk. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan style rambut dibuat menjungkit di bagian depan itu, tersenyum geli melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengannya, Eunhyuk hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan antutias. "Kau itu mantan pacarnya, sekarang ceritakan lebih banyak tentang Choi Siwon itu." ujarnya begitu semangat.

Eunhyuk mendengus melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Tingkah Kyuhyun yang menuntun tubuhnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di kelas itu, membuat dirinya ingin tergelak. Entah pergi kemana sang iblis—yang sesaat lalu—bermulut tajam?!

"Baiklah..." serunya membuka suara.

Keduanya duduk berhadap di satu meja yang tak jauh dari meja guru. "Sebenarnya Siwon adalah namja yang cukup baik." Ujar Eunhyuk memulai percakapan.

Kyuhyun mulai menampakan raut tak suka, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Siwon adalah anak tunggal, dan dia terlahir dikeluarga yang kaya raya. Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau mengetahui bahwa Siwon adalah calon konglomerat nomor satu di Korea Selatan?" Nada bicara Eunhyuk terdengar begitu menggebu, akan tetapi Kyuhyun hanya mampu menanggapi dengan gelengan kepala, membuat namja berambut pirang itu melengos dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Jangan salahkan dirinya yang memang tidak mengetahui hal itu. Bagi Kyuhyun tak ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan Sungmin. Tapi sekarang, Ia akan lebih berusaha untuk peduli, terlebih dengan seorang Choi Siwon, yang jelas ada sangkut-pautnya dengan orang tercinta.

"Aku tak percaya ini," Eunhyuk masih saja terheran. "Hei... atau jangan-jangan selama ini, kau hanya memperhatikan Sungmin hyung, Kyu?"

Walau tak ada hubungannya, tapi Eunhyuk rasanya ingin sekali melumat bibir Donghae, saat melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan polos.

"Ya, Tuhan..." Desah Eunhyuk, dan membuat Kyuhyun bertambah bingung.

Setelahnya, Eunhyuk tampak menghela napas dan lebih memilih memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Siwon yang tak mempunyai saudara, otomatis merasa kesepian. Sedari kecil Ia sudah diasuh oleh orang-orang yang dipekerjakan oleh Appanya. Orang Tuanya hanya disibukan dengan perusahaan yang bercabang di berbagai daerah di Seoul, bahkan sampai mencakup ke berbagai Negara tentangga." Ungkapnya menjelaskan. Untuk sejenak, Eunhyuk tampak memperhatikan ekpresi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ingin menyela ucapannya.

Dan benar saja! Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun terangkat ke udara, seperti tengah menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Eunhyuk selanjutnya. "Maksudmu, Choi Siwon itu kurang mendapatkan perhatian, karena kedua Orang Tuanya jarang berada di sisinya?!" kata Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk begitu terpana dengan kesimpulan yang dibuat Kyuhyun. Ternyata namja di hadapannya ini benar-benar jenius.

"Kau benar!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan, Minnie?"

"Tentu saja ada, karena Siwonie tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin hyung begitu saja."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursi.

"Tenang dulu, Kyu. Kau harus mendengarkan semua penjelasanku." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam untuk meredakam emosinya yang sesaat lalu ingin meledak. Melihat itu akhirnya Eunhyuk kembali membuka suara, "Karena hal itu lah, membuat Siwon lebih protektif dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Siwon hanya tak ingin merasa kesepian. Ia pasti berusaha untuk membuat orang yang dekat dengannya merasa nyaman bila bersamanya."

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Dengan kata lain, Siwon ingin memanfaatkan Minnie-Ku!" emosi Kyuhyun kembali tersulut. Eunhyuk terlihat frustasi menghadapai Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tenanglah..." Eunhyuk mendesah lelah mencoba menenangkan. "Tapi Siwon itu adalah orang yang baik." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Baik apanya?!" bentak Kyuhyun marah.

"Dia pasti memperlakukan Sungmin hyung dengan baik. Ya... walaupun agak sedikit pervert, tap—"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku—"

"Ya! Aku tak akan membiarkan kuda jelek itu menyentuh SUNGMINKU!" dada Kyuhyun naik turun menandakan betapa marahnya ia kini. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" bentaknya lagi. Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget, dengan sebelah kaki Kyuhyun berada di atas meja.

Di saat seperti ini, Eunhyuk benar-benar membutuhkan satu tandan pisang, agar bisa menyumpal mulutnya. Namja berambut pirang itu harus merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak berhasil mengontrol bibirnya untuk berbicara terus terang.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Kyu!" kilah Eunhyuk dengan cepat, Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke arahnya. "I-itu tak akan terjadi, karena Sungmin hyung mencintaimu..." jelasnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun terperanjat, perkataan Eunhyuk berhasil membuat darahnya berdesir. Eunhyuk sampai dibuat salah tingkah karena Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pun Ia menyadari, ada nada keraguan dari ucapan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Tentu saja." Sahutnya cepat. "Saat makan siang tadi, aku melihat Sungmin hyung terus menatap ke mejamu. Sungmin hyung terlihat sangat kesal melihat keakrabanmu dengan Changmin dan Victoria. Ditambah dengan kedatangan Zhoumi, Sungmin hyung hampir saja memecahkan piring makannya."

Kyuhyun terdiam berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan kekasih dari sepupunya itu.

_Apa hal itu bisa membuat Minnie cemburu?,_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Dirinya memang menyadari bahwa Zhoumi tengah menaruh hati padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu. Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya, untuk sekarang dan untuk selanjutnya hanya akan ada Sungmin di dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk satu senyuman.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Eunhyuk terdengar gugup. Bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang saat mendapati Kyuhyun tersenyum—ah! Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Bola mata Kyuhyun menyipit, "Lalu, apa maksudmu mencertikan ini semua?"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk dibuat terkagum dengan ketanggapan magnae di kelas mereka ini. Ia balas menyeringai sebelum membuka suara, "Tapi kau akan mengalami dua kesulitan terbesar sekaligus." Ujar Eunhyuk sok misterius.

"Waeyo?"

"Karena Sungmin hyung akan sulit menyadari perasaannya,"

Seketika hati Kyuhyun mencelos, mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk barusan. "Kau benar, hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih dengan apa yang berusan ia ucapkan. Hatinya kembali sakit saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa Sungmin hanya menanggapnya sebagai adik. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Tapi aku akan membantumu, Kyu."

Ucapan Eunhyuk barusan, membuat wajah Kyuhyun terangkat menatap gummy smile yang terkembang di bibir kekasih Lee Donghae ini. Namja berkulit putih bersih itu tersenyum tulus padanya. "Bagaimana caranya?" Kyuhyun bertanya karena sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran yang Eunhyuk ajukan.

"Mungkin agak susah, mengingat kesulitan kedua itu, karena Siwonie tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin hyung terlepas darinya, terlebih jika dirinya sudah terlanjur sayang dengan Sungmin hyung." Eunhyuk memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan, dan pemuda penyuka susu strawberry itu tampak menarik napas, sebelum kembali berkata, "Dulu, kalau saja aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, maka Siwonie juga tak akan membiarkan aku lepas darinya. Siwon sebenarnya adalah sosok yang penyanyang, dan dia akan selalu berusaha menjaga apa yang menurutnya berharga. Siwonie mungkin akan melepaskan Sungmin hyung, kalau saja Sungmin hyung lebih dulu melepaskan diri darinya, dan kemudian cepat menyadari perasaannya terhadapmu, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, dan memilih menatap halaman sekolah yang sudah terlihat Sunyi. Tapi ternyata ada satu orang di luar sana yang sedang menunggu kedatangan dirinya untuk pulang bersama. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk hanya tak tega melihat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Dirinya merasa iba.

Namja jenius itu terus terdiam. Eunhyuk berpikir, mungkin Kyuhyun sedang terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan sedikit mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar parau, Eunhyuk berseru tenang mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta. "Kau harus bersemangat, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku yakin, biar bagaimanapun Sungmin hyung yang lucu dan polos itu akan cepat menyadari perasaannya. Aku dan Donghae akan mendukungmu!" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Benar! Ia harus semangat dan tak boleh menyerah. Hal seperti ini memicu dirinya untuk lebih bisa bersikap dewasa dan bijaksana. "Aku tak akan menyerah, Eunhyuk hyung. Aku akan segera menyadarkan Minnie." Kata Kyuhyun mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya.

Yeah... bukan berarti Kyuhyun diam, lantas dia tidak akan melakukan apapun.

"Baiklah... perbincangan kita sudah selesai. Aku akan pulang lebih dulu, karena Donghae sudah menungguku di parkiran." Kata Eunhyuk mengakhiri.

Eunhyuk baru saja hendak melangkah pergi, ketika Kyuhyun lebih dulu menginterupsi dengan memanggil namanya, "Eunhyuk hyung, gomawoyo..." Kyuhyun berseru dengan suara keras.

Namja berambut pirang tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ne. Fighting!" teriaknya dan melangkah pergi menyusul pujaan hati yang sudah lama menunggu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyerah untuk menyadarkan perasaan calon istrinya tersebut. Kyuhyun yakin, ia pasti bisa melakukannya.

.

_Flashback Off~_

.

Kyuhyun tampak menghela napas sebelum kembali menyapu pandangannya pada ruangan berdekorasi—dengan sembilan puluh persen—berwarna merah muda.

Setelah mendengar cerita dan bertukar pendapat dengan Eunhyuk siang tadi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menutupi ada kelegahan dari hatinya. Entahlah... walau sebenarnya ia masih ragu, tapi paling tidak Ia harus kuat, terlebih orang-orang—yang ia anggap keluarga—datang memberinya semangat.

Akan tetapi—sampai saat ini, Sungmin juga belum menampakan batang hidungnya di Mansion keluraga Lee. Padahal namja bergigi kelinci itu sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk pulang sebelum petang menjelang.

_Mungkin sebentar lagi_, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun harus bersyukur, karena sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang, ia lebih dulu menyempatkan diri pergi ke rumah Changmin untuk mengambil game yang dijanjikan padanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun ikut bergabung untuk makan siang bersama. Paling tidak, sebagian waktunya tidak dihabiskan untuk menunggu kepulangan Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba sebelah tangan Kyuhyun meraih boneka kelinci besar di sebelahnya. Ia memeluk boneka besar itu dengan sayang. Boneka kelinci berbulu putih itu adalah pemberian darinya, untuk ulang tahun Sungmin tahun lalu. Boneka itu diberi nama Big Bunny oleh Sungmin.

"Minnie babo~" bisik Kyuhyun pada boneka itu. Entah apa maksud dari Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu pada boneka Sungmin?! Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Dinginnya AC pada kamar itu, menciptakan perasaan nyaman untuk Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi hidung mancungnya yang terus menghirup bau tubuh Sungmin—yang melekat pada Big Bunny kesayangan hyungnya—membuat dirinya memejamkan mata.

Lelah berpikir, akhirnya Kyuhyun tertidur sambil memeluk Big Bunny.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

"Siwonie, gomawoyo karena sudah mengatarkan aku pulang." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Beberapa menit setelah Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur, akhirnya Sungmin tiba di halaman Mansion-nya bersama Siwon. Keduanya berdiri tak jauh dari pagar bagunan megah tersebut.

Sungmin tersipu karena Siwon mengacak rambutnya sebagai tanggapan. "Ya! Kau tak sopan. Aku ini kan lebih tua darimu. Siwonie, kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung." kata Sungmin mencoba protes. Paras cantik itu berubah masam bersamaan dengan suaranya yang terdengar merajuk.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin, namun karena sedari tadi kau terus memaksa, maka aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu!" wajah Siwon tampak tak rela.

Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat Sungmin terus memaksanya memanggil dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun mungkin sangat mempermasalahkan hal ini, karena nyatanya wajah merekalah yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi 'Hyung' atau bahkan 'Ahjussie' untuk Sungmin. Tak tahu siapa yang cocok dipanggil Ahjussie oleh namja bergigi kelinci itu, namun mulai sekarang, kalian harus berpikir dengan keras akan hal itu?! (=_=!)

"Ayo katakan!" seru namja bergigi kelinci itu kelewat semangat.

"Sungmin hyung~~"

"Yeay~~!" Sungmin bersorak begitu bahagia.

Wajah Siwon yang tadinya berlipat—seperti kemeja Heechul seonsaengnim yang baru disetrika—akhirnya tersenyum, bahkan bibirnya mengeluarkan kekehan ketika melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya ini. Keduanya baru saja menghabiskan waktu di Toko buku, dan juga mereka sempat makan siang bersama di salah satu Restaurant ternama di Seoul. Dalam kebersamaanya itu, Siwon berpikir, ia akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk mencintai Sungmin.

"Baiklah... Sungmin hyung, aku pulang dulu," Katanya. Namun Sungmin reflex memundurkan tubuhnya saat Siwon berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir yang sedari menjadi pusat perhatian sang ketua kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon dengan alis tebalnya yang menyatu.

Gluk!

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya panik!

_Ada apa katanya?! Huwaaaaa... aku tidak pernah ciuman!_, gusar Sungmin menjerit di dalam hati.

"Sungmin hyung, apa kau tidak ingin aku cium?" tanya Siwon.

Wajah Sungmin berubah pasi!

Tidak seharusnya wajah cantik itu menampilkan warna putih pada permukaan kulitnya. Tak ada yang aneh ketika kekasihmu mengatakan ingin mencium bibirmu, bukan?! Sudah seharusnya pipi bulat yang terlihat kenyal itu menampilkan rona merah dikedua sisinya. Akan tetapi...

Lidah Sungmin mendadak keluh. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Sungmin hanya takut jika Siwon merasa kecewa, karena diriya sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti itu.

Hatchim!

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda bertubuh mungil itu bersin. Cuaca hari ini memang sedikit buruk, warna awan di langit tampak berubah-ubah, saat sebelumnya terlihat terik dan kemudian berubah mendung. Terlebih sekarang sudah sore, dan Sungmin jadi mendapatkan ide akan hal itu.

Kedua foxy-nya melirik Siwon takut dan sedikit malu. Ia merasa tak enak karena lupa menutup mulutnya saat bersin dan berakibat Siwon memundurkan tubuh satu langkah darinya. "Aku tiba-tiba tidak enak badan, Siwonie. Hatchim! Hatchim!" Sungmin mencoba memberi alasan. Ia sedikit terbatuk dan juga melakukan bersin berulang-ulang, yang tentu saja disengaja olehnya.

Siwon pun dibuat panik. Wajahnya terlihat meringis antara jijik—takut tertular—dan khawatir dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Ya! Ppali masuk ke dalam, hyung." Katanya mendorong tubuh Sungmin masuk.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh di dalam hati. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengibuli Siwon, dan lagi ia tak perlu merasa malu, bahwa ternyata dirinya tidak pernah berciuman.

_Siwon tidak boleh tahu tentang ini_, katanya dalam hati.

Sebelum Sungmin benar-benar masuk ke dalam Mansionnya, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tampak melambai ke arah Siwon. Dan Siwon menyambut dengan hal serupa. Akan tetapi Sungmin sedikit terkejut, ketika Siwon memberikan ciumannya lewat udara.

"Aigo..." Sungmin berseru tak percaya. Apa yang dilakukan Siwon barusan membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah dengan riang. Bibir plum sewarna sakura itu melengkung membuat wajah pemuda manis itu semakin terlihat indah dan rupawan.

Hari ini Sungmin terlihat sangat bahagia. Berjalan-jalan dengan sang kekasih adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi setiap pasangan. Dan... yeah, Sungmin benar-benar merasakannya, namun itu terasa tak sebanding manakala kedua foxy-nya menemukan Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

Sungmin nyaris berteriak girang akan hal itu. Pasalnya, beberapa hari belakangan ini Kyuhyun selalu menolak jika dirinya meminta untuk tidur bersama. Kakinya melangkah cepat—hampir berlari—untuk bisa sampai ke tempat Kyuhyun berada.

"Kyunie!" Sungmin memekik senang. Namun baru saja lengkungan sabit itu terbentuk, detik kemudian menghilang berganti dengan raut masam, "Kau sedang tidur rupanya..." bibirnya mengerucut selaras dengan suaranya yang terdengar kecewa.

Sesaat sebelumnya, sebenarnya Sungmin bermaksud ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk berbagi cerita. Akan tetapi, ia memutuskan untuk lebih dulu mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Namun semua tidaklah perlu karena dirinya sudah terlanjur bahagia melihat Kyuhyun berada di kamarnya. Yeah... walau dalam keadaan tidur sekalipun.

Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pandangan matanya terus tertuju pada wajah Kyuhyun. Bibirnya kembali melengkung, tak sadar sebelah tangannya sudah bergerak menelusuri wajah tampan dongsaengnya yang berbalut kulit putih pucat.

"Aku tak tahu kalau tertidur seperti ini, Kyunie terlihat tampan," gumamnya pelan. Menggunakan ibu jarinya, Sungmin mengelus sayang pipi Kyuhyun.

Jemari lentik itu bergerak sendiri, seolah mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin yang tampak memancarkan sorot kekaguman. Dimulai dari dahi Kyuhyun yang lebar—pertanda lelaki tampan itu benar-benar jenius. Kemudian turun ke alis, pipi, dan hindung mancung Kyuhyun yang terbentuk sangat sempurna. Bahkan Sungmin sempat terkikik geli ketika jari nakalnya menusuk pipi putih yang mulai tampak mengembang seperti pipinya.

"Hah! Karena kau sering mengatakan aku gendut, maka dari itu pipimu juga terlihat kembang seperti ini, Kyunie." Ejek Sungmin membuat pipinya menggembung pula.

Namun ketika jari telunjuknya berhenti di bibir Kyuhyun, napas pemuda manis itu seolah berhenti. Sungmin tercekat memandang bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang begitu merah, dan... entah mengapa otaknya bekerja untuk membayangkan rasa dari benda—yang bekerja sebagai perantara masuknya makanan ke tubuh tersebut.

Tidak ada maksud apapun, namun pandangan mata Sungmin seolah tidak bisa putus barang sedetik pun dari bibir seksi dongsaengnya. Demi setan manapun! Author mengutuk saudara(?) Kyuhyun yang entah berasal dari mana itu, sehingga membuat sang kelinci yang selalu berlaku polos harus menempelkan bibirnya di sana.

Sungmin seolah tak rela, apabila bibir itu disentuh oleh orang lain. Ia ingat, bagaimana Victoria—yang berstatus teman akrab Kyuhyun—menyentuh dan membersihkannya dari remah-remah makanan. Dan... itu membuat dirinya merasa kesal bila mengingatnya.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Bahkan Sungmin berani mengabaikan degupan yang begitu keras dari dadanya ketika bibirnya mendarat di atas bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin berpikir, dengan menggerakan lidahnya di atas permukaan bibir Kyuhyun, maka dengan itu segala jenis kotoran akan musnah. Yang terpenting, dirinya tidak lagi merasa penasaran akan rasa dari benda lembut yang tengah ia kulum. Bibir Kyuhyun-nya... benar-benar enak seperti permen gula yang kenyal.

Sesaat setelah menarik wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menampilkan bibir basah yang menyunggingkan senyuman puas, "Bibir Kyunie sudah bersih." katanya. Sungmin harus bersyukur, bahwa ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur pulas karena kelelahan—mungkin. Ia hanya menyimpulkan dari sepatu Kyuhyun yang masih menempel di kaki jenjangnya. Bahkan tas sekolahnya terdampar begitu saja di lantai kamar.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan nyaman, Sungmin pun tergoda. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di atas kepala tempat tidur—pukul 4 sore lebih 30 menit.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum sebelum kedua kaki mungilnya beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Posisi Kyuhyun yang tertidur dalam keadaan telentang membuat Sungmin merengut. Pasalnya, Ia baru menyadari bahwa ada Big Bunny yang sedari tadi berada di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aish... seharusnya, aku yang berada di posisi itu, Kyunie." Sungmin mengeluh kesal. Kemudian dengan hati-hati ia menarik boneka kelincinya dan menggantikan dirinya di sana. Yeah... walaupun posisinya tidak sama persis dengan sebelumnya, tapi paling tidak Sungmin bisa melingkarkan tangannya di perut Kyuhyun. Lagian, dirinya merasa kasihan jika harus tidur menimpah tubuh Kyuhyun.

_Nanti Kyunie bisa kehabisan napas_, pikirnya begitu polos.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin terlelap dengan kepalanya yang berada di bawah ketiak Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari namja berkulit pucat tersebut, atau memang Sungmin yang sangat menyukai bau tubuh Kyuhyun, bahkan saat berkeringat sekalipun. Bau tubuh Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya nyaman, maka dari itu ia sangat suka tidur bersama.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kau terbangun dari tidur?

Bukan! Bukan terbangun dari tidur panjang atau bagun dari kematian. Itu sangat menyeramkan untuk manusia pada umumnya. Well... yang dimaksud adalah, saat kau memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh, dengan kesadaran yang menghilang dan terbangun ketika merasa keadaan tubuhmu jadi lebih baik.

Jangan heran, bahwa author stress yang satu ini akan sibuk mencari handpone ketika membuka mata.

Abaikan, karena itu tidak penting. Yang jelas, saat pertama kali membuka mata, maka Kyuhyun akan memikirkan Sungmin. Walau nyatanya di manapun, dan kapanpun, isi kepalanya memang selalu ada Sungmin.

"Apa Minnie sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelah tangannya bergerak memijit pelan batang hidungnya, berusaha untuk memusatkan pandangan. Kyuhyun merasa tidurnya terlalu lama hingga kepalanya sedikit pusing, atau ada hal lain yang tak ia mengerti.

Tapi... saat dirinya berniat bangkit, Kyuhyun terkejut dengan sebelah tangan yang menahan pergerakan tubuhnya. Oh... tentu! Kalau hanya sebuah tangan, maka tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh. Namun yang membuat Kyuhyun lebih terkejut adalah, Sungmin yang merebahkan kepalanya—atau sebagian badannya—tepat di atas dada bidangnya. Nyaman sekali, eoh?

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun pun mendesah pelan. Beberapa detik ia terdiam, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, menggeser pelan tubuh gembul hyungnya tanpa berminat untuk membangunkannya lebih dulu.

Sekilas, Kyuhyun sempat melirik langit Seoul dari jendela kaca yang mulai terlihat gelap. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada jam dinding di kamar Sungmin. Pukul tujuh malam, dan ternyata ia benar-benar tertidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kyuhyun berpikir, untuk membersihkan diri rasanya tidak terlalu malam.

Dengan itu kakinya melangkah untuk keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Cklek.

"YAK!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak kaget, kakinya mundur satu langkah. Siapa orang di depannya ini? wajahnya seperti setan!

Hei... tak seharusnya seorang raja setan takut dengan sejenisnya.

"Ah... mianhamnida, Tuan muda."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. _Tuan muda?,_ ujarnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun pun berpikir, sepertinya ia mengenal sosok di depannya ini?!

"Saya Seohyun ahjumma. Maaf telah mengejutkan anda, Tuan." Ujarnya memperkenalkan(?) diri.

Dan benar, Kyuhyun mengenalnya. "Kenapa Ahjumma berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang seperti itu?" Kyuhyun tak sengaja mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah maid tersebut.

"Aduh... maafkan saya, Tuan muda." Seo Ahjumma membungkukkan tubuhnya seolah mengerti ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh tuan mudanya ini. "Saya sedang memakai masker. Tadinya saya berniat membangunkan Anda dan Tuan muda Lee untuk makan malam." Katanya menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—melihat Sungmin—apakah tebangun karena jeritannya?! Namun ternyata tidak, dan ia sedikit menarik napas legah. "Tolong Ahjumma bangunkan saja Sungmin, aku akan menyusul ke bawah setelah selesai mandi." Kata Kyuhyun dan segera meninggalkan maid tersebut.

Saat berjalan menuju kamarnya, Kyuhyun pun mencibir setengah berbisik, "Aish... apa yang dilakukan Ahjumma itu? mengejutkan aku saja! Rghh... seharusnya aku tak terkejut seperti tadi, tapi wajahnya itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Tsk, maskeran katanya?! mau mencari perhatian tukang ojek, eoh?" Kyuhyun hanya mendesah sembari menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

.

.

.

Makan malam yang tenteram.

Hei... tapi keadaan ini tidak seperti biasanya. Walau hanya makan malam berdua di rumah yang sangat besar ini, namun ini benar-benar aneh! Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun, keduanya tak berminat untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara. Yang terdengar hanya dentingan piring dan sendok yang saling beradu. Sesekali diselingi oleh lirikan namja cantik itu ke arah Kyuhyun. Yeah... Sungmin merasa aneh dengan Dongsaengnya ini.

Anehnya, ia juga takut untuk membuka suara.

Kyuhyun sepertinya lebih memilih memusatkan perhatiannya pada makan malamnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin bertanya ataupun berniat mendengar Sungmin bercerita padanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan Sungmin dibuat gelisah karenanya.

Sambil menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, Sungmin kembali mencuri pandang terhadap Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi...

Aish... jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak nyaman, ketika pandangannya malah tertuju pada pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah makanan. Bibir itu... yang siang tadi, ia...

"Yaish..." Sungmin cepat-cepat mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada piring. Ia tak sadar desisan yang keluar dari bibirnya, berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menatap padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ekspresinya yang cukup datar.

Kepala namja bergigi kelinci itu terangkat dengan cepat. Sungmin tidak peduli dengan warna wajahnya, ia terlalu kaget dengan nada suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar dingin menurutnya. Entah kenapa Sungmin tak menyukai ekspresi itu. "Ah... gwaenchana, Kyuhyunie." Ujarnya mencoba tersenyum, meski pipinya masih saja terasa panas. Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas, kemudian kembali memakan makan malamnya yang hampir habis.

Sebenarnya, mereka tidak berdua, ada Seo Ahjumma di antaranya. Tapi tentu saja maid itu tidak bergabung di meja makan, karena dirinya hanya berdiri mengawasi kedua Tuan mudanya. Maskernya sudah hilang, karena Sungmin berteriak untuk meminta maid tersebut membersihkannya.

"Aku sudah selesai," Ujar Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari meja makan, sesaat sebelumnya ia tampak meneguk segelas air putih.

Sungmin melirik piring Kyuhyun yang sudah bersih, kemudian ia cepat-cepat memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Terlalu cepat, hingga dirinya hampir tersedak karena memasukan tiga sendok sekaligus.

"Tuan muda Lee, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Seo Ahjumma khawatir. Ia membantu dengan memberikan air putih yang sudah tersedia di meja tersebut.

"Gwaenchana, Ahjumma. Gomawoyo~" kata Sungmin tanpa menoleh, dan memilih melangkah cepat menyusul Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya dongsaengnya itu bersikap dingin seperti ini. Ia pun memutuskan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, ia terkejut ketika ingin menutup pintu dan menemukan Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ya! Minnie-ya, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara yang keras, membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget dengan pekikan adiknya barusan. Hei... Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melakukan itu, ia hanya refleks.

"A-aku hanya ingin tidur bersamamu, Kyunie." Sungmin berujar gugup. Dia merasa agak takut dengan sikap Kyuhyun barusan. Sungmin sangat yakin. Selama hidup bersama, ia sama sekali tak pernah menemukan Kyuhyun yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Barusan... dia dibentak 'kan?!

"Kamarmu di sana." Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah pintu yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu sama sekali tidak melirik Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya.

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum, walau entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit. "Ta-tapi aku ingin tidur bersamamu lagi malam ini." ujarnya tak pantang menyerah.

"TIDAK!" tolak Kyuhyun mentah.

Sungmin hanya terdiam, memandang sedih ke arah Kyuhyun. benar 'kan?! Kyuhyun kembali membentaknya. Suara bass tersebut terdengar begitu keras di telinganya.

Masih terlihat enggan untuk menatap Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun hanya terdiam menunggu pemuda bertubuh mungil itu pergi dari hadapannya. Namun ternyata tidak, hingga detik kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar dan menyesali perbuatannya. Sebelah tangannya terkepal berusaha meredam rasa emosional yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dan berusaha menarik napas. Entah mengapa dirinya bisa lepas kontrol seperti ini. Demi Tuhan! Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud membentak lelaki yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Ba-baiklah... a-aku akan—" Sungmin berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar parau. "Aku akan tidur di kamarku saja." Ujarnya dengan suara yang pelan. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena akhirnya ia berhasil mengeluarkan suara. Entah mengapa, saat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara keras terhadapnya, membuat dirinya jadi susah bernapas.

Sungmin segera berpaling, dan melangkah pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi, ketika kakinya baru saja ingin melangkah, sebuah tangan segera menghentikannya. Matanya terpejam ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting cukup keras.

BLAM!

"Kau boleh tidur di sini." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada terdengar dingin.

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia sedikit terkejut bahwa ternyata, dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan begitu, berarti Kyuhyun mengizinkannya bukan?!

"Minnie-ya, apa kau ingin tertidur dengan posisi berdiri seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pemuda berambut ikal tersebut sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya.

Senyum simpul segera terpatri di wajah cantik pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Sungmin merasa legah, karena Kyuhyun-nya tidak berubah. Suara bass itu... menyebut namanya dengan nada yang lembut seperti biasa.

"Ba-baik."

Kaki mungilnya segera melangkah cepat menuju ke tempat tidur. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah menyamankan diri di atas tempat tidur. Namun Sungmin masih bergeming dengan posisi berdiri menatap Kyuhyun. Pemuda cantik itu seperti tengah berpikir untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia pendam.

Sungmin berdiri gelisah, dan untungnya Kyuhyun tidak melihat itu—karena posisinya yang tertidur menyamping membelakangi tubuhnya. Oh... dan tentu saja, untuk orang sekelas Kyuhyun, tentu saja ia menyadari hal itu. Ia pun menyimpulkan bahwa kelinci polos tersebut tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Tak tahan dengan situasi ini, Kyuhyun pun berbalik untuk bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Matanya berkedip dengan salah satu jari yang berada di antara bibir dan giginya. "Aku... ingin meminta sesuatu padamu, Kyunie." Ungkapnya kemudian.

Ia sedikit tak yakin apakah Kyuhyun akan membantunya apa tidak?! Kyuhyun hanya menatap curiga pada sosok manis di depanya ini.

_Apa lagi sekarang ini?!,_ kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Perlahan Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, sebelum meraih kedua lengan panjang Kyuhyun untuk duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," jawab Sungmin menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Apa ini tentang Siwon?"

Sungmin terdiam kaku, begitu Kyuhyun bertanya lagi padanya. Ia nyaris mengangguk kalau saja telinganya tidak mendapati nada sinis yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Diam yang dilakukan Sungmin membuktikan praduga pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, "Kalau ternyata benar, aku tidak mau dengar. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur, Min." katanya pelan, dan kembali merebahkan dirinya.

Hei... mereka baru saja tidur sore tadi, setelahnya mandi dan makan malam. Jelas saja Kyuhyun berbohong dengan ucapannya. Bagaimana ia bisa tertidur dengan perut kenyang, dan juga matanya yang terlihat sangat segar?! Tadinya, kalau Sungmin tidak meminta untuk tidur bersama, maka Kyuhyun berniat menjamah 'kekasihnya' atau sekedar memaninkan kaset game yang baru ia pinjam pada Changmin.

Dan... Sungmin semakin tersudut saja. Memang benar, ini tentang Siwon. Hanya saja... bukan seperti itu. Aduh... Ia jadi bingung ingin menyampaikannya seperti apa?!

"Kyunie..." panggilnya pelan. Sungmin sedikit mengambil jeda untuk berpikir. Ia yakin, Kyuhyun pasti mendengar ucapannya. Sesaat setelahnya pemuda perparas cantik itu tampak mengambil napas sebelum kembali membuka suara, "...aku ingin kau mengajariku cara berciuman." Ungkapnya kemudian.

Hening.

Sungmin kembali terdiam menunggu respon dari dongsaengnya. Detik kemudian...

"APA!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun begitu keras, hingga membuat Sungmin hampir berlari karena ketakutan. Namun, karena Sungmin benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan Kyuhyun, tak urung lelaki bertubuh mungil itu meremas erat dadanya agar jantungnya tidak berguling ke lantai.

Sungmin mengigit keras bibirnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Kyuhyun mau membantunya. Tapi.. entahlah, apa Kyuhyun mau atau tidak.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang udh mau review! :) Semuanya udh saya baca kok, hehehe...  
Tapi maaf yagh, gk sempat balas... pokoknya gomawoyo~~ ^^;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Others.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intenitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : Segela jenis Kuda adalah saudaranya Babang Won won. Segala jenis Ikan itu saudaranya Hae, tapi cuma satu ikan yang mau dia nikahi yaitu Ikan teri! Dan Kelinci adalah istrinya Cho Kyuhyun. FF ini milik saya diperuntukan untuk para pecinta FF KyuMin. Kkkk~ (selalu gk jelas bagian ini -_-)

**A/N** : Aduh.. duh! Maaf ya lama. Baca aja deh, maaf ya kalau ngebosanin #pundung!

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**Chap. 8**

.

BRAK!

Kaki panjang yang dihiasi banyak bulu itu berhasil menciptakan bunyi gebrakan yang sangat keras dari sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Kyuhyun—sang pemilik kaki—menendang sekuat tenaga pintu kamarnya, sesaat setelah ia berhasil menyingkirkan namja bergigi kelinci yang semakin hari semakin menyebalkan—menurutnya.

"YAK! KYUHYUN-AH, BUKA PINTUNYA!

Kyuhyun menarik napas guna menetralisir degup jantungnya yang berpacu keras karena emosi. Kedua matanya terpejam selaras dengan dadanya yang naik turun.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri tak jauh dari pintu, dan tentu saja telinganya dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan maha dahsyat dari orang yang berada di balik pintu tersebut. Kyuhyun tak peduli jika saja suara dari orang yang sangat dicintainya itu habis karena terus berteriak.

Oh... tentu! Bukan tanpa alasan, Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Jawaban Sungmin sesaat lalu, ketika dirinya bertanya perihal alasan untuk—meminta diajarkan cara berciuman—berhasil membuat darahnya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"_Aku hanya tak ingin Siwonie kecewa, karena aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal berciuman, Kyunie..."_

Oh... Gosh! Mengingat bagaimana pemuda berparas cantik itu berucap dengan ekspresi luar biasa polos—tanpa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya—membuat Kyuhyun berniat menghamili kelinci itu secepatnya.

Kyuhyun ingin segera menelepon kakaknya untuk menyewa pengacara kondang, agar suatu saat bisa membebaskan dirinya dari tuduhan pembunuhan. Karena sepertinya, Kyuhyun berniat untuk membunuh pemuda bernama Choi Siwon. Memotong-motong tubuhnya hingga bagian terkecil, memasaknya dengan menggunakan air, atau bila perlu ditambah sedikit bumbu sehingga menjadi sup kuda yang paling sempurna.

Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu sempat terkekeh bak setan saat membayangkan ide gilanya yang mungkin benar-benar akan terjadi. Well... cinta bisa membuat orang kehilangan akal, dan Kyuhyun mengerti akan hal itu. Namun detik kemudian ia tersadar, bahwa hal tersebut hanya akan dilakukan oleh seorang pecundang.

Ketidak relaan tergambar jelas di wajah stoicnya. Kyuhyun tidak terima bila dirinya disamakan dengan orang-orang semacamnya. Tak sepantasnya seorang—yang berkemampuan luar biasa dalam berpikir—seperti dirinya, bisa melakukan tindakan bodoh tersebut. Kyuhyun sangat yakin otak jeniusnya masih berfungsi meski emosinya kian meledak seiring dengan bunyi gaduh yang terus terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Kyunie... buka dulu pintunya! Aku bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku meminta bantuanmu?!" Ternyata Sungmin yang polos itu masih berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau membantunya.

Walau kapasitas teriakannya sedikit menurun, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menangkap aura keputus asaan dari suaranya. Mungkin Sungmin hanya sedikit kelelahan, atau bisa saja suaranya teredam efek bunyi hantaman dari benda persegi panjang tersebut, sehingga Kyuhyun tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan namja bergigi kelinci itu barusan. Ia menduga bahwa kaki mungil yang terlatih itulah penyebabnya.

Mengabaikan suara gaduh yang menyakitkan kepala tersebut, Kyuhyun melangkah pelan mendekati pintu. Ia tampak bergeming untuk beberapa detik yang cukup lama, kemudian menit setelahnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menempelkan telinganya pada benda penghubung tersebut.

"Kyunie... kenapa kau tega sekali?! Apa kau tidak tahu, bokongku sakit karena kau menendangnya tadi," Sungmin mengadu pilu di balik pintu. Perlahan tubuh mungilnya merosot dan bersandar pada pintu kayu berdesain klasik tersebut.

Kali ini Kyuhyun mendengar meski samar. Seperti ada dorongan, Kyuhyun pun ikut merosot dan bersandar pada daun pintu kamarnya. Jika saja benda penghubung itu tak ada, maka kedua punggung itu akan terlihat saling bertumpu satu sama lain.

"Karena kau menyebalkan, Minnie." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat lalu ia lebih memilih bungkam.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku 'kan hanya meminta bantuanmu," suara Sungmin terdengar merajuk di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Karena itu bukan urusanku." Balas Kyuhyun sekenanya, dan Sungmin pun terdiam. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara, "Aku ini bukan kekasihmu, tapi kenapa kau meminta bantuanku untuk mengajarimu cara berciuman, Minnie-ya?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku percaya padamu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau adalah dongsaengku, dan aku percaya padamu, Kyunie. Kita sudah lama hidup bersama, kau tahu segala sesuatu tentangku, maka dari itu aku hanya bisa meminta bantuan padamu."

Giliran Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Lagi-lagi... alasan yang sama. Mendengar itu, bunyi pecahan yang berasal dari dadanya kembali terdengar. Walau sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sudah berusaha mati-matian membenahi hatinya agar retakan-retakan itu kembali menyatu. Namun Ia sendiri tidak menyangka, bahwa hatinya kembali pecah dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

Kyuhyun tampak menarik napas, guna menahan sesak yang dengan cepat berkumpul di rongga dadanya, "Tapi aku bukan adikmu, seharusnya kau sadar itu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Potong Sungmin cepat. "Lalu, kalau kau memang bukan adikku, apa kau mau pergi meninggalkan ku? Hiks..." Sungmin tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terisak. Membayangkan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya, membuat ia sulit bernapas.

Dalam keheningan yang diisi dengan isakan Sungmin, lelaki berkulit pucat itu terus terdiam tanpa sedikitpun berminat untuk membuka suara, sekedar membantah ataupun berkata—ya! Kyuhyun terlarut dalam pikirannya. Bukannya ia tak mendengar Sungmin bertanya padanya, namun Ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

Pada awalnya, Kyuhyun sangat takut untuk menerima perasaanya terhadap Sungmin. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua berjenis kelamin sama. Di usianya yang terbilang labil, Kyuhyun berusaha menampik perasaannya pada namja manis—putra dari kerabat ayahnya—bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas saudara atau kemungkinan, suatu saat nanti berubah menjadi sahabat karib—hanya sampai disitu, tak lebih. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain tersenyum bahagia saat orang tuanya malah datang dan membenarkan perasaannya dengan sebuah tali perjodohan.

Setelah Kyuhyun merasa yakin bahwa perasaanya adalah benar, terlebih ia merasa mempunyai peluang saat Sungmin mengatakan menyukai seorang namja—walau bukan dirinya—maka untuk waktu kedepan setelahnya, pikirian Kyuhyun sudah berkelana pada hal yang tak sepantasnya dipikirkan oleh remaja berumur lima belas tahun seperti dirinya. Bagaimana dia menjaga Sungmin setelah menikah? Bagaimana mereka akan mengurus anak, meski seorang anak angkat? Dan pikiran dewasa lainnya terus berputar dibenak bocah penggila game seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

Namun... sampai detik ini, Sungmin masih saja menganggap Kyuhyun seorang bocah kecil, sebagaimana layaknya seorang adik yang ia banggakan. Padahal, sejak saat itu Kyuhyun sudah merubah cara pandangnya terhadap Sungmin, bahwa hanya dengan menatap wajah manisnya dalam keadaan tidur bisa membuat jiwa kedewasaanya bergejolak. Well... sepertinya pola pikir Kyuhyun berkembang lebih cepat dari kebanyakan anak yang seumuran dengannya. Terlebih dalam tidurnya, Kyuhyun sering bermimpi melakukan yang 'iya-iya' dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dengan isakan Sungmin terdengar semakin kencang.

"Kyunie... hiks! Kenapa kau hanya diam? Apa kau benar ingin meninggalkan aku?" Sungmin berusaha bersuara meski dadanya kian sesak karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataannya.

"Hiks! Hiks! Kyunie... ternyata kau ingin meninggalkan aku ya?! Hiks... apa kau tidak menyayangi hyungmu ini lagi, Kyu?" katanya lagi.

Dengan itu, Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Sungmin tak tahu seberapa cepat Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat, yang ia tahu bahwa saat ini dongsaengnya itu tengah mengelus lembut punggungnya. Entah kenapa, isakannya semakin tak terkendali. Sungmin menangis pilu.

"Hiks... hiks... kau menyayangi hyung 'kan, Kyu?"

"Aku menyayangimu..." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, ternyata Kyuhyun tak sadar, bahwa baru saja ia telah memberi satu kecupan kilat di bibir menggoda Sungmin. Gerakan refleks yang dilakukan seseorang—seolah berusaha memberi rasa aman—bahwa dirinya akan selalu ada untuk sang terkasih.

_Bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin_, Kyuhyun berucap lirih di dalam hati.

Obsidian kelam itu kembali terpejam, selaras dengan sapuan tangan besarnya di kepala Sungmin, "...dan aku akan membantumu." Perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, sukses membuat Sungmin mendongak untuk melihatnya.

Lelaki manis itu terdiam, dengan melempar tatapan tak percaya ke arah kyuhyun. Wajah stoic itu terlihat tenang, namun binar kesungguhan terlihat jelas di bola matanya.

"Kyunie, aku tidak mengapa, jika kau memang tidak bersedia untuk membantuku." Sungmin menanggapi dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sendu. Sebelah tangannya mengusap genangan air yang menumpuk di sudut mata indahnya, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bola mata itu. Lagi-lagi gerakan refleks yang tak disadari olehnya, "Aku bersedia membantumu, Minnie."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku adalah dongsaengmu." Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar datar.

Sungmin kembali terdiam. Ia mengerjap sebelum memutuskan kembali membuka suara, "Padahal tadi kau sudah menolaknya dengan keras, sampai-sampai kau menendang bokongku, hingga kepalaku sedikit terbentur dengan pembatas tangga." Adunya manja.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat bagaimana dahi putih bersih itu berubah sedikit memerah, "Mianhae..." ujarnya sembari mengecup bagian yang memerah itu. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, maka aku akan membantumu, Minnie hyung. Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara berciuman dengan baik." Katanya mencoba tersenyum, meski terlihat kecut.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin dengan bola mata berbinar bahagia. Namun, rupanya Ia tak menyadari bahwa ekpresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

"Tentu saja, hyung."

"Eh?" Sungmin berkedip. "Kyunie memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung, ne?!"

"Ne," kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk. _Mulai sekarang,_ _aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu, Minnie. Bukankah semua ini kemauanmu?!_, lanjutnya di dalam hati. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin terperangah dengan bola mata yang membulat besar. Kesedihannya berangsur hilang. Ia terlalu bahagia karena Kyuhyun-nya bersedia membantunya, dan lagi... tiba-tiba pemuda berkulit pucat yang selalu menolak—bila dipaksa menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan hyung—kini bibirnya berujar dengan suka rela. "Kyaaaaa... ini untuk pertama kalinya kau memanggiku hyung, Kyunie. Aku senang sekali..." jeritnya heboh. Kyuhyun membiarkan rasa nyeri dibagian punggungnya, saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukannya.

_Apapun untukmu, Minnie. _Kyuhyun berbisik lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya lurus ke langit-langit kamar.

"Hyung, lalu sampai kapan kita terus berbaring di lantai seperti ini? punggungku sakit," Kyuhyun mengeluh, berusaha menyadarkan namja bertubuh gembul di atas tubuhnya.

"Hehehe... mianhae," Sungmin tak menyadari kekehannya yang terdengar manja itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang. "Ayo kita ke tempat tidur, Kyunie!" serunya, sesaat setelah mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher dongsaeng 'kesayangannya'.

Tanpa peduli dengan Kyuhyun, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu beranjak bangkit, dan berlari untuk segera sampai ke tempat tidur. Ia sedikitpun tidak berminat membantu Kyuhyun bangun dari lantai. Dan... Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan kelinci polos itu.

_Ukh... menyebalkan!_, Kyuhyun mencibir kesal di dalam hati. Kemudian ia tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum melangkah guna menyusul namja cantik tersebut. "Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini?!" pikir Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat sambil berjalan menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama.

Sesaat setelah mereka memutuskan untuk berpindah ke atas tempat tidur, maka yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah... terdiam. Aneh! Padahal dua pasang mata itu saling bertatap, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Terlahir dengan wajah yang sangat tampan adalah anugerah, dan Kyuhyun bersyukur dengan hal itu. Namun, ekspresi kosong yang terpampang nyata dari wajah tampan itu, berefek dengan matinya ayam tentangga secara mendadak.

Kyuhyun kebingungan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Sungmin meminta dirinya untuk mengajarkan cara berciuman, sedangkan dirinya belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun. Ok, Ia pernah melakukannya. Aish... itu karena keadaan yang membuat dirinya harus terpaksa menjadi seorang pencuri. Itu murni tidak disengaja.

Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang jauh kedunia Angry Bird—game yang pertama kali ia mainkan ketika berumur dua Tahun. Giginya ompong waktu itu. Tak ada hubungannya memang, karena sebenarnya ia tengah mengalihkan pikirannya yang sedang dilanda kebingungan. Menerima alasan konyol kelinci gembul itu demi orang lain?! Oh, hell... apakah sekarang ini ia kembali mengalah dengan keadaan?

Atau karena...

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mencari jawaban yang dibuat oleh pikirannya sendiri, namun sebuah pekikan berhasil menghancurkan dunia Angry Bird—yang dihayalkannya—membuat hewan bulat berwarna hijau itu musnah seketika.

"Yaa... Kyuhyun-ah! Sampai kapan kau terus memandangku seperti itu, eoh?!" Siapa yang menyangka, bahwa tubuh semungil itu bisa mengeluarkan suara yang begitu membahana dan memekakan telinga.

"N—ne?!" Kyuhyun berseru bingung. "Kenapa kau berteriak, hyung?" tanyanya bodoh.

"K—kau terus saja memandangku!" Sungmin menuding sembarangan. Sebenarnya Ia sedikit malu mengatakannya. Ok! Dirinya memang seorang yang cantik, lucu, imut, dan seksi, tapi tak seharusnya obsidian itu terus tertuju ke arahnya. Oh... rupanya Sungmin terlalu percaya diri, karena nyatanya Kyuhyun tidak.

Pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut tampak menyunggingkan senyum menawan miliknya. Ia mengerti sekarang, dan untungnya Sungmin tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Ia tengah melamun. "Lalu?" tanyanya mencoba memancing ekspresi lain dari wajah cantik itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah bertanya? Bukankah kau ingin membantuku mengajarkan cara berciuman?! Ayo... cium aku sekarang, Kyunie!" desak Sungmin tak sabaran. Kyuhyun terperangah mendengarnya.

Ya, Tuhan! Demi otot-otot empuk seorang Choi Siwon yang tersaji dalam bentuk sup daging kuda. Tak tahukah Sungmin, bahwa ucapannya barusan malah berhasil menciptakan titik merah yang menyebar di wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, pipi yang biasa tampak putih itu, kini bersemu seperti pantat bayi yang dipukul oleh Ibunya. Hei... Kyuhyun pernah mengalami hal itu—ketika Ia berumur satu tahun. Hanya karena dirinya menolak dipakaikan pampers, lalu Ibu memukul bokongnya karena akhirnya Ia pipis di celana.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?" Dengan berani Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, seolah tak sabar untuk merasakan—kembali—bibir merah itu.

"Y—ya! Jamkkanman." Kyuhyun berujar panik, di dorongnya wajah kelinci itu.

"Aish... tunggu apa lagi, Kyunie?" rengek Sungmin, terlihat bosan.

Baiklah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus berpikir dengan kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi kelak—berharap baik ataupun buruk, atas keputusannya ini. Ia telah mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang. Jawaban tentang dirinya, yang dengan mudah menuruti semua kemauan sosok cantik itu. jawaban yang Kyuhyun sendiri tak yakin akan berujung baik atau tidak. Jawabannya adalah... karena Ia benar-benar mencintai Sungmin. Malaikat manis yang selama ini mengisi relung hatinya. Mengenal, dan bisa terus melihat senyum dari sosok indah itu, membuat Kyuhyun harus bersyukur dengan kesibukan Orang Tuanya. Sebaliknya, jika Kyuhyun mendengar tangisannya, maka Ia lebih memilih tidak dilahirkan.

Ironis...

Kyuhyun menarik napas pelan, sebelum benar-benar menuruti kemauan sang tercinta. Ia pernah mendengar quotes dari sebuah tayangan reality show, bahwa; "_Setiap peristiwa, akan ada hikmah dibaliknya..."_, dan... Kyuhyun berharap semoga dengan ini, maka Sungmin akan segera menyadari perasaannya. Kelinci itu sangat polos, Ia hanya perlu menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk tidak membiarkan sang ketua kelas yang mesum itu menyentuh 'miliknya'.

_Apapun untukmu, Minnie. Apapun akan aku lakukan, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu..._

Pada akhirnya, senyum khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali terukir di bibir tebal miliknya. Karena Sungmin, sisi lain dari dirinya terpaksa harus keluar. "Arraseo!" putus Kyuhyun kemudian. "Sekarang aku akan menciummu, apa kau sudah siap, hyung?" tanyanya. Melihat raut bosan yang tergambar dari wajah cantik itu, membuat senyumannya sontak berubah sinis.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima ciuman—yang sesungguhnya—dari seorang lelaki yang ia anggap adik. "Aku sudah siap..." Katanya. Nada suaranya terdengar kesal sarat dengan kejenuhan.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya, agar memudahkan dirinya menikmati bibir yang menggoda iman itu. Dipandanginya sosok indah di hadapannya ini, kulit itu begitu bercahaya, hidung mungil itu begitu pas membingkai wajah cantik Sungmin. Dan bibir merah itu... yang sebentar lagi akan ia nikmati.

Kyuhyun merasa geli, melihat bulu mata lentik itu bergerak karena hembusan napasnya, yang menerpa wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri tak sadar, entah sejak kapan tangan hangatnya sudah menangkup pipi bulat tersebut. Pandangannya begitu fokus pada satu titik. Dengan perlahan... dan kemudian...

Chup!

Kedua bibir itu akhirnya menempel. Hanya menempel—tanpa pergerakan pasti. Namun, rasa hangat segera menjalari punggung dan sekitar wajah Kyuhyun. Berusaha meresapi debaran keras dari dadanya, perlahan sepasang obsidian itu terpejam dengan pasti. Kyuhyun tampak tak peduli, jika saja rongga dadanya akan pecah, karena mungkin sebentar lagi jantungnya akan meledak. Sejujurnya... ia sangat menyukai rasa menggelitik yang muncul dari daerah perutnya. Rasa yang sama persis, ketika pertama kali ia menikmati rasa manis dari benda yang menempel di bibirnya sekarang.

Detik itu, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh mungil itu langsung menegang kaku. Menit berlalu. Lama dalam posisi itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan melepaskan diri, menjauh dari Sungmin. Bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan jauh, karena hidung mancung Kyuhyun masih bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung bangir sang hyung.

Dipandang dengan jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kekagumannya pada ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Pipi bulat yang terhias semburat merah di kedua sisinya, menjadikan sosok itu terlihat sangat... sangat... sangat... indah.

Sungmin mengernyit saat merasakan kelembutan yang sesaat lalu menempel di bibirnya kini menghilang. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tindak protes yang tersirat dari kerutan di dahi indah itu. Sungmin berniat membuka mata untuk memastikan. Namun, baru saja Ia akan melakukannya, sebuah sapuan lembut di bibirnya segera menggagalkan niatnya. Tanpa diduga, bola mata rubah itu kembali terpejam.

Kali ini ciuman Kyuhyun tampak berbeda. Ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk meraup rasa manis yang tersaji dari bibir yang terkatup itu. Terlihat tampak menuntut, dan Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan itu. Hal ini adalah baru baginya, Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

Sungmin yang tak mengerti, lebih memilih membiarkan Kyuhyun menguasai dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin memberontak saat bagian belakang lehernya ditarik pelan agar Kyuhyun-nya bisa memberi—pelajaran—pada dirinya. Pelajaran yang sepertinya akan menjadi yang terfavorit untuk Sungmin, setelah sebelumnya yang terfavorit adalah olah raga bela diri Martial Art.

Lidah Kyuhyun yang bergerak didalam mulutnya, memberikan sensasi berbeda dari beberapa waktu lalu—saat pertama kali Ia merasakan kelembutan bibir Kyuhyun, tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik.

Rasanya begitu menggelitik di bagian perut, dan menjalar disepanjang punggungnya. Ini menggelikan. Sungmin suka rasa menggelitik itu, rasanya ia ingin tertawa keras. Namun bukanlah tawa yang keluar dari bibir plum miliknya, melainkan sebuah lenguhan tertahan.

"Eungh~~" tangan mungilnya terkepal—meremas kedua sisi bahu Kyuhyun.

Tubuh mungil itu semakin merapat, bahkan sudah berada di atas pangkuan sang adik. Sungmin berpikir, ternyata pelajaran ini lebih mengasyikan dari sekedar hitung menghitung. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa selain memberi pelajaran menghitung, ternyata Kyuhyun bisa memberi pelajaran seenak ini.

Sungmin ingin tertawa keras, jemari jenjang itu terus bergerak di sekitar pinggangnya. Ukh... menggelikan. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tertawa sekarang? Mulutnya terbungkam, bahkan untuk mengambil napas rasanya begitu sulit.

"Eung... ngah~"

Disetiap kesempatan, Sungmin berusaha untuk berusara, namun hasilnya sama. Hanya lenguhan, yang lebih tepat dikatakan erangan yang terus meluncur dari sela bibirnya. Mungkin terlalu keras, sampai ia begitu terperanjat, saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun malah melepas tautan bibirnya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, dengan napas yang beradu pelan. Namun, sorot yang terpancar dari masing-masing dua pasang mata itu, sungguh menyiratkan arti berbeda.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Ia masih menginginkan rasa menggelikan itu, dan juga bibir lembut Kyuhyun yang terasa seperti jelly di dalam mulutnya—basah, lembut dan manis. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap kaget bercampur setengah tak percaya.

_Ya, Tuhan... hampir saja,_ Kyuhyun membatin resah.

Dipandanginya kembali bibir plum yang sudah berubah warna—sewarna dengan cabai siap panen. Merah menggoda, dan terlihat hot. Dan... wow! Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana panas itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga mencapai wajah dan telinga.

Mereka masih saling bertatapan, hingga Sungmin akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membuka suara. "Kyunie, kenapa berhenti?" sorot matanya begitu polos saat bertanya. Hei... ia menginginkan bibir merah itu lagi!

Namun rupanya, Kyuhyun berhasil mengendalikan diri. Ia tersenyum begitu lembut. Dengan rasa sayang, dielusnya pipi bulat tersebut. Ada rona merah yang begitu pekat terlihat di sana. Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang bisa membuatnya mati berdiri, maka Kyuhyun lebih memilih balik bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang kelinci. "Apa yang kau rasakan, Min hyung?" Obsidian kelam itu terlihat fokus ke arah bibir Sungmin yang berkilau basah.

Sungmin berkedip, "Jantungku seperti tidak berfungsi." Jawabnya polos.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa gemas melihatnya. Sejenak, matanya tampak terpejam berusaha meredam sisi lain dari dirinya yang mungkin... kapan saja siap menerkam sang mangsa. "Pelajarannya kita sudahi sampai di sini dulu. Ciumanmu begitu buruk, Min hyung." Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada bercanda. Walaupun Sungmin tidak membalas ciumannya, tapi rasanya... ia hampir gila karena itu.

Sungmin merengut, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Kyunie?"

"Lain waktu aku akan memberi tahu. Sekarang waktunya kita untuk tidur, hyung. Ini sudah malam." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok menggemaskan itu. Kemudian, Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Ia pun kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. "Oh, iya. Kau tidak boleh berciuman dengan Siwon hyung, sebelum kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik bersamaku, Minnie hyung. Hei... apa kau mengerti?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tampak mengangguk sebagai tanggapan bahwa Ia mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Namun raut wajahnya menyiratkan arti lain. Sungmin tak rela, terlebih... ia belum puas. "Aku tidak mau lain waktu, Kyunie. Ayo kita lakukan lagi!" protesnya keras kepala. Tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kelinci itu mencak-mencak.

Kyuhyun sempat kewalahan melawan pergerakan Sungmin. Ia memegang pinggang pemuda itu agar tidak bergerak lebih banyak lagi. Kyuhyun menyesal karena ia terlambat menyadari posisi mereka yang terlihat begitu intim.

_Ini berbahaya!,_ teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Usahanya terasa sia-sia sampai akhirnya Sungmin berhenti, karena merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian bawah pantatnya.

"K—Kyuhyunie..." Sungmin berujar tergagap. Hei... apa itu dibawah pantatnya? kenapa begitu keras.

_Apa itu batu?,_ pikir Sungmin asal.

Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh kelinci polos itu. Harus apa ia? Hah... sudahlah. Toh, dia adalah lelaki dewasa yang mempunyai hasrat. Biar bagaimanapun Sungmin harus mengerti tentang ini.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, Minnie hyung. Aku sudah mengantuk." Kyuhyun tak peduli bila Sungmin kembali memberontak. Dengan seenaknya ia malah membawa tubuh mungil itu ikut merebah di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ky—Kyuhyunie..."

Mereka berbaring dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin. Ia juga menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang hyung.

"Hmm..." mata Kyuhyun mulai terpejam, namun tidak dengan bibirnya yang terkembang lebar.

"A—aku ingin tidur di kamarku saja."

"Andwae! Minnie hyung tidur dengan Kyunie saja." Tolak Kyuhyun dengan nada terdengar manja. Dalam hati ia tertawa bak setan. Suatu saat nanti, ia akan meminta Ahra noona untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dengan seorang aktor handal, agar perannya bisa lebih baik dari sekarang.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau yang meminta untuk tidur bersama, Min hyung?" potong Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Itu benar, tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Tidak dimana Sungmin merasa geli dengan benda yang menggesek bagian pahanya.

Aish...

Wajah manis itu begitu lucu. Tampak frustasi, berpadu dengan kegugupan yang begitu kentara dari warna merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Dan, hei... apa lagi sekarang? Kyuhyun dengan lancang menggesekan hidung mancungnya di sekitar perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunie... ge—geli"

"Bau tubuhmu sangat enak, hyung."

"Hentikan, Kyunie!"

"Aku akan berhenti, kalau kau segera memejamkan matamu sekarang." ada nada mengancam dari ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

Kali ini Sungmin menuruti, asal—"A-arraseo. Tapi hentikan... eung~~ ahaha... geli, Kyu!"

"Ayo tidur!"

"I-iya."

Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan aksinya. Ia memindahkan wajahnya di atas kepala Sungmin, menghirup bau sampo dan menikmati surai lembut yang begitu menggelitik wajahnya. Sungmin sudah tidak berusara, tapi ia tahu bahwa sang hyung tidak benar-benar menuruti perkataannya. Bulu mata lentik itu menggelitik seiring pergerakan lambat di bagian lehernya.

"Kyunie, apa itu suara jantungmu?"

DEG!

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut saat Sungmin bertanya seperti itu. Kemudian ia hanya tersenyum, dan bibirnya ia gigit agar tidak mengeluarkan suara karena geli. Iya! Itu benar suara jantungnya, tapi...

"Bukan, itu berasal darimu, Min hyung."

"Tapi aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas dari sini, suara itu dari dada Kyunie."

"Ah... mungkin saja. Seperti yang Minnie hyung bilang, mungkin jantungku juga tidak berfungsi dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Sudahlah... kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Sebaiknya kita tidur." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya Sungmin. Padahal namja cantik itu ingin mengatakan kalau jantungnya sama berdebar kencang seperti Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah..." Sungmin memilih menuruti perkataan dongsaengnya, lagi pula sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah mengantuk. Suaranya terdengar parau meski jantungnya masih saja berdetak keras. Toh kata Kyuhyun ia tidak perlu memikirkannya. "Jaljayo, Kyuhyunie nae dongsaeng..." serunya sebelum benar-benar menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Tangannya melingkar dengan pasti di pinggang lelaki berambut ikal tersebut.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapannya yang keluar dari sosok mungil itu barusan. Tapi kemudian ia tampak tersenyum meremehkan. Apakah dirinya memang cuma sebatas adik? Apa Sungmin tidak tahu, bagaimana tersiksanya ia menahan segala rasa, ketika mereka berciuman tadi? Apakah Sungmin tidak merasakan seperti yang ia rasa? Yaitu...

Cinta.

Kyuhyun tertawa getir. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya, namun ia terlalu malas untuk mencari jawabannya. Biarlah... mungkin seiringnya waktu, ia akan menemukan jalan terbaik tentang perasaannya ini. Kyuhyun selalu yakin akan hal itu, terlebih sedikit tidaknya ia punya rencana untuk semua yang bakal terjadi kelak—setelah kejadian ini.

Kyuhyun menghirup napas dalam untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Detik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyusul sang tercinta ke dalam mimpi. Tubuh Sungmin begitu mungil, tapi entah mengapa bisa terlihat pas saat berada di dalam pelukannya seperti sekarang ini. Fakta ini, membuat Kyuhyun merasa senang.

"Jaljayo, yeobo..." bisiknya pelan. Dan Kyuhyun semakin membawa tubuh mungil itu merapat dengan tubuhnya.

.

**TBC**.

Segitu dulu ya~ ^^v

Maafkan saya dengan part ini. Gak jelas banget yak?! Iya... saya sadar. Mana alurnya lambat banget lagi! kalau begini kapan tamatnya nih cerita-_- (pundung). Latarnya juga banyak yang sama. Bosan ya? Ya... mau bagaimana lagi? Mpan ini FF KyuMin. Jadi setting cerita pasti lebih banyak ke KyuMin, apalagi saat mereka di rumah. Kkk~

Next chap ada apa ya? Saya curiga dengan rencana Kyuhyun. Apa kalian juga? Sebaiknya tidak usah, karena saya malas buat memikirkan itu! #dijitak.

Next! Masih sabar menanti kan? kalau iya... saya tunggu partisipasnya, jangan lupa dukung saya. Caranya mudah.. ketik— iya! Iya! Gk pake bgtuan kok. Cuma becanda! (garing!) #Krauss~~

Cha! reviewnya jangan lupa!

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk Baca dan Koment! Walaupun masih banyak oknum(?) tak bertanggung jawab, Siap santap langsung kabur! lol~

Saya mengabaikannya, karena saya tahu itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bersangkutan!^^,  
Nih FF bakal saya lanjut kok... walau gk jelas publishnya kapan.. tapi masih betah nunggu kan? ~~"


	9. Chapter 9

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Others. (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita... )

**Rate** : T (Nyenggol ke M) for this Chap.

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC,Abal, Gaje, Typos Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Nih FF milik saya! (jiaahh.. tumben bener -.-)

**A/N** : Tanpa banyak cincong(?) langsung baca aja! Saya Minta maaf atas keterlambatan plus kelamaan publish FF ini! Dan itu semua saya bayar(?) dengan 18 page untuk Chap ini! Ayo tersenyum :D

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**_Chap. 9_**

**_._**

Pagi yang indah.

Ya... seharusnya begitu. Namun tidak, karena Kyuhyun merasa kesal saat pagi membuka mata, ia tak menemukan kelinci bertubuh gembul yang sepanjang malam berada di pelukannya. Aish... padahal ia berniat memberi sapaan dengan satu kecupan manis pada lekukan indah itu, tapi ternyata Sungmin bangun lebih dulu, dan meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar bernuansa biru langit tersebut.

Untung saja Kyuhyun segera tersadar, dan cepat-cepat memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri sebelum berangkat ke Sekolah. Ia mandi dengan bersih, berpakaian, dan berdandan ala kadarnya. Sekilas, tampilannya memang tampak seperti murid SMU pada umumnya, tapi jika diperhatikan bagaimana cara ia mengancingkan seragam, dan juga menata surai coklat yang sedikit bergelombang itu, Kyuhyun lebih terlihat seperti Eksekutif muda yang akan berangkat kerja bukan sekolah, sangat elegan dan berkarisma. Aura seorang Direktur muda kaya raya, dan tampan, benar-benar terpampang nyata.

Selesai dengan urusan tersebut, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk menyusul sang hyung. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan dari wajah tampan itu sangat terlihat tenang, tanpa beban. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, manakala batu obsidian kelamnya mendapati kelinci gembul itu tengah mengolesi selai strawberry ke roti yang siap ia makan. Kyuhyun berpikir, mungkin niatnya yang sesaat lalu nyaris pupus, kini akan terlaksana.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah pelan, menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkannya langsung pada ruangan makan, tempat dimana Sungmin berada. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum memutuskan untuk menyapa pemuda manis yang sibuk menjilati selai yang melumuri jarinya. "Selamat pagi, Minnie hyung~" sapa Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin terkesiap. Segera ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kanannya. Bibirnya terbuka ingin berucap. Baru saja Sungmin berniat melakukannya, namun ia harus kembali terkejut saat Kyuhyun malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan miliknya.

Chup!

Untuk beberapa detik, tubuh mungil itu menegang kaku. Sungmin bisa merasakan bagaimana benda tak bertulang yang berasal dari mulut Kyuhyun, bergerak menjilati permukaan bibirnya yang berlumur selai strawberry.

Kyuhyun terus saja menjilati, membersihkan hingga ke sudut bibir, memastikan benda manis yang terbuat dari buah itu bersih tak bersisa. Kemudian, mengulum sebentar, menyesapnya kuat, sebelum memutuskan untuk melepas tautan bibirnya. _Manis, _katanya dalam hati.

Sungmin berkedip dengan bibir yang memerah dan basah. Ia tak sadar dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih membungkuk dan menatap geli ke arahnya. Kedua wajah, yang jika dilihat sepintas tampak mirip itu, terlalu dekat. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan deru napas Sungmin yang berhembus menerpa wajah tampannya.

Nyawanya seperti melayang. Sungmin sendiri sangat yakin, bahwa dirinya masih berada di Dunia, hidup dan bernapas. Terlebih detakan keras itu begitu terasa di bagian dada, membuat aliran darah dalam tubuhnya bergerak cepat, dan menyebar ke seluruh bagian tertentu. Hanya saja, sel-sel berwarna merah itu lebih senang berkumpul di wajah cantik Sungmin, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana permukaan kulit putih itu berubah menjadi merah. Sungmin bisa menjamin itu semua, akan tetapi... kenapa bisa seperti itu?

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?" Kyuhyun berujar mencoba menyadarkan pemuda manis itu dari lamunannya. Perkataannya terdengar ambigu—dua jawaban untuk satu pertanyaan.

Sungmin terlonjak. Ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya kemana saja, asal tidak melihat wajah Kyuhyun sedekat itu. "A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Kyunie?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar gugup.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat satu sisi. Ia beralih mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi yang berada di hadapan Sungmin "Aku menyapamu, dan kau tidak menyahutinya." Kyuhyun menjawab tak acuh sambil meraih sepotong roti beserta selai strawberry.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Hyung, kau menghabiskan selainya?" Sebelum Sungmin sempat berkata, Kyuhyun pun memotong dengan bertanya tanpa menoleh kepada Sungmin, akan tetapi pemuda berparas cantik itu hanya terdiam. Menyadari tak ada sahutan dari pertanyaanya, Kyuhyun pun memindahkan pandangannya dari botol kaca berukuran sepuluh senti yang telah kosong.

Lelaki manis di depannya ini menatap ke arahnya. Pancaran yang terlihat dari mata besar itu, tampak begitu memaksa dan menuntut. Kyuhyun pun mengernyit memandang Sungmin, mencoba mendefenisi arti dari tatapan itu. Dan yeah... ia mengerti. Sekilas Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum, sebelum memutuskan membuka suara. "Itu ciuman selamat pagi, Minnie hyung!" Katanya.

"Huh?"

"Ne, mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan itu setiap pagi." Dengan santai Kyuhyun mulai mengunyah roti tawarnya. Walau tanpa selai, entah mengapa roti itu bisa terasa manis. Ah! Mungkin saja karena rasa manis dari bibir Sungmin yang tertinggal di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa itu harus?"

"Tentu saja."

"Wae?"

"Agar saat kita menikah nanti, kau akan terbiasa dengan ciuman-ciuman yang akan aku berikan untukmu."

"Mwo? MENIKAH?!"

"Uhuk—!" Kyuhyun tersedak oleh jus yang ia minum. Memangnya tadi dia mengatakan apa, sampai-sampai kelinci berisi itu harus terpekik kuat seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu dengan kita menikah, Kyunie?" tanya Sungmin lebih lanjut.

Bola mata Kyuhyun sontak membesar. _Oh, Shit!_ Ia merutuki kebodohannya. "Bu-bukan begitu, hyung." Mulutnya terbuka, tertutup, kemudian terbuka lagi, seolah merasa kesusahan untuk menjelaskan. "I-itu... maksudku, hmm... maksudhku—Ya! Itu karena ciumanmu terlalu buruk, jadi aku harus lebih sering mencium bibirmu agar kau terbiasa, Minnie hyung!"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, ia tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun harus menjelaskan dengan cara berteriak seperti itu. "Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, hyung?" Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas.

"Oh, begitu!" Sungmin tampak mengangguk dan kembali memakan rotinya.

_What the?!,_ Kyuhyun terperangah mendengar tanggapan Sungmin. Ia mendengus, nyaris tertawa sinis. Hanya seperti itu? Bahkan dirinya sudah seperti orang tolol yang harus kebingungan mencari alasan untuk menjelaskan ucapannya tadi. Aish... menyebalkan! Seharusnya ia tak perlu merasa malu layaknya wanita.

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun jadi tak berselera untuk melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya, sudah waktunya mereka untuk berangkat ke Sekolah.

"Minnie hyung, ayo! Kita harus berangkat ke Sekolah sekarang." Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari kursi, dan Sungmin harus terpaksa menghentikan kunyahannya guna menatap pemuda tinggi tersebut.

Pipinya terlihat besar, ia kesusahan untuk berkata, "Tungg-kuh... sebencaaarrr, Kyuhnie~" Sungmin berujar kepayahan. Remah-remah roti dari mulutnya berterbangan.

"Ya! Telan dulu makananmu itu, hyung. Kenapa kau jorok sekali?!"

Sungmin tak ingin menjawab. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari duduk, dan matanya sibuk mencari segelas susu coklat yang dibuatkan oleh maid kebanggaan keluarga. Meminumnya dengan cepat, sesaat setelah berhasil menelan isi di dalam mulutnya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil namun berisi itu sangat menyukai susu coklat buatan maid yang tak lagi muda itu, dan ia meminumnya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda." Tiba-tiba seorang wanita muncul dari arah belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan, waw! Umurnya akan panjang nanti. Senyumnya terukir begitu matanya mendapati kedua tuan muda-nya balas menatap ke arahnya. "Ada yang datang mencari Anda, Tuan muda Lee." Ujar wanita itu. Walau usianya hampir menginjak kepala tiga, akan tetapi sampai detik ini, ia masih belum menemukan pendamping. Ya, tentu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan maid kebanggan keluarga, Seohyun ahjumma. Duh! Kenapa terdengar seperti iklan kecap? O.o

"Nuguya?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga mengernyitkan dahi, pertanda ia cukup penasaran dengan orang yang mencari calon istirinya pagi-pagi begini.

"Dia menyebutkan namanya Choi Siwon, dan beliau mengaku sebagai kekasih Anda, Tuan muda." Ungkap ahjumma tua itu menjelaskan. Sungmin terdiam mencerna ucapan maid-nya barusan, detik setelahnya tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas. Seohyun tersenyum dan memilih melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Beliau juga mengatakan ingin mengajak Anda untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, dan Dia sudah menunggu di luar."

Setelah mengatakan itu, maid tersebut pamit undur diri. Sesaat Kyuhyun tampak melirik maid itu, dan kemudian berpindah balik menatap Sungmin yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda manis itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa itu tak ada gunanya. Dilihat dari atas Namsan tower pun, ia bisa menduga bahwa lelaki-nya ini sedang tersipu malu. Desisan halus pun tak luput dari bibir tebalnya. Melihat itu, sebuah ide muncul di otak jenius seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Jangan remehkan jika bola lampu dalam imajinasinya itu sudah menyala terang, maka bisa dipastikan hal yang tidak baik akan terjadi, dan itu semakin diperkuat dengan senyuman satu sisi yang terukir dari bibir tebalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Choi Siwon—sang ketua kelas tampan, berstatus kekasih dari seorang Lee Sungmin—tampak meremas kuat stir kemudinya.

Apa yang bisa lebih menyebalkan dari ini?

Bersempit-sempitan di dalam mobil mewah yang muatannya tak cukup lebih dari dua orang, itu bukanlah hal baik. Sialnya, bocah Cho itu terus memaksa ikut naik ke dalamnya. Hei... tentu saja Siwon bersikeras menolaknya dengan berpuluh-puluh macam alasan, namun sebanyak itu juga atau bahkan seribu tangkisan Kyuhyun lontarkan, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil buatan Italia tersebut.

Itu juga berkat campur tangan Sungmin hyung tercinta miliknya. Walau harus terpaksa merengek, layaknya seperti seorang dongsaeng, namun pada akhirnya Sungmin mau membantunya. Untuk kali ini Kyuhyun bersyukur dengan keimutan dari kelinci manisnya. Sekali-sekali Siwon memang perlu mencoba menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari lelaki mungil yang berada di atas pangkuannya ini. Aegyo attack seorang Lee Sungmin mampu membuat ketua kelas itu mengangguk patuh.

Sampai detik perjalanan menuju sekolah, senyum itu terus terukir di bibir tebal seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan pria tampan bertubuh kekar pemilik mobil Lamborghini yang ditumpanginya kini. Aish... Kyuhyun tak peduli, jika suatu saat nanti bendera perang segera terkibar diantara dirinya dan Siwon. Perkara mobil, bukan ia tak sanggup untuk membeli, hanya saja Kyuhyun berpikir sekolah itu untuk menuntut ilmu dan bukanlah pamer harta, terlebih tujuan utama Ia berada di dalam mobil ini agar kuda pejantan itu tidak bisa berduaan dengan kelinci manisnya.

Kyuhyun sempat tak menyangka, terlebih ia tidak menduga bahwa idenya akan sedikit lari dari perencanaan awal. Bisa dikatakan sangat menguntungkan, karena saat ini Sungmin duduk tenang di atas pangkuannya. Jikalau tidak melihat situasi, mungkin tawa setan yang sedari tadi ia tahan akan membahana di dalam mobil ini. Ia bukannya tak sadar dengan sepasang mata yang terus melirik tajam padanya, seolah-olah lirikan itu siap menghanguskannya menjadi abu. Punggung Sungmin yang mengarah tepat di depan hidung mancungnya, berhasil mengusir aura-aura pembunuhan yang sepertinya terencana tersebut.

Dan, yeah... walau harus sedikit keberatan dengan bokong besar itu, tapi Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya perlu mengkonsumsi banyak vitaMin untuk itu. Kemudian, lingkaran tangannya di pinggang pemuda manis itu sontak mengerat saat Sungmin tiba-tiba berseru panik.

"Siwonie, apa kau bisa menurunkan sedikit kecepatan mobil ini? Aku rasa kita akan segera sampai," Kyuhyun melirik wajah Sungmin yang terlihat ketakutan. Rupanya pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi tangannya yang berada di pinggang sang hyung, tengah diremas kuat oleh sang pemilik.

Menyadari tak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari pemilik mobil, Kyuhyun pun menjadi kesal. Demi Tuhan, mobil mewah ini melaju semakin kencang dan Sungmin-nya ketakutan. "Ya! Siwon-sshi, apa kau tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minnie hyung? Kau bisa membunuh kami!" Serunya berteriak marah.

Sungmin sontak memejamkan mata, tak kala matanya menangkap bagian belakang dari sebuah truk—yang mungkin akan mereka tabrak.

"YAAA!" Kyuhyun berteriak memeluk Sungmin dengan kencang, namun—

CKIIIIIITTT!

Mobil mewah berwarna putih gading itu berhenti mendadak—ke tepi.

Kyuhyun membuka mata dengan wajah piasnya, "YA! CHOI SIWON, APA KAU SUDAH GILA, EOH? KALAU MAU MATI, MATI SAJA SENDIRI!"

"Sungmin hyung, Mianhae..." Siwon berujar lemah sembari manatap Sungmin, kepanikan jelas tergambar di wajah cantik tersebut. Kyuhyun sendiri bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh mungil itu bergetar takut.

Mengabaikan telinga Kyuhyun yang mulai berasap karena tidak diacuhkan, pemuda berlesung pipi itu cepat-cepat meraih kedua tangan Sungmin untuk ia genggam. "Maafkan aku, Sungmin hyung. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. A-aku ha-hanya..." Siwon terbata untuk menjelaskannya. Ini semua karena bocah setan itu.

"Ya! Jangan sentuh Sungmin hyung-KU." Terikan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh ketua kelas itu. Ia malah semakin meremas kuat tangan Sungmin yang basah akan keringat. Pemuda cantik itu terdiam, sampai suara Kyuhyun berhasil menyadarkan dirinya.

"Minnie hyung, gwaenchanayo?" Kyuhyun meraih pipi bulat itu agar menatap wajahnya. Sungmin berkedip beberapa saat, dan detik kemudian mulutnya terbuka.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." ujarnya terdengar lemah. Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, kemudian berpaling menatap tajam ke arah Siwon.

"Hei, Siwon sshi." Seru Kyuhyun kepada sang ketua kelas. Siwon segera menoleh pada sang magnae, sesaat sebelumnya ia melempar tatapan tak percaya kepada kekasih mungilnya itu. Siwon bersumpah, ia bisa melihat bagaimana sapuan lembut yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di bahu Sungmin, berhasil menyadarkan namja kelinci itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun sendiri tak menyadarinya, tapi Siwon melihat itu.

Ia mendengus sebelum beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "APA!"

"Ya! Kau tak perlu membentak seperti itu, jika kau memang tidak menyukai aku menumpang di mobilmu, seharusnya kau bisa mengatakannya dari awal. Dan, bukannya berniat membunuh kami berdua seperti ini. Hei... aku ini tampan dan belum menikah." Kyuhyun balas membentak dengan menggebu-gebu.

Siwon melebarkan matanya. Apa yang dibicarakan bocah setan ini? Bukankah ia sudah mati-matian menolak Kyuhyun untuk menumpang mobilnya. Demi biji kopi termahal di Dunia, kalau tidak karena Sungmin yang memohon padanya agar bocah tengik itu diperbolehkan ikut, maka Siwon sendiri yang akan memastikan kelangsungan dari pada klan Cho akan musnah detik ini juga.

Kesabaran Siwon berada diambang batas. Ia memejamkan mata, dan menarik napas kuat demi menekan emosinya agar tidak meledak sekarang juga, dan itu terlihat bersamaan dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Siwon berpikir, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan sikap kasar didepan kekasihnya ini. Mungkin nanti, kalau ada kesempatan, ia akan mematahkan jari-jari yang berada di pinggang kekasihnya itu. Ya... tentu saja ia harus memastikan lebih dulu bahwa Sungmin tidak mengetahui rencananya tersebut.

Perlahan pemuda bertubuh atlestis itu tampak membuka mata, sesaat sebelumnya ia menghembuskan napas, pelan. Sorot matanya menatap tak suka ke arah Kyuhyun, dan pemuda itu membalasnya dengan sorot yang sama. Siwon muak dengan hal itu. Bola mata itu seperti menunjukkan ketegasan akan keyakinan.

"Mwo?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah..." Sungmin berusaha menengahi. Ia memandang Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian, "Kalau kalian berdebat seperti ini terus, nanti kita akan terlambat sampai di Sekolah." Lanjutnya lagi. Ia hanya tak ingin terlambat dijam pelajaran Heechul seonsaengnim. Aish... guru itu menyeramkan. Apa mereka lupa?

"Cih..." Siwon berdesis sinis sebelum pandangannya beralih kepada Sungmin. Kali ini ia memberikan tatapan lembut sarat akan kasih sayang. "Sungminie hyung, mianhae. Kali ini aku akan memastikan kau selamat, ne?!" ujarnya sembari mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin. Dan pemuda manis itu menanggapi dengan satu anggukan polos.

Mengabaikan seringai setan yang menyebalkan itu, Siwon pun mulai menjalankan kembali Lamborghini miliknya. Hanya tinggal sekali belokan, maka mobil mewah itu akan tiba di halaman Super Everlasting High School.

**.**

**~Love confused~**

**.**

Sungmin memandang bingung buku pelajarannya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, seperti ingin bertanya pada dongsaengnya itu, tapi ia sendiri merasa enggan atau bisa dikatakan tampak ragu untuk menanyakan tentang mata pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Heechul seonsaengnim.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merasa beruntung karena mereka tiba di kelas lima menit, sebelum guru Biologi itu menampakan diri di depan pintu. Terlebih untuk Siwon yang notabene menjabat sebagai ketua kelas, jadi ia tak perlu takut dengan image sebagai murid teladan di Sekolahnya itu akan rusak.

Sesaat lalu, Pak guru yang berperawakan cantik itu membawa para muridnya ke ruang Lab untuk menerangkan pembelajaran mengenai Bab pelajaran hari ini, menggunakan media visual dari proyektor. Seperti biasa, murid-muridnya terlihat tekun dalam mendengarkan. Hanya saja dahi guru bermarga Kim itu tampak mengerut saat mendapati wajah para muridnya memerah. Heh, apa yang terjadi?

_"Jika ada yang kurang dimengerti kalian bisa bertanya."_

Itulah kalimat yang beberapa saat lalu diucapkan oleh Heechul seonsangnim. Setelahnya mereka di suruh kembali ke kelas, untuk membuat rangkuman dari apa yang telah ia jelaskan. Di kelas ini, Sungmin tampak kebingungan. Mengenai pelajaran itu ia mengerti, hanya saya ia ingin bertanya namun... Oh, tidak! Tidak dimana guru nyentrik itu tengah memegang gadget berbentik pipih yang dinamakan tablet. Sepertinya guru bermarga Kim itu tengah melakukan browsing. Hei... siapa yang akan berani menggangunya kalau sudah begitu?!

Sungmin sedikit menyesal karena tak berani bertanya saat diberi kesempatan. Rasanya Ia ingin sekali menanyakan ini pada Kyuhyun. Lagipula, pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan ada hubungannya dengan teman sebangkunya itu. _Tapi... apa tidak mengapa?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Bab yang tertulis dari buku pelajaran itu adalah "ALAT REPRODUKSI MANUSIA"

Memberanikan diri, namja manis itu mulai menggeser duduknya untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun, "Kyunie..." bisiknya pelan. Sungmin tahu diri untuk tidak menciptakan suara yang akan memancing guru di depan sana terganggu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada lapisan kertas bergaris, "Mwo?" serunya.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang pelajaran hari ini," ujar Sungmin. Sesekali bola matanya tampak berkedip, ragu.

"Tanya saja."

"Ermm... ini—" Sungmin menyodorkan bukunya pada Kyuhyun. Di buku itu terlihat sebuah gambar—bagian dari pada alat kelamin pria—yang tergambar dalam bentuk bayangan, namun sungguh terlihat jelas.

Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya agar ia bisa melihat gambar yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin. Mulutnya mulai terbuka dan berkata, "Apakah... apakah waktu itu, penyebab milikmu terasa keras... eung, apa karena kau terangsang olehku?"

Hening...

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dari buku untuk melihat Kyuhyun—yang secara kebetulan juga menatap lekat dirinya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sungmin ikut berkedip saat melihat sepasang manik kelam itu berkedip padanya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu terlihat pucat, kini memerah padam sampai ke ujung telinga. Sungmin mengansumsikan bahwa warna merah yang menyebar di kulit pucat sang adik adalah sebagai jawaban—

"KYAAAAA!"

Duagh!

Kyuhyun terjengkang dari tempat duduknya. Demi bokong besar Sungmin, Ia berniat mencubit daging kenyal itu sampai biru, sebab kaki kecil itu telah berhasil membuatnya terduduk nista di atas lantai yang dingin ini. Oh... tapi nanti saja, kalau keadaan tidak terjepit seperti sekarang.

"Ouch..." Kyuhyun meringis di bawah meja. Tendangan lelaki-nya itu benar-benar dahsyat.

Dan, rupanya Sungmin gagal untuk tidak memancing guru itu menoleh ke arahnya. Kim Heechul—guru yang rambutnya dikuncir menggunakan pita berwarna pink itu—kini menyeringai setan menatap tepat ke manik karamelnya.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

_Oh, gosh!_ Sungmin mengigit kecil sudut bibirnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, dan suasana seketika berubah mencekam.

Tak mendapat tanggapan, guru tersebut berjalan pelan menuju target. "Waeyo, Sungminnie? Kenapa kau berteriak, chagia?" nada suranya terdengar manis. Dan sekarang, Heechul seonsaengnim tengah melemparkan senyum kepadanya. Sungmin tak berani menduga—termasuk seluruh murid yang kini sedang menatap ke mejanya—bahwa ternyata, nada yang terdengar manis itu mungkin akan bermakna sebaliknya. Senyum yang tersungging di bibir guru muda tersebut begitu mengandung banyak arti, dan Sungmin selalu kesulitan menterjemahkannya. Pasalnya, guru cantik ini sering terlihat moodly.

"Kenapa hanya diam?" Heechul bertanya sesaat kedua kakinya berhenti tepat di samping kanan Sungmin. Bola mata besar guru itu terpejam, ketika hidung mancungnya mengendus pelan leher putih sang murid.

"Se-seonsaengnim..." lirih Sungmin ketakutan. Hei... guru Kim ini memang terkenal aneh, sama seperti saudaranya yang sering membawa kura-kura itu.

"Ne?"

"I-itu—" suara Sungmin mulai bergetar.

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau berteriak, kelinci kecil..." satu kecupan ia daratkan di pipi putih Sungmin, dan pemuda manis itu hanya memejamkan mata dengan takut. Tak perlu terkejut, karena guru cantik itu sering melakukan ini pada muridnya. Katanya, hanya untuk menakut-nakuti murid. Entah apa tujuannya, namun itu seratus persen terbukti.

Sungmin kebingungan mencari solusi. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menatapnya seperti itu, maka ia tak perlu berteriak seperti tadi. Sungmin benar-benar panik, dan kini peluh mulai tampak membanjiri dahi mulusnya. Ia bersumpah, bahwa hawa dingin yang mencekam itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar bersamaan dengan napas hangat sang guru yang berhembus di bagian telinganya.

Di bawah meja—di sisi kiri Sungmin—Kyuhyun masih mengelus pantatnya yang sakit. Sungmin begitu merasa bersalah pada adiknya itu, dan mungkin ia akan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun setelah ini, terlebih—

"I-itu karena Kyuhyunie yang mengejutkanku, Heechul seonsaengnim!"

"MWOYA!" Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Hell... ia tak mengatakan apapun tadi.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengajukan protes, desisan tajam itu dari bibir sang guru pun terdengar, "Cho Kyuhyun." Kini pandangan Heechul seonsaengnim beralih kepadanya.

Sungmin melirik pemilik nama yang baru disebutkan guru aneh tersebut. Wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar. Ia hanya panik dan bingung untuk mengajukan alasan lain, dan entah mengapa disaat seperti ini, kepalanya berpikir hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menolongnya. Yeah... mulai sekarang, Sungmin harus mengingat bagaimana ekstensi Kyuhyun disisinya.

"Ayo berdiri!" seru guru itu memerintah. Sungmin mengigit jarinya sambil memandang gurunya dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Kyuhyun pun menuruti, ia berdiri dengan rasa takut. Guru itu memandangnya dengan seringai lebar yang terukir jelas di kedua sudut bibirnya. Heechul berdesis sebelum membuka suara, dan kemudian—"KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA, CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

"SIAL!" Kyuhyun mengumpat sambil menendang pohon yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya sekarang.

BUAGH!

Dan itu tendangkan ke-137, yang ia lakukan terhadap sang pohon—yang malang. Kyuhyun terus mengumpat dan bersumpah serapah. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan tatanan rambutnya yang seperti terkena angin puting beliung. Ini semua salah Sungmin dan guru Biologi itu, lalu kenapa dirinya yang harus dikeluarkan dari kelas? Iya, ini salah Sungmin. Oh, tidak. Karena Kyuhyun sangat mencintai kelinci itu, jadi ia menyalahkan Heechul saja.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bermaksud menyalahkan Sungmin-nya, hanya saja ia sendiri tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kelinci itu bertanya dengan kalimat sejelas itu?! Parahnya lagi, ekspresinya itu...

"SUNGMIN HYUNG PABO!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal sambil menjambak kuat rambutnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat frutasi.

Sesaat setelah ia dikeluarkan dengan tidak layak oleh guru menyeramkan itu, segera Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Dan di sinilah ia berakhir, dengan tampang yang cukup mengenaskan. PSP yang sempat ia bawa, sama sekali tidak membantu menghilangkan kejengkelannya terhadap guru Biologinya itu.

Kyuhyun menduga, bahwa guru itu tengah berniat membalaskan dendam kucing gendut berwarna abu-abu miliknya. Ya! Itu pasti. Kyuhyun masih ingat, bagaimana para guru berhambur keluar dari ruangan karena tak tahan mendengar teriakan Heechul ketika menemukan Heebum—kucingnya, tergantung dengan sebelah kaki yang terikat di atas Toilet guru, dan juga helaian rambut yang ada di bagian bibir kucing itu menghilang.

Kemudian, disaat guru itu mempunyai kesempatan, maka inilah yang terjadi. Semua itu berimbas dengan Kyuhyun—sang pelaku penganiayaan, dan pemangkasan kumis Heebum. Hei! lagipula kenapa judul Bab pelajaran hari ini begitu aneh?! Seingatnya, judul bab pelajaran itu pernah dibahas saat dirinya berada tingkat III menengah pertama. Lalu, mengapa harus bertemu kembali di tingkat III menengah atas, dengan teori yang lebih lengkap, dan diajarkan oleh guru yang aneh pula?! Aish... kombinasi yang terlalu menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Ia bersandar lelah pada batang pohon—malang—bernama Oak.

"Seandainya Minnie tidak berteriak..." Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa berandai. Ia menghela napas, dan kemudian memejamkan mata sembari menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan dedaunan rimbun di atas kepalanya.

Beruntung saat ini taman belakang sekolah dalam keadaan sepi, karena memang, bel istirahat belum berbunyi. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun lebih memilih memutuskan untuk menghilangkan penat dengan tidur.

.

_Sementara itu..._

Sungmin duduk gelisah di mejanya, dan sesekali manik matanya tampak melirik cemas jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

_Sepuluh menit lagi_, gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata Heechul seonsaengnim percaya begitu saja dengan kata-katanya. Otaknya terus saja menyerukan, bahwa guru cantik itu benar-benar aneh! ia ingat, sesaat setelah mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari kelas, guru itu terus bergumam di telinganya demi mengatakan kata 'Cantik dan manis' secara berulang-ulang. Tentu saja kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk dirinya, namun Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Heechul seonsaengnim yang mengatakan;

_"Aku tidak menyukai Bocah setan itu, tapi sepertinya Ia terlihat cukup baik untuk seorang Lee..."_

Sungmin tak sempat lagi mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan gurunya itu, tubuhnya sontak membeku ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengusap telinganya.

_Lidah guru itu._

Namun kepalanya segera menggeleng keras demi mengalihkan pikirannya, karena itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah Kyuhyun—adiknya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu, dan berniat meminta maaf saat istirahat nanti, tapi kesabarannya terlalu diuji ketika harus terpaksa menunggu benda sialan itu berdentang membahana di seluruh penjuru kelas.

Dengan sedikit berdoa dan begumam tak jelas, akhirnya kesabaran Sungmin berbuah hasil. Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring. Tanpa membuang waktu, kaki kecilnya segera berlari menuju pintu, tapi belum sempat Sungmin melakukannya, sebuah suara berhasil menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Sungminie hyung!" Sungmin menoleh, itu suara Siwon yang memanggilnya. Itu kekasihnya, dan ia hampir lupa dengan status baru itu. "Mau pergi kemana?" Siwon bertanya ketika langkahnya berhenti di depan Sungmin.

"Uhmm... itu—"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama, ayo kita pergi ke Kantin!" Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab, lengan kekar kekasihnya itu sudah mengungkung tubuh mungilnya.

Sesampainya mereka di Kantin, Siwon segera memesan makan siang mereka. Sungmin sendiri masih saja kepikiran tentang Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin melukai perasaan Siwon dengan pergi begitu saja untuk mencari Kyuhyun, akan tetapi ia harus melakukannya.

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya dengan gusar. Mungkin sedikit berbohong sepertinya tidak ada masalah.

"Siwonie," panggil Sungmin pelan, Siwon segera menatapnya. "Aku ingin ke Toilet sebentar, kau bisa menunggu di sini sebentar, kan?" tanyanya, dan pemuda itu menanggapi dengan sebuah gelak tawa.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kau tak perlu memasang wajah seserius itu, hyung." Kata Siwon.

Diam-diam Sungmin tampak menghela napas lega. "Gomawo, aku pergi dulu."

Namja manis bergigi kelinci itu sempat melempar senyum, sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari meja kantin tersebut. Kakinya berjalan cepat untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Mungkin alasannya untuk pergi ke toilet itu benar, karena Sungmin berniat mencari Kyuhyun di sana.

_Siapa tahu Kyuhyunie berada di Toilet_, batinnya berusaha yakin.

Karena jam istirahat, halaman Super Everlasting High School benar-benar terlihat penuh. Entah itu halaman parkir, lapangan basket, ataupun toilet.

Mata rubahnya menatap ngeri pada tempat yang menjadi tujuan pertamanya. Di sana banyak makhluk berjenis kelamin wanita tengah berkumpul entah sedang melakukan apa. Sekilas, Sungmin dapat mencium bau parfum yang sangat menyengat. Dan, oh! sungguh tak ada kerjaan berdandan dengan secara berlebihan saat berada di lingkungan sekolah. Seperti biasa, mereka juga tengah bergosip disela-sela aktifitas memoles wajah. Sungmin pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke sana, karena bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun tak akan sudi dijadikan santapan para yeojadeul—yang lebih cocok dikatakan sekumpulan ikan piranha kelaparan.

Sungmin tampak kalut. Ia kesusahan mencari sosok tinggi dari kerumunan banyak orang seperti sekarang ini. Tubuh kecilnya itu benar-benar tidak membantu, dan sialnya sekolah ini terlalu besar untuk menjelajahinya seorang diri. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu juga sempat menanyakan Kyuhyun pada orang-orang yang ia temui, akan tetapi mereka hanya menanggapi dengan wajah memerah.

Apakah dirinya semanis itu, sampai-sampai diajak untuk berbicara saja, mereka hanya terpekur seperti patung?!

Aish... sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk bernarsis ria. Sungmin segera melangkahnya kakinya berdasarkan insting. Naluri—membawa tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah, dan Sungmin merasa keputusannya sangatlah tepat, ketika pandangan matanya menemukan siluet tubuh yang tak begitu asing dibenaknya

Bibirnya terkembang, _Itu Kyuhyunie_, Sungmin membathin senang.

Kemudian, baru saja Sungmin ingin melangkah mendekat, namun harus terhenti ketika ia baru menyadari ada orang lain selain Kyuhyun di sana. Saat ini, posisi Kyuhyun tengah berdiri membelakangi tubuhnya, dan itu...

"Seorang yeoja?" Sungmin bergumam dengan dahi yang mengernyit. Helaian rambut panjang berwarna coklat itu terlihat jelas dari sela bahu Kyuhyun. Sangat mustahil bila rambut dongsaengnya itu berubah menjadi panjang.

Sungmin pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia beringsut maju untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berada. Pandangannya begitu fokus menatap dua orang—berbeda kelamin—dengan posisi yang cukup dekat.

Apa yang akan kalian pikirkan, jika melihat dua orang manusia berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak sedekat itu, bahkan bisa dikatakan tak ada jarak diantaranya?

Entah mengapa, memikirkan hal itu...

Sungmin mengigit kuat sudut bibirnya, pegangan tangannya pada batang pohon besar itu tampak mengeras bersamaan dengan pandangan matanya yang mulai mengabur. Segala macam prasangka segera memenuhi otaknya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat sang adik berdekatan dengan seorang wanita manapun.

Kalaupun benar ada, Kyuhyun-nya pasti akan bercerita padanya, seperti apa yang ia lakukan terhadap sang adik. Tapi nyatanya... apa yang ia lihat sekarang begitu menyakitkan. Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa sakit seperti ini. Apa Kyuhyun benar tidak menyayanginya, sehingga pemuda yang berdiri di sana itu, tak ingin berbagi cerita pada hyungnya ini? Apa Kyuhyun tak menganggap dirinya ada? Apakah dia terlalu bodoh hanya untuk menanggapi cerita yang keluar dari bibir itu?

Ya, bibir itu...

"Hiks..."

Pada akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa terisak. Ia tidak rela jika bibir itu disentuh oleh orang lain, dan ia tidak terima jika Kyuhyun harus mengajarkan cara berciuman dengan orang lain juga, terlebih seorang wanita. Seketika itu, hati dan pikirannya berkecamuk tak tentu arah. Sungmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun menciumnya saja, ia ingin bibir itu menyentuh miliknya dengan lembut seperti malam kemarin dan pagi tadi. Sungmin sangat menyukai lidah basah sang adik bergerak didalam mulutnya, dan ia yakin Kyuhyun pun sama.

Dan sekarang, kedua matanya malah mendapati sebelah tangan itu terangkat untuk menangkup sisi wajah dari wanita—yang tubuh kecilnya tertutupi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hiks! Kyunie, apa yang kau lakukan dengan yeoja itu? Hiks~ hiks..."

Kyuhyun tampak memiringkan kepalanya, dan Sungmin yang melihat itu semakin terluka. Akan tetapi terselip rasa penasaran dibenaknya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, terlebih dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Ia tak sadar, lengan seragamnya—bagian sisi kiri dan kanan—kini tampak basah akan air mata, karena sesekali ia mengusap cairan asin yang membasahi pipi putihnya –dengan menggunakan baju sekolah yang ia pakai.

"Kyuhyunie... sakit..." suaranya terdengar lirih sarat akan kesakitan dan kekecewaan. Dibagian dadanya terasa begitu sakit, sempit dan sesak. Sungmin merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya melemas, saat pandangannya menemukan sosok—yang sedari tadi berada dibalik tubuh sang adik adalah—orang yang ia kenal. Manik karamelnya bisa melihat dengan jelas, saat Kyuhyun mulai memundurkan tubuhnya untuk mengacak surai coklat yang terlihat lembut itu. Wanita itu adalah...

"Victoria?" Air mata Sungmin mengalir deras bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang menyebutkan nama tersebut dengan lirih. Menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya, Sungmin berusaha membungkam mulutnya agar isakan itu tidak terdengar keras.

Sungmin ingin pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga, tapi entah mengapa kakinya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan. Demi menguatkan hati, namja bergigi kelinci itu kembali mengigit kuat bibirnya. Ia tak peduli jika Kyuhyun akan bertanya tentang luka di bibirnya ini. Apa pedulinya? Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan mempedulikan dirinya. Lelaki yang di sana itu tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit dihatinya ini.

Perlahan tubuh mungil itu mulai berbalik, sesaat sebelumnya ia tampak menatap kosong ke arah dua orang yang saling melepar senyum di bawah guguran dedaunan pohon Oak. Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Ia memilih berjalan berlawanan arah untuk kembali ke kantin menemui Siwon. Sungmin sempat berpikir, mungkin bila bersama Siwon, semua kejadian yang ia lihat itu bisa terlupakan. Kepalanya tertunduk demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah akan air mata.

**.**

**~Love Confused~**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan riang menuju kamarnya.

Entah ada kejadian apa yang membuatnya terlihat bersemangat seperti itu. Walau hari ini ia pulang secara terpisah dengan sang hyung, akan tetapi wajah tampannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekpresi kekecewaan.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, terbesit rasa ketidak relaan dihati Kyuhyun ketika membiarkan kelinci manis itu pulang berdua bersama seorang kuda pejantan yang mengaku kekasih—dari kekasihnya. Ish... kata-kata itu sebenarnya sedikit menyakiti hatinya, tapi itu tidaklah penting karena Kyuhyun ternyata lebih mengutamakan keselamatan Sungmin. Oh, tentu saja. Kyuhyun tak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawa demi mengulang kejadian seperti tadi pagi—ketika ia harus kembali memaksa naik ke mobil mewah sang ketua kelas.

Hari ini Kyuhyun sedikit pulang terlambat, karena memang ia terpaksa menggunakan Bus untuk sampai di Mansion keluarga Lee. Di bawah tadi ia sempat berpapasan dengan Seo ahjumma, dan kemudian membuat percakapan kecil dengannya. Seo ahjumma mengatakan bahwa barusan ia mendapat telepon dari Nyonya Lee. Ibu dari lelaki yang dicintainya itu akan tiba di Korea sore nanti, setelah hampir satu bulan berada di Jepang untuk menemani Suami tercinta—yang memang mengharuskan kehadirannya di Negeri Sakura tersebut. Oh, iya... tadi Kyuhyun juga sempat bertanya tentang keberadaan Sungmin, apakah lelakinya itu juga sudah berada di Rumah yang besar ini? Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, ketika Seo ahjumma menjawab—ya!

Kyuhyun pun jadi tak sabar untuk bertemu kelinci manisnya. Di sekolah tadi ia sudah meminta izin untuk pulang dengan naik Bus, dan tentu saja pernyataannya itu disambut dengan senyuman lebar sari Siwon. Senyum menyebalkan dari kuda pejantan itu, sama sekali tak diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun, karena tentu saja wajah manis Sungmin-nya jauh lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan. _Cute As Always!_ Hanya saja... sorot yang dipancarkan dari bola mata besar itu tampak meredup. Kyuhyun sebenarnya agak ragu tentang itu, namun—ah! Lebih baik ia memastikannya sendiri, tapi sebelumnya ia ingin mandi terlebih dahulu, karena siang ini memang cukup gerah.

Kini tubuh tingginya sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, dan sebelah tangannya siap untuk membuka benda persegi tersebut. Kemudian, begitu pintu kayu itu terbuka, Kyuhyun sontak membelalakan matanya SHOCK, saat orbs kelamnya mendapati Sungmin berdiri di balik pintu—tepat—didepan wajahnya tanpa menggunakan sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuhnya!

Waw, benarkah itu?

Hei, kalian tak perlu memasang wajah seserius itu?! Kalimat itu hanya omong kosong belaka! Dan, lagi... hapus ekspresi Jong Woon seonsaengnim di wajah jelek kalian itu sekarang juga! Euy~~ sangat tak pantas. Nyatanya, Kyuhyun hanya sedikit mengerutkan kening, ketika menemukan sang hyung berada di kamarnya, dengan posisi duduk manis—seperti orang yang tengah melamun.

Kyuhyun melangkah, berniat untuk menyapa, "Minnie hyung!" panggilnya. Sungmin pun terperanjat mendengarnya.

Pemuda manis itu mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Eh, Kyunie sudah pulang?" katanya.

"Iya, aku baru sampai. Ukh... panas sekali." Kyuhyun mengeluh sembari mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan.

Kancing pada kemeja Kyuhyun terbuka hingga bagian dada. Tanpa sengaja Sungmin malah mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah bibir sang dongsaeng. Bibir tebal itu tampak lebih memerah dari biasanya. Teringat akan hal—di bawah pohon Oak, seketika Sungmin merasakan hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Sungmin tidak tahu saja, bahwa ternyata sesaat sebelum pulang, Kyuhyun diajak Changmin untuk mencoba Ddukbokkie yang dijual di pinggir jalan dekat Sekolah. Rasa pedas pada makanan itulah yang membuat bibir Kyuhyun tampak memerah.

"Oh, iya!" Seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia berniat menyampaikan berita bahagia, meski Ia tahu, Sungmin pasti lebih dulu mengetahuinya, "Hari ini Eomma akan pulang dari Jepang, hyung. Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Sudah." Jawab Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang cukup datar.

Kyuhyun mengernyit memandang sang hyung. Seharusnya Sungmin merasa bahagia, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dugaan Kyuhyun sepertinya benar, wajah dan manik karamel itu memang terlihat sendu. Tapi karena apa?

"Hyung, apa kau sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Aniya." Ujarnya, kemudian ia beranjak dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Menatapnya sebentar, sebelum menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan sang adik.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sontak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sungmin padanya. Masalahnya ia belum mandi. Kalau tadi ia tahu, bahwasanya Sungmin akan bermanja-manja padanya, maka sebaiknya ia membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Kyunie..."

"Ne?!"

Sungmin mendongak untuk mencari bola mata Kyuhyun, "Aku ingin berciuman denganmu." Katanya.

Belum habis rasa keterkejutan Kyuhyun, kini pemuda itu—tanpa persiapan—harus menerima sentuhan lembut di bibirnya.

Sungmin memejamkan mata, ketika bibirnya sudah menempel dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Ia melakukan pergerakan kecil dengan menyesap bibir tebal tersebut—meski tampak menikmati secara sepihak. Yeah, Kyuhyun memang belum membalas ciumannya, tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan perasaan kesal, marah, kecewa dan juga kebingungan yang terus saja berkumpul di rongga dadanya. Tak ingin tautan itu terlepas, kini kedua tangan mungil itu menjalar ke bagian belakang leher Kyuhyun untuk—semakin, memperpendek jarak keduanya.

Mungkin inilah akhir dari segalanya. Pertahanan Kyuhyun mulai tampak goyah, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh mereka ke atas tempat tidur, dengan posisi Sungmin yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, namun kini—kedua bibir yang saling bertaut itu mulai memperlihatkan kekuasaan untuk mendominasi, dan Kyuhyun berhasil memimpin lebih dulu. Ia mengulum, dan menyesap kuat bagian atas pada lekukan bibir Sungmin. Lidahnya juga sudah bergerak di dalam mulut Sungmin. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan benar-benar begitu nyata, sarat akan makna bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai dan terikat satu sama lain.

Sungmin memang belum menyadari perasaannya terhadap sang adik—yang sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah dengannya. Mungkin secara perlahan, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu akan mulai membuka hati dan menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Biar bagaimanapun, Sungmin harus menyadari intensitas Kyuhyun disisinya, bukan hanya sekedar seorang adik, dan bukan pula kasih sayang yang selama ini ia berikan tidak hanya berlandaskan hubungan saudara, melainkan—

Cinta...

Sungmin melenguh dan meremas kuat rambut Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu mulai memindahkan bibirnya untuk menciumi dagu, rahang, dan merambat turun hingga ke bagian bawah telinga. Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak memberi tanda pada kulit mulus itu. Ia mengecup berulang-ulang, sebelum membuka bibirnya untuk menyesap kulit yang tampak begitu kenyal.

"Akh!" hingga akhirnya, satu lenguhan tertahan berhasil lolos dari bibir plum yang sudah memerah tersebut. Kyuhyun berhasil membuat tanda merah dibagian sisi kiri leher sang hyung. Sungguh, Ia sangat mencintai lelaki ini, bahkan bertukar demi apapun, Kyuhyun akan menyanggupi agar ia bisa selalu berada dan bersama dengan pemuda bermarga Lee ini.

Kini sebelah tangan Kyuhyun sudah berada di bawah pinggang Sungmin. Entah sejak kapan itu terjadi, sepertinya Kyuhyun juga tak menyadari hal tersebut. Ia malah membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk lebih merapat pada tubuhnya, dan tentu saja dengan begitu bagian daripada pinggang keduanya benar-benar terlihat menempel tanpa celah. Naluri—mengharuskan Kyuhyun untuk menggerakan pinggulnya agar bisa bergesekan dan memberikan rasa nikmat bagi keduanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sungmin hanya bisa mengerang. Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di leher mulus Sungmin, dan sekarang bibirnya menurun kebagian dada pemuda manis tersebut. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tampak berhasrat, sarat akan nafsu yang begitu saja membuncah dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun tampak berbeda, dan itu bukanlah dirinya.

Obsidian sehitam malam itu tampak berkedip, saat tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh pipi Sungmin yang terasa basah dan dingin. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun segera tersadar, dan kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oh, ya Tuhan!" Kyuhyun berseru panik. Ia cepat-cepat menarik diri dari atas tubuh Sungmin, dan membawa tubuh mungil itu duduk bersamanya.

Kyuhyun bersumpah, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Sungmin. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan terhadap lelaki mungil ini. Demi Tuhan, ia nyaris lepas kendali.

"Sungmin hyung, maafkan aku." Lirihnya, terdengar berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Namun rupanya namja manis itu hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang terus berlinang membasahi seluruh wajah cantiknya.

Sungmin menangis bukan karena ia merasa tersakiti. Ia tak mengerti dengan pikiran yang tengah berkecamuk dibenaknya kini. Apakah ia sedang cemburu karena mengetahui Kyuhyun berciuman dengan wanita lain atau tidak? Disisi lain, Sungmin juga kebingungan dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia tahu, dan ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun begitu berhasrat akan dirinya. Sungmin tidak marah dengan itu. Tapi? Entahlah...

"Gwaenchana, Kyuhyunie..." Sungmin berucap sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Sungguh! Aku tidak memaksud—"

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun, ia menangkap kejujuran dari bola mata itu. Berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar lirih, ia kembali membuka suara, "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Kyunie. Aku tidak mengapa, hehehe..."

Kyuhyun lebih memilih memeluk tubuh Sungmin, dari pada Ia harus melihat ekspresi polos—yang tampak tak berdosa—setelah apa yang barusan ia lakukan terhadap sang hyung. Kyuhyun benar-benar takut, kalau saja ia benar-benar mem...? Oh, tidak! Jangan katakan.

"Tapi aku membuatmu menangis, maafkan aku, hyung." Rahang Kyuhyun tampak mengeras, menjaga agar suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak terdengar serak.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bahagia, karena akhirnya aku bisa berciuman dengan baik, Kyunie. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah hyungnya. Satu kecupan kecil ia berikan di bibir mungil itu, "Sudah, jangan katakan apapun." Katanya, dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Kyunie, aku sangat menyayangimu..."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pernyataanya Sungmin. _Aku juga mencintamu, hyung. Seharusnya kau berkata cinta padaku._ batinya terasa pedih.

"Ne, aku aku juga menyayangimu..."

Keduanya mungkin tidak sadar, bahwa pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tak tidak tertutup dengan baik, akhirnya memberikan akses lebih untuk seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata melihat, dan mendengar semua kejadian itu.

Ekspresinya sulit dibaca, namun bola matanya tampak berkaca-kaca melihat dua insan saling mencinta—yang salah satunya adalah putra kandungnya. Yeah! Itu Nyonya Lee yang ternyata sudah berada di Mansion, sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

.

TBC.

* * *

Bagaimana dengan part ini? Saya pasrah deh! Nih FF udah kayak sinetron aja -_-"

Mengenai Sungmin yang masih, sampai sekarang belum sadar, err... itu, ia butuh proses. Karena pada dasarnya Sungmin benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun sebagai adik. Entah proses apapun itu, nanti biar saya pikirkan(?). Cerita selanjutnya mungkin ada adegan anarkis(?) antara Kyu dan Won! Gyahahahhaa... Umin jeles-jelesan(?) dengan bibir manyun juga boleh#waks XD. Oh iya, itu terselip HeeMin moment(?) karena saya kangen Heechul hyung :3

Btw, buat semua Readerdeul yang udh menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan Sudi memberi sepatah kata atau dua buah kata(ngomong apa sih ini) Saya ucapkan terimakasih.. Hehehe, dan yang terpenting semua reviews yang masuk sudah saya terima dengan senang hati!

Dan, FF ini akan saya lanjutkan Sampai END jika kalian memang sabar menunggunya. Masalahnya Nih FF, makin ke sini(?) makin buat saya bingung sama kayak judulnya, jadi sabar ya untuk menunggu^^,

Ok, untuk semuanya~~` Gamsahamnida :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Others. (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita... )

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC,Abal, Gaje, Typos Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin saling memiliki, dan FF ini sepenuhnya milike saya. Don't Copas, Key~!

**A/N** : Langsung baca aja! Maaf ya, kalau membosankan dan berkesan bertele. Ini sudah jalan ceritanya seperti itu. Saya usahakan 2 part lagi END! Terimakasih atas semua partisipasi kalian :)

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**_Chap. 10_**

**_._**

Kyuhyun pernah berkata, hal yang paling disukai olehnya—dulu hingga sekarang—adalah, bercanda dengan Sungmin hyung-nya di atas tempat tidur. Bergocoh, gelitikan pinggang, melempar bantal, saling mencubit bokong, ataupun menendang—meski pelan—bahkan membunuh—oh, maaf! Yang terakhir itu tidak termasuk.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Kyuhyun terus saja menggelitik pinggang Sungmin, karena pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mengejek dengan mengatakan bulu ketiaknya yang lebat bak hutan belantara. Oh, jelas. Tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa terhina, padahal Kyuhyun sendiri sangat yakin, bahwa tidak mencium bau badannya satu harian, maka Sungmin berakibat tidak akan bisa tidur tenang. Hei, ia tak bohong, Sungmin memang sangat suka tidur di bawah ketiaknya.

"Gyahahaha... hentikan, Kyunie! Aku hanya berbicara fakta, dan kau harus mencukur bulu ketiakmu itu."

Tak ada lagi suasana kecanggungan setelah itu. Sungmin seperti mengalihkan rasa bersalah Kyuhyun padanya, dan untungnya itu berhasil. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan Sungmin terlihat lupa diri dan begitu menikmati gelitikan di pinggang, bersamaan dengan deru napas Kyuhyun yang ikut menggelitik lehernya. Sungmin juga tidak bisa menolak, karena ia tahu dari dulu Kyuhyun memang suka menggesekkan hidung di kulit lehernya.

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat tak nyaman, merasa sesak dengan berat badan Kyuhyun yang membebani bagian perutnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia malah semakin gencar menggelitik daging yang menyembul di bagian perut sang hyung.

"Dan kau juga harus menghilangkan lemak di perutmu ini, hyung."

"Kyaaa~! Kyaaa~!" Sungmin berteriak menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha agar jari-jari itu tidak menjalar kemana-mana. "Kyahahaha... aku sudah lelah, Kyunie. Jangan gelitik lagi, dan kau jangan menghina perutku yang seksi ini." Protesnya lagi.

"Aku hanya berbicara fakta, hyung." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Kegiatan tak jelas itu terus saja berlangsung, sampai rasanya Sungmin kesusahan untuk mendapatkan udara. Dan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun baru terhenti, ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi seperti pintu diketuk.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Tuan Muda..." terdengar suara sapaan dari luar pintu kamar—yang tak tertutup.

Kyuhyun menoleh, bersamaan dengan Sungmin—yang mungkin mendengar—dan ikut menoleh. Ada Seo ahjumma berdiri di sana. Jari-jari Kyuhyun masih berada di perut Sungmin, dengan posisi tubuhnya yang masih menindih tubuh mungil tersebut. Mungkin keduanya tak sadar, tapi hal tersebut berhasil membuat maid tua itu tersenyum malu. Ok, seharusnya hal itu menjadi pemandangan yang biasa buat Seo ahjumma, akan tetapi itu dulu ketika kedua tuan mudanya masih unyu-unyu, imut, dan selalu wangi dengan bedak bayi. Tapi sekarang? Wanita itu tahu, bahwa satu diantara tuan mudanya—

"Seo ahjumma?!" Sungmin berseru, membuyarkan lamunan maid tersebut.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan muda." Ujarnya merasa tak enak. Seo ahjumma menunduk, agak canggung dengan keadaan yang ia lihat. Pasalnya, keadaan tuan mudanya yang bertubuh mungil itu, sangat... berantakan dengan kausnya yang terangkat hingga dada. "Maaf, bila saya menganggu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, _mengganggu?_ Pikirnya heran.

Kepalanya pun menunduk untuk melihat Sungmin, dan bola matanya membesar begitu menyadari posisinya yang sekarang ini.

Akan tetapi sebelum Kyuhyun sempat bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin, maid tersebut kembali bersuara, "Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan bahwa Nyonya Lee telah tiba satu jam yang lalu. Saya mohon maaf karena lupa mengatakan bahwa saat itu Nyonya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke Rumah. Dan—" Seo ahjumma memberi jeda, ia mengangkat kepalanya mencoba memberanikan diri menatap kedua orang—yang entah mengapa masih bertahan pada posisinya. "—Nyonya Lee ingin bertemu dengan kedua Tuan muda." Katanya dengan tubuh membungkuk sebelum berlalu, dan memilih menutup pintu kayu berukiran klasik tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum manis itu seharusnya membuat Kyuhyun tenang. Cantik, seperti putra lelakinya yang sangat ia cintai. Namun itu bisa menjadi hal yang sangat menyeramkan, jika yang dilakukan wanita yang kelak menjadi Ibu mertuanya itu hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum dengan pandangan tajam yang terus tertuju padanya.

Beberapa saat lalu setelah Seo ahjumma menyampaikan pesan untuk kedua tuan mudanya, Kyuhyun segara melesat, memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Sungmin, Tuan muda Lee yang manis itu begitu senang dengan setumpuk buah tangan yang dibawa Ibunya dari Jepang. Terlalu larut, hingga ia lupa dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

Lama diliputi keheningan, akhirnya sang Ibu memutuskan bersuara, "Kyuhyunie, apa kabarmu, nak?" tanyanya.

Pemuda tinggi itu sedikit terkesiap, ia mengangkat kepalanya guna menatap ibu. "B-baik-baik saja, Eomma." Mungkin senyuman Ibu Lee terlalu mempesona, hingga suara yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun terdengar gugup ketika menjawab.

"Aigo~~" sosok wanita penuh perhatian itu tampak mendesah, sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pelan melewati meja besar yang menjadi pembantas, untuk mendekat pada remaja yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai putranya sendiri. "Lalu Kyuhyunie tak ingin memeluk eomma, hum?" ujarnya sembari merengut kecil.

Kyuhyun menatap bola mata yang mirip dengan orang tercintanya. Lengan kecil wanita itu terbuka, siap menerima pelukan. "Bogoshipoyo, Eomma~~" tawa renyah dari bibir sang Ibu harus teredam saat tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan menyambut pelukan hangat tersebut.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Kyuhyun memang merindukan calon Ibu mertuanya ini. Beliaulah yang selama ini menjaga dan membesarkannya, terlebih sosok ini pula lah yang telah melahirkan seorang anak lelaki berparas cantik, yang sangat ia cintai. Bukan Kyuhyun tak menyayangi orang tua kandung dan kakak perempuannya, hanya saja ia memang perlu berterima kasih pada sosok yang memeluknya ini. Karena Beliau, Kyuhyun seolah merasa sudah ditakdirkan untuk putranya saat pertemuan pertama itu. Terdengar sedikit aneh memang, tapi Kyuhyun merasa yakin karena ia memang benar-benar mencintai sosok manis itu tanpa bersyarat.

"Ne, eomma juga merindukanmu, Nak." Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kenyamanan berbeda, saat tangan Ibu menyapu lembut bagian belakang tubuhnya. "Ayo kita duduk di sana, eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Sejenak, Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan kakinya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan khawatir meliputi isi kepalanya. Otaknya berpikir, menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan oleh calon ibu mertuanya ini.

_Ya, Tuhan~ mungkin perasaanku saja_, Kyuhyun membatin berusaha berpikir tenang.

"Ayo~!" menggerakkan kaki, Kyuhyun pun terpaksa mengikuti langkah yang mengiring tubuhnya untuk duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Ibu. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian?" Ibu bertanya sesaat setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Kyuhyun kembali mengikuti, "Tidak ada masalah, Eomma." Jawabnya.

"Apakah uri Sungminie menyusahkan uri Kyuhyunie?"

"Aniya..." Kyuhyun menggeleng. _Tidak sedikit maksudnya_, lanjutnya dalam hati. Hell yeah! Karena Ia tak mungkin berbicara se-gamblang itu.

Sesaat sebelum kembali memutuskan untuk bertanya, Ibu tergelak guna menghapus aura kecanggungan yang begitu kental. "Lalu—" ia memberi jeda untuk menatap ke bola mata Kyuhyun, dan tepat pada saat itu pemuda tinggi tersebut balik menatap manik coklat Ibunya. "Eomma melihat kau hampir saja memperkosa uri Sungminie, Kyunie."

DOOR!

Peluru tak nampak itu begitu jelas mengenai kepala Kyuhyun, membawa ingatannya pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun merinding tat kala mendengar kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan suara yang lembut diiringi desisan tertahan dari bibir calon mertuanya ini. Ia lebih memilih mati sekarang, detik, dan menit ini juga. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun memilih ditembak mati oleh calon Ibu mertuanya ini, dari pada ia harus—

"Kau lupa menutup pintu kamarmu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Seluruh urat dan otot persendian di tubuh pemuda Cho itu melemas. Lidahnya terasa keluh, bersamaan dengan bulir keringat yang mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Wajahnya yang putih semakin memucat. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, enggan untuk mengedarkan sel merah menuju wajahnya guna—walau sedikit—menyamarkan warna putih pada wajahnya.

Tak pelak, pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu pun mulai berperang batin. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, bahwa sedikit pun dirinya tidak berniat untuk memperkosa pujaan hatinya, sebagaimana yang dikatakan oleh sang Ibu.

Dengan bibir bergetar, Kyuhyun berusaha berkata, "E-eomma... a-aku... ti-tidak—" namun entah mengapa lidahnya benar-benar terasa kaku. Menggepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat, Kyuhyun bersiap menerima konsekuensi.

Ibu Lee yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat selaras dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Akan tetapi, memperhatikan lebih jelas raut wajah dari calon menantunya yang tampan kini malah berubah bak manusia tanpa nyawa, dan tanpa bisa bertahan lebih lama, tiba-tiba saja, "Hmptt—pwahahahaha~~ aigo... aigo... Kyuhyun-ah~~ ahahahaha~~" tawanya pun pecah. Kyuhyun memasang wajah seperti orang kehilangan akal.

Mengabaikan itu, sang Ibu terus saja tertawa terbahak, membuat Kyuhyun menganga lebar karenanya. _Sudah gila kah eommanya ini?_, pikirnya random. Demi Sungmin, putra dari Nyonya Lee yang terkenal imut seantero marmut, otak Kyuhyun hanya mampu menyimpulkan hal demikian. Hei, bagaimana tidak? Wanita paruh baya itu dengan tatapan tajam, menuding Kyuhyun memperkosa putranya, kemudian setelahnya ia malah tertawa.

Dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pikiran, rasanya Kyuhyun berkeinginan lari dari ruang kerja Lee Appa ini.

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyadarkan sang Ibu. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tawa menggelegar Ibu kembali terdengar. "Ahahahaha... Ya, Tuhanku~~" Kyuhyun berjengit.

Alih-alih tertawa sambil melirik geli wajah remaja tampan ini, namun tiba-tiba saja tawa dari wanita paruh baya tersebut mereda secara perlahan. Ia sadar, calon menantunya itu tengah menatap aneh padanya. "Aigo~~ Huft~ ah~!" Ibu Lee menarik napas guna mengisi kekosongan paru-parunya yang sempat habis karena tertawa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda berambut ikal itu terdiam, memperhatikan.

Wajah pemuda Cho yang kebingungan itu begitu aneh, menggemaskan, lucu, sekaligus membuat orang merinding dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Eomma tak menyangka kau bisa tahan, Kyuhyunie..." ucap sang eomma, dadanya naik turun mencoba tenang.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut hingga alisnya tampak menyatu layaknya tokoh anime Angry Bird yang terkenal itu. Namun detik kemudian bola matanya membulat besar, "Eomma tidak memarahiku?" tanyanya dengan intonasi suara terdengar panik.

"Awalnya begitu." Sekilas Ibu tampak tersenyum tak acuh, dan memilih menata rambut ikal sebahu miliknya. "Eomma harap kalian tidak tidur bersama lagi." lanjutnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu rambut-rambutnya yang tadinya mencuat kini kembali rapi.

Ibu Lee menatap Kyuhyun dengan bibir tipisnya yang mengukir senyum, "Apa kau paham, Kyunie?" Kyuhyun merengut, tampak tak setuju dengan perkataan ibunya barusan.

"Tapi Minnie hyung yang selalu meminta untuk tidur bersama, Eomma. Dan karena dia juga aku harus menderita..." Belanya.

"Kau seharusnya bisa menolak."

"Aku sudah melakukannya, namun percuma. Dia tetap memaksa, dan jika aku bersikeras, maka ia akan mengatakan aku tak sayang padanya. Ukh... menyebalkan!"

"Benar begitu?" Ibu menatap curiga, tapi Kyuhyun mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Baiklah. Lalu, apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada uri Sungminie?"

Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sempat menunduk, sontak mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang Ibu. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Kenyataannya, bahwa Sungmin sekarang sedang berpacaran dengan ketua kelas mereka. Entahlah... Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan namja manis itu terhadap dirinya.

"Kyu—"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, Eomma. Bahkan Sungmin hyung kini tengah berpacaran dengan teman sekelasku." Oh... haruskah Kyuhyun menganggap Siwon seorang teman?

Tatapan Ibu berubah sendu. Sebelah tangannya sigap membawa tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Biar bagaimanapun, karena kehadiran Kyuhyun lah, maka putra pertamanya itu bisa kembali ceria.

"Ayo berbagilah pada eomma, sayang..." Kyuhyun tanpa bisa menolak, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Ibu.

"Aku sangat mencintai Minnie hyung. Aku tak tahu bagaimana tanggapannya ketika aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padanya, Eomma. Aku tak akan siap jika pada akhirnya Minnie hyung tidak akan menerimanya, dan malah berujung dia akan menjauhi aku."

Mungkin Kyuhyun sendiri tak sadar bahwa suaranya terdengar parau di telinga sang Ibu, bahkan wanita paruh baya itu dapat merasakan tubuh kurus yang berada di dalam pelukannya bergetar menahan tangis. Yeah, air mata Kyuhyun keluar tanpa diminta.

"Sshhh~ itu tidak mungkin, Kyunie. Uri Sungminie sangat menyayangimu, dan dia tidak akan mungkin menjauhimu." Kata Ibu mengelus sayang punggung lebar Kyuhyun.

"Aku berharap begitu, Eomma. Namun seandainya ia tidak bisa menerima perasaanku, maka aku akan menyerah dan pergi." Ibu menggeleng pelan mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Meski ia tidak berhak melarang Kyuhyun, tapi sang Ibu tidak akan terima dengan hal itu.

"Tidak, Kyunie! Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi, jika Minnie hyung menerima perasaanku, Eomma."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tegas, hal itu lantas membuat sang eomma melongggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap calon menantunya yang tampan ini. Sorot yang terpancar dari Obsidian itu menjelaskan ketegasan dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang memang tidak main-main.

Bola mata Ibu berkaca-kaca, "Hiks, lalu Kyunie berniat meninggalkan eomma, hum?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, membuat sang Ibu kesal dan memukul bahunya keras.

"Kau jahat!" rajuknya.

"Aww~ Eomma, sakit!"

"Eomma tak peduli."

"Hiks! Eomma~" Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang Ibu, ia tak ingin terlihat cengeng. Tapi air mata bodoh itu terus saja keluar, dan membasahi kemeja berbahan satin yang dikenakan Ibu. "Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku, dan tentang perjodohan itu, tapi nanti. Namun—" memberi jeda, Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam, "—jika Sungmin hyung menolak itu semua, maka aku akan segera meninggalkan Korea untuk menyusul keluargaku di LA."

Ibu tanpa bisa berkata, hanya menangis tersedu di dada Kyuhyun. Ia sebagai Ibu, juga tidak boleh bersikap egois dengan memaksa kehendaknya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa, agar apa pun yang menjadi keputusan sang anak, semoga itulah yang terbaik.

"Eomma, uljima~~!"

Mendorong kuat bahu Kyuhyun, Ibu berseru keras membuat remaja tanggung itu mendelik kaget, "Ya! Bocah pabo. Lalu kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat warna merah di leher anakku, eoh?" katanya marah.

Kyuhyun terbungkam, tapi ia malah semakin sedih menatap raut ketidak relaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah sang Ibu. Ia mengerti itu hanya sebuah alasan, untuk membuat dirinya semakin bersalah, dan pada akhirnya ia akan tetap berada di keluarga Lee dengan mengorbankan perasaannya. Sebisanya, Kyuhyun mempertahankan ekspresi stoicnya tetap terjaga, dingin dan tenang.

"Kau bahkan sudah menandainya, dan sekarang kau berbicara seolah menyerah."

Kyuhyun menunduk, menolak tatapan menuntut yang tertuju padanya, "Aku tidak akan menyerah, Eomma. Suatu saat nanti, aku yakin akan memilik Minnie hyung sepenuhnya. Aku akan meraih hatinya, dan kemudian hatiku juga akan dimiliknya. Kelak, hubungan kami akan terjaga selamanya."

Walau saat ini, Kyuhyun sendiri tak yakin, tapi perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya, membuat motivasi tersendiri untuknya. Yeah, menyemangati diri sendiri mungkin tidak mengapa. Mimpi untuk bisa bersama dan membahagiakan Sungmin pasti dapat ia raih.

"Baiklah, sekarang bersihkan air matamu itu. Anak eomma tidak ada yang sejelek ini!"

Perlahan sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Ia lega, itu berarti sang Ibu menghargai keputusannya. "Eomma, maskaramu luntur, dan Anda terlihat seperti hantu." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" pemuda itu mengangguk semangat.

"Omona~~ tidak mungkin!"

"Ya! Eomma, kau tak perlu panik. Aku bisa membantumu." Tangan besar Kyuhyun segera meraih wajah sang eomma, dan membersihkannya secara perlahan. "Nah, selesai. Dan Anda masih terlihat saja jelek!" kata Kyuhyun santai, dan dengan begitu satu jitakan kecil di dahinya, ia terima dengan ikhlas(?)

Pletak!

"Yak! Bocah kurang ajar!"

Alih-alih merasa sakit, Kyuhyun malah tertawa terbahak. "Muahahahahaha..."

Kini, Anak dan Ibu yang tidak ada hubungan darah itu sama-sama tertawa. Melepas, dan berusaha melupakan sejenak duka lara. Tapi itu tak lama, saat tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang kerja tersebut terbuka lebar, menampilkan sesosok kelinci bertubuh gembul—Lee Sungmin—di depan pintu.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" kedua tangannya dipenuhi berbagai benda dan bungkusan.

"Aigo~ Sungminie. Kenapa mengejutkan eomma, eoh?" Ibu dengan terburu-buru memperbaiki dandanannya, agar terlihat biasa.

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan balik bertanya, "Tawa eomma dan Kyunie terdengar sampai ke bawah. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" katanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Ibu dan adiknya.

Berbagai oleh-oleh yang berada di kedua tangannya tadi, ia tumpahkan begitu saja ke wajah Kyuhyun. Entah itu sengaja, atau merasa cemburu karena dirinya tak diajak bercanda. Hah... entahlah. Sungmin hanya menganggap kedua orang yang terbengong ini sedang bercanda dan tak berniat untuk mengajak dirinya ikut serta.

"Tidak ada hal penting yang sedang kami bicarakan, Chagi." Ibu berusaha membuat suasana terlihat santai. "Kyuhyun hanya menceritakan tentang hal konyol dari tayangan televisi." Kata Ibu membuat alasan.

Hell!

Alasan macam apa itu? Kyuhyun melototi Ibunya. Bukannya ia tak terima dengan alasan itu, hanya saja ia takut Sungmin bertanya-tanya hal aneh padanya.

"Oh~" namun tanggapan yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda mungil itu malah sebaliknya, membuat Kyuhyun merubah cepat ekspresinya, dari yang semula panik kini tampak seperti kehilangan akal. Huft~ rupanya pemuda Cho itu salah menduga atau mungkin terlalu percaya diri.

"Kyunie!" Tiba-tiba namja manis itu berseru. Mendekat, dan mendudukan tubuhnya diantara Kyuhyun dan sang Ibu. "Lihat ini!" meraih sesuatu yang berada diatas kepala Kyuhyun, dan kemudian memperlihatkannya pada sang adik. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eomma membawa dua pasang piama berwarna biru tua dan merah muda. Itu berarti, yang tua itu kau dan yang muda itu aku! Sudah jelas, yang pink buat Minnie hyung, kemudian yang biru buat Kyunie. Bukankah seperti itu, eomma?" Sungmin bertanya sekaligus meminta persetujuan atas penjelasannya barusan. Bola matanya berkedip lucu menunggu sang eomma mengangguk setuju.

"Ne, yang biru buat Kyunie, dan yang merah muda itu untuk Minnie." Ibu tampak menahan tawa geli, mendengar perkataan polos putranya.

"Yeay~~!" Sungmin bersorak senang, sedangkan Kyuhyun menerima kain tersebut dengan wajah datar. Hei, apa maksudnya Biru tua dan Merah muda, dengan dirinya dianggap tua dan Sungmin malah beranggapan dirinya muda.

_Aish... penjelasan tak penting_, cibir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ayo, kita harus memakainya bersamaan, Kyunie!"

Dengan paksa, Sungmin menarik tubuh gontai Kyuhyun untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Mungkin Sungmin berniat memarkerkan beberapa buah tangan yang dibelikan Ibunya. Beberapa benda yang sengaja dibeli hampir bersamaan, walau mungkin hanya berbeda warna dan ukuran.

Keduanya pergi, tanpa memedulikan sosok wanita yang melempar senyum lemah ketika melihat dua punggung putranya menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagai pemuda tampan yang bakal menjadi seorang Direktur muda, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menjadi anak penurut untuk menunjang mimpinya tersebut. Mungkin sebagai salah satu contoh—kecil—ia bisa menurut dengan mendengar nasihat-nasihat calon Ibu mertuanya.

Tapi apa yang bisa Ia lakukan, saat harapan dan kenyataan itu nyatanya sering tidak sejalan?

Kemudian Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lelah, membuat bulu mata lentik dari sosok manis di depannya ini bergerak lembut.

Beberapa saat lalu, setelah selesai makan malam. Sungmin segera meminta izin pada Ibunya meninggalkan meja makan untuk kembali ke kamar, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun harus ikut serta. Di depan Ibunya pula pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu meminta pada sang adik untuk bisa tidur bersama, seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun tidak berbohong. Ibu tentu saja bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, jika Kyuhyun menolak, maka Sungmin akan menghentak-hentakan kaki sembari merengut kesal dengan pipi yang menggembung pula.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya diseret paksa oleh calon istrinya yang tak peka dengan situasi gawat tersebut—menurutnya.

Dalam keheningan malam yang hanya ditemani deruan napas lembut Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sembari menatap teduh wajah malaikat sosok tercintanya itu.

Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya, dan kemudian tangannya yang lain terjulur, mengelus sayang pipi putih sang hyung. Tanpa bisa ditahan, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik lebar membentuk senyum tulus. Lama—mengagumi sosok manis di depannya, perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup dahi indah itu.

Chup~

Obsidian kelam itu tampak terpejam, seolah menyalurkan segala rasa dari tumpuan bibirnya yang menempel lama di dahi sang hyung. Kyuhyun menarik diri, mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya ia berbisik di telinga sang tercinta. "Jaljayo, Yeobo~" dan selanjutnya tubuh tinggi itu merebah, menyusul cintanya yang terlelap lebih dulu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia tak akan pernah bosan mengatakan dua buah kata itu. Berharap—meski ia hanya berani mengatakan saat Sungmin tak sadar—semoga di dalam mimpi, sang pujaan hati bisa merasakan cinta tulusnya.

**.**

Akhirnya Sungmin bisa membuka mata ketika napas lembut Kyuhyun mulai menerpa bagian rambut depannya, pertanda lelaki berkulit pucat itu sudah terlelap. Bola mata bak rubah itu berkedip, sebelum memutuskan membalik tubuh dengan cepat. Memunggungi wajah yang entah mengapa di penglihatannya tampak lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Sebenarnya, tujuan awal Sungmin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tidur di kamar yang sama malam ini, adalah ia yang berniat bertanya tentang sesuatu hal yang cukup mengganggu pikirannya selama satu harian, atau tepatnya saat mata polosnya(?) melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. Akan tetapi, ketika dirinya mulai bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun, semua kata yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan membuyar. Merasa frustasi dengan isi kepalanya, pada akhirnya Sungmin mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Tapi ternyata ia tak bisa.

Di dalam satu selimut yang sama, Sungmin meremas kuat kain tersebut. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun berucap lirih di telinganya. Sungmin tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasa saat ini. Yang jelas, wajahnya memanas bersamaan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Kebingungan meliputi isi kepalanya. "Yeobo?" Sungmin bergumam dengan bola mata berkedip—berulang.

Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir, namun yang jelas ia merasa bahagia. Dan seketika perasaan resah dan kegalauan yang sesaat lalu memenuhi pikirannya kini sirna. Tanganya bergerak mengambil lengan putih itu, kemudian menyampirkannya pada pinggang ramping miliknya.

Tersenyum bodoh, namja manis itu—kembali—berusaha memejamkan mata dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Kali ini dengan perasaan bahagia membuncah di hatinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan sepertinya Sungmin mulai terbiasa untuk menikmati degupan keras dari dadanya, yang disebabkan oleh Kyuhyun-nya itu.

**.**

**~Love Confused~**

**.**

Siang ini, tempat yang menyediakan makanan dan minuman di Sekolah itu, tampak ramai di jam istirahat pertama. Yeah, duduk tenang dengan otak yang harus dipaksa untuk fokus pada pelajaran, berhasil menguras energi dan menciptakan konser kecil yang begitu terdengar jelas dari dalam perut para murid. Maka sebab itulah suasana Kantin hari ini cukup ramai, yang tentu saja sebagian besar diisi para siswa dan siswi. Termasuk diantaranya—

Ketua kelas yang tampan bersama kekasihnya yang imut, dan oh... juga ada Tuan muda Cho yang jenius itu di sana—disatu meja yang sama. Cukup mudah untuk ditebak, mengapa pemuda berwajah stoic dengan segala pesona yang ia punya, duduk manis berhadapan dengan dua orang yang tak pernah ia anggap menjalin hubungan tersebut.

_Sungmin is Mine. Don't ever touch him, stupid horse!_

Kyuhyun merasa kesal, karena ia hanya bisa berteriak di dalam hati. Pegangan tangannya pada tangkai benda berbentuk cekung itu mengeras. Sendok itu terlihat bengkok, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan patah. Kemudian, rasa kesalnya semakin bertambah ketika merasa tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendaratkan sendok yang ia pegang ke dahi pemuda Choi yang sok—coret—tampan itu.

Yaish! Kyuhyun bisa menduga bahwa membersihkan bibir sang hyung dari sisa-sisa makanan hanyalah alibi belaka yang dijadikan Siwon untuk bisa mencari kesempatan, menyentuh hyungnya tercinta. Otak jenius Kyuhyun segera bekerja, mencari akal agar perhatian pemuda bertubuh mungil itu bisa teralih padanya. Baginya, tidak ada istilah 'Dunia serasa milik berdua' jika orang yang bersama Sungmin itu adalah Choi Siwon.

Sedikit tak yakin sebenarnya, tapi Kyuhyun harus mencoba. Ia menggeleng mencoba mengusir ekspresi kesal yang sesaat lalu tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. "Minnie hyung, aku ingin disuapi~~" Kyuhyun berujar, dengan tampilan wajah yang kini terlihat lugu.

Sungmin yang tadinya menunduk malu—karena sang kekasih—kini pandangannya beralih, mendongak menatap sang adik. Kyuhyun mengulum senyum melihat usahanya mulai menampakan hasil.

Sekilas lalu, kalau tidak salah Sungmin seperti menangkap nada manja yang keluar bibir sang adik. "Huh?! Barusan Kyunie mengatakan apa?" tanyanya memastikan. Nyantanya Sungmin memang kurang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati pemuda Cho itu berdecak kesal. "Aku ingin disuapi oleh Minnie hyung. Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak berselera untuk makan. Mungkin kalau disuapi olehmu, makanan ini akan cepat habis." Kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan suara terdengar lebih kekanakan dan manja.

Sungmin berkedip lucu, memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. "Tapi 'kan Kyunie sudah besar," katanya, dan sukses membuat Siwon tersenyum menang.

Ish... tuh 'kan?! Ini sulit. Namun bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya, jika ia harus menyerah semuda itu. Lihat saja!

"Ya sudah, kalau Minnie hyung tidak mau..." Kyuhyun menunduk berpura sedih. Ia mengaduk pastanya dengan wajah tak berselera. Siwon yang melihat itu nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dunia terasa bergoncang, ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat aegyo gagal yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut.

_Hoek!,_ diam-diam tanpa—sepengetahuan Sungmin—Siwon membuat gesture mual, yang tentu saja ia pastikan lebih dulu bahwa bocah Cho itu melihatnya.

Namun rupanya itu cukup berpengaruh bagi namja bergigi kelinci tersebut. Manik karamelnya sontak meredup, melihat sang adik mengaduk makanannya tanpa berniat memasukan ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin sedikit khawatir, karena pada dasarnya selera makan Kyuhyun memang sedikit buruk. Ia tak suka bila melihat tubuh tinggi itu hanya dilapisi oleh tulang dan kulit.

"Yah! Aegyo-mu buruk sekali, Kyunie. Aish, Minnie hyung sudah sering mengajarimu, tapi kenapa kau selalu gagal?!" Teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba, dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun mendelikkan mata, terkejut. "Jangan diaduk-aduk seperti itu, kemari biar hyung menyuapimu." Dan kalimat terakhir berhasil membuat bola mata Kyuhyun bersinar terang.

_Yes!_, Kyuhyun berteriak girang di dalam hati. Kepalan tangannya mengambang di udara, dan itu sengaja ia lakukan di depan Siwon. Bermaksud membalas dendam.

Kemudian Kyuhyun berpikir, karena ia calon suami dari Sungmin, rasanya mencari sedikit kesempatan mungkin tidak masalah. "Gomawo, Minnie hyung~~ saranghae~~" maka dengan pasti Kyuhyun menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukan Sungmin. Beruntung Sungmin mempunyai refleks yang cukup bagus, tubuh Kyuhyun yang saat itu sudah duduk di sisi kirinya, dengan sigap ia tangkap.

Hanya saja—ah! Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan bermaksud menunjukkan rasa senang dari hatinya. Ia tidak akan mungkin bisa mengungkapkan kata itu jika dalam keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Dan apa yang dikatakannya terakhir, berhasil—kembali—menciptakan detakan yang mulai disukai Sungmin. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya. Kemudian, tanpa sadar, bibir plum sewarna sakura itu tertarik dibagian kedua sisinya. Di sisi berbeda, Kyuhyun sedang melemparkan senyuman—menawan—miliknya ke arah Siwon yang sedang menggepalkan kedua tangannya.

Rupanya, bendera perperangan sudah berkibar. Siwon yang cukup pintar, tentu bisa membaca situasi bahwa bocah Cho yang berasal dari gelapnya kegelapan itu juga tengah menaruh hati pada sang malaikat pujaan.

Memutar bola mata dengan malas, Choi Siwon mendengus, sinis. _Cih!_ Ingin rasanya, ia menghapus seringai menyebalkan itu dengan melumuri bibir tebal itu menggunakan saus yang ada di meja ini. Ia tak akan kalah, dan Ia tak akan mau kalah dari bocah setan itu. Biar bagaimanapun Siwon merasa dirinya lebih unggul, dengan menyandang status sebagai kekasih dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Hei, Sungmin hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang adik. Siwon terkekeh dengan hasil pikirannya barusan.

Kyuhyun masih memeluk tubuh mungil yang memunggungi Siwon. ia terdiam memperhatikan pemuda Choi itu. Dahinya berkerut, tampak tak suka mendengar tawa merendahkan itu.

_Apa yang sedang dipikirkan kuda jelek ini?_, Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati, terlebih pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda Cho itu masih saja berpikir, sampai sebuah suara berhasil menghancurkan lamunan dari ketiga orang tersebut.

"Excuse me!" sapa seorang namja tampan. Wajahnya terlihat ramah, saat senyum manis terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Rupanya sedikit terlihat kekanakan, namun tampak gagah dalam waktu bersamaan. Di sebelahnya ada seorang namja dengan rambut kuning yang begitu mencolok. Entahlah... sedikit aneh, kenapa namja itu bisa bebas dari jerat peraturan sekolah elit ini?!

Apakah bisa ditebak siapa kedua namja itu?

"Lee seonsaengnim?!" sahut Sungmin lebih dulu, ketika Kyuhyun mulai melepas pelukannya untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Ne, Sungminie. Apa kami boleh bergabung di meja kalian?" Dan ternyata itu Donghae seonsaengnim bersama kekasihnya Lee Hyukjae. Guru muda itu masih saja tersenyum, berharap dengan senyum manisnya itu, maka ketiga orang yang lebih dulu duduk di meja ini, akan menerima penambahan orang. Kebetulan tersisa dua kursi di sana.

Siwon ingin menjawab, tapi ada Eunhyuk—mantan kekasihnya. Dan itu membuatnya enggan membuka suara. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak tak terlalu peduli, dan akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyetujui.

"Tentu saja, seonsaengnim. Silahkan!" Sungmin tersenyum dengan gigi kelinci yang terlihat bersinar terang di mata Donghae.

"Aigo~ panggil hyung saja, Sungminie~" Ujar Donghae sesaat setelah mendudukan tubuhnya bersebelah dengan Eunhyuk. Sebelah tangan guru Lee terulur, hendak—

"YAAAAAAAA!" Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun maupun Siwon berteriak begitu kencang, sampai-sampai sebagian murid tersedak oleh makanan yang berada di mulut mereka. Tak luput Sungmin juga kaget sambil memegang bagian dadanya.

Meja yang mereka tempati berbentuk persegi yang sedikit memanjang. Guru Lee dan kekasihnya duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin—yang tubuh mungilnya di kepung oleh Kyuhyun di bagian kiri, dan Siwon di bagian kanan.

Lee Donghae tersenyum kikuk kepada kekasihnya, "Aku hanya sedikit gemas, Hyukie baby~" katanya sembari mencubit pipi Eunhyuk untuk melampiaskan keinginannya yang gagal mencubit pipi gembul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu. Sedangkan Siwon, tiba-tiba saja memasang ekpresi Jong Woon seonsaengnim di wajah tampannya. Entah mengapa Siwon merasa tidak menyukai keadaan sekarang ini. "Sebaiknya kita kembali makan!" serunya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Terlihat tidak ada yang ingin merepotkan diri untuk menyahuti, tanpa banyak bicara mereka kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Ah—tidak! Tidak sepenuhnya tenang, sebab—

"Ya! Hyung, aku tak mau itu!" tolak Kyuhyun, saat melihat sayur bernama sawi bertengger nyaman di atas sendok.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyunie. Ini sehat! Aaaaa~~"

"Shireo!"

Siwon mendengus keras. Bola matanya berputar hingga—hampir 360 derajat. _Menyebalkan!_, keluhnya. Ia pun memilih memindahkan pandangannya ke depan. Namun itu malah membuat empat sudut di kepalanya semakin terlihat jelas—mendapati Donghae sambil tersenyum, mengelus sayang rambut mantan kekasihnya.

_ARRRGGGHH... SIAL!,_ Siwon berteriak frustasi—di dalam hati. Urat-urat kecil dibagian wajahnya tampak menyembul.

Situasi macam apa ini? Demi Tuhan, Siwon akan mengutuk saya(?) jadi cantik, jika dirinya terus saja dihadapi dengan keadaan yang paling menyebalkan ini. Mempunyai kekasih, tapi memilih mengabaikan dirinya yang tampan hanya demi seorang magnae setan seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Dan lagi harus melihat mantan kekasih yang masih ia sayang, sedang bermesraan dengan pacar barunya. Hell?!

Samar-samar Siwon mengerang pelan. Keberadaannya seperti tidak dianggap. Dari pada ia harus mati muda karena kesal, akhirnya Siwon secara dewasa makan dalam diam sambil melirik datar kekasihnya.

Di sela-sela menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya, Sang ketua kelas yang tampan itu berpikir. Sungmin terlihat bersemangat menyuapi adiknya. Ia tentu tahu, bahwa kedua orang itu tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikitpun. Akan tetapi, melihat sikap Sungmin yang mampu mengabaikan dirinya demi magnae setan itu, membuat Siwon beranggapan Sungmin juga memiliki perasaan sepesial kepada adiknya.

_Lebih dari hubungan hyung dan dongsaeng mungkin?!,_ Siwon menggeleng, mengusir pikirannya barusan. Tapi... aish! Kalau mungkin praduganya itu benar, maka bisa saja perasaan Kyuhyun bersambut, dan ia akan kembali patah hati untuk kedua kalinya. _Bagaimana ini?,_ Siwon membatin gusar.

Baru saja ia berniat untuk berpikir, namun tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang tubuhnya, Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun, datang seorang wanita berseru dengan nada ceria ketika menyebut nama orang yang sudah ia blacklist di dalam otaknya.

"Kyuhyun oppa!" Semua mata tak terkecuali Siwon sendiri, berbalik melihat tamu baru yang datang.

Saat itu, Kyuhyun sudah bersiap menerima suapan Sungmin selanjutnya. Akan tetapi, Sungmin harus membiarkan tangannya terangkat ke udara bersama sendok yang ia pegang ketika kepala adiknya menoleh melihat seseorang yang datang memanggil namanya.

"Oh, Qiannie waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat gadis keturunan cina itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Sungmin yang tadinya sempat ikut menoleh, cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya pada makanan Kyuhyun yang hampir habis.

Tak ada yang menyadari bibir plum berbentuk unik itu kini berpola seperti kerucut. Ia melirik sekilas sekitarnya—baik itu guru Lee, Eunhyuk, Siwon dan tentu saja Kyuhyun kini menatap intens sosok gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

_Lupakan Minnie! Lupakan itu. Biar bagaimana pun Kyunie pasti lebih menyukai bibir sensualmu_, kata Sungmin membatin, berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Ah, ini!" gadis itu menyerahkan sesuatu ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, Sungmin memasukan makanan—yang akan ia suapi kepada Kyuhyun—ke dalam mulutnya. Bahkan ia menambah satu sendok lagi. Tampak tak peduli, padahal ia sedang memasang pendengarannya baik-baik.

"Hanya manisan buah, sebagai bentuk terimakasih karena Kyuhyun oppa sudah membantu membersihkan debu yang masuk ke mataku kema—"

"UHUK!" perkata gadis cina itu terpotong oleh sebuah batuk. Ia menoleh, dan—

"UHUK~! UHUK~! UHUK~! HOORGHH!"

"Minnie hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun panik.

"Sungminie hyung!" Siwon ikutan sigap.

"Lee Sungmin!" Guru Lee pun heboh.

"Sungmin hyung!" Eunhyuk segera berdiri.

Terakhir, gadis cina itu hanya terpekur dengan ekspresi bodoh di wajahnya. Bagaimana ceritanya, tiba-tiba Sungmin bisa tersedak oleh makanan yang ia kunyah?! Padahal sebelumnya Ia sempat melihat sunbaenya itu makan dengan manis. Namun tiba-tiba saja, wajah manis itu kini berubah merah pekat dengan bulir keringat yang menetes di sela helaian rambut hitam yang mengalir jatuh ke pelipisnya.

Victoria tergagap sesaat sebelum ia sadar, dan segera ikut bergabung dalam kepanikan yang melanda tersebut. Gadis cantik keturuan cina itu bingung harus berbuat apa?! Ia hanya berdiri dengan memandang bodoh ke arah empat namja yang terlihat khawatir melihat kondisi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengelus pundak Sungmin, dengan Siwon yang juga melakukan hal sama. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun merasa jengkel dan memukul keras tangan besar yang menimpah tangannya. Dengan menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari atas tangannya, Kyuhyun meraih air minumnya untuk ia berikan pada sang hyung. Tapi keadaan Sungmin semakin parah, saat pemuda manis itu mulai tak fokus dengan beberapa gelas yang bersalipan menggerubungi wajahnya.

Menyadari warna wajah hyung-nya yang hampir menyerupai kapas, Kyuhyun menarik napas dan berteriak dengan marah, "YA! SUNGMIN HYUNG TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS KALAU KALIAN MEMBERIKANNYA MINUM DENGAN CARA BERDESAKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

Hening... ning... ning... ning.

Namun tak lama, ketika batuk kecil itu kembali terdengar, "Uhuk~!"

"Minnie hyung~~ ayo minum ini!" dengan sigap Kyuhyun meraih gelasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin.

"Uhuk~! Uhuk~!" Sungmin menerima, dan meminumnya dengan pelan.

"Minnie hyung, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, kenapa kau bisa tersedak seperti ini, huh?" tentu Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab, alih-alih merasa kesal sekaligus panik, Kyuhyun menarik kemeja sekolahnya dari dalam celana, dan berdiri untuk mengelap wajah berpeluh Sungmin-nya.

"Apakah sudah lebih baik?" Kyuhyun bertanya, disela-sela ia yang masih membersihkan wajah manis tersebut. Dan tanpa diduga, pemuda manis itu mengangguk lemah, membuat berpasang mata menghela napas legah.

"Syukurlah," Kyuhyun kembali menududukan tubuhnya seraya mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin yang basah. Dan kejadian nyata itu ditonton langsung oleh sang ketua kelas, yang notabene berstatus kekasih Sungmin.

Siwon mendengus, nyaris tertawa sinis. _Apa ini, heh?_ Pikirnya tak percaya.

**.**

**~Love Confused~**

**.**

Ujian Nasional untuk tingkat Sekolah Menengah Atas akan segera tiba. Siang tadi, di saat jam pelajaran terakhir, Tan Hangeng—lelaki berdarah asli cina yang tak lain menjabat sebagai Wali dari kelas III A, kelas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—datang mengumumkan hal penting tersebut. Ujian Nasional akan dilaksanakan tak lebih kurang dari tiga minggu kedepan. Sebagai Wali kelas yang baik, tampan, ramah, dan juga sedang ditaksir oleh Heechul seonsengnim, guru tersebut juga tak luput memberi petuah-petuah kepada anak didiknya, agar kelak menjadi seorang sukes di masa depan nanti.

Namun siapa bisa menduga, saat di depan guru para murid akan mengangguk patuh, dan ketika sedang tidak berhadapan dengan guru mereka, maka murid-murid itu malah melakukan hal lain. Sebagai contoh, lihat saja ke Mansion keluarga Lee, tepatnya di kamar Tuan muda Lee.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukannya mendengar nasihat gurunya dengan belajar, melainkan memilih bercanda. Ok! Awalnya mereka memang belajar. Kyuhyun yang memang pintar hanya membaca sebentar bukunya, dan setelahnya lebih memilih berkutat dengan benda portable kesayangannya. Akan tetapi kesenangan Kyuhyun itu tak bertahan lama, saat Sungmin mulai merasa bosan dengan soal-soal matematika yang dibuat Kyuhyun untuknya.

Kyuhyun bermain curang dan Sungmin tidak terima, kemudian tiba-tiba saja Sungmin melompat ke atas pangkuan Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu berjengit kaget. Dan lagi lagi ia tidak bisa marah ketika melihat wajah hyungnya bersinar cerah layaknya lampu penerang jalan di depan Mansion mereka. Lampu itu baru saja diganti oleh Yong Ahjussie kemarin, jadi wajar.

Diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai menghayal yang tidak-tidak. _Jadi seperti itu kejadiannya. Ternyata Kyunie hanya membantu gadis itu membersihkan debu dari matanya. Itu berarti Kyunie hanya mengajarkan ciumannnya pada Minnie, yeay~~!_

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya melihat kelinci manisnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Kenapa kau terus tersenyum, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun membuyar lamunan namja berparas cantik tersebut.

"Huh?" Sungmin yang tadinya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya, kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tampan yang jarak wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Ia tersenyum lucu dan menggeleng imut, "Tidak ada." Katanya mengerjap. Kyuhyun mendengus membiarkan Sungmin bermain dengan rambut ikalnya.

"Kyunie~!"

"Hmm..." Alih-alih menyahut, Kyuhyun memilih mengecupi leher putih Sungmin yang berada di depan matanya.

"YAH!"

"Wae?" Kyuhyun bertanya seperti tidak sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

Sungmin berdecak sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya, sekedar memastikan. "Jadi Kyunie tidak mengajarkan Victoria berciuman 'kan?"

"Apa?"

"Jawab saja Kyunie~!"

Kyuhyun merengut, Ia sendiri tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan kelincinya ini. Sungmin yang menyadari raut kebingungan di wajah Kyuhyun, menghela napas pelan dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Chu~

Pipi itu mengempis bersamaan dengan rona merah yang berkumpul cepat di wajah Sungmin. "jangan pasang wajah seperti itu?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Sungmin.

Pemuda berwajah stoic itu mengulum senyum, saat mendapati Sungmin tanpa sadar menggeleng, mengerjap, dan juga memukul pelan kedua pipinya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan kelincinya itu.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin lagi, sesaat setelah selesai mengambil keputusan. Yeah, mungkin saja Sungmin sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pada dasarnya Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan dengan mudah dari ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah hyungnya.

"Ya?!" suara Kyuhyun menyahut, terdengar sabar. Seolah menunggu Sungmin menyampaikan hasil pikirannya tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar berciuman saja?" Kyuhyun bergeming dengan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat. Ah~ ternyata Cho muda itu menebak dengan benar.

"Kau yakin, hyung?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Tidak akan menyesal?" sekali lagi kepala cantik itu bergerak, tapi kali ini secara horizontal. "Tapi ciumanmu begitu buruk, Minnie hyung" Tuntut Kyuhyun lebih lanjut. Wajahnya mendekat, dan bibirnya nyaris menyentuh bibir Sungmin.

"Aku tid—"

Chup!

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun sudah menempel di bibir sewarna sakura tersebut. Melumatnya pelan, dengan lembut, dan penuh perhatian. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghisap bagian sudut, tampak bergairah meskipun pemuda Cho itu sama sekali tidak berharap lebih agar Sungmin membalas ciumannya. Terakhir, Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin, menghisap penuh bibir cherry itu, sebelum melepas tautannya dan menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga ciumanmu buruk sekali, hyung."

Sungmin tak habis pikir, disaat dirinya hampir kehabisan napas. Ia malah mendapati Kyuhyun tersenyum miring—tanpa perlu repot-repot menarik napas dalam seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Kyuhyun seperti makhluk immortal.

"Hya! Itu karena Kyunie tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Minnie hyung mempersiapkan diri," Sungmin berpaling, malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Oh, begitu kah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk polos. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu kesiapan lebih dulu." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Aish, tadi itu ia hanya bercanda untuk mengalihkan detakan yang disukainya itu. Pemuda manis itu sadar, kalau ciuman memang sangat buruk. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun memberinya kesempatan, namun ia sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Baiklah, biar aku ajarkan!" Kyuhyun menghadapkan wajah Sungmin untuk melihat dirinya. "Sekarang buka mulutmu!"

"Huh?"

"Iya, ayo lakukan!"

"Aaaaa~~"

"Tidak perlu terlalu lebar."

"Aish... Aaa~"

"Sekarang keluarkan lidahmu." Sungmin yang memang tidak mengerti, terus menuruti intruksi Kyuhyun—gurunya. Pemuda Cho itu menyeringai ketika melihat lidah Sungmin menjulur di depan matanya. Mendekatkan wajah, Kyuhyun ikut mengeluarkan lidahnya, menyambut lidah basah sang hyung.

"Errnghh... hhk~" Sungmin hampir tersedak oleh saliva mereka yang menyatu. Kyuhyun membelitnya, dan menghisap kuat lidah Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu merasa sulit untuk mengambil napas.

Kyuhyun melirik kecil wajah yang menempel pada pipinya. Ia ingin tertawa melihat raut kesusahan sang hyung. Seringnya mereka melakukan ciuman, membuat keduanya tampak biasa. Atau Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja membiasakan diri mencium Sungmin. Hell, apa pun itu ia tidak peduli, pada dasarnya hal ini sudah menjadi bagian dalam rencananya.

"Seharusnya kau juga menggerakan lidahmu, Minnie hyung." Kyuhyun melepas tautan lidahnya.

"Hosh... hosh! Paboya! Aku tidak bisa bernapas, Kyunie!"

_Khekhekhe... rasakan itu kelinci nakal!,_ batin Kyuhyun tertawa setan.

"Apa kau sudah bisa melakukannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa peduli dengan saliva yang membasahi dagunya. "Ayo lihat ke arahku, aku akan mengajarkan satu hal terakhir." Untungnya pengendalian diri Kyuhyun cukup kuat hari ini.

Kyuhyun berniat memberi instruksi terakhir sebelum mempraktikannya kembali pada Sungmin, "Nanti, jika aku menjulurkan lidah, kau harus menghisapnya, hyung. Tak perlu kuat, tapi usahakan lidahmu bergerak di dalam mulutku. Apa kau mengerti?" dan sebagai jawaban, kelinci manis itu menanggapi dengan satu anggukan polos.

Terlihat Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan lidahnya, menunggu Sungmin melakukan hal sama. Sejenak pemuda manis itu tampak ragu, namun perlahan wajahnya sudah mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Ia mulai bersiap, sedikit lagi dan—

"Tuan muda Lee!"

Pergerakan Sungmin terhenti oleh sebuah suara. Dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat dengan sang adik, Sungmin segera menoleh hingga bibir Kyuhyun mendarat manis di rahang mulusnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. _Ukh, kenapa maid tua itu selalu menyela di saat yang tidak tepat?, _bibir merah itu mencebik, menggerutu kesal di dalam hati. Akan tetapi itu tak lama saat matanya menemukan hal yang tak kalah mengasyikan. Kyuhyun memainkan bibir nakalnya di sekitar ceruk leher Sungmin. Mengecupnya berulang-ulang, dan sesekali menjilatnya secara seduktif.

"A-ada apa?" Sungmin berteriak keras, mulai tak berkonsentrasi dengan sesuatu yang bergerak di lehernya.

Seo ahjumma berusaha membuka pintu, namun rupanya terkunci. Tak biasanya siang hari begini, pintu tuan mudanya yang satu ini akan terkunci. "Tuan muda Choi mencari anda?"

"Argghh~~!" Dan bersamaan dengan itu, satu tanda merah kembali terukir di kulit leher sang hyung.

"Tuan muda?!"

"I-iya, aku akan turun ke bawah segera."

"Baiklah, saya akan menyampaikannya."

Sungmin tanpa perlu menjawab, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kyunie, aku harus melihat Siwonie di bawah." Sungmin berujar seolah meminta persetujuan.

Kyuhyun tak memandang Sungmin, obsidiannya fokus pada tanda merah yang baru saja ia buat. "Kalau begitu, aku ikut turun ke bawah." Sungmin mengangguk senang.

"Ayo!" Sungmin bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk berjalan.

"Cih, mau apa kuda bodoh itu datang kemari? Mengganggu saja!" berjalan di belakang tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun bergumam dengan desisan tajam dari mulutnya.

.

**TBC.**

* * *

Saya sudah bersusah payah untuk Chap ini. Mohon Apresiasinya ya~~? Next, saya usahakan cepat publish! Gamsahae :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Others. (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita... )

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC,Abal, Gaje, Typos Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin saling memiliki, dan FF ini sepenuhnya milike saya. Don't Copas, Key~!

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**_Chap. 11_**

**_._**

Obsidian kelam sehitam malam itu bergerak, melirik malas pada pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya. Kedua orang itu terpisah oleh meja panjang sebagai pembatas, dan duduk dengan jarak jangkau sekitar 1 meter. Kyuhyun—sang pemilik obsidian mengagumkan itu tampak tersenyum meremehkan. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat awan hitam bergerak mengintari kepala sang ketua kelas.

Dan tak hanya itu, karena baru saja Kyuhyun juga menemukan kilatan listrik dari balik tubuh tegap Siwon yang berperan sebagai background pelengkap, seolah siap menyambar dan menghanguskan tubuhnya dalam hitungan detik. Lelaki berotot kuda itu tengah murka. Melihat itu Kyuhyun mendengus, tidak tertarik. Kalau saja ia boleh sombong, tubuhnya bahkan bisa menguarkan aura yang paling mematikan saat ini. Gelap, kejam, pekat dan jahat. Namun sebisanya Kyuhyun selalu berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Menjijikan!"

Desisan yang lebih mirip dikatakan ringkikan kuda kepedasan itu, tertangkap oleh indera pendengar Kyuhyun. Tanpa berniat menoleh, ia mengerutkan dahinya seolah berpikir. Salah dengarkah Dia? Menjijikan?! Siapa yang dimaksud orang itu?

"Kau sangat menjijikan, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh cepat, memandang dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Ya, aku memang tidak salah bicara. Kau menjijikan, Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Siwon lebih jelas, seolah bisa membaca ekpresi di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hei, apa maksudmu, Siwon-sshi?" Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada Siwon.

"Cih! Dasar munafik, kau juga menaruh hati pada Sungmin hyung 'kan?" Siwon menuding. Walau begitu, ia berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar keras, sehingga—atau mungkin Sungmin bisa saja mendengarnya dari arah dapur.

Menaruh hati? Heh, bahkan Kyuhyun merasakan lebih dari itu. "Lalu kenapa? Apa kau menjadikannya masalah, Siwon-sshi?" Kyuhyun balas balik bertanya, tampak menantang dengan tersenyum penuh ke arah Siwon.

Siwon menggeram memandang Kyuhyun. Pemuda setan itu, berani sekali ia tersenyum disaat gunung meletus di kepalanya hampir meledak. "Bicara apa kau, bocah? Kau pikir aku buta sehingga tidak bisa melihat warna merah di leher Sungminie hyung." Sebelah tangan Siwon bersiap melempar kamus bahasa inggris yang berada di meja.

"Haha..." Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, namun dengan cepat raut wajahnya kembali berubah dinging. "Sudah seharusnya itu aku lakukan, Siwon-sshi." Desisnya tajam.

"Apa kau bilang? Dia itu kekasihku!" Siwon menggebrak meja.

"Tapi Sungmin milikKu, Kau dengar?" Kyuhyun membalas, dengan menaikan salah satu kakinya ke meja. Satu tingkat lebih berani dari Siwon.

Beruntung saat ini Nyonya Lee sedang menghadiri undangan kegiatan sosial di luar Daerah, sehingga ia tak perlu melempar salah satu sepatu mahalnya ke wajah Kyuhyun atas kelakukannya itu. Biar bagaimanapun calon mertuanya itu telah mengajarkan etika baik padanya.

"Hei, jangan bemimpi Kyuhyun-sshi." Siwon beranjak bangkit. "Sungmin hyung hanya menganggapmu tak lebih dri seorang Dongsaeng." Tunjuknya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kepalan tangan pemuda Cho itu mengeras, geram. Menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan jari-jari kurang ajar itu. "Cih! Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan dia pilih." Kata Kyuhyun menantang.

"Aku tidak takut, karena aku akan berusaha mempertahankannya. Aku juga mencintai Sungmin hyung, asal kau tahu, Kyuhyun-sshi." Balas Siwon, sengit.

Emosi Kyuhyun kian tersulut. _Kuda jelek ini! Ya, Tuhan... kenapa menyebalkan sekali?,_ desah Kyuhyun tak habis pikis.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya, Siwon-sshi."

"Katakan itu untuk dirimu, Kyuhyun-sshi!"

"Aku bisa saja memberikan lebih banyak dari itu, asal kau tahu, karena aku adalah calon suaminya." Kyuhyun berkata dengan tegas. Senyum setan kebanggannya mengembang begitu saja.

Siwon membulatkan mata tak percaya? Tidak. Seingatnya, baru sore kemarin ia membersihkan telinganya, jadi tidak mungkin ia salah mendengar. Tapi... Ada apa dengan wajah setan itu? Kenapa ekpresinya seperti itu? Siwon butuh air. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Calon suami katanya? Ia tak ingin percaya semudah itu, tapi...

"A-apa?"

"Ne, satu fakta yang harus kau ketahui, bahwa Aku dan Sungmin hyung sudah DI-JODOH-KAN bahkan sebelum aku terlahir ke Dunia." Sambil menekan kata -di-jodoh-kan- Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Siwon, seolah memaksa manik kehitaman milik pemuda itu menyaksikan kesungguhan dari matanya.

Siwon terdiam, bingung memikirkan kalimat untuk membantah ucapan magnae setan itu. Kalau benar mereka dijodohkan, peluangnya untuk mendapatkan Sungmin hanyalah sepersekian persen. Siwon tak perlu repot-repot menentukan angka tersebut, karena ia sadar bahwa Sungmin sebenarnya juga mempunyai rasa terhadap Kyuhyun. Hah... matilah kau Siwon!

"Sudah mengaku kalah, eoh?" Kyuhyun menginterupsi lamunan Siwon.

Sang ketua kelas yang tampan itu sontak kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Siwon ingin membuka mulut, tapi pandangannya malah terpaku pada sosok manis yang berjalan—pelan—dari belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. Semakin terlihat manis, dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir di bibirnya ketika membawakan cemilan dan minuman dengan sebuah napan yang ia pegang.

Seorang Lee Sungmin—sosok indah itu, tak akan semudah itu ia lepaskan. Siwon tak habis pikir dengan isi kepala namja manis yang dicintainya itu. Lelaki manis itu...? Entahlah... bahkan dirinya sendiri bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin terhadap lelaki yang ia anggap adik. Siwon sempat berpikir, apa Sungmin terlalu takut untuk mengakui perasaannya itu terhadap Kyuhyun? Terdengar naïf. Kalau Sungmin benar berpikiran seperti itu, maka ia akan sakit nantinya.

_Bodoh!_

Well, Siwon tidak peduli. Bukankah itu sebuah keberuntungan buat dirinya? Tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya mengembang.

"Siwon-sshi, pendengaranmu itu sudah rusak ya? Atau jangan-jangan perusahaan Ayahmu sudah bangkrut sehingga kau tidak mampu untuk membeli pembersih telinga."

Perkataan Kyuhyun benar-benar sadis, hingga rasanya Siwon merasa tak sangup untuk membalas. Lidahnya kaku dengan raut wajah menegang, speechless!

Walau sudah membuka mulut, namun satu katapun tak bisa keluar dari bibir ketua kelas itu. Ia termangu menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa... kenapa ada manusia seperti Cho Kyuhyun?

Siwon memejamkan mata. Diurutnya batang hidungnya dengan pelan, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Tak ada gunannya berdebat dengan manusia setan seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon sadar, ia pasti kalah. Mulut lelaki itu benar-benar setajam belati, menghunus tepat ke sasaran.

Berhasil menenangkan jiwanya, Siwon membuka mata. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menemukan Sungmin sudah berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun. Tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama," Seru Sungmin dengan tersenyum manis. Siwon balas tersenyum, sedangkan Kyuhyun beringsut mundur karena kaget.

Titik pandang Siwon terfokus sepenuhnya pada sosok manis itu. Ini aneh! Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan melihat senyum tipis yang terukir di bibir merah namja cantik itu, hati Siwon langsung merasakan ketenangan yang begitu nyaman. Senyum itu menyejukkan hatinya yang telah terbakar karena kata-kata manusia iblis itu.

Sungmin berkedip memperhatikan tubuh tinggi Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kalau dia berdiri diantara keduanya, Sungmin merasa—_Aish! Besok-besok aku akan meminta pada Appa untuk dibelikan alat peninggi badan,_ ia mengeluh di dalam hati. Akan tetapi ada hal lain yang membuat Sungmin merasa aneh berdiri diantara mereka, kali ini bukan masalah tinggi badan, namun... sebelah kaki Kyuhyun di atas meja, dan juga kamus bahasa inggris yang tebal itu tergulung di tangan Siwon—entah bagaimana caranya—seolah siap menjadi benda perantara untuk mematahkan hidung seorang lelaki mata keranjang.

Sungmin menyimpulkan seperti itu, karena ia pernah terlibat dalam kasus lempar-lari dengan Lee Soo Man—penjaga sekolah yang genit itu—sebagai korban, karena kedapatan mengintip di toilet wanita. Setelah berhasil mendaratkan lembaran tebal nan berat di kepala Ahjussie tua itu, Sungmin langsung bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Hah! Peristiwa itu menengangkan sekali baginya.

Dahi Sungmin tampak berkerut bingung dengan situasi yang ia lihat. Sepertinya ia melewatkan sesuatu ketika memutuskan untuk membuatkan minuman?!

"A-ada apa dengan kalian?" Sungmin bertanya ragu. Diletakannya nampan yang berisi jus dan cemilan ke atas mejah. Bunyi keras, yang memang sengaja ia ciptakan pada meja itu berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik tajam pada kaki putih yang ditumbuhi banyak bulu itu. Berpura tak tahu, Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya cepat, dan menggaruknya dengan canggung.

Siwon menghela napas, lelah. Terlalu keras hingga akhrinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpaling untuk menatapnya. "Sungmin hyung... maaf, aku harus pulang. Belajar bersamanya lain kali saja," Ujar Siwon terdengar lemah.

"Wae?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Siwon mengatakan ingin pulang, sedangkan minumannya baru saja ia sajikan? Hell... demi apa? Jus buatan Sungmin itu yang paling enak, berani-beraninya ketua kelas yang mengaku kekasihnya itu mengabaikannya? Kyuhyun saja tidak pernah. Seketika wajah kelinci manis berubah murung.

Merasa kecewa dan tidak dihargai.

Akan tetapi Siwon mengartikannya berbeda. Ia beranggapan bahwa kelinci itu merasa tidak rela untuk ia tinggalkan, sedikit berbangga hati ia menjawab, "Mianhae, Sungmin hyung. Lain kali aku akan kembali,"

Siwon harus mengatakan ini. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman saat orang ketiga itu menganggu dirinya yang berniat belajar bersama, berdua dengan Sungmin—tanpa yang lain. "Aku akan mengajakmu belajar di rumahku saja, agar kita bisa lebih berkonsentrasi." Katanya, membalas tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

Apa-apaan pemuda itu? Apa matanya itu sudah rusak. Seperti ingin melompat saja dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah," Sungmin mengalah. Ia memandang sendu jus buatannya.

Siwon yang kebetulan sedang haus, terlebih merasa panas melihat tatapan Kyuhyun, maka tangannya sigap meraih salah satu gelas yang berada di atas nampan itu. Meminumnya cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

Bola mata Sungmin seketika berubah terang, menatap kagum pada gelas kosong yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja.

"Jusnya enak." Tanpa sadar Siwon memuji jus buatan Sungmin, membuat lelaki manis itu memerah malu.

Siwon membungkuk, membereskan buku-bukunya bersiap hendak pulang. Selesai dengan itu, ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Siwon memandang lembut kekasihnya yang entah kenapa bisa terlihat malu-malu di matanya. Pipi putih itu memerah. _Manis_, pujinya dalam hati.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun merasa kesal. _Kenapa tidak langsung pergi saja_, pikirnya.

Siwon masih memandang foxy berkilat itu. Seperti mempunyai kekuatan magic, foxy lelaki manis itu seolah menarik Siwon untuk lebih dalam menatapnya, tenggelam dalam kilauan yang begitu indah.

Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ketika tubuh Siwon mulai menghilang di balik pintu, Sungmin tersadar saat memegang bibirnya yang terasa basah. Saat ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dengan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, Kyuhyun—pemuda itu sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya, siap membanting pintu ketika pandangan keduanya sempat bertemu.

BRAK!

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

"Sungminie, kenapa turun sendiri? Apa Kyunie tidak ikut makan malam?"

Nyonya Lee yang saat itu sedang membantu Seo ahjumma menyiapkan makan malam, bertanya pada putranya. Sedikit merasa aneh, ketika Sungmin turun tanpa ada Kyuhyun yang biasa mengekor di belakang tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi, sang Ibu sempat menangkap raut sedih dari wajah anaknya.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak ikut bergabung untuk makan malam hari ini." Seo ahjumma menyela tiba-tiba.

"Maaf..." Katanya, kemudian menundukkan tubuh. Sadar akan perbuatannya, yang sedikit kurang sopan. Nyonya Lee tersenyum maklum, kemudian Seo ahjumma menatap wanita paruh baya itu dan kembali berkata, "Tuan muda Kyuhyun menolak makan, karena ia mengatakan sudah kenyang." Jelasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu maka, makanan, piring dan gelas, yang berada di atas meja sudah terususun rapi. Ia pamit undur diri sesaat setelah meletakkan piring kosong di depan Nyonya Lee dan putranya.

Meja makan yang besar itu terlihat sepi.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian bertengkar?" Ibu bertanya di sela-sela menyendokkan nasi ke piring putranya.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Ibu. Apa yang harus ia jawab? "Aniya..." surai kehitaman yang begitu lembut itu ikut bergerak mengikuti gelengan kepalanya. Sungmin terpaksa berbohong.

Well, walau tak sepenuhnya berbohong, tapi Sungmin sedikit ragu kalau mereka berdua dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Tidak biasanya," sahut Ibu menanggapi.

Suasana kembali tenang. Sungmin mulai menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, begitu juga dengan sang Ibu. Namja cantik itu sedikit pun tak berniat untuk membuka suara, sekedar membuat percakapan ringan dengan Ibunya. Mereka seolah tidak saling mengenal, dan sesungguhnya seorang Ibu sangatlah peka dengan keadaan, terlebih bersangkutan dengan darah dagingnya. Bibirnya menyungingkan senyum disela-sela aktifitasnya mengunyah makanan. Ibu tak akan ikut campur dengan urusan anaknya, ia yakin Sungmin pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki mungil itu melangkah lemas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, akan tetapi langkah itu terhenti ketika pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada daun pintu berwarna coklat yang tertutup rapat. Itu pintu kamar Kyuhyun, dan ia sudah berdiri di sana. Sungmin harus berbicara dengan sang adik, namun wajah cantiknya terihat ragu.

Tangannya sudah terangkat, tapi dengan cepat ia menjauhkannya kembali. Sungmin mengigit bibirnya, gusar. Ia takut menerima penolakan seperti sore tadi. Suaranya hampir habis saat meneriaki pemilik kamar ini, agar mau membukannya dan membiarkan dirinya masuk seperti biasa. Segala usaha yang biasanya berhasil ia lakukan kini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

Lelaki yang dia anggap adik itu benar-benar mendiamkannya, dan itu membuat Sungmin sedih. Kyuhyun, sekesal atau semarah apapun padanya, namja berkulit pucat itu tidak pernah mengacuhkannya seperti saat ini. Ini terjadi untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Dan yang paling membuatnya terluka, Kyuhyun baru menjawab saat Seo ahjumma bertanya padanya.

Sungmin sempat berpikir, dibanding dengan dirinya, apa bagusnya maid mereka itu? Wanita itu sudah tua, dan adiknya yang tampan itu tidak akan mungkin tertarik dengan seorang Ahjumma.

Rasa khawatir sekaligus bingung mendera isi kepalanya. Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa. Perkara Siwon yang mencium bibirnya itu terjadi begitu saja, tanpa ia sempat menolak ataupun menghindar. Hatinya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Namun entah mengapa saat ini, rasa sakitlah lebih mendominasi jiwanya. Sungmin teringat kembali bagaimana Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

Tok... tok... tok..

Pintu kokoh itu ia ketuk.

"Kyunie..." panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

Sungmin terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari dalam, namun hasilnya... NIHIL!

Kepalanya tertunduk, air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata. Menahan agar liquid bening itu tak tumpah, Sungmin mengigit bibirnya keras.

Ia harus kuat. Sungmin menarik napas untuk mencoba kembali. "Kyunie, Minnie hyung minta maaf. Tolong buka pintunya, kita harus bicara." Katanya lagi. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Bahkan langkah kaki juga tak kunjung ia dengar.

"Hiks..." isakannya mulai terdengar. Sungmin berharap, mungkin dengan ia menangis maka Kyuhyun akan membuka pintunya. Yeah, Kyuhyun tak akan tega melihatnya menangis.

"Hiks... Mianhae Kyuhyunie," diusapnya pipinya dengan kasar. Air mata itu tanpa bisa ditahan terus mengalir. Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk menjawab. "Kyunie, apa kau tidak mau berbicara pada Minnie hyung lagi? Mianhae... buka pintunya, Kyunie... hiks~!"

Terus diketuknya pintu itu, tapi tetap saja. Kamar itu seolah kosong, tak berpenghuni.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Kyuuuh... Hiks~"

Sungmin hampir putus asa. Sudah satu jam ia berdiri di depan kamar sang adik, tapi sedikitpun tidak membuahkan hasil. Merasa lelah, kakinya perlahan beranjak dan melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan kepala menunduk.

Perasaan bersalah berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Tapi Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon itu kekasihnya, dan lelaki itu menciumnya. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Yeah, namun di sisi lain tetap saja ketidakrelaan itu begitu mengganggunya, seolah memojokan dirinya hingga ke sudut terpencil.

"Perasaan apa ini? Hiks..."gumamnya sambil meremas kuat kaus di bagian dadanya.

.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuh ke kasur, ia masih menangis. Ingin tidur, tapi tak bisa. Wajah terluka Kyuhyun terus saja membayang di benaknya, dan itu benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak. Sama seperti waktu itu, ketika Kyuhyun hampir tenggelam di laut lepas. Waktu itu liburan musim panas, mereka pergi ke pantai.

Kyuhyun hampir hanyut, karena ia tidak bisa berenang. Bocah itu memaksakan diri karena iri melihat Sungmin berenang dengan lincah. Yeah... dia hanyut terbawa arus. Tapi terselamatkan oleh Lee Appa. Dalamnya laut yang hampir menenggelamkan tubuh bocah itu hanya setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Tentu, ayah kandung Sungmin bisa menyelamatknya. Lagi pula saat itu beliau juga berada tak jauh dari kedua anak lelakinya itu. Kyuhyun hanya terbatuk karena sempat terminum air laut.

Akan tetapi waktu itu Sungmin menanggapi dengan berlebihan. Ia menangis histeris. Trauma akan Sungjin yang pergi meninggalkannya—untuk selamanya. Ia hampir tidak mau melepaskan Kyuhyun selama satu harian penuh. Terus menempel tak mau berpisah. Bahkan ke kamar mandi, ia juga harus ikut.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." Sungmin menangis, tersedu dengan keras. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang, kedua kakinya menekuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah.

Sesak. Dadanya terasa sempit. Keadaan yang sangat dibenci oleh Sungmin, sunyi.

"Kyu..." suara lembut itu terdengar lirih ketika melantunkan nama dari sosok yang sangat ia sayang.

Banyak menangis membuat kondisi tubuh Sungmin semakin buruk. Cairan yang memenuhi hidungnya, membuat ia kesusahan untuk bernapas. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Perlahan, dibawanya tubuhnya untuk merebah. Sungmin harus beristirahat, dan besok ia akan berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun untuk mau memaafkannya.

Lelaki manis itu berdoa dengan mata terpejam. Di dalam hatinya ia berharap semoga besok pagi Kyuhyun—dongsaeng yang paling ia sayang melebih apa pun itu—mau memaafkan dirinya. _Yeah.. He hoped it!_

.

Selimut biru itu bergerak abstrak.

Tak terlihat seorang pun di ruangan—yang sewarna dengan birunya langit tersebut. Akan tetapi selimut itu terus bergerak, seperti ada hantu yang menggerakkannya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu juga sesekali terdengar desahan napas panjang. Tampak frustasi.

SRAK!

Kali ini selimut itu terbang ke lantai. Ini bukan cerita horror, tapi... sosok berkulit pucat dengan rambut ikalnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan rapi untuk seorang populer di Sekolah terlihat di sana, tepatnya setelah selimut itu ia terbangkan. Ternyata bukan hantu, karena itu adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Pukul 2 pagi. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Bohong ia tak lapar. Sedari sore, ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Merajuk mungkin?! Atau lebih dari itu. Entahlah... yang jelas keadaannya buruk sekali.

Ia turun dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Mungkin mau mencari makan. Hei, ia lapar. Maid tua itu saja yang tidak peka. Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura, seharusnya Seo ahjumma bisa mengantarkan makanannya di depan pintu, nanti kalau tidak ada yang melihat, maka Kyuhyun bisa mengambilnya secara diam-diam. Well, image terkadang perlu dipertahankan.

Namun bukan itu masalahnya.

Tubuh tinggi itu sudah berada di luar kamar. Kyuhyun terdiam di sana dengan waktu yang cukup lama, namun kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan. Menatap fokus pada daun pintu, kamar sang hyung.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan ke tempat itu. Menatap sebentar pintu kayu itu, kemudian mendorongnya pelan. Dan yeah, ia sempat membulatkan mata saat pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah. Ternyata sampai sekarang kelinci manisnya itu tidak berubah. Masih saja ceroboh.

"Hah..." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas keras, dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia tak berniat untuk beranjak lebih jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, namun ada dorongan lain yang mengharuskan dirinya melangkah mendekat kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi ranjang, sesaat setelah langkahnya terhenti di sana. Memandang malaikatnya yang tertidur dengan lelap, dan kemudian tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Wajahnya semakin terlihat pucat saat liquid bening itu mulai membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Pemuda itu terus terdiam dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar pelan.

"Bodoh..." katanya tiba-tiba. "Minnie paboya..." suaranya terdengar lirih, dan saya tak tega membayangkannya. Tolong saya!

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Sungmin!" ia bergeser sedikit untuk bisa lebih dekat pada tubuh kecil yang tidak tertutupi selimut itu. "Kenapa kau membiarkan kuda sialan itu menyentuh bibirmu? Kenapa kau tidak menghindar? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Dan kenapa aku harus merasa sakit?" air mata pemuda itu kembali mengalir saat tubuhnya meraih tubuh lainnya untuk ia peluk.

Cerita cinta ini benar-benar membingungkan.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di benak Kyuhyun, namun hanya satu jawaban yang sudah jelas kebenarannya, bahwa Ia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Sebagai ungkapan tak kasat mata, maka satu kecupan sayang ia daratkan di dahi indah sang tercinta.

Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan kelembapan pada pipi putih hyungnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku meninggalkanmu, hum?" Kyuhyun menyapukan ibu jarinya pada pipi Sungmin, berharap bekas jejak perjalanan air di wajah Sungmin menghilang. Benar, kalau ia mengatakan tidak bisa melihat hyungnya menangis.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh atau aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku." Kyuhyun membungkuk, dan bersamaan dengan itu air matanya jatuh di atas bibir Sungmin. Wajah cantik yang berada di dalam tangkupan tangan besar itu, tampak bergerak gelisah. Sungmin yang seolah bisa merasakan kesakitan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja air mata tampak menggenang di sudut foxy indahnya

"Saranghae..." Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di atas bibir Sungmin. Dan detik berikutnya, bibir itu telah menyatu dalam satu kecupan hangat. Tulus dan penuh cinta.

"Aku masih marah padamu, Sungmin." napas hangatnya menerpa wajah cantik Sungmin. "Aku senang, jika kau menangis karenaku. Mendengarmu menangis seperti tadi, membuatku sedikit berharap. Kau harus sadar, dan jika tidak..." Kyuhyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum kecut saat mendapati dahi mulus itu berkerut tak suka.

"Bahkan wajahmu itu bisa lebih jujur." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyudahi monolognya. Perlahan ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur Sungmin, dan menarik selimut bergambar lope(?) untuk menutupi tubuh mungil tersebut. Ia mengacak rambut hitam nan lembut milik Sungmin, dan mengecup sayang pipi gembulnya sebelum berbisik pelan di telinga namja manis tersebut, "Jaljayo Yeobo~~" kemudian mulai melangkah, beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis dalam tidurnya. Air mata yang tadi menggenang di sudut matanya mengalir, tepat saat dimana Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Pagi kembali datang.

Hangatnya sinar mentari memberikan kesan semangat pada penikmatnya. Namun tidak sama halnya dengan makhluk imut yang satu ini. Sungmin terbangun dengan kondisi yang tidak lebih baik. Matanya sembab, dengan pusing yang sedikit mendera kepalanya.

Meskipun begitu, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bagun. Sungmin sebagai siswa tingkat akhir, harus rajin ke sekolah terlebih ujian nasional akan segera tiba. Ia membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat, dan itu membuat tubuhnya menjadi sedikit rileks.

Hei, apa ini bisa dikatakan sebuah keberuntungan? Melihat tubuh mulus tanpa penghalang apapun, apakah itu sebuah keberuntungan? Kalau begitu, burung-burung ketilang yang sempat melintasi kamar bernuansa girly itu, benar-benar merasakan keberuntungan. Pasalnya selepas membersihkan diri, lelaki manis itu kini tengah berdiri di depan jendela, guna menikmati aroma pagi ketika tangannya mulai bergerak guna menyingkap kain yang menutupi dinding kaca kamarnya. Dan, yeah... seketika sinar sang surya membias ke kulitnya yang indah. Tampak bercahaya dengan titik-titik air yang terbebas dari sapuan sehelai kain—yang kini berfungsi menutupi bagian bawahnya tubuhnya.

Burung-burung itu... entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan tentang lelaki manis tersebut? Suara mereka terdengar nyaring, nyaris berisik. Berandai... kalau burung Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin dalam keadaan itu, seperti apa kira-kira suaranya? O.o

Sungmin melakukan stretching kecil-kecilan. Sesaat setelah itu, tubuhnya segera beranjak, bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

.

Langkah kakinya kembali berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar sang adik. Sungmin berpikir, apakah Kyuhyun-nya sudah bagun? Timbul hasrat untuk kembali menyapa sang adik. Namun saat kepalanya menoleh—tanpa sengaja—ke lantai bawah, ia sudah menemukan Kyuhyun berada di sana, sedang berkutat dengan sarapannya. Sungmin menghela napas, mulai berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tak bersemangat.

"Selamat pagi, Kyunie..." Sungmin menyapa agak canggung. Ia berdiri di sisi kanan sang adik. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menoleh sama sekali, ia terlalu sibuk dengan sarapannya.

Diabaikan secara terang-terangan, Sungmin mempout-kan bibirya, kesal.

Tapi Sungmin tak pantang menyerah. Ia beringsut duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dengan senyum manis, dan rasa percaya diri yang lumayan tinggi, lelaki manis itu kembali membuka suara, "Apa tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi?" tanyanya dengan wajah luar biasa polos. Kyuhyun tertegun sesaat dengan—tangannya yang memegang sendok—mengambang di udara.

Aneh sekali melihat Kyuhyun sang pangeran kegelapan, tengah merajuk seperti sekarang. Lihat saja raut wajahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti tengah mempertimbangkan pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan hyungnya barusan. Bagaimana ini, bibir itu tidak boleh dilewatkan, bukan?!

"Kyunie~?!" Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Lamunan Kyuhyun sontak membuyar, ia berkedip sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. "Ehem~!" Sungmin mendongak, memperhatikan Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah selesai, dan aku akan menunggu di luar." Pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera beranjak. Ia berjalan menuju bagasi untuk mengeluarkan motor sporty-nya. Well, dari pada menghayalkan yang tidak-tidak sebaiknya Kyuhyun menghindar untuk beberapa saat.

Namun ternyata Kyuhyun tak tahu, bahwa ucapannya yang terdengar dingin itu kembali membuat sang hyung terluka. Sakit. Seperti luka yang baru akan kering, tapi kembali basah oleh siraman air garam. Sungmin mengunyah makanan dengan berlinang air mata.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah hanya diisi dengan kebisingan dan hiruk pikuk lalu lintas. Kyuhyun masih setia dalam keheningannya. Sungguh tak biasanya.

"Kyunie, kenapa kau tidak berbicara dari tadi?" kedua lengan Sungmin mengalung indah di pinggang Kyuhyun. Yang bersangkutan, hanya diam tak acuh. Tak menolak, dan juga tidak membalas.

Rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis kembali. Sesak...

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya. Baiklah... kalau Kyuhyun tak juga membuka suara, biar dia saja yang berbicara. Sesaat sebelumnya, ia menyamankan wajahnya dulu di punggung sang adik. Menghirup bau tubuh yang entah mengapa sangat... dan sangaaaaatt ia rindukan.

"Kyu, apa kau masih marah? Minnie hyung minta maaf, ne?" tak bermaksud menggoda sang adik, tapi Sungmin merasa senang karena bisa menggesekan batang hidungnya di lapisan blazer yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Wangi.

"Kyunie, ayolah... buka mulutmu dan katakan sesuatu. Tolong jangan terdiam seperti ini terus." Suara Sungmin mulai terdengar parau. "Yang semalam itu... Minnie hyung tidak sempat menghindar, maaf kalau kau marah tentang itu." dipeluknya tubuh itu dengan erat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali, hingga akhirnya setetes air matanya jatuh dan meresap ke dalam permukaan kain yang melekat ditubuh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah... Minnie hyung berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Siwonie mencium lagi. Seperti katamu, ciumanku sangat buruk 'kan?" Sungmin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Kyunie, kau mendengarkannya bukan?! Kau pasti mendengarnya..."

Chu~

CKIIIT!

"Kita sudah sampai."

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Sama saja.

Tak jauh berbeda, karena Kyuhyun masih mendiamkannya layaknya orang asing. Walau Sungmin sudah memberikan satu kecupan manis, tapi adiknya itu juga tak mau berbicara.

Lihat saja, bahkan ia berjalan sendirian dan tertinggal di belakang tubuh tinggi itu. Namun ada satu hal yang pemuda manis itu tak bisa menduga, bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menahan senyum karena malu. Pipinya terasa panas. Lembut bibir sang hyung masih terasa hangat di daerah itu.

Kyuhyun sudah memaafkan Sungmin, tapi nanti saja. Ia ingin membuat lelaki itu 'sedikit lebih pintar' untuk menyadari perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Aku tidak lapar, Siwonie."

"Apa hyung tidak enak badan, hum?" Pemuda manis itu berjengit saat tangan panjang Siwon terulur hendak menyentuh dahinya.

Sungmin memasang raut gelisah. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak nyaman. "Ah, eum... maaf." Katanya.

Siwon merasa tersinggung, ia tersenyum kecut. "Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu. Takut kalau kau benar-benar sakit, hyung." Siwon mengemukakan pikirannya. Biar bagaimanapun ia cukup peka melihat kondisi kekasih mungilnya ini. Sungmin terlihat tidak baik, saat matanya terus tertuju ke arah sudut meja di Kantin ini.

Suara bass dari pemuda bermarga Cho itu cukup terdengar dari mejanya, sehingga tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang pun Siwon bisa menduga, bahwa lelaki tinggi dengan kulit yang hampir menyerupai makhluk immortal itu tengah tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temanya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Sungmin bersedih.

Praduga Siwon mungkin ada benarnya, akan tetapi ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya adalah satu penyebab dari timbulnya masalah ini. May be...

"Siwonie..."

"Ya?!"

"Aku permisi ke Toilet sebentar, Ok."

"Baiklah..."

"Kau bisa pergi, kalau aku terlalu lama. Eh—tidak! Aku tidak akan apa-apa." Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu, saat Siwon menatap curiga padanya. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin pun tersenyum, saat kepala pemuda itu mengangguk, patuh.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Sepertinya Sungmin memang berniat membolos seusai jam istirahat pertama. Keberadaannya di Taman belakang sekolah sudah menjelaskannya. Lelaki manis itu kembali termenung. Duduk manis di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang membentang luas di sepanjang taman, dengan pandangan kosong menatap ke depan.

Jika pemuda manis itu sadar, maka ia akan segera dihukum saat ketahuan merusak properti sekolah yang tengah ia duduki sekarang. Rumput jepang yang tumbuh—atau yang kebetulan berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya—nyaris gundul. Hei, rumput di Sekolah itu dirawat dengan baik.

Aigo...

Kelinci itu benar-benar frustasi rupanya.

Cukup pintar untuk tidak memperjelek diri dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, namun cukup bodoh dengan perasaan yang tidak ia sadari. Namun satu hal yang pasti saat ini adalah... Sungmin sakit hati.

"Arrrggghhh...!"

Srak! Srak! Srak!

Botak sudah rumput itu. helaiannya berterbangan di atas rambutnya. Kenapa? Kenapa jawaban itu tidak ia temui? Dadanya semakin terasa sesak, terlebih saat ia diabaikan di depan teman-teman adik setannya itu.

_._

_Flashback_

Sesaat setelah Sungmin meminta izin pada Siwon, lelaki manis itu sengaja melewati meja Kyuhyun untuk pergi menuju Toilet. Sebenarnya agak ragu saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali menyapa sang adik. Namun ketika mendengar tawa renyah dan juga melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Kyuhyun-nya membuat tekadnya membulat. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun terus terdiam jika bersamanya, dan sekarang?

Meja yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan teman-temanya itu tampak mencolok dari meja yang lain, sebab tawa setan yang menggelegar dari mulut mereka cukup membuat anak remaja yang lain menatap iri. Meja itu diisi oleh para namja dengan kelebihan feromon.

Kyuhyun sebagai pusat, duduk di antara Voctoria—satu-satunya yeoja yang ada di sana—dan Changmin. Dua kursi yang berada di depannya di duduki oleh dua orang hoobae, dari tingkat satu dan dua. Sungmin sempat melirik name tag yang tersemat di dada mereka. Minho, salah satu namja yang ia ingat dengan mata besarnya. Kemudian di sebelah pemuda bermata besar itu bernama Jonghyun.

Cukup aneh, seperti aura Jong Woon seonsaengnim yang menyeramkan dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi keanehan kali ini berbeda saat suara lembut Sungmin menyela tawa menggelegar anak-anak setan itu.

"Kyunie?" Sungmin berseru dengan pelan. Kepala Kyuhyun yang paling cepat menoleh untuk memastikan suara yang cukup ia kenal.

Hening. Semuanya terdiam menunggu sunbae yang paling imut seantero marmut itu kembali membuka suara—termasuk Kyuhyun yang namanya disebut. Ehem! Sampai rasanya Sungmin merasa risih diperhatikan oleh sekumpulan para setan tersebut. Terlalu intens, hingga suara yang keluar dari bibir merahnya terdengar gugup, "K-Kyunie, di si-siang terik begini tidak boleh meminum es terlalu banyak. Nanti tenggorokanmu bisa sakit." katanya.

Dan setelahnya Sungmin hanya bisa merutuki isi kepalanya. Memukul bibirnya berulang-ulang akan kalimat konyol dan bodoh yang ia lontarkan pada sang adik. Sungmin langsung berlari panik ketika tak mendapat satu jawaban pun dari mulut Kyuhyun, dan kejadian itu berlangsung selama 20 menit. Bahkan satu diantara mereka juga sama—ikut-ikutan terdiam sambil menatap dirinya dengan tatapan... entahlah. Sungmin juga tak tahu.

Akan tetapi... detik, tepat dimana saat tubuh mungil itu mulai menghilang, tawa menggelegar itu pun kembali membahana. Bukan menertawakan Sungmin, melainkan Kyuhyun sang ketua dari grup yang baru saja ia namai dengan sebutan 'Kyuline'. Changmin salah satunya. Pemuda berkaki jerapah itu terus meledek Kyuhyun akan kepolosan kelinci manis milik Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Kyahahaha.. aaaaa... Sungmin sunbae kyeoptaaaa... aku akan menciumnya nanti. Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, berikan kelinci itu padaku kalau kau tak suka padanya. Setan sepertimu sangat tidak cocok dipasangkan dengan kelinci itu. Ukh... tingkahnya itu manis sekali~" Dan kemudian, namja berkaki panjang itu hanya bisa meringis sakit saat Victoria—kekasihnya—memberi satu jitakan manis di jidat berkilaunya. Juga Bonus, di bagian perutnya saat lengan panjang Kyuhyun menyikut daerah tersebut.

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

"Aish... naega paboya! Jeongmal paboya..."

Meski tengah kesal, malu, dan bercampur sakit hati, namun suaranya masih saja terdengar imut. Dan kali ini Sungmin tak segan-segan menjambak poni rambutnya—hingga membuat saya teringat dengan tingkah imutnya saat menjadi bintang tamu, di ShinShimTaPa. Abaikan!

"Minnie paboyaaaa!" katanya lagi dengan suara yang terdengar tinggi, alias teriak.

Sungmin menggesekan kedua kakinya di rerumputan hijau tersebut, tampak seperti bayi besar yang tengah merajuk. Apa ia lupa, di sekolah itu ada Ahjussie penjaga sekolah yang genit? O.o

Dan benar! Seseorang tampak berjalan pelan dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Mengendap-ngendap seperti mau...

DAAARRRR!

"Kyaaaaaaa...!"

BUAGH!

"Aww... SIALAN KAU LEE SUNGMIN!"

"K-Kim... se-seonsaengnim—Kim Heechul seonsaengnim?!"

"IYA, KAU PIKIR AKU SIAPA, EOH? CINDERELLA?!"

.

.

.

"Aaaa... sa—sa-sakti seonsaengnim." Sungmin merasakan sakit dibagian kepalanya, saat guru aneh bermarga Kim itu memaksa untuk mengikat rambut bagian depan kepalanya. Dua manusia cantik berstatus guru dan murid itu duduk berdua di bawah pohon.

"Rasakan itu kelinci bodoh. Dengar, itu hukuman karena kau menendang perutku."

"Mi-mian... aww—sakit~! Aku hanya refleks, Seonsaengnim" Sungmin membela diri disela-sela bibirnya yang mengaduh.

"Aigo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sungminie?"

Sungmin tak berniat menjawab, siapapun pasti tahu jawabannya. Kemudian Sungmin memutuskan untuk balik bertanya, "Seonsaengmin sendiri mau apa di sini?"

"Mengikuti dirimu, bodoh." Heechul menyeringai menatap gemas Sungmin yang tengah merengut. "Kau akan dihukum berkali lipat, Tuan muda Lee. Menendangku, membolos, dan merusak properti sekolah, dan kau bisa dikenakan pasal berlapis."

"APA?"

"YA! JANGAN MEMBENTAK!"

"KAU YANG MEMBENTAK KU SEONSAENGNIM!"

"Aigo... anak ini..."

Plak!

"YA!"

Sungmin sekali lagi hanya bisa meringis sakit, mengusap jidat kebanggannya.

"Aku akan melaporkan kau ke kepala sekolah Seonsaengmin, dan kau juga akan terkena pasal berlapis dengan tuntutan penganiayaan kelinci manis, imut, dan seksi seperti Lee Sungmin. Hiks~ lihat saja!" sambil terisak menahan sakit, Sungmin menuding gurunya. Heechul tercengang mendengar pernyataan murid kesayangan dari kekasihnya—Hangkyung.

"M-mwo?" seru Heechul. Agak takut juga dia.

"Kalau begitu jangan adukan aku, dan kita impas. Bagaimana?" Sungmin membuat penawaran.

"Baiklah kelinci bodoh, kau menang."

"Ya! Aku tidak bodoh..."

"Terserah kau saja." kata Heechul tersenyum senang melihat kunciran di rambut muridnya.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, namun tiba-tiba saja guru biologi itu memekik dengan suara nyaringnya. "Oh, iya. Kenapa kau membolos? Kau tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, kelinci cantik." Tanyanya.

Sungmin kembali merengut. Alih-alih terlihat kesal dengan nama panggilan yang dibuat gurunya itu, namun Sungmin tetap menjawab. "Aku sedang sedih, Seonsaengnim..."

"Kenapa?"

"Nan mollayo~"

CTAK!

"Hya, kenapa lagi?"

"Dasar bodoh." Heechul mencibir, tak peduli dengan dahi Sungmin yang memerah. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan bocah Cho itu, hum?" lanjutnya mencoba menerka.

"Hah? Ke-kenapa Seonsaengnim bisa tahu?"

"Jadi benar?" Bola mata guru itu membesar, menggambarkan ketertarikan akan kelanjutan dari cerita sang murid—yang ternyata juga sangat ia sayang. Sungmin sangat cantik sama seperti dirinya. Jadi itulah sebabnya. Heh?

"Aku hanya menebak. Kulihat, ah—tidak! Aku memang sering memperhatikan kau dan bocah Cho itu. Dia menyukaimu 'kan? Maksudku... cinta?!"

"A-apa?"

"Ya! Aku bisa melihat itu dari matanya ketika menatapmu."

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

"Cih! Apa kau tidak mengetahuinya, sayang~~" Heechul mendekatkan hidungnya pada ceruk leher muridnya. Kebiasaannya muncul lagi.

"Ta-tapi Kyunie adikku, seonsaengnim."

"Kalian tidak sedarah. Kau benar-benar bodoh ya Sungminie. Kyuhyun hanya anak dari kerabat ayahmu. Kalian tinggal bersama, karena orang tua bocah setan itu menitipkan dirinya pada Ayahmu. Kau seharusnya tahu, marga kalian itu berbeda." Saat menjelaskan, Heechul benar-benar terlihat santai. Benar-benar mencerminkan seorang guru ketika berdiri di depan kelas.

Akan tetapi berbeda dengan Sungmin. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tampak syok.

"Heh, apa kau juga mencintainya, Minnie cantik?" Heechul kembali bertanya, sesaat sebelumnya ia sempat mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"MWOYA?"

"Yaish... bocah bodoh, kau bisa merusak pendengaranku." Heechul mengusap telinganya yang berdenging. "Aku bertanya, dan kau hanya perlu menjawab tanpa harus berteriak."

"I-itu tidak mungkin."

Guru bermarga Kim itu bisa menangkap suara khawatir dari muridnya. Tapi kemudian sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Apa yang tidak mungkin?" tanyanya bingung.

"Seonsaengmin!" Tiba-tiba Sungmin meremas kuat bahu gurunya, membuat Heechul menatap ngeri pada muridnya yang satu ini. Apa dirinya akan ditendang seperti tadi? Oh, tentu ia tahu kelinci manis ini pernah menjuarai perlombaan ilmu bela diri.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Heechul takut-takut.

"Apa benar ini perasaan cinta?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama bocah itu?"

"Aku tidak pasti. Tapi aku merasa nyaman bersamanya. Aku pikir karena kami sudah lama tinggal bersama."

"Bagaimana jika kau bersama Siwon. Aku dengar kau tengah berpacaran dengannya?"

Sungmin tersadar. Ia baru ingat, bahwa ternyata ia juga menyukai Siwon. "Aku tidak tahu, Seonsaengnim..."

Bingung. Sungmin menarik kesal kunciran poninya.

"Aish... dasar bodoh. Sudahlah, cepat masuk kelas. Setelah ini akan masuk jam pelajaranku, kalau aku tidak melihatmu di kelas, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya Lee Sungmin." Guru itu berdesis seperti ular. Sesaat setelah itu ia segera beranjak untuk mempersiapkan materi sebelum masuk ke kelas Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu terdiam memandang punggung gurunya yang perlahan menghilang menuju ruang guru. Ia mulai merenung dengan segala apa diucapkan guru biologinya itu. Curhatan yang tak disengaja itu terjadi begitu saja.

Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini?

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Ok. Begini, saya mau cerita-cerita sebentar. Ternyata FF bingung ini masih bersambung. Next part nanti akan saya usahakan Ending. Namun kalau ternyata gk bisa, maafkan saya yah~! #Minnie's eyes*

Yodah deh, kalau bosan gk usah baca lagi gak papa, saya pasrah. Tapi saya juga gk bisa maksakan diri buat namatin nih FF bgtu saja, nanti ceritanya akan berkesan terlalu dipaksa, dan saya tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan itu.

Bagi yang masih mau baca saya berterimakasih, terutama bagi kalian yang menghargai tulisan saya. Maaf gk bisa balas review atu-atu, tapi semuanya saya baca kok.. Makasih ya^^,

Next chap akan saya usahakan cepat publish, karena saya pengangguran sekarang! Wakakakka #malah bangga. Oh iya, doakan saya dapat panggilan kerja ya... kemaren udh ngelempar(?) surat lamaran soal-a, sayang belum ada kabar#ngek -.-

Ok, sekian. Kalau kalian malas koment, saya juga bakal malas buat update cepat. Review yang banyak ya biar saya semangat, kalau enggak Saya mau bawa Kyunie pergi ke LA. Nah tuh, bukan saya gk sadar... cuma saya malas aja ngebahas-a. Tapi kali ini akan saya bahas, lihat fav sama follower dan juga Reviews gk kontras banget gitu, berasa gk balance... setengah dari yang melakukan itu(?) gk pernah kelihatan wujudnya di kotak review.. Ya udh gpp, kembangkan aja! Besok-besok mungkin FF ini lama publishnya. Rugi, enak-enakin sider :p

Well, apapun itu.. saya tetap berterima kasih untuk semua tanpa terkecuali :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Others. (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita... )

**Rate** : M—**FOR THIS CHAP!**

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC,Abal, Gaje, Typos Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin saling memiliki, dan FF ini sepenuhnya milik saya. Don't Copas, Key~!

**A/N** : Saya kasih **_warning_** ya, coba lihat **_Rate _**ada apa disana? Kkkk~! Yosh! Apa kalian tau Smut? Nah, nanti kalian akan berasa digigit semut(?) baca bagian itu. Ada adegan rape. Untuk sementara khusus untuk Part ini saya pindahkan di rate M, semoga kalian menemukannya(?), dan next chap akan kembali ke T. Ok, sekian. Kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca ya, tapi kalau udh selasai baca, wajib tinggalkan jejak. Terimakasih :)

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**_Chap. 12_**

**_._**

Pipi putih itu menggembung, tampak bosan dengan suasana kelasnya. Tidak ada yang menarik. Di depan sana, seseorang yang sesaat lalu memberikan tugas merangkum materi yang baru ia jelaskan, sekarang tengah sibuk dengan dunia empat dimensinya—mengikir kuku.

Sungmin tampak mengedarkan pandangannya—sekilas—pada seisi kelasnya. Inilah kehebatan seorang Kim Heechul. Sosok lelaki menyeramkan—namun terlihat cantik—yang duduk di meja guru itu selalu berhasil menciptakan keheningan berkepanjangan selama mata pelajarannya berlangsung, tanpa bisa diprotes oleh siapapun.

Huft! Sungmin bosan. Merangkum juga bisa dia lakukan nanti di Rumah. Ah—! Lebih baik ia memperhatikan chair mate-nya. Meski diabaikan, Sungmin tidak peduli. Ia yakin, guru yang sering menebar aura mencekam itu pasti tidak akan mendapati dirinya yang tengah bermalasan. Asal tidak menimbulkan bunyi suara, nyawanya akan aman.

Di atas buku tulisnya yang terbuka, Sungmin menempelkan wajahnya di sana—menghadap Kyuhyun.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Kyuhyun, jika dilihat seperti ini benar-benar terlihat tampan. Ya... Ampun! Sungmin hampir tidak percaya dengan lelaki ini. Ia baru sadar, Kyuhyun-nya benar-benar tampan. Wajahnya yang tengah serius menyalin tulisan itu lucu sekali. Dahi putihnya sesekali tampak mengerut. Sungmin menduga-duga, mencoba membaca raut wajah chair mate-nya itu.

_Apa yang tengah Kyunie pikirkan?_ Sungmin bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

Ah! Iya. Sungmin baru ingat. Sesaat lalu ia membolos mata pelajaran Jung seonsaengnim, kemudian ia bertanya-tanya, apa Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Hei, Kyuhyun pasti akan selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi...

Jika benar Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya, seharusnya lelaki pucat itu mencarinya, dan tidak mengabaikan dirinya seperti ini. Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya kuat, sampai helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi indahnya bertebaran. Ia tahu jawabannya. Bukankah Kyuhyun masih marah padanya?! Jadi mana mungkin ia akan peduli. Memikirkan itu... jantungnya terasa seperti diremas.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Ia harus mengusir, dan melupakan fakta yang menyakitkan itu. Yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan bola mata mengerjap, Sungmin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap pemuda itu.

Kulit pucat yang membingkai wajahnya itu begitu mempesona, sangat pas dengan karakternya yang dingin dan cuek. Batang hidungnya juga terukir sempurna, tinggi dan tegas. Dan bibir tebalnya itu... sangat seksi, terlebih jika pemuda itu tersenyum dengan satu sisi. Namja cantik itu nyaris tidak berkedip.

Padahal waktu itu—ketika Ibunya membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah—bocah itu sungguh tidak bisa dikatakan tampan. Sungmin tidak bermaksud mengatakannya jelek. Hanya saja, terlihat lucu. Namun ada bagian dari wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat Sungmin sukai yaitu, pipi.

Pipi Kyuhyun ketika berumur tujuh tahun sangatlah chubby. Tangan Sungmin akan selalu gatal jika tidak membuat pipi bocah itu menjadi merah. Jika Kyuhyun tertawa, matanya akan membentuk garis, dan pipi besarnya itu akan mengembang memperlihatkan giginya yang ompong. Oh, tunggu! Sungmin hampir lupa dengan satu fakta. Walau giginya ompong, namun apabila bocah itu tersenyum, maka pesonanya akan menguar. Mungkin dari situlah, senyuman mempesona—yang menurut Sungmin malah terlihat aneh—itu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

Oh, hell?! Apa benar ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini? Pada sesosok lelaki yang ia anggap adik? Sosok yang selama ini selalu bersamanya dan mengisi hari-harinya. Sungmin tidak percaya ini. Ia jadi teringat dengan perbincangannya sesaat lalu bersama Heechul seonsaengnim di Taman belakang sekolah.

Kata Guru yang tengah terkikik sambil memegang gadget pipih di depan sana itu, Kyuhyun tengah menaruh hati padanya. Lebih jelasnya pemuda itu mencintainya. Apakah benar? Sungmin kembali berpikir, berusaha menggali ingatannya atau sekedar mencari bukti dengan apa yang disimpulkan guru biologinya itu.

Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu baik padanya. Menuruti semua apa yang ia inginkan, dan selalu ada jika ia membutuhkan. Namun apa itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti? Mereka sudah lama hidup bersama, dan bukankah itu terdengar wajar? Aish! Ini membingungkan. Merasa kesal, Sungmin meraih bolpoin dan menusuk-nusuk mejanya dengan ganas. Kyuhyun yang ternyata sempat melihat itu, meneguk ludahnya, takut.

_Apa Sungmin hyung mau membunuhku?_ Batinnya, tak masuk akal.

Sungmin kembali mendesah dengan bibir yang kali ini tampak menggerucut. Otaknya kembali bekerja, bertanya-tanya tentang intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya. Ia akan merasa kesal jika Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan sebaliknya, Sungmin akan merasa nyaman bila bersama Kyuhyun. Terlebih beberapa belakangan ini ia sangat menyukai detakan aneh di dadanya bila bersama Kyuhyun. Sensasi dersiran darah yang mengalir ke wajahnya itu... sangat menyenangkan.

Pemuda tampan ini... kalau memang benar ia mencintai dirinya, kenapa tidak mengatakannya saja? Sungmin mungkin akan menyiapkan hatinya nanti. Yeah... walau mungkin awalnya ia terkejut. Oh, itu pasti. Tapi nyatanya bocah itu terlihat santai-santai saja. Kemudian tiba-tiba Sungmin kembali teringat dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengabaikan dirinya. Lelaki pucat itu mendiamkannya karena Siwon yang mendadak menciumnya—kemarin.

Sungmin merasakan pipinya memanas. Apa Kyuhyun-nya sedang cemburu? Itu berarti, benar Kyuhyun menaruh hati padanya. Tu-tunggu! Cemburu karena Siwon? Oh, Ya Tuhan...

Seperti diguyur air es di musim dingin, seketika Sungmin merasa pening. Siwon, ketua kelas yang tampan itu bukankah kekasihnya? Sungmin pun mulai membandingkan keduanya. Saat bersama Siwon ia juga merasa nyaman. Pemuda itu baik dan cukup perhatian padanya, dia juga tinggi dan—ehem! Sedikit lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun.

Selama ini Sungmin mengakui, kalau ia mencintai pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Akan tetapi ketika bersamanya, jantungnya tidak berdetak sekeras saat ia bersama Kyuhyun. Terakhir, saat kekasihnya itu mencium dirinya—meski saat itu ia tak sadar—seharusnya getaran asmara itu bisa ia rasakan, namun nyatanya Ia tidak merasakan reaksi apapun. Berbeda sekali saat ketika Kyuhyun hanya sekadar menempelkan bibirnya. Rasanya... jantungnya itu seperti mau melompat.

_Apa benar aku mencintai Kyunie?_ Sungmin kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu hal untuk membuktikan semua ini.

Eyeball dengan iris sewarna karamel itu terkunci sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Menatap lekat wajah pucat yang entah kenapa terdapat rona merah—meski samar—di kedua sisinya. Beranggapan, seolah di dalam kelas yang hening itu hanya ada mereka berdua, kemudian tanpa sadar sebelah tangan Sungmin terulur menyentuh sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Sebuah senyum manis tersemat di kedua sudut bibirnya saat tak mendapati penolakan apapun dari lelaki pucat itu.

**.**

Terlalu kaget, hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa bereaksi apapun. Pikirannya berkecamuk, saat ketika mulai menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya dengan intens. Dan sekarang, ia hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, obsidiannya sontak terpejam saat jemari lembut Sungmin kini bergerak, mengusap wajahnya penuh sayang.

Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai bergetar. Tolong! Ini didalam kelas. _Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kelinci berbokong padat ini? DEMI TUHAAAAN!_ Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin berteriak seperti Arya Iguana sambil mengacak-ngacak wajah Eyang Kubur yang sok kegantengan itu. Napas Sungmin begitu lembut menerpa kulit wajahnya. Kyuhyun berdoa, dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

_Semoga ini hanya mimpi_.

Baru saja Kyuhyun berharap cemas dengan isi kepalanya, namun segala sesuatunya kini sirna saat bibir plum itu mendarat di bibirnya. Kyuhyun tak sadar, sejak kapan kepalanya menunduk ke arah Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya. Lelaki manis ini menarik tengkuknya dan melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut.

Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Kyuhyun terbang ditemani dengan love, and flower effect. Dan... WOW! Apa ini? Seingatnya, Ia tak pernah—atau ia nyaris mengajari hal ini, tapi kenapa Sungmin seolah sudah terlatih. Lidahnya di dalam mulut Kyuhyun, begitu menggelitik rongga mulutnya.

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum memandang bibir Kyuhyun yang basah akan salivanya.

"Apa kau berusaha merayuku agar memaafkanmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan bola matanya yang terbuka secara perlahan. Tautan bibirnya sudah terlepas, namun detakan keras dari dadanya masih begitu terasa.

Masih dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibir basahnya, Sungmin pun menjawab, "Tidak." Ia terdiam memandang wajah sang adik. "Tapi aku akan berusaha agar kau memaafkanku. Dan sekarang... apa kau memaafkanku, Kyunie?"

Bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Apa untungnya jika ia memaafkan kelinci ini. Ok, Sungmin memang tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Tapi...

"Kyunie, ayolah... maafkan Minnie hyung, ne~?!"

Apakah Kyuhyun harus memaafkannya? Tapi bola mata itu, kenapa begitu menggemaskan. Pemuda pucat itu menarik napas pelan. Jawaban yang seharusnya sudah bisa ditebak itu, sebaiknya tidak usah ia ucapkan.

Kyuhyun berniat mengalihkan pertanyaan Sungmin, kemudian tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Hyung, kau membolos mata pelajaran Jung seonsaengnim. Memangnya kau pergi kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada terdengar santai, namun sekilas raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

Mungkin usahanya itu sedikit berhasil, karena kini Sungmin menatapnya dengan bola mata berbinar. Sungmin bisa menangkap aura kecemasan dari ucapan adiknya barusan, dan itu membuatnya bahagia. Meski Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi Sungmin sendiri yakin Kyuhyun sudah memaafkannya.

Kemudian dengan hati riang ia menjawab, "Aku tidak menyelesaikan tugas dari Jung seonsaengnim. Tidak ada yang mau membantuku mengerjakannya, jadi aku memutuskan membolos saja."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terdiam memandang sendu pada Sungmin yang tersenyum polos atas jawabannya. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia tahu hyungnya itu tidaklah menyukai pelajaran hitung menghitung bernama matematika dan sejenisnya. Kemarin malam seharusnya ia membantunya, tapi nyatanya ia malah mengabaikannya. Sungmin membolos karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Bagaimana sepulang sekolah nanti hyung mengajakku ke Kona Beans. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu Teukie hyung. Dia selalu menemukan resep baru, dan kau harus meneraktirku makan es krim di sana, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mengajukan penawaran sebagai bentuk rasa penyesalannya terhadap Sungmin. Hei, bukankah itu terdengar impas?!

Sungmin, tanpa bisa berpikir dua kali langsung memekik bahagia. "YEAY~! AKU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA!" dan ia lupa dengan keberadaan orang di depan sana.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu terdiam dengan bola mata mengerjap-ngerjap.

TRIINGG! TRIIINGG!

Namun ekspresinya segera berubah. Bibirnya mengembang, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang bersih. Bunyi berdenging yang merusak telinga itu berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Heechul menatap gemas muridnya yang mirip kelinci itu. "Aish! Kau selamat kelinci gendut. Rrrggh... aku jadi tidak bisa menciummu." Katanya kesal. Dan kemudian guru cantik itu segera berlalu dengan dahi berkerut, persis seperti celana dalam baru yang ia kenakan.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Sesuai dengan perjanjian.

Sepulang sekolah Sungmin akan pergi dengan Kyuhyun ke Kona Beans. Lelaki yang ia anggap adik itu sudah mau berbicara banyak padanya, dan itu berarti Kyuhyun sudah memaafkannya. Hohoho... Sungmin bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa bermanja-manja lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di halaman parkir Super Everlasting High School, dan segera bersiap menuju ke tempat tujuan. Akan tetapi saat Sungmin hendak memakai helm ke kepalanya, Siwon—kekasihnya itu—tiba-tiba datang menyapa dirinya.

"Sungmin hyung!" Siwon berteriak sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat dua bersaudara yang tak ada hubungan darah itu.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, bosan. Sungmin bertanya, " Ada apa?" katanya.

Dahi ketua kelas itu mengerut, tampak tidak menyukai pertanyaan Sungmin yang terdengar—seolah—merasa terganggu. "Kita harus berbicara, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Kepala Sungmin nyaris berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun kalau saja pemuda itu tidak kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kita berdua saja. Hanya sebentar, please~" wajahnya terlihat memohon.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin memang harus meminta izin pada Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya segera berbalik menghadap sang adik, "Kyunie..." panggilnya dengan suara manja. Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya. Hanya dengan melihat sekilas Bunny eyes itu, ia sudah tahu maksudnya.

"Sebentar saja. Minnie hyung janji tidak akan lama." Katanya lagi. Kali ini dengan bola matanya yang tidak berhenti berkedip. Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Baiklah..." desahnya, setengah tak rela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengikuti langkah pemuda yang berjalan di depannya. Sampainya di tempat tujuan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling—tempat dimana ia kini berada. Tersenyum sendiri, merasa geli karena ia ingat tempat ini adalah, tempat dimana dulu ia ingin menyatakan cinta pada Siwon.

Sungmin menyetujui permintaan Siwon untuk berbicara berdua denganya, karena ia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang memang perlu ia bicarakan pada kekasihnya ini. Kekasih? Eung... entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa asing dengan sebutan itu.

Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Siwon, sepertinya pembicaraan kali ini tampak cukup serius.

"Sungmin hyung..." Siwon mulai membuka suara. Posisi mereka saat ini duduk saling berhadap di salah satu bangku kayu panjang, yang terlihat sedikit usang. Semoga saja salah satu kaki dari benda itu tidak patah.

"A-ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya agak gugup ketika mendapati Siwon yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang... tampak mengiba—mungkin. Yeah, jika diibaratkan, pandangan Siwon seperti seekor kucing yang tengah kelaparan, berharap majikannya segera memberinya makan. Tapi sepertinya ketua kelas itu lupa kalau dia bukan seekor kucing.

Tiba-tiba Siwon meraih kedua tangan Sungmin, dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Sesaat sebelum membuka suara, pemuda itu tampak menarik napas dalam, dan berusaha menguatkan hati akan tujuannya membawa Sungmin ke tempat ini. Siwon sudah membulatkan tekadnya bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin jatuh ke tangan pemuda iblis itu. Keputusannya sudah final, bahwa ia ingin...

"Aku ingin melamarmu, hyung. Mungkin kita bisa bertunangan dulu, dan kemudian kita akan menikah setelah lulus SMA, bagaimana?" Saat menjelaskan niatnya, kesungguhan benar-benar terlihat dari sorot mata Siwon. Tak ada nada keraguan dari perkataannya.

Sungmin tercengang. Cukup kaget atas pernyataan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini. Kekasihnya ini melamarnya bukan? Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia, tapi kenapa malah wajah Kyuhyun yang terlintas di benaknya? Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan sesuatu, namun entah mengapa lidahnya terasa keluh.

Sungmin merasa tak tega bila ia menolak lamaran dari orang yang selama ini dicintainya. Tapi apa benar ia mencintai lelaki ini? Sungmin bahkan tak menemukan detakan keras dari dadanya. Bagaimana ini?

Disaat lelaki manis itu sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Napas hangat Siwon yang menerpa wajah cantik Sungmin, sontak menyadarkan dirinya. Sungmin berjengit, sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin hyung." Suara Siwon terdengar lirih, benar-benar terdengar tulus. Bola mata Sungmin tampak berkaca-kaca, lebih tidak mengerti dengan keadaanya sendiri.

"Saranghae..." Sungmin masih bergeming. Hingga akhirnya sepasang bibir pemuda itu bertemu dengan bibirnya.

.

**_Sementara itu..._**

.

Di atas motor ducatinya, Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya dengan bosan. Sudah setengah jam berlalu, namun hyung-nya yang cantik jelita itu juga tak menampakkan diri. Aish, makan es krim di siang yang terik ini, sungguh tidak bisa ditunda.

Kyuhyun mulai menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, memandang lingkungan sekolah yang hampir sepi. Kemudian ia melompat turun, dan berjalan hendak mencari Sungmin. Ia harus memastikan kelincinya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan seekor kuda yang membawa kelincinya pergi—yang katanya ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting. Langkah kakinya melangkah begitu saja, dan membawa tubuhnya menuju taman belakang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hambar. Ciuman ini rasanya sungguh berbeda. Berbeda bila dibandingkan ketika Sungmin hanya meminta pada adiknya untuk sekadar mengajarkannya cara berciuman. Hanya mengajarkan, tapi Kyuhyun mampu membuat jantungnya memompa darah dengan cepat, seolah organ vital didalam tubuhnya itu ingin meledak. Bahkan ketika lidah kekasihnya ini sudah bergerak di dalam mulutnya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menemukan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, namun melainkan rasa sakit yang begitu terasa disetiap denyut nadinya.

Akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa semua ini bukanlah cinta. Rasanya yang selama ini ia berikan pada Siwon bukanlah rasa cinta. Dibalik tautan bibir yang saling menyatu, air mata pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja.

Sungmin memejamkan mata. Ia harus segera mengakhiri semua ini. Menjelaskan semuanya pada pemuda ini. Sungmin sungguh tak berniat membuat Siwon sakit hati, tapi ia memang harus mengatakan ini, bahwa orang yang dicintainya selama ini adalah Kyuhyun—lelaki yang selama ini ia anggap adik.

_Aku mencintai Kyuhyun_. Yeah, Sungmin sangat yakin dengan isi hatinya itu. Hanya dengan menyebut namanya, Sungmin bisa merasakan kenyamanan, kehangatan, dan ketenangan di dalam rongga dadanya. Ia berjanji akan mengatakannya secepat mungkin.

Siwon melepas tautan bibirnya. Memandang Sungmin, dan terkejut ketika menemukan wajah sang kekasih sudah bersimbah air mata. Pemuda tampan dengan sifat santunnya itu beranggapan, mungkin Sungmin terlalu bahagia sehingga menangis terharu.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, namun ketika ia ingin meraih tubuh kecil itu untuk dipeluk, Sungmin menolaknya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, entah dari arah mana Kyuhyun datang dengan memberi satu pukulan telak di wajah Siwon.

BUGH!

Tubuh tegap Siwon roboh.

"SIALAN!" desisan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda pucat itu, sungguh sangat menakutkan.

Sungmin terlonjak. Berdiri dan menatap ngeri Kyuhyun yang sedang menghajar Siwon, memberi pukulan bertubi-tubi keseluruh tubuh ketua kelas itu. Pemuda pucat itu benar-benar terlihat marah, dan tanpa bisa membantu, Sungmin pun menangis ketakutan. Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan yang sangat luar biasa dari Kyuhyun. Kulit pucat yang membungkus wajah lelaki yang dicintainya itu terlihat merah.

Sungmin berjengit saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik, dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Di bawah sana, Siwon sudah terbujur dengan darah dan luka di bagian pipi dan bibirnya.

Grep!

Begitu mendapatkan lengan mungil itu, Kyuhyun segera menariknya paksa untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sungmin meronta tampak panik, "K-Kyu... tunggu! Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu. Si-Siwon—dia pingsan." Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, karena telinganya sudah tersumbat oleh api kemarahan. Tanpa membuka mulut, pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya menarik paksa tubuh Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk segera naik ke atas motor.

Kyuhyun segara memacu kendaraanya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia tidak peduli dengan Sungmin berteriak ketakutan di belakang tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, perjalanan yang biasanya mereka lalui selama 30 menit untuk segara sampai di rumah, kini hanya mencapai tak lebih dari 20 menit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di halaman Mansion, Kyuhyun menghentikan motornya dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali menarik tangan sang hyung untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Sungmin kembali meronta, merasa nyeri dibagian pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun, lepaskan! Tanganku sakit," jeritnya, tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli.

Ia kembali menarik tangan Sungmin untuk segera menaiki tangga, dan mengabaikan beberapa tatapan heran dari maid di rumah itu. Entah Kyuhyun merasa beruntung atau sial, Nyonya dari pemilik rumah megah—yang tak lain Ibu kandung Sungmin—itu tidak terlihat di sudut manapun, begitu juga dengan kepala maid di keluarga Lee, Seo ahjumma. Mungkin wanita tua itu sedang menemani sang Nyonya di luar rumah.

Begitu keduanya sudah menginjakkan kaki di lantai dua, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju kamar pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Emosinya sudah berada dipuncak. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu lelaki manis itu berjanji padanya, tapi kembali ia menyakiti hatinya hingga remuk dan hancur.

Didepan mata kepalanya, Sungmin terlihat pasrah saat bibirnya dilahap oleh kuda sialan bernama Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya, sakit di hati dan panas membara di kepalanya membuatnya seperti kehilangan kendali.

BRAK!

Ketika pintu sudah tertutup, Kyuhyun segera menguncinya dengan cepat. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bercampur antara marah, kecewa, hancur, sedih, dan sekaligus rasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya sehingga membuat kepalanya pening. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana ia sangat menginginkan sosok Sungmin sepenuhnya.

Demi Tuhan, ia sangat mencintai sosok ini. Tapi kenapa Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya.

"K-Kyuhyun, a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sungmin melangkah mundur, dengan pelan. Kaki Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sorot matanya benar-benar mengerikan. Seketika Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin. Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil ketakutan.

"A-apa..."

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU? KENAPA KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN SIWON, PADAHAL KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU, LEE SUNGMIN!" Emosi Kyuhyun meledak. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia berbicara dengan suara sekeras itu pada Sungmin.

Tubuh tinggi itu semakin mendekat, dan Sungmin tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Langkahnya terhenti oleh tempat tidur yang menahan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memanfaatkan itu untuk mendorong tubuh mungil tersebut ke atas tempat tidur, dan segera memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya. Menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Kemudian melepas kemeja sekolah yang melekat pada tubuhnya, membuangnya asal, dan segera menindih tubuh mungil tersebut.

Sungmin meronta, terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa ini. "Kyu... aku sesak, menyingkir dari tubuhku." Desaknya.

"Bodoh." Desis Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin terbungkam. Jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat, Sungmin bisa melihat obsidian gelap itu berkilat tajam kepadanya, sangat mengerikan. "Kau begitu bodoh Lee Sungmin. Kenapa kau melakukan ini, hah?!"

"Kyu—Kyuhyun!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, HINGGA AKU INGIN MATI. DAN KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN PERASAANKU!"

Segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dibenaknya, membuat lelaki pucat itu tampak seperti kerasukan setan. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Air matanya seolah kering, sehingga Kyuhyun tak sanggup untuk menangis. Kini yang ada bola matanya yang sedang berkilat tajam itu, hanyalah nafsu.

Awalnya Sungmin terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Sempat terselip rasa bahagia di relung hatinya ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya menyatakan cinta padanya. Itu artinya keduanya sama-sama saling mencintai. Namun kemudian Sungmin segera tersadar dengan sesuatu dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang menekan bagian paha dalamnya.

"Ti-tidak, Kyuhyun. Jangan lakukan! Kumohon..." Pemuda manis itu berujar ketakutan. Seketika kepanikan melanda isi kepalnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tampaknya sama sekali tidak mendengar ocehan Sungmin yang memuakkan itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu, kini hanyalah menangis.

Sungmin tak bisa bersuara. Air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan agar tak tumpah, kini lolos saat manik karamelnya mulai terpejam, karena takut. Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya dan melahap bibirnya dengan kasar. Bibirnya terasa panas. Lidah Kyuhyun bergerak cepat diseluruh permukaan bibir Sungmin, seolah menghapus jejak-jejak menjijikan bekas pemuda sialan yang mengaku kekasih dari lelakinya ini.

_Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini?_ Sungmin merasa hatinya seperti terbelah. Terlalu bingung memikirkan semuanya. Kejadian ini sungguh tak terduga, dan ia sama sekali tida bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Akan tetapi Ia bisa menduga dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kedua tangan Sungmin terkepal, saat ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke dadanya. Entah sejak kapan, kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka seperti sekarang ini. Sungmin sama sekali tidak ingin membuka matanya. Demi Tuhan, ia akan membenci Kyuhyun jika pemuda ini benar-benar melakukannya.

Tubuhnya menggeliat, Kyuhyun terlalu cepat menghantar hawa panas keseluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu bergetar, menahan segala sesuatu yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Akh!" Sungmin berjengit sakit dibagian nipple kirinya. Kyuhyun menariknya dengan menggunakan gigi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu pada tubuhnya. Sungmin tidak bisa mendefinisikannya, antara mengigit atau menghisap. Tapi yang jelas, Sungmin merasa sekujur tubuhnya melemas.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja... kedua kakinya terbuka, atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa terbuka. Dan disaat itulah Sungmin segera membuka kedua matanya, dan ia sangat terkejut dengan tubuh Kyuhyun—yang entah sejak kapan sudah tak lagi mengenakan pakaian—berdiri dengan menggunakan lutut diantara tubuhnya. Entah pergi kemana celana sekolahnya, karena Sungmin juga menemukan dirinya nyaris telanjang seperti Kyuhyun. Yang tersisa di tubuhnya kini hanya kemeja yang masih tersampir di kedua lengannya.

Bola mata Sungmin membelalak lebar. Ia melirik kebawah tubuhnya, berharap pikiran itu salah. Namun ternyata tidak, karena kini Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar siap.

Sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukannya, Sungmin berusah membuka suara agar pemuda itu segera menghentikan niatnya. "Hentikan, Kyuhyun!" suaranya terdengar begetar. Dan Sungmin nyaris merasa legah saat akhirnya pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya. "Hentikan, ku mohon..." lirihnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengentikannya, heh?" tatapan merendahkan yang diberikan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin terluka. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan hancur, sama hancurnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini." kembali Sungmin berseru, masih berusaha.

"Wae? Apa yang salah. Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin." tanpa menatap sorot mata kepanikan di wajah hyungnya, Kyuhyun kembali menekuk kaki Sungmin sedikit lebih tinggi agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas—sesuatu yang terlihat hangat itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk, berniat membasahi 'tempat itu' dengan salivanya.

Sungmin semakin panik. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah membayangkan melakukan ini dengan siapapun. Dan Sungmin sangat tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang seperti ini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Kyuhyun melakukannya, namun Sungmin malah membuat kesalahan yang membuat emosi pemuda itu semakin meledak.

Kemudian dengan raut wajah yang memucat, Sungmin berteriak, "KAU GILA! HENTIKAN INI, AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU, KYUHYUN. DAN KAU TIDAK SEHARUSNYA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!" tak terpikirkan oleh Sungmin bahwa kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu akan berakibat fatal untuk hidupnya sendiri dan juga Kyuhyun.

Jleb.

"Arrrggghhh!"

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Mungkin Kyuhyun tak sadar, tapi kini ia terlihat menangis. Air matanya tumpah ruah. Mendengar Sungmin meneriakkan kalimat yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar, membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Tak seharusnya Sungmin mengatakan itu. Padahal ia sempat berharap bahwa perkataan yang diucapkan pemuda mungil itu adalah sebaliknya.

Tapi Sungmin malah berani membuat setan di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun bangkit.

Pergerakan pinggul Kyuhyun begitu konstan. Seirama dengan tubuh yang bergerak di bawah tubuhnya. Isakan sekaligus lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir merah yang membengkak itu, sama sekali tidak dipedulikan Kyuhyun. Hasrat yang memenuhi isi kepalanya membuat logikanya mati.

Tubuh Sungmin yang membungkus miliknya, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan nikmat yang begitu luar biasa. Kali pertama ia melakukannya terhadap Sungmin. Dahulu, ketika ia menyadari perasaanya, tepatnya saat duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama tingkat tiga, Kyuhyun selalu membayangkan melakukan hal ini dengan Sungmin, ketika mereka sudah menikah nanti. Tapi ia sekarang tidak menyangka, karena saat ini ia akhirnya memiliki tubuh Sungmin sepenuhnya.

Kedua obsidian kelam itu terpejam. Menengadah ke langit-langit kamar bernuansa girly tersebut, tampak begitu menikmati. Sesekali Kyuhyun menunduk, menciumi dan menjilat rasa asin yang terus keluar dari mata cantik itu. Dan beberapa jarinya yang nakal, terkadang berhasil membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Eungh.. ah~ akh~!"

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan merasakannya nanti, tapi sekali lagi ia lupa dengan itu. Yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah, ia harus segera mencapai klimaks.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar, Sungmin mencengkram miliknya terlalu kuat. Ia semakin kencang membenamkan miliknya, mencari titik kenikmatan. Merayu sang pujaan agar mau—kembali—menarik miliknya lebih dalam.

Dan akhirnya...

"Arrgghhh! Eung.. hah~ hahh~"

Sungmin lebih dulu mencapai klimaksnya, dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan keinginannya. Tubuh Sungmin melemas, tak berdaya. Pandanganya kosong, tak jelas ia melihat ke arah mana.

Namun tubuh tinggi itu masih bergerak di atas tubuhnya. Kyuhyun belum sampai. Keringatnya tampak berjatuhan, menetes ke wajah cantik Sungmin. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, air mata sosok kecil itu kembali mengalir.

Kyuhyun mengerang, nikmat. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Cairannya tumpah ruah, hingga mengalir sampai ke paha mulus Sungmin. Tubuh tingginya jatuh, menimpah tubuh Sungmin. Deruan napasnya berhembus di seketiar ceruk leher sang hyung. Seakan lupa dengan keadaan, ia kembali mengecupi kulit leher, telinga, rahang hingga ke pipi Sungmin. Dan saat itulah kepala Kyuhyun seolah dihantam bongkahan batu koral yang begitu besar.

Ia tersadar ketika pandanganya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata cantik yang mirip dengan bayi rubah tersebut.

Bibir Kyuhyun begetar melihat keadaan Sungmin. Bola mata cantik itu terbuka, nyaris tidak berkedip. Namun air yang keluar dari sana terus mengalir, tak mau berhenti. Tubuh mungil itu terasa dingin, dan wajahnya memucat.

"Mi-Minnie—"

Lidah Kyuhyun kaku. Ia tidak sanggup bersuara saat Sungmin memanglingkan wajahnya ketika ia menyebut nama lelaki tersebut.

"Minnie..." Kyuhyun kembali menyebut namanya, tapi Sungmin malah bergeming dan terisak.

"Hiks... hiks... pergi!" tubuh Sungmin bergetar keras.

"Minnie... a-aku—"

"Aku bilang pergi, apa kau tidak mendengar..."

"Minnie-ya~!"

Sungmin sempat berdecih, menenggar panggilan Kyuhyun. Minnie?! Heh? Ia tak mendapati panggilan itu sejak tadi.

"Ma-maaf—"

"PERGI, CHO KYUHYUN! AKU BILANG PERGI! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU, APA KAU PUAS?!"

Tampang Kyuhyun seperti orang bodoh. Ia menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja Sungmin katakan padanya. "A-apa?" ia berujar terbata.

Tak sabar, Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar, dan ia sedikit menyesal telah melakukan itu. Pasalnya, milik Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih bersarang dalam tubuhnya, membuat ia meringis sakit ketika benda itu keluar.

Sungmin menatap sedih Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. Air matanya masih mengalir. Seorang yang mencintai orang lain, tak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada orang yang dicintainya. Tapi Kyuhyun, ia sudah berhasil membuat Sungmin takut dan membenci dirinya.

Seandainya lelaki itu memberikan kesempatan pada dirinya untuk bicara, maka kejadian ini tak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Hiks~ hiks~ ini sakit sekali. Hiks~! Aku membencimu, Kyu." Sungmin terisak pilu. Kyuhyun bisa melihat beberapa bercak darah menodai bed cover sang hyung.

"Minnie, maafkan aku. Aku tidak—"

"PERGI!" Sungmin kembali memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Tak memberi kesempatan pemuda itu untuk membuka mulut.

Kyuhyun mengalah, "Ba-baik. Tapi aku..."

Rasanya ia ingin mati sekarang. Kenapa? Kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Di tempat tidur yang menjadi saksi bisu itu, Sungmin kini terlihat menangis tersedu. Melengkungkan tubuhnya, berusaha menutupi luka hatinya.

Kyuhyun memunguti pakaiannya. Ia segera memakai celananya. Memandang tubuh Sungmin dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, kemudian berlalu membiarkan tubuhnya yang topless keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Ok, Selesai untuk part ini! Cintaku semuaaaa... saya udh up date ASAP 'KAN? IYA KAN? *gk nyante -.-

Abaikan saja itu. Apa kalian menemkukan FF ini? Semoga iya, saya pikir mau memberi warning dari Summary aja, lalu rate tetap T. Tapi saya pikir lagi, mending supaya aman, saya pindah untuk sementara waktu, next chap bakal kembali ke T. Mungkin... ini masih mungkin, next chap itu bakal END! yeay~~!

Untuk part selanjutnya, saya akan berusaha cepat melanjutkannya, tapi gk yakin bakal update cepat! Soalnya, modem saya udh keburu deadline 2 hari lagi. Dan lagi... hei, saya masih pengangguran -_-"  
Jadi mau ngemis2 dulu sama Emak saya biar dikasih jajan buat isi modem#jiah -_-"

Ok ya! Segitu dulu. reviews yang banyak biar saya usahakan cepat update! Gk usah galau, nih FF bakal dilanjut pokoknya. Banjaii! Cintakuuu~~ terimakasih semua :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Others. (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita... )

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typos Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin saling memiliki, dan FF ini sepenuhnya milik saya. Don't Copas, Key~!

**A/N** : Berhubung di Chap yang sebelumnya, saya mengatakan 'kemungkinan' bakal END, lalu saya pikir kemudian nih FF belum bisa END, maka Chap ini masih TBC. Kkk~ keterangan lebih lanjut, ntr baca author note di bawah ya.. Terimakasih buat semua cintakuhhh~~/

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**_Chap. 13_**

**_._**

Keadaan berbanding terbalik.

Tampak sama. Tapi Sungguh berbeda, dan itu sangat. Kyuhyun menduga tentang kejadian kemarin malam—ketika ia mengabaikan Sungmin. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, apa suasana makan malam ini, sama persis ketika ia tidak berada di dalamnya?

Tapi Kyuhyun sangat yakin, ini pasti lebih menyeramkan.

Entahlah... otak jeniusnya itu seperti sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan terhadap orang yang dicintainya itu adalah benar-benar perbuatan yang memalukan. Tidak termaafkan, begitu rendah, kotor, dan hina. Tak sepantasnya ia melakukan itu terhadap Sungmin.

Setelah kejadian nahas itu, kini Sungmin—pemuda manis itu sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan dirinya hingga sekarang. Lantas, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan. Ia merasa berdosa besar. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri begitu tidak menyangka, kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal serendah itu terhadap Sungmin.

Kemarahan yang menyelimuti isi kepalanya, membuat ia lupa diri. Rasa sakit akibat penolakan yang begitu jelas, berhasil merubah dirinya menjadi seorang monster. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan akan bersikap seperti apa ketika bertemu dengan Sungmin setelah semua apa yang ia lakukan terhadap pemuda manis tersebut.

Seandainya waktu bisa terulang, maka...

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Kyuhyunie, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Suara sang Ibu pada akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di meja makan besar tersebut.

Tentu Ibu bertanya-tanya. Kemarin Kyuhyun tidak bergabung untuk makan malam, kemudian hari ini ia tak menemukan putranya. Ada apa?

Alis wanita paruh baya itu tampak menyatu, menatap heran pada Kyuhyun yang bergeming. "Kyuhyunie?!" tegurnya lagi. Memastikan pemuda itu mendengar ucapannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ibu. "N-ne?!"

Ibu menghela napas. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun terlihat tidak fokus seperti sekarang ini. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau dan Minnie. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Ibu memperjelas pertanyaannya, dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab. Bahkan ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

Melihat itu, sang Ibu kembali memutuskan membuka suara, "Kau bisa bercerita pada eomma. Kemarin malam kau tidak ada di sini, dan sekarang Sungmin juga begitu. Ada apa?" raut penasaran tergambar jelas di wajah sosok lembut tersebut.

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab. Kemudian tiba-tiba tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi, dan tanpa harus berpikir panjang ia berkata, "Mianhae, eomma. Aku sudah selesai makan, dan aku mohon izin pamit." Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh tinggi itu membungkuk, kemudian segera berlalu. Berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Ibu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada piring Kyuhyun, sesaat sebelumnya ia memperhatikan tubuh tinggi itu perlahan menghilang di ujung tangga. Sosok itu mendesah pelan. Tentu saja Ibu sangat yakin dengan penglihatannya yang masih sehat. Pemuda pucat itu nyatanya, sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan malamnya. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan sudah selesai?

Kemudian, dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada bangku yang baru saja diduduki lelaki pucat itu, Ibu pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sosok wanita lainnya yang berada di sana, "Seohyun..." suaranya terdengar pelan, tapi cukup ampuh menyadarkan sosok wanita tua yang dimaksud untuk segera menyahut.

"Ya, Nyonya?!"

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Dahi wanita tua itu berkerut samar, merasa kurang jelas maksud dari pertanyaan majikannya. Sambil lalu menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengunyahnya pelan, Ibu kembali melanjutkan, "Saat kau memanggil Minnie, apa dia tidak mengatakan hal apapun?" tanyanya. Pandangan Ibu terlihat lurus, seperti tengah menebak-nebak masalah yang mendera kedua putranya.

"Tidak ada, Nyonya. Tuan Muda Lee hanya mengatakan kalau ia tidak lapar." Ahjumma itu terdiam. Berpikir, apa ia harus mengatakan kalau suara dari Tuan mudanya yang manis itu terdengar parau? Walau ia sendiri tidak bisa melihat—sebab Sungmin yang tidak membuka pintunya—tapi ia yakin suara tuan mudanya itu terdengar seperti baru saja menangis atau lebih terdengar tengah menahan tangis.

"Hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja, Nyonya." Seohyun ahjumma menjawab dengan pasti—walau sebenarnya ia masih bertanya-tanya.

Ibu Lee kembali menghela napas. Entah mengapa ia juga ikut—tidak berselera untuk melanjutkan makan malamnya.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah.

Tapi Kyuhyun sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Tentu saja! Ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam tadi. Isi kepalanya terus saja memikirkan tentang keadaan orang tercintanya. Kurang tidur, membuat wajah tirusnya semakin pucat, terlihat kontras dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun berpikir kembali, bahwa keadaannya itu tidaklah ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang berada di balik dinding kamarnya ini. Sosok cantik yang selama sepuluh tahun ini mengisi hari-harinya itu pastilah mengalami hal yang paling buruk disepanjang malamnya, atau mungkin dihari-hari kedepannya nanti.

Kyuhyun mendesah, frustasi. Surai kecoklatan yang sudah tertata rapi itu, kini kembali berantakan saat kesepuluh jemarinya meremas helaian lembut tersebut.

Pukul tiga pagi, Kyuhyun terbangun. Ia memutuskan untuk segera mandi, berharap dengan berendam mungkin pikirannya akan sedikit membaik. Tapi semua itu percuma. Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama hampir dua jam lebih berada di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun bahkan masih bisa merasakan hawa panas yang sepanjang malam menjalar di tubuhnya.

Bayangan siang itu kembali menghiasi benaknya. Demi Tuhan! Itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang baik, tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak mau menjadi seorang munafik. Entahlah... tubuh hyung-nya itu sungguh luar biasa.

"Ya Tuhan!" pekikan tertahan kembali mengawali pagi Kyuhyun yang buruk. Kalau saja saat ini terdapat benda tajam di sekitarnya, mungkin keesokan harinya akan ditemukan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbujur kaku dengan berlumuran darah—saat ketika ia berhasil menusukkan sebilah pisau atau benda tajam lainnya ke salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyuhyun!" pemuda itu mendesis dengan suara yang terdengar seperti erangan. Agaknya Kyuhyun mulai merasa aneh dengan sesuatu yang salah pada susunan otaknya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dengan kasar tubuh kurusnya ke atas tempat tidur. Pandangannya lurus, menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan isi kepalanya. Seharusnya ia berpikir, sekadar mencari cara untuk, bagaimana ia bersikap kepada Sungmin nanti. Atau mungkin memikirkan kata-kata yang baik agar Sungmin mau memaafkannya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman miris. _Memaafkan? Cih! Mimpi yang terlalu bagus._ Pikirnya, sedih.

Pemuda itu termenung sejenak, kemudian ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul enam. Langit mulai menghapus warna gelapnya berganti—secara samar—menunjukkan warna terangnya.

Dengan terburu Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Apa Min hyung sudah bangun?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Naluri kepeduliannya akan sosok itu timbul begitu saja.

Kyuhyun begitu paham dengan kebiasaan hyung-nya itu. Selama ini jika mereka tidur bersama, maka lelaki manis itu akan terbangun jika sebelumnya Kyuhyun mengelus lembut punggungnya sambil berbisik pelan untuk menyadarkan Sungmin. Walau terkadang gagal, namun cara itulah yang paling ampuh, bila dibandingkan ketika ia harus berteriak lebih dulu dan kemudian berakibat dengan nyawanya yang terancam.

Tersadar akan waktu, pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera memakai sepatu dan menyambar cepat tas punggung yang tersampir di dinding lain kamarnya. Berjalan cepat ke arah pintu, kemudian membukanya dan...

**.**

Tepat saat itu Sungmin juga baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Obsidan itu bersitubruk tepat—masuk ke dalam magic eyes sewarna caramel yang begitu menakjubkan. Keduanya saling memandang. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun—pemuda pemilik obsidian sehitam malam itu sedikit tercekat saat ketika mendapati sinar dari bola mata cantik itu kini berubah redup. Ia tidak asal menduga, karena memang itulah yang terlihat.

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun tersadar. Seketika rasa pening mendera kepalanya. Betapa bodoh dirinya, karena hampir saja melupakan keadaan menyakitkan yang sudah terjadi. Bibir pemuda berwajah stoic itu bergerak, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit.

Cukup lama mereka berdua saling berhadap dan menatap, namun detik berikutnya Sungmin lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata itu dengan berpaling ke arah depan. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun melangkah, mendekat. Ia ingin berbicara dengan sosok terkasihnya itu, namun baru saja ia ingin membuka suara, ternyata Sungmin lebih cepat menginterupsi.

"Jangan mendekat!" Kyuhyun membeku. Suara lembut itu terdengar begitu dingin, dan menusuk. Sungmin berjalan beberapa langkah, membelakangi tubuh tinggi tersebut.

Sebelum kembali membuka suara, sekilas Sungmin tampak menarik napas dalam—berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang sudah hancur. "Ku mohon jangan katakan apapun! Lupakan semua kejadian itu." ia memberi jedah, mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar serak. Kalau saja Sungmin tidak menguatkan hati, maka kemungkin besar ia akan kembali menangis.

Kepalan tangannya mengeras. Bagaimana pun ia harus mengatakan semua ini, "Dan aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau hanya perlu melupakan, dan merahasiakan semua yang telah terjadi." Sungmin harus menggigit kuat bibirnya, agar isakan itu tidak lolos dari mulutnya.

_Aku harus kuat_. Batinnya berusaha tegar.

Kemudian Sungmin melanjutkan kembali, "Untuk saat ini, aku butuh waktu. Dan yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mengatur jarak dengan ku." Katanya, dan tanpa bisa ditahan air mata itu kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya yang lembut. Bibir Kyuhyun terkunci, dengan seluruh persendiannya terasa kaku. Ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun untuk membantah.

Mengatur jarak? Hell. Pilihan untuk menghilangkan nyawa sepertinya itu lebih baik untuk Kyuhyun.

Selesai mengatakan kalimat itu, Sungmin segera berlalu. Ia menghapus kasar air matanya. Melangkah dengan anggun menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Sungmin bertekad bahwa ia harus kuat. Apa yang ia katakan barusan adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

Sungmin mencintai adiknya itu, sangat. Bahkan terlalu, dan maka dari itu ia benar-benar sudah memaafkan lelaki tersebut. Akan tetapi semua kejadian yang terjadi semalam tak akan semudah itu untuk ia lupakan. Kejadian itu membuat dirinya sedikit takut bila berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

Mungkin Sungmin baru sadar dengan pikirannya yang terlalu polos, nyaris—ehem! Bodoh. Berbicara seenaknya tanpa memikirkan pengaruh yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Ada baiknya ia berpikir lebih dulu. Tapi kemudian, Sungmin merasa semua itu bukanlah salah dirinya sepenuhnya . Jika dihadapkan dengan keadaan yang membahayakan hidup, memangnya apa yang harus kau lakukan?

Terdengar naïf memang, jika ia mengatakan tidak mencintai Kyuhyun, dan berharap agar pemuda itu menghentikan aksi gilanya. Tapi semua telah terjadi. _Nasi telah menjadi bubur_.

Well, tampaknya Sungmin mengalami trauma batin dan fisik yang begitu berat.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Kyuhyun meragukan penglihatannya. Sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya ia bisa duduk berhadapan dan makan bersama dengan Sungmin di pagi yang... entahlah. Di langit tampak cerah memang, tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang suram dan juga mendung.

Wajah manis itu... terlihat ceria ketika sang Ibu mengelus sayang rambut hitamnya yang lembut. Hati Kyuhyun merasa teriris. Bagaimana bisa hyung-nya itu bisa berakting seperti sekarang ini. Tersenyum manis demi menutupi semua luka hatinya.

Tadi, saat melihat Sungmin menuruni tangga, sekilas ia melihat langkah kecil itu berjalan tertatih.

"Eomma kira kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyunie." Tawa renyah Sungmin berhenti berganti senyum kecut. Sedikit tidak menyukai topik baru yang dibawa oleh Ibunya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras mengalihkan perhatian sang Ibu agar tidak bertanya apapun.

Harus menjawab apa ia sekarang? Ia sadar dengan tatapan terluka dari pemuda pucat yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Seandainya Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa ternyata ia juga sama terluka. Menyesakkan!

"Ti-tidak." Sungmin menjawab dengan sedikit tak yakin.

"Baguslah..." kata Ibu, merasa puas dengan satu kata yang diucapkan putranya.

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin menghela napas lega. Bersyukur ternyata ibu tidak membahas lebih lanjut. Tapi kemudian ia sedikit terkejut ketika Ibu kembali bersuara dan berkata kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie makanlah yang banyak, malam tadi kau bahkan tidak menyuapkan satu sendok pun ke dalam mulutmu. Dan kali ini jangan berkata kau telah menyelesaikan makanmu, kalau piring itu masih berisi penuh." Ibu berkata dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Walau begitu, terselip nada ketegasan dari suaranya itu.

Membayangkan putranya segera menikah dengan calon Direktur Cho adalah kebanggan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ibu sangat yakin Sungmin akan bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Yeah, dia akan selalu berdoa untuk kebaikan anaknya. Akan tetapi—mungkin, wanita paruh baya itu akan sangat terluka jika ia tahu sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kedua putranya.

Sungmin tidak menatap Kyuhyun. Ia menyakinkan diri untuk tidak peduli dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Kenapa ia harus merasa khawatir? Ia juga tidak makan semalaman.

"Eomma..." Sungmin membuka suara ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. Ibu menoleh menatapnya. "Aku akan pergi dengan supir saja hari ini dan seterusnya." Dahi ibu berkerut.

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya." Tanya Ibu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, mendengarkan.

"Aku... aku... akan membiasakannya mulai sekarang." saat memberi alasan Sungmin terlihat kebingungan. Sebelum Ibu kembali bertanya hal yang mempersulit dirinya, Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Ah! Ini hampir siang, aku akan berangkat segera. Eomma~ aku pergi dulu! Bye~" tubuh mungil itu perlahan menghilang, sesaat sebelumnya ia mendaratkan satu kecupan hangat terlebih dahulu di pipi sang Ibu.

Sesaat setelah mendengar deruan mobil yang perlahan menghilang dari halaman Mansion mereka, sejenak ruang makan itu terlihat senyap. Tidak ada suara hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan gontai beranjak untuk segera berangkat sekolah.

Ia berpamitan pada Ibu dengan wajah yang begitu suram. Sebenarnya Ibu sudah bertanya kembali, tapi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, atau mungkin pemuda bermarga Cho itu tidak mendengarnya.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Sepanjang pelajaran, yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin adalah melamun.

Seantero sekolah juga tahu, seberapa akrab seorang Lee Sungmin dengan pemuda bermarga Cho yang jenius itu. Baik wali kelasnya, beberapa guru lain, juga teman sekelasnya tentu mengetahui hubungan keduanya yang terlihat akrab seperti bersaudara. Tapi mereka juga tahu, bahwa marga keduanya juga berbeda.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak pernah terpisah. Tapi sekarang?

Seluruh kelas dibuat heboh, karena kelinci manis itu meminta pada sang ketua kelas agar mau berpindah duduk dengannya. Maka, dengan kata lain Sungmin sekarang duduk sebangku dengan Lee Hyukjae.

Sungguh mengherankan. Beberapa siswa dan siswi sibuk berbisik menatap heran dua orang yang selalu menjadi bahan perbincangan itu. Yeah, sebagaimana keakraban mereka yang memang selalu dibicarakan, baik dalam konteks bersifat positif maupun negatif. Sudah bisa ditebak, barang tentu yang berpikiran negatif adalah orang-orang yang iri. Berbeda pula dengan Lee Hyukjae—yang sekarang menjadi chairmate-nya Sungmin—salah satu diantara banyak orang yang bisa berpikiran positif dan mau memahami, juga menerima keadaan orang lain.

Ia menduga pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu hal yang cukup berat diantara teman dan adik sepupu dari kekasihnya itu. Eunhyuk tentu sadar, dirinya bukanlah orang yang harus mengetahui semua urusan orang. Kemudian dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa masalah yang terjadi diantara dua orang itu bisa terselesaikan dengan baik. Biar bagaimana pun, tatapan Sungmin yang begitu hampa membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Lee Sungmin bukanlah seorang manusia es, tapi aura yang menguar dari pemuda berwajah manis itu sungguh terasa dingin.

Seolah sulit dijangkau, dan begitu jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Efeknya seorang Choi Siwon jadi harus bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan kekasihnya ini.

Ketika bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, Siwon berencana untuk berbicara pada sosok cantik kekasihnya itu, namun ternyata Sungmin sudah lebih dulu memintanya. Ia sedikit tidak percaya tentang itu.

Tapi sekarang pemuda manis itu malah terdiam dengan pandangan lagi-lagi terlihat kosong. Siwon mengikuti arah pandang sosok cantik tersebut, mungkin saja memang ada hal yang menakjubkan atau objek yang menyenangkan sehingga membuat bola mata cantik itu tidak berkedip barang sekalipun.

Namun ternyata ia tidak menemukan apapun, kecuali segerombolan para siswa-dan siswi yang terlihat sangat kecil bila dilihat dari atas sini. Yeah, saat ini memang mereka sedang berada di atap gedung sekolah, tepatnya di balkon dari bagian gedung kelas musik.

Pagi tadi ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak berangkat bersama, dan di kelas mereka duduk terpisah. Well, Siwon tak menolaknya karena Sungmin yang meminta padanya. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu juga sempat memohon padanya agar mau memaafkan perbuatan Kyuhyun. Biar bagaimana pun Siwon memang berniat melaporkan kepada Kepala Sekolah, atau bahkan pihak berwajib atas tindakan anarkis yang dilakukan pemuda kurus tersebut.

Namun berkat Sungmin... maka dengan terpaksa Siwon memaafkannya. Perasaannya semakin tak enak saja. Ia harus memastikannya sekarang juga.

"Sungmin hyung..." panggilnya.

"Hn..." Sungmin menyahut, tapi ia tidak menoleh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Siwon bertanya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

Padahal terlihat jelas wajah siapa yang dipenuhi plester sekarang ini.

Kali ini Sungmin menoleh, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman luas di bawah sana, sekilas Sungmin tampak melempar senyum terluka kepada Siwon. Sebenarnya ia memang sedang sakit, tapi bukanlah fisiknya, namun hati dan juga batinnya.

Walaupun sesungguhnya Sungmin juga mengalami sakit fisik, tapi ia harus kuat. Sedikit memaksakan diri, ketika ia berjalan untuk menahan sakit. Sekolah itu penting karena sebentar lagi Ujian Nasional akan tiba.

"Tidak." Untuk kesakitan fisik yang satu itu, Ia tidak harus berkata jujur pada Siwon.

Siwon terdiam. Sungmin menjawab dengan nada terdengar dingin. Sejenak suasana kembali terlihat senyap.

"Siwonie..." Tiba-tiba Sungmin membuka suara, membuat Siwon menoleh cepat ke arahnya. "Mianhae," kata Sungmin, dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Napas Siwon tercekat. "A-apa?" ujarnya, terbata. Pandangan pemuda itu mulai mengabur. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa memperkirakan semua ini, tapi kenapa kenyataannya malah lebih menyakitkan.

Perlahan, Sungmin menghadapkan tubuhnya pada pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini. Memandang Siwon dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Siwon adalah pemuda yang baik. Bahkan ia dengan berani melamar Sungmin secara langsung.

Semua ini harus selesai. Sungmin tak ingin mengecewakan pemuda berwajah rupawan ini. Ia yakin, kelak Siwon akan mendapat pendamping yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Ia juga tak ingin menyakiti Siwon lebih lama lagi.

"Maaf, " kata Sungmin, suaranya terdengar lirih. Ia siap menangis, karena kini air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Aku harus mengakhirinya. Aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku terlalu bodoh mengartikan semua perasaanku. Maaf jika kau harus kecewa padaku, Siwonie. Kau boleh marah dan benci padaku sekarang. Aku minta maaf..."

Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah basah akan air mata. Liquid bening itu sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia terus meminta maaf pada sosok rupawan ini. Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasakan hal ini. Sadar atau tidak, Sungmin merasa seolah menjadi seorang penjahat.

Menguatkan hatinya, pemuda bermarga Lee itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terlihat merah, dan dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan ia kembali berucap. "Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita karena aku tidak mencintaimu. Maafkan aku... hiks~ hiks~"

Bibir Sungmin bergetar. Siwon tak tahan melihat keadaan kekasih—oh, atau mantan kekasihnya ini—menangis tersedu seperti sekarang. Bahu mungilnya gemetar, Sungmin benar-benar terlihat rapuh.

Degan satu tarikan, Siwon berhasil membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Uljima~" bisiknya menenangkan. Siwon memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar ia ikut menangis.

"Maafkan aku Siwon-ah..."

"Uljima, hyung. Gwaencahana, mungkin kita tidak berjodoh." Katanya, berusaha tegar. Selama ini ia mencintai Sungmin dengan tulus. Selalu berusaha memberi yang terbaik untuk sosok cantik itu. Tapi kini ia sadar, cinta juga tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Senyum menawan terukir di bibir tipisnya. Siwon berniat mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa sedikit menghibur mantan kekasihnya ini— atau mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kalau kau bersedia, aku ingin kita tetap bersahabat. Aku juga tidak akan semudah itu membencimu, hyung." Kata Siwon.

Jawaban tak terduga itu membuat Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Siwon. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Lelaki ini? Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa baik sekali?!

Sungmin sudah menyakitinya, tapi sekarang Siwon malah menawarkan persahabatan. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, Sungmin kembali menangis semakin kencang.

"Siwon-ah... hiks... hiks... eung—mi-mianhae—hiks~!" Sungmin merapatkan pelukannya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang ketua kelas tersebut. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia mengucapkan rasa syukur atas kebaikan pemuda bertubuh kekar ini.

"Sssh... sudah, jangan menangis, hyung." Dan Siwon, hanya bisa tersenyum haru sambil mengelus sayang punggung mantan kekasihnya ini.

**.**

Di kejauhan sana—beberapa meter dari pintu menuju pagar pembatas tempat dimana kedua orang yang kini berstatus sebagai sahabat itu saling berpeluk, Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat yang bersimbah air mata, tengah menatap pilu pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Pemuda tinggi itu menangis terisak sambil menepuk-nepuk kuat bagian dadanya. Ia tidak mendengar apapun dari kedua bibir orang itu. Tapi ia bisa menduga dari pelukan yang terlihat begitu erat, bahwa Sungmin akan bahagia bersama lelaki tersebut.

Langkahnya memutar, berbalik. Tak tahan menatap lebih lama Sungmin-nya yang tersenyum kepada orang lain. Hati Kyuhyun hancur berkeping-keping.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau mencintainya, hyung?"

Sungmin yang awalnya tadi memejamkan mata—menikmati angin yang berhembus pada wajahnya—perlahan mulai membuka matanya, dan menatap heran kepada Siwon.

Keadaan sudah tampak mulai membaik. Baik Sungmin maupun Siwon, keduanya merasakan kelegahan dan ketenangan tersendiri dimasing-masing hati mereka. Terutama Sungmin, ternyata berkata jujur itu lebih baik, walau sedikit menyakitkan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya bertanya, apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" Siwon kembali bertanya dengan kalimat yang lebih jelas.

Sungmin hanya melempar senyum manis sebagai jawaban. Siwon bisa menduganya dengan itu.

"Tapi aku lihat hubungan kalian terlihat tidak baik." Siwon berkata lagi dengan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sejak pagi ia tahan. Ia sungguh penasaran. Sekilas, ia melirik pemuda disampingnya ini. Mencoba menerka dari raut wajahnya. Akan tetapi Sungmin hanya memasang ekpresi datar. Terlalu tenang, dan dingin. Berbeda dengan Sungmin—yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Melihat Sungmin yang terus terdiam tanpa menjawab, membuat Siwon merasa bodoh dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Aish, seharusnya mulutnya itu bisa dijaga dan tidak bertanya yang macam-macam.

"Sungmin hyung, aku minta maaf. Tidak apa, kalau kau tidak menjawab. Lupakan sa—"

"Ya, aku mencintainya." Sungmin akhirnya menjawab dengan memotong perkataan Siwon. Pandangannya menatap dalam ke manic hitam milik pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Siwon hingga dibuat merinding oleh tatapan yang begitu tegas dan jelas itu. Ia terbungkam, dengan hati yang terasa... sakit.

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyunie, Siwon-ah..." Suara Sungmin kembali terdengar lemah. _Tapi dia sudah menyakitiku,_ sambungnya di dalam hati. Sepertinya pemandangan di bawah sana terlihat sangat bagus, dari pada ia harus menatap ketua kelas itu. Sungmin tak sanggup, ia kembali merasa bersalah dan juga merasa sakit bila mengingat pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Di bawah sana, halaman sudah mulai tampak sunyi dari lalu lalang murid Super Everlasting High School. Yeah, beberapa menit lalu bel masuk baru berbunyi.

Merasakan aura yang mulai tak enak, Siwon mencoba bersuara. "Sungmin hyung, bel sudah berbunyi sebaiknya cepat kita masuk kelas." Katanya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Sungmin membalas senyum dari mantan kekasihnya itu, kemudian ia mengangguk. Keduanya mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**.**

**~~Love confused~~**

**.**

Hampir seminggu sejak kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun merasakan stress yang berkepanjangan. Berat badannya turun, karena terus memikirkan Sungmin yang tak kunjung berbicara padanya.

Segalanya terasa hampa. Hidupnya tidak bersemangat, apa lagi semenjak melihat hubungan Siwon dan Sungmin yang ternyata semakin baik.

Yeah, lelaki itu memang lebih beruntung dibandingkan dirinya. Sepuluh tahun hidup bersama, kini terbayar dengan kesalahannya yang begitu fatal. Kyuhyun menyesal. Oh, tentu saja.

Dan kini, apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan?

Lusa, Ujian Nasional akan terlaksana. Dan beberapa belakang hari ini Siwon sering datang ke Mansion untuk belajar bersama dengan Sungmin. Rasa kecewa, cemburu, sedih, sakit, dan marah berkumul menjadi satu dibenak pemuda bermarga Cho itu. Kyuhyun merasa iri melihat keakraban mereka.

Selepas selesai makan malam, sebelum meja makan berubah sunyi, tiba-tiba saja ponsel sang hyung berbunyi. Pemuda itu mengangkatnya, dan ia yang pada saat itu masih mengobrol dengan sang Ibu, lantas menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum manis ketika memandang layar ponselnya. Senyuman yang sudah lama tak Kyuhyun temukan. Ia sangat merindukannya, merindukan sosok itu tersenyum padanya, dan ia juga sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan ketika kedua lengan kecil itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan itu ketika mereka tidur bersama. Ia benar-benar merindukan semua tentang sosok seorang bernama Lee Sungmin.

Oh, rupanya itu Siwon. Kyuhyun mendengar sang hyung menyebut nama pemuda berlesung pipi itu ketika Sungmin mulai menempelkan gadget berwarna merah muda itu ke telinganya. Siwon kembali mengajak Sungmin belajar bersama malam ini.

Dan yeah, tawa mereka terdengar ketika dua orang sahabat itu melintasi kamar Kyuhyun.

Di dalam kamarnya yang sepi ini, Kyuhyun hanya bisa termenung, sedih. Belajar pun ia tak akan berkonsentrasi, lagi pula ia tidak membutuhkan hal itu untuk sekedar menjawab berpuluh-puluh soal.

Tubuh tingginya sudah tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Dari pada ia harus memikirkan keakraban kedua orang itu, dan membuat hatinya sakit, lebih baik Kyuhyun memutuskan diri untuk memejamkan mata. Belakangan ini, ia memang tidak beristirahat dengan baik. Bola matanya terlihat cekung.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap, mencari posisi nyaman dengan menyamping, untuk memeluk guling. Tapi tiba-tiba saja bola matanya jatuh tertuju pada sebuah gadget hitam yang tergeletak sama seperti dirinya. Itu bukan PSP, melainkan ponselnya.

Sejenak, Kyuhyun memandangi benda itu cukup lama. Ia berpikir, seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan benda itu. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia beranjak dari tidur, dan menududukkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Meraih benda itu dengan semangat, lalu tampak menimbang-nimbang, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mencari sebuah nama yang beberapa bulan terakhir tidak ia dengar suaranya.

Sambungan telepon sudah berbunyi. Ia harus bersiap, karena sepertinya ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Mungkin dengan begitu, Kyuhyun tidak lagi merasakan hidup seperti orang asing.

Kyuhyun sadar, Sungmin butuh waktu dan ia juga sama, maka setelah ini...

"Yeoboseo..."

**_"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"_**

Dan Kyuhun lupa, seketika teleponnya diangkat, seharusnya ia menjauhkannya lebih dulu.

"Noona..."

**_"BOCAH BODOH TIDAK TAHU DIRI! KENAPA KAU BARU MENELEPONKU SEKARANG, EOH? AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU, BODOH!"_**

"..."

**_"YA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERBICARA. AKU MERINDUKANMU, BODOH!"_**

"..."

**_"CHO KYUHYUN!"_**

"..."

**_"Kyuhyunie~~ Noona sangat merindukanmu."_**

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, akhirnya suara perempuan garang di seberang sana perlahan melembut.

"Maaf..."

**_"Waeyo?"_** Dari tempat Ahra berada, wanita itu mulai bisa merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku harus mengatakan ini, Noona. Lusa aku akan ujian..." Kata Kyuhyun. Sesaat ia terdiam, memikirkan apa ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

**_"Lalu?"_** Suara di seberang sana, tampak tak sabar. Menuntut agar Kyuhyun mau melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku... aku—setelah ujian selesai, ingin segera pindah ke LA."

**_"WHAT?"_**

"No-noona..."

**_"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kyu?"_**

Kyuhyun merasa yakin, bahwa kali ini tidak akan menangis. Tapi tenggorokannya terasa sakit ketika ia harus menahan isakannya. "Aku bertengkar dengan Minnie, bahkan lebih dari itu."

Ahra bisa menangkap suara adiknya yang terdengar parau. **_"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Minnie?" _**tanyanya, khawatir.

"Noona... hiks... hiks..."

**_"Kyu?!"_** Ahra mulai panik. Adiknya ini menangis? Oh, hell. Terakhir kali mereka berbicara lewat telepon, bocah evil itu sudah berjanji padanya untuk tetap kuat dan tidak menangis seperti sekarang ini.

"A-aku... hiks—"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu, menghapus kasar air mata bodoh yang terus saja turun membasahi wajah tirusnya. Ia harus mengatur suaranya, agar sang kakak yang berada di seberang sana bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun menarik napas, dalam. Ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada kakaknya. Ia sudah tidak kuat bila menanggung semua beban ini sendirian. Biarkan kali ini ia berbagi pada kakaknya, toh Sungmin juga tidak akan tahu kalau ia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada sang kakak. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan pergi, dan Sungmin akan segera bebas.

Pemuda berjawah manis itu tidak perlu lagi takut untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga tidak perlu merasa sakit, saat sang hyung memalingkan wajah ketika mereka bertemu pandang. Kesakitan ini akan berakhir. Yeah, may be!

Siap atau tidak, Kyuhyun harus menguatkan hatinya. Segala cacian atau bahkan makian yang terlontar dari bibir saudara perempuannnya akan ia terima. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa ia memang pantas mendapatkan itu semua. Asalkan sang kakak tidak membenci dirinya, maka itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Hiks... Kyuh—hiks. Kenapa kau melakukan itu kepada Minnie, Dongsaeng-ah."_**

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa bernapas legah, karena pada akhirnya ia bisa menceritakan semua kepada sang kakak. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun sempat terkejut, ternyata tidak sedikit pun ia menerima makian yang terlontar dari bibir kakaknya. Saudara perempuannya itu malah menangis tersedu-sedu. Hal itu membuat pikiran Kyuhyun semakin kacau.

Sang kakak pasti akan kecewa berat pada dirinya. "Hiks... No-noona... mi-mianhae—a-aku—khilaf..."

**_"Tapi kau tidak harus—"_** napas Ahra tercekat, ia tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Minnie... dia—tidak mencintaiku, Noona... hiks~ hiks~"

Terlalu sakit. Ini begitu menyesakkan bagi Kyuhyun. Ia tak akan sanggup meninggalkan Sungmin. Tapi lelaki-nya itu sudah tak menginginkannya lagi bukan? Lalu apa gunanya ia berada lebih lama di sisi pemuda itu.

**_"Uljima... Dongsaeng-ah. Baiklah. Noona akan mempersiapkan keberangkatanmu. Selesai ujian, kau bisa meninggalkan Korea segera mungkin. Tapi—"_** Sebelah tangan Ahra menutup mulutnya. Apa ia harus mengatakan ini? Demi Tuhan, Ahra sudah berharap sangat lama untuk Sungmin yang akan menjadi adik iparnya.

"Aku sudah siap, Noona."

**_"—perjodohan kalian?"_**

"Dia tidak mencintaiku, jadi buat apa aku berharap?" Kyuhyun menarik napas. Tangis Ahra di seberang sana, semakin membuatnya sakit. "Sebelum berangkat, aku akan pergi ke kuburan kakek terlebih dahulu dan meminta maaf pada Beliau. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, jika kami memang berjodoh maka Tuhan akan segera mempertemukan kami nanti." Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Sedikit berharap, ia pikir itu tidaklah mengapa. Baik dirinya dan juga Sungmin, kelak mereka berdua tidak akan tahu jalan kehidupan selanjutnya. Tapi Kyuhyun akan selalu berdoa agar ia benar-benar berjodoh dengan pemuda yang sepuluh tahun lalu tersenyum begitu lembut saat memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

Kyuhyun akan merindukan masa-masa itu.

"Oh, iya..." Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. "Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya pada Eomma, Noona. Aku yakin otakmu bisa diandalkan untuk sekadar membuat alasan." Ujar Kyuhyun, sambil lalu berusaha merubah suasana.

**_"Yeah, aku akan memikirkannya nanti."_**

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memutuskan teleponnya, Ok!"

**_"Kyu—!"_**

"Ya?!"

Ahra terdiam. Kyuhyun mengernyit, menunggu sang kakak kembali bicara.

**_"Mi—Minnie, aku yakin dia mencintaimu."_**

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia juga berharap begitu. Tapi Kenyantaanya pemuda manis itu sudah tak lagi membutuhkannya.

"Aku menunggu Dia mengatakan itu."

**_"Aku yakin kelinci bodoh itu akan menyesal."_**

"Aku juga berharap begitu..."

**_"Dia... Dia—Dia pasti akan mencarimu, Kyu."_**

"Jika benar begitu, aku akan segera melamarnya ketika aku sukses." Kyuhyun menghapus lelehan air mata yang kembali lolos dari obisidiannya.

**_"Kyunie..."_**

"Hmm~?"

**_"Noona akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Dongsaeng-ah..."_**

Pipi Kyuhyun basah, tapi ia terus memaksakan diri untuk kembali tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Cho Ahra-sshi."

**_"Cih! Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, kau benar-benar seorang berengsek."_**

Dan Kyuhyun tak perlu merasa sakit hati atas ucapan kakaknya barusan. "Ahahaha... Noona aku tutup, ne?"

Ahra mengangguk, tapi Kyuhyun tentu tidak bisa melihatnya. Kemudian ia hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban.

**_"Hmm.."_**

"Annyeong, saranghae..." Kata Kyuhyun.

**_"Annyeong, nado saranghae..."_** Ahra membalas dengan suara yang begitu kacau. Sepertinya besok ia harus mengenakan kaca mata hitam untuk pergi ke Perusahaannya.

Tuutt.. tutt..

Telepon terputus, dan pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan kakaknya selesai. Tapi cerita ini belum seselai. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, keduanya harus mempersiapkan diri.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya begitu kuat. Bebannya sedikit menghilang setelah berbagi masalah dengan sang kakak. Wanita itu memang sangat bisa diandalkan.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya untuk segera terlelap. Berdoa, semoga setelah ia meninggalkan Sungmin nanti, pemuda manis itu akan bisa hidup tenang. Begitu pun juga dengan dirinya, walau sesungguhnya Kyuhyun sendiri tidak begitu yakin.

Hah... tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Ia hanya perlu berdoa dan berdoa.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Maafkan saya atas part ini yeorobun~~ TT_TT. Nyesek banget ngetik bagian Kyu dan Ahra Noona.

Mengapa ini masih TBC? Karena, saya berpkir sebelum cerita ini benar-benar END, segala sesuatu masalah harus benar-benar terselesaikan. Dan.. yeah, tunggu aja END-a kapan, mungkin next part benar-benar END! Kyahahahah...

Terimakasih, buat semua cintakuhhhh~~ Saranghae... *lempar lope-lope~

Saya memberi penawaran! Mau ASAP? Kajja, rajin koment ya~ soalnya saya berencana buat FF baru kalau ini udh END. Hohoho~~


	14. Chapter 14

**Title** : Love Confused!

**Pair** : Main! KyuMin, Slight! SiMin.

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, and Others. (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita... )

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt (May be)

**Warning** : Boys Love, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typos Gk nyambung, Ngebosanin. De eL eL. **Don't Like Don't Read**.

**Summary** : Cinta itu terkadang membingungkan. Sungmin mencintai Siwon, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui ada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa intensitas Kyuhyun di sisinya begitu berarti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? (Failed Summary -.-")

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin saling memiliki, dan FF ini sepenuhnya milik saya. Don't Copas, Key~!

**A/N** : Saya tidak yakin, tapi ada baiknya sediakan tissue sebelum ingusan. Buat jaga-jaga sih #plak. Ok, langsung baca aja ya^^ part ini pajang loh~

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

.

.

**_Chap. 14_**

**_._**

Raungan motor ducati berwarna hijau muda terdengar begitu keras di halaman Mansion keluarga Lee. Sesaat setelah itu perlahan memelan, dan kemudian menghilang.

Kyuhyun baru saja tiba. Beranjak turun dari motor, sesaat sebelumnya ia mematikan motornya terlebih dulu, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah besar tersebut.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berjalan gontai melewati ruang tengah—tempat yang selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini masih ia tinggali. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, dan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar ruangan.

Tampak sepi.

Ketika berada di luar tadi, Kyuhyun memang tidak menemukan mobil Yong Ahjussi di halaman rumah, itu berarti orang yang selalu berada di dalam pikirannya, belum tiba.

_Mungkin sebentar lagi_, pikirnya.

Di luar cukup terik. Kyuhyun merasa haus, dan Ia berniat beranjak ke dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Sambil berjalan, pemuda itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada rumah besar tersebut. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi hal yang wajar jika rumah besar ini selalu tampak sepi.

Ibu yang seorang aktivis sekaligus menjabat sebagai pemilik beberapa panti asuhan, pasti selalu disibukan dengan berbagai undangan dan kegiatan sosial yang terkadang selalu menuntut kehadirannya. Tak jarang Seo Ahjumma juga ikut diajak oleh Beliau sebagai asisten untuk menemaninya. Sedangkan Tuan Lee, ia masih berada di Jepang. Tidak masalah, karena setiap waktu pria paruh baya itu akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon sang istri tercinta. Yang terlihat saat ini hanyalah beberapa maid yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Saat sudah berada di dapur, Kyuhyun sempat berpapasan dengan salah satu maid lainnya yang kebetulan saat itu tengah membersihkan peralatan dapur mereka. Wanita yang diperkirakan oleh Kyuhyun berusia berkisar seperempat abad itu berniat menawarkan dirinya untuk makan siang, namun karena ia merasa belum terlalu lapar, maka dengan halus ia menolak. Kemudian Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum saat maid tersebut memohon pamit undur diri. Mungkin merasa enggan jika harus berlama di satu ruangan yang sama dengan sang majikan.

Lelaki pucat berwajah tampan itu, menghembuskan napasnya dengan bosan. Hanya ada dia seorang di dapur yang besar ini. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa sesepi ini. Jika ia bersama Sungmin, maka pemuda bertubuh mungil itu akan selalu berhasil menghidupkan suasana. Berkeluh kesah, menceritakan ini dan itu, dari hal konyol, sampai tak masuk akal sekalipun. Yeah... walau tak jarang terkadang sedikit menyebalkan.

Ah! Betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun teringat dengan suasana kelas—tadi pagi—saat Ujian Nasional hari pertama sedang berlangsung. Well, tidak ada hambatan karena semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sedih akan hal itu, mungkin karena tak lama lagi ia akan segera meninggalkan rumah besar ini, dengan segala macam kenangan manis di dalamnya.

Saat itu, kebetulan ia mendapat ruang kelas yang sama dengan sang hyung. Kyuhyun, disela-sela aktifitasnya mengisi lembar jawaban, tak luput terkadang obsidiannya selalu terarah untuk sekadar mencuri pandang kepada Sungmin. Lelaki manis itu terlihat tenang menghadapi soal-soal yang berada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun merasa senang, itu artinya Sungmin-nya benar-benar belajar dengan keras. Ah! Tentu. Itu juga berkat Siwon yang selalu datang membantu namja bergigi kelinci tersebut.

Bukankah itu bagus?! Dengan begitu langkahnya akan semakin mudah untuk meninggalkan sosok tercintanya. Dan lagi Kyuhyun tak perlu pusing untuk memikirkan Sungmin yang—mungkin—tidak akan kehilangan dirinya nanti. Kyuhyun tak perlu lagi merasa takut akan hal itu, karena ia pikir sudah Siwon yang akan menggantikannya.

Kemudian, yang perlu Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan dirinya, memberi kepercayaan—secara tidak langsung—kepada pemuda itu, dengan membiarkan Siwon menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin-nya. Walau hatinya masih saja berdenyut sakit ketika membayangkan Sungmin lebih memilih Siwon—tapi Kyuhyun yakin, sang ketua kelas itu mampu membuat orang tercintanya itu bahagia. Rasa cinta yang benar-benar tulus, begitu terpancar jelas dari kedua bola mata pemuda bermarga Choi tersebut.

Huft! Bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang sekarang, Kyuhyun tidaklah ada apa-apanya. Siwon bisa bersikap gentle dengan melamar Sungmin dengan cara baik-baik. Sedangkan dirinya? Hanya karena gelap mata, segala impiannya untuk membina keluarga yang harmonis kini sirna tak bersisa. Nyaris saja! Seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa bersabar waktu itu.

Lihatlah! Walau Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menahan diri dengan memejamkan kedua bola matanya, namun air mata bodoh itu tak pernah bosan—kembali—menghiasi wajah pucatnya yang semakin tampak tirus. Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Senyuman yang menggambarkan kesakitan dan keputus asaan.

Untuk beberapa menit, ia membiarkan dirinya terlihat rapuh. Belakangan ini Kyuhyun memang sering menangis.

"Heh? Haha..." tiba-tiba tawa sinis keluar dari bibir merahnya. Siapa yang akan peduli padanya? Jika pun ia menangis kencang saat ini juga, maka tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang peduli. Tidak akan ada yang peduli pada seorang berengsek seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun menggepalkan sebelah telapak tangannya. Tidak! Ia harus kuat. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, maka semuanya akan selesai. Ia harus bertahan.

Berhasil mensugestikan diri, perlahan kedua kelopak matanya kembali terbuka. Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya pelan. Terlihat teratur, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil tersenyum.

Diusapnya kedua pipinya yang basah. Tersadar akan tujuan awalnya, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat pada lemari pendingin. Membukanya, dan berniat untuk mengambil minuman kaleng yang memang tersedia dalam jumlah banyak di dalamnya. Kyuhyun berpikir, mungkin dengan segera membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air dingin, maka luka hatinya akan lenyap.

Well, mungkin Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tapi tentu sorot matanya itu tidak bisa menipu. Pemuda pucat itu terlihat sedang melamun ketika meraih salah satu minuman kaleng yang berada di kulkas. Ketika jemarinya berusaha membuka kaitan pada bagian tutup kaleng tersebut, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berhasil melukai jarinya, hingga berdarah.

Kulit dagingnya terkoyak, menimbulkan luka. "Akh!" Kyuhyun meringis, merasa perih ketika percikan dari minuman kaleng itu mengenai jarinya.

Darah mengalir turun ke sela-sela jemarinya. Kyuhyun terlihat panik, tapi ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun harus dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sungmin yang dengan cepat membawa tubuhnya ke westafel. Meraih jemarinya, dan mengalirinya dengan air yang memancur dari keran.

Kyuhyun tidak sempat bereaksi, tubuhnya terasa kaku begitu melihat kepanikan yang tergambar jelas di wajah cantik itu. Begitu cairan pekat berwarna merah itu mulai menghilang dari jemari putih Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera mengeringkannya. Ia berlari—oh! Tidak perlu berlari sebenarnya, karena kotak P3K berada tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut. Tepat berada di sisi kulkas.

Apakah Kyuhyun boleh bahagia sekarang? Sedikit saja. Bisakah? Pemuda bertubuh mungil ini ternyata masih begitu perhatian padanya. Ya, Tuhan... rasanya Kyuhyun ingin memeluknya sekarang juga.

Jemari lentik yang lembut itu, begitu telaten meneteskan cairan pengering luka ke atas jarinya yang sakit. Dan setelahnya, dengan penuh kehati-hatian Sungmin meraih perban dan menempelkannya dengan plester hingga sobekan dikulit itu berhasil tertutup.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengembuskan napas, legah. Tapi Kyuhyun yang melihat semua kejadian nyata itu, tak tahan untuk segera membuka mulutnya.

"H-hyung..." suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. Bolehkah kali ini ia menangis bahagia? Liquid bening itu sudah tampak berkumpul di sudut matanya.

Tapi ketika Sungmin menoleh, dan saat bola mata Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dengan magic eyes yang sangat mengagumkan itu, semua yang ia harapakannya pupus. Sungmin segera memalingkan wajahnya. Dan tanpa sempat Kyuhyun berucap, tubuh mungil itu segera berlalu meninggalkan tubuhnya yang membeku.

Kyuhyun menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Akan tetapi senyum tulus di bibirnya kembali terukir, ketika matanya teralih pada jari telunjuknya yang sudah terbalut oleh plester. Kehangatan itu masih terisa di sana. Walau ternyata sang hyung masih saja menghindarinya, tapi Kyuhyun berhasil menutupi kenyataan itu dengan perhatian Sungmin yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi jarinya yang terluka itu. Kyuhyun memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Mengecupnya pelan, dan membawanya ke dada untuk ia dekap.

Kyuhyun nyaris mengharapkan kesempatan itu, kalau saja ia tidak menemukan sorot mata yang begitu dingin dari bola mata besar cantik sang hyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan mondar-mandir di sekeliling kamarnya. Ia panik. Oh, tentu. Itu karena pekikan Kyuhyun yang mengejutkan dirinya—yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah—ketika ingin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Mungkin Sungmin tak sadar, tapi rasanya ia ingin menangis ketika menemukan jari sang adik terluka dan berdarah.

"Bodoh. Kenapa Dia begitu bodoh?!" Sungmin menggigit jarinya, cemas. "Hanya membuka tutup minuman kaleng, kenapa bisa terluka seperti itu?!" katanya lagi, menggerutu seperti ibu-ibu.

"Kalau saja aku tidak mendengar, dan datang membantunya, apa yang akan terjadi dengannya?" tubuhnya terhempas ke atas tempat tidur, saat Sungmin mulai membayangkan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaaaaaa~! Dasar Kyunie paboya..." ia menjerit, tapi tertahan oleh bantal yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Pemuda manis itu merasa kesal. Kenapa ia harus merasa khawatir pada orang yang telah menyakitinya? Apa yang barusan ia lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Sungguh diluar kendali.

Pada dasarnya, Sungmin memang tidak dapat menghindari Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Ia hanya takut ketika bayang-bayang wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat menakutkan itu kembali menghantuinya—jika harus berdekatan dengan lelaki pucat itu dalam waktu yang cepat.

Sungmin butuh waktu. Demi Tuhan, ia hampir bosan ketika harus—selalu—berusaha menahan sesak saat rasa rindu itu datang melanda, dan membelenggu dirinya hingga ia harus merasa terpuruk.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu.

Ujian Nasional telah usai, dan Kyuhyun harus bersiap untuk segera meninggalkan Korea.

Tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika Sungmin memberinya perhatian kecil. Sedikit tidaknya, Kyuhyun masih terus berharap bahwa kesempatan itu akan ada. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Sungmin masih saja bersikap dingin, dan—tetap—terus menghindari Kyuhyun. Sudah tidak ada alasan untuk pemuda berkulit pucat itu harus bertahan lebih lama di tempat ini.

Kyuhyun berniat, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Korea beserta orang-orang yang ia sayang—terlebih kepada sosok tercintanya—maka untuk itu, Ia membiarkan dirinya berbicara atau sekedar menerima satu pelukan sebagai salah satu kenangan terakhir yang bisa ia ingat nanti. Kyuhyun sangat mengharapkan itu dari Sungmin, namun jika tidak ada...

"Hahh~~!" pemuda itu menghela napas. Tapi Kyuhyun kembali memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Kyuhyun-ah, fighting!" serunya menyemangati diri.

Mungkin besok, pagi-pagi sekali ia akan berangkat. Segala keperluan keberangkatannya ke LA sudah diurus oleh sang kakak. Masalah kelulusan dan beberapa berkas yang berhubungan dengan sekolahnya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menyerahkan semuanya pada sang Ayah—Tuan Cho. Lelaki berwibawa itu pasti akan sangat muda menyelesaikannya. Orang ternama seperti Ayah Kyuhyun pastilah mempunyai banyak relasi untuk masalah sepele seperti itu—yeah, itu menurut pria itu.

Lalu bagaimana tentang keluarga Sungmin dan pemuda itu sendiri? Kalau boleh jujur, tentu Kyuhyun sangat tidak siap untuk yang satu ini. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya untuk kembali ke LA. Mungkin, kebanyakan para Ibu akan segera menikahkan anaknya begitu mengetahui alasan klasik tersebut. Tapi ini berbeda. Sungmin itu namja, dan dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan hamil. Dan... satu hal yang pasti kejadian itu tidak dilakukan suka sama suka, melainkan paksaan sepihak.

Oh, hell. Ternyata ini lebih sulit dari sekedar membantu Heechul seonsaengnim mencukur bulu Heebum, membantu Jong Woon seonsaengnim menyikat gigi Ddangko, menyambuti rumput—ketika Jung seonsaengnim memberi hukuman, dan mendengar teriakan Changmin yang begitu memecahkan gendang telinga.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dan menarik napas dalam. Saat ini ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja—yang akan menghubungan dirinya pada seorang wanita yang selama ini sudah membesarkan, merawat, menjaga, juga mendidiknya dengan baik.

Tangannya mulai terangkat, mengetuk pintu dengan lambat. Berharap orang yang berada di dalam sana tidak mendengarnya.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Nuguseyo?"

Oh, Shit! Kyuhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak kecang. Mungkin ia terlalu panik, sampai-sampai telapak tangannya terasa lembab.

"Ini Kyuhyun, Eomma." Raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat tegang.

"Ya, silahkan masuk, Sayang. Pintunya tidak dikunci." Suara Ibu terdengar menyahut dari dalam.

Kyuhyun mencoba menebak-nebak ekspresi yang tercetak pada wajah ibu. Apakah heran? Bingung? atau—aish! Sebaiknya ia melihatnya secara langsung.

Pintu terbuka, dan perlahan tubuh tinggi itu mulai terlihat dari sudut mata sang Ibu.

"Ada apa, Kyunie?" Ibu langsung memulai, saat tubuh Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Bibir tipisnya mengulum senyum, melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan canggung.

"Duduk saja, Kau tak perlu malu seperti itu." kali ini Ibu terkikik kecil, atas ucapannya sendiri.

Ia jadi tak sabar. Tumben sekali calon menantunya yang tampan ini datang menghampirinya secara langsung saat ia sedang berada di ruang kerja. Ia tidak mempunyai firasat apapun.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan gelisah. _Ya, Tuhan. Apa Ibu menghidupkan AC terlalu rendah? Kenapa dingin sekali?!_ Ia bertanya di dalam hati. Kemudian Kyuhyun berusaha berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Lagi pula ia tidak akan berani bertanya hal yang tak begitu penting tersebut, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa seperti menggigil.

"E-eomma... a-ada—yang ingin aku katakan." Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara terdengar gugup.

Dahi Ibu berkerut, "Ada apa, Kyuhyunie?" tanyanya heran.

Di balik meja, Kyuhyun meremas kuat jari-jarinya, mencoba berusaha menghilangkan kecemasannya. "A-aku, mungkin besok akan berangat ke LA."

TAK!

Pena yang berada di tangan Ibu jatuh membentur meja. "Apa yang terjadi?" sorot mata Ibu berubah dingin.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Akhirnya dengan segala daya upaya Kyuhyun berhasil membujuk sang Ibu untuk membiarkannya pergi.

Saat ini Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan menangis terisak. Sesungguhnya ia merasa malu, bila seorang lelaki—yang selama ini dianggap sang Ibu sebagai lelaki bijaksana yang kelak bakal membahagiakan kehidupan putranya—harus menangis terisak seperti wanita.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan diri, ketika seorang wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibu kandungnya sendiri, harus menangis dan memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi. Tubuh sang Ibu terjatuh, berlutut di bawah kakinya, dan Kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat disepanjang hidupnya.

Ibu menangis histeris. Untungnya ruangan kerja itu didesain sedemikan rupa, hingga sang pemilik dapat berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Dan yeah, bisa dipastikan suara tangis seorang Ibu dengan anak lelaki yang sangat ia sayang sama seperti putra kandungnya itu tidak akan terdengar sampai keluar.

Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk bersikap menjadi seorang anak durhaka. Tapi Kyuhyun kembali memohon untuk meminta pengertian sang Ibu.

Memang, pada dasarnya alasan yang ia ajukan sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bahkan salah satu dari orang tua dari lelaki pucat itu tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Ibu Sungmin. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi dari hidupnya dan putranya.

Hanya sekadar keinginan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan, ingin menjadi seorang yang sukses agar kelak bisa membahagiakan sang putra tercinta—Lee Sungmin. Bukankah itu terdengar konyol? Ibu bahkan tidak peduli dengan kesuksesan bocah itu. Asal Kyuhyun tetap bersamanya, ia akan mengorbankan segalanya. Apa Ibu harus tersenyum, disaat hatinya terus berdenyut sakit ketika membayangkan kehilangan putranya untuk kedua kali? Apa Ibu akan sanggup melihat putra kandung satu-satunya itu berubah seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Ibu bahkan berani berkata kepada Kyuhyun, agar Tuhan lebih baik mencabut nyawanya detik ini juga, dari pada ia harus merasa kehilangan karena pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hiks... hiks... mi-mian—mianhae, Eomma-ya..." Tubuh tinggi itu tersungkur di balik pintu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur.

Sulit sekali rasanya untuk bernapas. Dadanya terasa sesak, seperti diserang ribuan pisau yang menghunus tepat ke jantungnya.

Tidak! Keputusannya sudah bulat. Besok ia akan berangkat ke LA. Dari awal Kyuhyun sudah bisa menduga, akan tetapi ia sangat terkejut ketika sang Ibu langsung menuding dan mengatakan kalau ia bertengkar dengan sang hyung. Kalau hanya bertengkar, bukankah dari kecil itu sudah sering terjadi? Itu benar, tapi ia tak akan menjawab. Kyuhyun harus memastikan bahwa Ibu tidak boleh tahu masalah yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin sebab itulah Ibu merasa berat hati.

Kyuhyun kembali meyakinkan Ibu dengan berjanji pada sosok yang sudah merawatnya sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, bahwa ia akan segera kembali secepatnya dengan syarat ia harus sukses menjadi seorang Direktur Cho yang tampan. Sebagai alasan tambahan ia juga mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya di LA sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari otak jeniusnya itu. Yeah... itu mungkin bisa terjadi, bukan?! Biar bagaimana pun hal tersebut memang menjadi salah satu tujuan hidup Kyuhyun.

Dengan rasa keterpaksaan yang begitu besar, akhirnya Ibu mengizinkan. Akan tetapi rasa sesak itu masih saja terasa dan terus menumpuk di dadanya. Kyuhyun harus terpaksa meninggalkan Ibu yang sedang meraung di ruangannya.

"Hiks... hiks... ma-maaf—" kata itu terkunci di bibirnya. Ia pasrah. Kyuhyun tak akan sanggup untuk berbicara pada Sungmin, jika pada Ibunya saja rasanya sudah menyakitkan seperti ini.

Dengan lemah Kyuhyun memilih menjatuhkan tubuh kurusnya—sepenuhnya—pada lantai. Ia membiarkan dirinya menangis hingga lelah. Malam nanti ia harus udah bersiap.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Kyuhyun tak yakin Ahra akan merasa bahagia bila bertemu dengannya nanti.

Lihatlah kondisi tubuh pemuda itu! Kyuhyun semakin kurus saja sejak didiamkan oleh Sungmin. Meski ia sudah mandi, tapi raut kesedihan masih saja terlihat jelas di wajah pucatnya.

Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan, bahwa ia tidak akan berpamitan secara langsung kepada Sungmin. Selesai berpamitan dengan Ibu sejak pagi tadi, ia lebih memilih mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Merenung.

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada sosok tercintanya itu. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin, ia tidak akan sanggup. Terlebih jika yang bersangkutan menolak untuk berbicara padanya. Oh, itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi Kyuhyun kembali berpikir, biar bagaimanapun ia harus mencari cara lain agar Sungmin mengerti tentang bagaimana perasaannya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum konyol. Selembar kertas dan pena sudah ia genggam dari tadi, "Aku harus melakukannya." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari memandang isi kamarnya. Mungkin hanya beberapa pakaiannya saja yang akan ia bawa, selain itu tidak akan ada satu benda yang ia bawa dari tempat ini, kecuali kenangan manis selama hidup bersama keluarga Lee yang tersemat di dalam kepalanya, juga satu kenangan buruk bersama sang tercinta.

Sekarang pukul tiga pagi. Sejak kejadian laknat siang itu, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa tidur tenang. Malam-malamnya selalu dihantui rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Kyuhyun mulai beranjak, turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju meja belajarnya.

Ia ingin menorehkan sesuatu pada lembar kertas putih ini. Kata demi kata mulai terangkai hingga menjadi sebuah kalimat panjang. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa kesal. Beberapa kali ia harus mengganti lembaran kertasnya, karena kotor dan basah oleh tetesan air dari bola matanya.

Seharusnya ia tidak boleh menangis. Kyuhyun hampir muak, setiap kali menemukan dirinya tengah menangis ketika membayangkan Sungmin. Fisik dan pikirannya juga letih setiap kali ia memikirkan hidupnya yang kelak akan berjauhan dengan orang tercintanya.

Kyuhyun berulang kali mensugestikan diri, bahwa ia pasti bisa. Ia harus membuktikan kepada Sungmin. Kelak bila nanti mereka berjodoh, maka ia harus sudah menjadi orang yang pantas mendampingi sosok pemuda berhati lembut itu. Tak hanya sekarung beras, dan sebongkah berlian yang akan ia berikan nanti. Kyuhyun akan memberikan lebih dari itu. Apapun yang Sungmin minta padanya, pasti akan ia sanggupi meski berkorban nyawa sekalipun.

Pemuda dengan berat tubuhnya yang semakin menyusut itu, terkekeh disela-sela pergerakan tangannya menulis surat. Ia mengusap air mata yang sesekali berhasil lolos dari orbs kelamnya. Sungguh konyol pikirannya itu.

Baiklah, Kyuhyun tidak berharap banyak sebenarnya. Asal orang tercintanya hidup bahagia, maka ia akan berusaha ikut bahagia dan menerima—walau sebenarnya ia merasa tak yakin dengan itu.

Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Usaha yang sia-sia sebenarnya, karena air mata itu masih saja mengalir keluar.

"Ya, Tuhan..." Kyuhyun bergumam dengan suara terdengar parau. Cairan yang mengisi saluran pernapasannya, membuat ia kesusahan untuk menarik napas.

Surat—sudah selesai ia tulis. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat. Kyuhyun akan berangkat pukul 5 pagi. Perjalanan dari Korea menuju LA, kurang lebih memakan waktu hampir 24 jam. Kyuhyun akan bertambah letih karena ia tidak tidur dengan baik malam ini.

"Sungmin... aku sangat, sangat, dan sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun berujar sambil mendekap kertas tersebut. Surat itu telah ia lipat dengan rapi. Dikecupnya secara berulang-ulang, seolah itu adalah Sungmin-nya yang sangat berarti.

Semuanya sudah beres.

Pemuda manis itu pasti masih tidur. Kyuhyun berniat melihatnya ke kamar, untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua lengan Kyuhyun terjatuh lemas di kedua sisinya. Pintu kamar Sungmin terkunci, lalu bagaimana bisa ia masuk untuk sekadar melihat wajah itu?

Tuk!

Kepala Kyuhyun jatuh, bersender pada dinding pintu. Matanya terpejam, demi menahan segala emosional yang bergejolak di dadanya.

"Kyuhyunie..."

Samar-samar Kyuhyun merasa seperti ada yang menyebut namanya?

"Nak..." suara itu kembali menyapa, bersamaan dengan tepukan lembut di bahunya.

Kepalanya menoleh, "Eomma." Kyuhyun berseru sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Ibu yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang tubuhnya. Wanita paruh baya yang masih saja terlihat cantik itu tersenyum kecil. Sekilas, tergambar sebersit rasa luka di balik senyum lembut itu.

"Jam berapa kau akan berangkat?" tanya ibu.

"Sebentar lagi. sebenarnya aku ingin melihat Sungmin hyung, tapi ternyata pintunya tertutup."

"Apa perlu Eomma bantu?"

"Oh... tidak, Eomma." Kyuhyun menggeleng, cepat. "Sungmin hyung, aku yakin ia masih tidur. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya." Kyuhyun berkata sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Eomma akan meminta kunci cadangan pada Seo Ahjumma. Kau tunggu di sin—"

"Eomma, tidak!" Ucapan Nyonya Lee terhenti ketika Kyuhyun memotongnya dengan cepat. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." tangannya terulur, memberikan sebuah kertas yang sudah tersimpan di dalam amplop. "Tolong berikan pada Sungmin hyung, Eomma. Katakan aku sangat mencintainya..."

Setetes air mata lolos dari sudut obsidian pemuda pucat itu, namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapusnya, sehingga atau—mungkin—ibu tidak dapat melihatnya.

Ibu tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia menarik tubuh kurus Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Cepatlah kembali, Nak!" suaranya yang terdengar serak sedikit teredam di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sembari mengusap bahu kecil sang Ibu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setelahnya mereka tidak berbicara lagi. Keduanya tampak menikmati momen tersebut.

Ibu tidak mengerti masalah apa yang tengah mendera kedua putranya. Kyuhyun tidak menyinggung masalah apapun, termasuk tentang perjodohan lelaki itu dengan putranya. Kasih sayangnya terhadap Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun, semuanya itu sama. Ibu tidak pernah membedakan, meskipun Kyuhyun bukan anak kandungnya. Mengenai perjodohan, ia tahu tentang itu.

Dari awal, Kyuhyun memang tidak mengizinkan Ibu memberi tahu kepada sang putra. Pemuda kurus yang berada di dalam pelukannya sekarang memang pernah berkata, bahwa ia sangat senang dengan perjodohannya itu. Kyuhyun juga pernah meyakinkan Ibu, bahwa Sungmin pasti akan membalas perasaan cinta yang sejak dulu sudah tumbuh dan bersemi seiring berjalannya waktu. Kemudian, bila saat itu tiba, ia ingin segera dinikahkan setelah lulus SMA.

Tapi kini yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Apa itu artinya... putranya Lee Sungmin...

Tiba-tiba Ibu terisak, semakin kencang. Napas Kyuhyun tercekat ketika merasakan tubuh Ibu bergetar.

"Mianhae, Eomma..."

"Kyu—hiks~! Kyuhyunie—" Ibu tidak sanggup berkata. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan mata, menghapus semua pikiran yang membayang di kepalanya. Ia harus percaya pada Kyuhyun. Lelaki ini sudah berjanji padanya untuk segera kembali.

"Aku akan segera pergi, Eomma..."

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Sungmin bangun telat pagi ini.

Tuan muda berwajah cantik itu segera turun ke lantai bawah, setelah sebelumnya ia membersihkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Karena sudah libur sekolah, Sungmin menjadi malas bangun pagi.

Ketika sudah berada di bawah, bola mata cantiknya segera menemukan Ibu yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Sosok itu... sosok orang yang—ah! Mungkin orang itu juga bangun terlambat seperti dirinya. Yeah, Sungmin hanya menduga saja.

"Selamat pagi, Eomma." Sungmin menyapa ketika bokong padatnya sudah mendarat di salah satu kursi. Akan tetapi Ibu tidak menanggapi, membuat dahi mulus pemuda itu berkerut samar.

Menatap Ibu dengan bingung, Sungmin kembali menyapa, "Eomma..." panggilnya lagi. Ibu masih saja diam.

"Eomma!" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya.

Sang Ibu terkejut, "A-apa?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Eomma melamun, eoh?"

"Ahniya." Ibu menggeleng. Detik selanjutnya tatapannya kembali berubah kosong.

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu mendengus, merasa kesal karena tidak diacuhkan.

Sungmin ingin bertanya kembali, tapi tertunda karena pandangannya segera teralih pada sarapan yang berjejer cantik di hadapannya. Tangannya dengan sigap menyendokkan nasi ke dalam piring. Niatnya untuk bertanya tentang Kyuhyun terlupakan oleh puding labu yang menjadi _desserts_ untuk pagi ini.

Sungmin yang baru akan menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, segera menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat mendengar Ibu membuka suara secara tiba-tiba. "Kyuhyunie..." ujarnya terdengar lirih. Pemuda manis itu terperangah.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus mendengar sang Ibu menyebutkan nama sosok itu dengan suara dan raut wajah terluka seperti itu?

"E-eomma..." panggil Sungmin, mencoba memastikan.

Ibu menoleh, menatap putranya dengan bola matanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca. "Kyuhyunie sudah pergi." Kata Ibu, dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terperanjat, hingga sendok yang berada digenggaman tangannya terlepas, jatuh membentur piring.

TRANG!

Sejenak meja makan itu berubah hening. Ibu kembali larut dalam kesedihannya, sedangkan Sungmin sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kyuhyun pergi? Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi ia tidak perlu lagi merasa takut saat mereka berdua berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan waktu yang sama pula. Dengan begitu, mungkin trauma yang mendera dirinya akan hilang. Akan tetapi...

"Aku tidak peduli." Sungmin menyahut dengan suara dan ekspresi yang begitu dingin.

Ibu kaget. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada putranya. Sesak! Entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

"Mi-Minnie—"

"Aku tidak peduli padanya, Eomma!" Suaranya meninggi.

"Hiks~! Ke-kenapa kau—"

Demi Tuhan, Sungmin tidak bermaksud membuat Ibunya menangis. Dalam hati, ia meyakinkan diri bahwa yang berbicara tadi bukanlah dirinya. Tapi ia begitu emosi ketika sang Ibu harus menangisi lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dengan kurang ajarnya sudah menodai dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli dia mau pergi kemana!"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Beruntung Ibu masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya, sehingga tangannya yang sudah terangkat, berhenti dan mengambang di udara. Mata kecilnya terpejam demi menetralisir gemuruh di dadanya. Sesaat setelah itu, kepalan tangannya jatuh lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Ibu berkata, "Eomma tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada kalian. Pagi tadi Kyuhyun sudah berangkat ke LA, dan dia meninggalkan ini untukmu." Surat itu ia lempar di atas meja.

Setelah berhasil mengatakan itu, Ibu segera beranjak meninggalkan sang putra yang terdiam, membeku.

**.**

**~~Love Confused~~**

**.**

Sungmin duduk gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya.

Mata dan hidungnya terasa panas. Dadanya terasa penuh, dan sesak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa harus merasakan ini. Sesaat setelah Ibu meninggalkannya di meja makan—dengan sebuah amplop yang terlempar di depan wajahnya—Sungmin seolah bisa merasakan nyawanya tercabut dari raga.

"Hiks~"

Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa mesti terisak? Kyuhyun pergi... bukankah itu harapannya?

"ANDWAE!"

Sungmin berteriak menolak keras pikirannya. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi, apalagi meninggalkan dirinya. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk bisa kembali berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Sampai waktu itu tiba, maka ia akan kembali menerima pemuda itu seperti dulu lagi.

"Arrrrgghhh! Ti-tidak—" helaian surai yang sewarna arang itu memenuhi sela jemarinya, ketika Sungmin menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat. Pemuda manis itu tampak seperti terkena penyakit yang membuat otaknya berpikiran aneh. Sungmin paranoid. Sorot matanya terlihat gelisah, takut dan panik.

Surat itu menyentuh ujung kakinya. Sungmin beringsut mundur, menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga punggung kecilnya membentur keras kepala ranjang.

"Kyuhyunie..." bibirnya bergetar. Ketakutan itu terpancar jelas di foxy cantiknya. Sungmin sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa?

"Hiks~ Kyunie... Kyunie... K-Kyuhyunie... Kyu—" Sungmin merancau, menyebut nama Kyuhyun secara berulang-ulang.

Lelaki itu pasti bohong! Itu pasti. Kyuhyun pasti sedang mengerjainya agar ia segera berbicara. Tidak. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak meninggalkan dirinya.

Dengan mengusap kasar wajahnya yang ternyata sudah basah akan air mata, Sungmin segera berlari menuju kamar sang adik untuk memastikan bawah lelaki itu benar-benar berbohong. Kalau ternyata dugaannya benar, maka ia akan melempar surat konyol itu pada Kyuhyun, dan bersumpah akan segera menghajar pemuda itu sampai babak belur.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Hantaman kaki kecilnya pada lantai itu begitu keras. Sungmin tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit pada telapak kakinya, ia harus menemukan Kyuhyun di balik pintu ini.

BRAK!

**.**

Kosong.

Bugh!

Tubuh kecil pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur bersamaan dengan linangan air mata yang jatuh semakin deras membasahi wajah piasnya.

Sungmin tidak sanggup berbicara. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar dengan pandangan kosong yang tertutupi kabut—air mata.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tubuh kecil itu terus tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Sungguh sangat mengenaskan. Bila saja Sungmin sadar lebih awal, maka tak seharusnya semua kejadian ini terjadi.

Ibu terluka. Kyuhyun hancur, dan Sungmin...

"Hiks... hiks... eung~ uhuk—! Uhuk!" isakan yang disusul dengan batuk kecil itu kembali lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Sungguh tiada arti.

Pemuda manis itu tidak akan sanggup menjalani semua ini. Ia tidak akan sanggup menanggung malu bila sang Ibu mengetahui kebenarannya. Lelaki pucat itu, setelah berhasil melecehkannya sekarang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Sungmin memaksa tubuhnya bergerak. Ia merangkak untuk bisa sampai ke atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia harus mengetahui alasan si brengsek yang telah berani meninggalkannya dengan segala luka dan trauma berat yang ia alami.

Bau tubuh Kyuhyun segera memenuhi indra penciuman Sungmin, saat lelaki manis itu sudah berada di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Walau ia kesulitan untuk mengambil napas, tapi Sungmin masih bisa merasakan bau yang sangat ia hapal tersebut. Tubuh kecilnya terbaring lemas, dengan sebuah surat yang terdekap di atas dadanya.

Apa yang ada di dalam surat itu? Sungguh, Sungmin tidak mampu untuk menduganya.

Perlahan kedua tangannya mulai bergerak membuka sampul berwarna biru tersebut. Dengan jemari bergetar, Sungmin membuka lipatan dan mulai membaca isinya.

Sebelum benar-benar membacanya, pemuda manis itu berusaha menguatkan hati dengan menarik napas dengan kuat, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Itu ia lakukan secara bertahap sampai Sungmin merasa yakin dan siap membaca barisan hangul yang berjejer rapi di kertas tersebut.

.

.

.

**_Annyeong~_**

**_Minnie... apa kau sedang membaca surat ini? Jika benar, maka aku akan sangat bahagia. Aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan bila akhirnya kau mau membacanya._**

**_Aku bukanlah orang yang pintar dalam berkata-kata. Tapi, ku harap kau bisa memaklumi isi surat konyol ini._**

**_Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu._**

**_Minnie, aku minta maaf. Minnie, tolong maafkan aku. Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat padamu. Yeah, aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah mau memaafkanku. Aku memang tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu. Aku akan memaklumi itu._**

**_Tapi aku akan tetap meminta maaf padamu. Kau harus tahu, aku sangat menyesal telah melakukan perbuatan keji itu terhadapmu. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat mencintaimu, Minnie. Aku sudah sangat lama mencintaimu. Mungkin kau akan menganggap ini sangat berlebihan jika aku mengatakan sudah mencintaimu sejak kecil. Kau boleh tertawa, tapi itu tidak bohong. Aku sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Apa kau ingat ketika Ibu mempertemukan aku dan mengenalkan diriku padamu? Yeah... sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa berpaling dari foxy eyes yang sudah berhasil membuatku melangkah jauh hingga melewati batas kodrat._**

**_Apa kau bisa menebak bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihat Siwon menciummu dan kau hanya diam saja? :'(_**

**_Aku seperti tidak bisa menduga dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu setelah itu. Aku begitu marah, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping hingga tak bersisa. Aku berani bersumpah demi apapun, bahwa itu semua diluar kendaliku. Tidak terlintas sedikitpun di benakku, bahwa aku berniat melakukan hal sekeji itu terhadapmu. Maka dari itu aku mohon maaf dan ampunmu._**

**_Ketika kau mengatakan untuk melupakan itu semua, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Kau mendiamkanku, mengabaikanku seperti orang asing yang tiada arti. Jika benar kau tidak mencintaiku, mungkin aku tidak akan seluka ini. Aku akan menerimanya._**

**_Mungkin ini juga salahku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui semua perasaanku padamu. Dahulu aku sangat yakin bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, sama seperti aku mencintaimu. Namun semenjak kedatangan siswa baru yang selalu kau banggakan itu, harapanku pupus. Tapi aku masih berusaha untuk bisa mendapat perhatianmu._**

**_Dan ketika pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan jawaban dari bibirmu itu... maka semuanya telah usai. Kau tidak marah 'kan aku pergi? Tapi aku sedih meninggalkanmu, Minnie. TT_TT_**

**_Minnie... apa kau sedang menangis sekarang ini? Aku harap tidak. Tolong jangan menangis, Minnie! Surat ini sudah jelek dan kotor olehku, dan kau tidak perlu menambahinya._**

**_Ah, iya! Aku akan menceritakan suatu rahasia padamu. Aku mendengar rahasia ini dari Ahra Noona. Kau pasti tidak pernah melihat wajahnya kan? Dia itu sosok wanita cantik, tapi ia juga sangat menyebalkan. Aku harap kau tidak berkeinginan untuk bertemu dengannya._**

**_Waktu itu aku tidak mendengar secara langsung dari mulut yeoja itu, tapi aku begitu terkejut saat keesokan harinya melihat kedua orang tuaku sedang berbincang dengan orang tuamu. Apa kau bisa menebak rahasianya itu apa?_**

**_Cho Kyuhyun ternyata sudah dijodohkan dengan Lee Sungmin._**

**_Apa sekarang kau terkejut? Aku menebak kau pasti sangat terkejut. Aku juga terkejut waktu itu. Maaf... aku harus merahasiakan ini padamu. Tapi... sepertinya kau harus tahu tentang ini._**

**_Aku akan menceritakannya._**

**_Sekitar setahun yang lalu. Waktu itu kita masih duduk ditingkat dua. Kau pasti tidak tahu tentang ini, karena kau waktu itu tertidur di punggungku setelah kelelahan usai jam olah raga pada pelajaran terakhir. Ish... kau harus segera menghilangkan kebiasaan itu, Minnie._**

**_Menurut cerita yang aku dengar, ternyata kakekmu dan kakekku telah menjodohkan kita berdua. Waktu itu aku benar-benar terkejut, tapi di sisi lain aku begitu bahagai. Aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana jika aku menikah denganmu nanti. Menurut cerita yang aku dengar dari orang tua kita, sebenarnya kakekku yang sejak kecil bersahabat dengan kakekmu berniat menjodohkan anak-anak mereka. Seharusnya Ayahku menikah dengan Ibumu, tapi karena saat itu Eomma-ku tengah mengandung Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan, dan juga kebetulan Appa dan Eomma Lee baru akan mendapatkan anak kedua, maka kedua kakek tua itu berniat menjodohkan cucunya._**

**_Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kedua kakek tua itu bisa kehilangan komunikasi satu sama lain. Yang aku tahu, keduanya bertemu setelah ketika anak-anak mereka sudah membina rumah tangga._**

**_Mereka tidak memikirkan gender bayi yang tengah berada di kandungan Eomma-ku waktu itu. Kakek begitu bodoh karena terlanjur mengucapkan janji dan sumpah pada kakekmu untuk menjodohkan cucu keduanya, dengan cucu pertama dari Appa Lee yaitu Kau. Aku pikir itu terjadi karena Ahra noona sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik. Dan kemudian, ketika aku terlahir ke dunia..._**

**_Hmm... apa kau tahu, jika orang tua akan selalu melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian anak-anaknya? Perjodohan ini sempat ditentang oleh kedua orang tua kita, karena ternyata aku terlahir bukan sebagai yeoja. Tapi mungkin ini sudah takdir. Ketika Lee Sungjin meninggal, Appa Lee datang kepada Appa-ku untuk memintaku dirawat oleh kedua orang tuamu. Kemudian secara sangat kebetulan, Appa harus ke LA demi mengembangkan bisnisnya di sana. Bukankah semua ini sudah seperti direncanakan? Dan yeah... aku menerima perjodohan itu, karena aku yang menginginkannya._**

**_Dan dengan begitu, kedua orang Tua kita tidak perlu merasa bersalah kepada kakek^^v_**

**_Tapi kurasa itu sudah tidak berlaku. Kau tidak perlu takut, karena sebagai perwakilan, aku sudah meminta maaf kepada Almarhum kakek._**

**_Ah! Aku sudah lelah, hyung. Oh, iya... Aku baru ingat, ternyata aku tidak memanggilmu dengan sebuatan 'hyung'. Apa kau marah? Baik. Aku minta maaf karena semua itu ada alasannya. Semenjak aku tahu bahwa aku dijodohkan denganmu, maka sekalipun aku tidak berniat memanggilmu seperti itu. Lidahku gatal ingin selalu memangilmu; yeobo._**

**_Ternyata aku sudah menulis sepanjang ini. Aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, SungminKu sayang. Berjanjilah padaku, bahwa kau selalu akan bahagia. Aku disini akan berusaha menjadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jika kesempatan itu ada, aku sangat mengharapkan kau kembali padaku. Dan jika memang sudah tidak ada, maka berbahagialah bersama orang yang kau cinta. Oh, iya. Aku lihat Siwon hyung itu ternyata orang yang baik^^,_**

**_SungminKu sayang~~ aku mencintaimu. Akan selalu dan terus seperti itu. Saranghae..._**

**_Annyeong yeobo^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cho Kyuhyun—calon Direkur tampan, 13 juli 2013._**

**_Ps : Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan 'yeobo' kepadamu :)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks... a-apa ini? Andwae! Ini tidak mungkin. Ti-tidak—" Sungmin menggeleng, menolak untuk mempercayai isi surat yang baru saja ia baca.

Bibir mungilnya tampak bergetar, tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun—lagi. Apa benar penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat?

Tapi tidak seharusnya ini terjadi.

"Arrrrrrrgghhhh!" Sungmin menjerit, histeris.

Ia menangis senggugukan, berusaha keras menolak semua ini. Apa yang tertulis di dalam surat itu sungguh mengejutkan sekaligus menghancurkan hatinya. Sungmin tidak ingin mempercayainya, tapi ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

"Kyuhyuuunnn! Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Perasaan marah, kesal, hancur juga kecewa dengan cepat memenuhi dada pemuda manis itu. Dia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Bila seperti ini, siapa yang pantas disalahkan?

"Hiks... Kyuhyunie... aku mencintaimu... ke-kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku." Surat itu ia peluk dengan kencang. Tak terkira entah seperti apa bentuknya sekarang.

Ia membayangkan betapa sakitnya Kyuhyun selama ini. Sungmin benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang telat menyadari semua perasaannya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun berbisik dengan lirih menyebutnya dengan panggilan itu.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun menciumnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Selama ini Kyuhyun menutupi perasaanya demi dirinya agar bisa selalu tersenyum bahagia.

"Hiks... ma-maaf—"

Sungmin begitu hancur ketika membayangkan perasaan Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon menciumnya. Pemuda itu salah paham. Kejadiannya bukanlah seperti yang dibayangkan Kyuhyun. Semunya terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tolak sebelumnya.

Dari awal semuanya sudah sangat membingungkan. Begitu rumit. Sungmin terlambat menyadari perasaannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun terlalu pengecut mengungkapkan perasaannya, hingga akhirnya kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu berhasil menghancurkan semuanya.

Sungmin masih saja menangisi kebodohannya. Pemuda itu begitu hancur dan sangat berantakan. Sampai akhirnya, karena ia sudah tak sanggup berpikir akan semua derita yang mendera hidupnya, Sungmin pun jatuh pingsan.

.

**TBC.**

.

* * *

Fuih~ maaf! Mungkin part ini menjadi part yang sangat membosankan disepanjang perjalanan FF ini. Saya minta maaf karena masih harus TBC. Next chap masih ada giliran(?) Sungmin. T_T

Semuanya harus benar-benar selesai.

Oh, iya buat **Guest **yang bertanya arti dari ASAP, adalah panjangan dari **_As Soon As Possible_** yang artinya secepat mungkin!

Nah, saya sudah asap lagi nih. Bagaimana? menguras bak mandi, eoh? :p

Next chap sepertinya agak lama, saya suda mulai sibuk senin nanti. Tapi tenang~ saya akan mengusahakan FF ini selesai sebelum bulan puasa. Kkkk~

Ok, ayo review lagi biar saya semangat! yang banyak yaaaaaaa...

Terimakasih untuk semua cintakuhhhh~~ eummmmaachh.. #dapat kiss dari saya XDDD


End file.
